The deep feelings
by Tinie nyny
Summary: Bonnie, a brillant cellist, lost her virginity with a beautiful guy who she doesn't even know, Kol Mikaelson. It was she who started the situation by saying she wanted to lose her virginity before telling to Stefan that she loves him. She should separate the body and heart but they are inseparable. Warning: explicit sexual content Dom/sub
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries and the caracters**

* * *

Tonight she was going to lose her virginity. She was going to prove to herself that she could do it. She was not _really_ ready, being so young, but almost all the girls in the class had had sex. So, all she needed was to find a stranger to do it with. She would finally get rid of the burden she was carrying. She felt so ridiculous to still be a virgin; she was 16 and could not even participate in sexual conversations. She did not know what to say as she had never even been touched herself too. Bonnie just wanted to learn tips on sex and hope to one day go out with Stefan Salvatore, the most handsome guy in the high school.

She thought of him before falling asleep; she admired him when he was playing rugbuy. She was jealous when he was walking with his girlfriend Caroline, one of cheerleaders and the "queen" of Mystic Falls. Bonnie was in love with Stefan, but she knew she had no chance if she was still a virgin. After spending the night surfing for info about sex, she decided to finally do it. She was going to have sex and the whole ordeal would be ancient history.

She walked into the schoolyard and she looked around her. ther was the end of the school day, and being a Friday, everyone was outside as they talked before leaving for some fun. She looked at the boys, biting her lips. She wondered how she would choose the boy to whom she was going to give her virginity. There were the geeks, but she did not want her vagina to make the party of the proposed natural science. There were the sexy sports boys, but there was a good chance that the guy would ask to do it with multiple partners. There was the Mister Everybody, but he would want to have a photo of her naked to put on Instagram. She sighed in frustration; young people were too stupid and old ... too old.

 _Who? Who?_

She saw Stefan talking to Caroline and dreamed of being in her place. She dreamed of him being her first. But no, there was no chance that he would notice her. Bonnie was convinced that her virginity was a burden; she was convinced that this was the reason why no one had taken her on a date. She had the reputation of being a prude and she cried in the bathroom when she heard the cheerleaders talk about her.

She sat down and leaned against the tree in the courtyard. With her green eyes, Bonnie analyzed each guy, always finding something wrong with them. Even though she wanted to get rid of her virginity, she wanted to do with the man of her choice: someone experienced enough not to hurt her. After an hour, her choice was not fixed. She got up, dusted off her skirt, and went to the parking lot. She wanted to ride to the Grill and eat something before going home. She knew how her mother was, Abby.

Abby disliked cooking and preferred to buy already-cooked meals or eating out. Bonnie's father died when she was little and Abby went out with several men. She never stayed more than a year with any of them; maybe indecision was a family default. She parked in the parking lot of the Grill, arranging her curls and putting lip gloss on her lips before going out of her car. Once she was seated inside, Bonnie ordered her favorite food: hamburger with bacon and plenty of chips. She promised to work out to make up for all that fat. She sat in front of a window and ate in singing a partition. She thought as she chewed her food. She didn't worry about the other patrons in the restaurant, and they did not worry about her either. Everyone was busy eating, drinking, and speaking loudly.

Because of this, Bonnie's humming of a popular tune by Beethoven and she was not been noticed. She looked out her window while drinking Coke, and she saw a boy arguing with one of the cheerleaders. He was beautiful, and she remembered seeing him in the baseball team of Mystic Falls. She smiled, thinking about her idea this morning. He was arguing with is girlfriend, so it wouldn't hurt for him to accept a sex session. He was beautiful, so he must have the experience. He was baseball player, so he wouldn't want orgy with the entire team. Finally, he was friendly; they had spoken once in chemistry.

She was scrutinizing their every move; they seemed quite upset. Kol shouted things and left Davina, entering the Grill. He walked angrily and he sat at the bar. Davina yelled at him and left in her car. Bonnie was not really worried about their situation, but it suited her needs. She drank the rest of her Coke and she asked for a to-go box. She closed her eyes, hummong a catchy song by Ricky Balboa. She then stood up and walked over to the bar with determination.

Kol took a shot of tequila. He was 18, so he could drink when he wanted. He just wanted to drink and forget this stupid argument with Davina. Bonnie walked to the bar and sat in the seat beside him. He did not notice her at first. She did not move; she was petrified. He turned his head, finally acknowledging her.

"Bonnie?"

"Kol" she said, looking into his deep, dark eyes. He was even more beautiful up close. He was the very picture of masculinity. He seemed sad, but it did not detract from his charisma. He ordered another shot and he looked at Bonnie intently.

"Uhm, how are you?" Bonnie asked.

"Pretty bad. My girlfriend and I are in a bad situation right now," he smiled sadly. He took another shot of tequila and ordered other.

"Sorry to hear that ... look, I do not want to beat around the bush ... I have a favor to ask you, Kol," she said, looking into his eyes. Bonnie was shy, but when she wanted something, she overcame her fear. That's how she has managed to win the National Cello Competition.

"Ok ... I have nothing special to do anyway because of Davina's attitude," he said and drank his shot. He twirled his finger on the rim of the glass thoughtfully. She tried to ignore the fact that he was thinking of his girlfriend.

"I want you to take my virginity," she said quickly.

Kol thought he misheard, so he turned to her completely and looked into her green eyes. She looked more than serious. He looked around a bit, looking for her friends who would be snickering at the joke about now; he found none. He looked at Bonnie, who was staring with determination. He knew that Bonnie was a good girl, and he knew that she was not the type to make bad jokes. She was lovely despite her being 16 years old. He didn't want to think anymore, so he answered her plea.

"OK."

"OK?"

"Ok, I will take your virginity. But no feelings, no bullshit! I know you are young and-"

"I do not love you. I love Stefan. If I had the choice, I would be doing this with him. Do not worry, I will not follow you wherever you go."

"Okay, where do you want to do it?" he asked. He took out a $20 bill and laid it on the bar. Bonnie did not think about it, she really wanted a romantic place but it was not a romantic sitiation.

"I did not think about it ... wherever you will want, I guess."

"There a hotel not far from here. We can go there if it suits you."

"That suits me," she said hesitantly. He got up and began to walk to the exit. Bonnie paid for her meal and left too. Kol was waiting outside. All her shyness returned suddenly and she looked down under the intense gaze of Kol. He entered his car and drove to the hotel; she followed. During the journey, she was nervous. She checked several times if she had condoms in her bag. She patted the steering wheel to the rhythm of the Jaws theme. She wanted to do this, and she would.

He arrived at the hotel and took a room. Bonnie insisted on paying as he left her to pay, but she wasn't his girlfriend so he didn't care. She had a mature-enough air about her, making others think she was 17 or 18 years old. The cashier did not ask for ID because of this. They took the room key and they climbed the stairs to the door of their room. Kol opened it for her and she entered. He closed the door behind her.

She stood in the middle of the room in front of the bed, looking at it thoughtfully.

"Do you already regret it?" Kol asked.

"Uhm no," she resumed her spirits, placing her bag on the ground and rummaged through it to take the condoms. She took two different sizes and showed them to Kol; she was very embarrassed. He smiled, finding her cute when she was embarrassed. He walked up to her and took one of the large size condom. He threw it on the bed, her eyes widening. He smiled again.

"Do I have the right to kiss you?" he asked, stroking her face. She nodded. It would be her first kiss, but she did felt prepared; she had trained on her arms, so she at least knew what to do.

He wet his lips and she did the same. He placed his lips gently on her and Bonnie closed her eyes. It was much different than training to embrace her arm. She was lost in the embrace; Kol kissed divinely. He felt she was hesitant and he inwardly smiled, knowing it was her first kiss.

They kissed gently at the beginning, but the kiss became rougher as Kol became hard. His left hand hung under her shirt. He broke the kiss, the look in her eyes asking permission. She nodded. They stripped their clothes, kissing as if their bodies needed each other. He moaned into her mouth, taking her small breasts into her hands. Bonnie became excited, feeling a wetness in her panties. He kissed her everywhere: on her neck, on her nipples, on her cheeks, and on her ears. He took a her hardened nipples and licked them. She whispered his name. She could tell it lit a fire in him since he lifted and placed her on the bed. Bonnie stroked his head as he slid his tongue along her body.

"Kol ..." she murmured, her pleasure rising again and again. She didn't understand why he hadn't gone _there_ , though. He got off the bed, removing his jeans and shoes. He took a condom and put it on. Bonnie was not naked, however; she still had her panties on.

He got back on the bed and knelt between her legs, gently caressing her caramel skin. He looked into her eyes as she gasped. Bonnie was feeling a mess of sensations. She bit her lip, trying not to moan when he slid a finger through the wet panties. He caressed her entry and put her juice on her clit to stimulate it. He began moaning as if Bonnie's moans of pleasure gave him pleasure too. He had not even pushed finger his finger all the way in when Bonnie cummed on his hand, shouting his name.

"When you scream my name it drives me crazy," he said, removing her panties. He settled between her legs, laying down on her. He eagerly embraced her, and she clawed at his back. He felt that he had awoken a beast inside of her. His cock rubbed her wet entrance.

"Fuck, Bonnie, you're so wet for me ... uhmm kitten ... you are so wet ... you missed daddy, didn't you?" he said and Bonnie moaned louder. She felt his dick tap against her entrance and she wanted him badly.

"Fuck me ..." she whispered while kissing Kol.

"What did you just say Bonnie?"

"I ... I said ... fuck me, daddy," she said shyly. Kol could no longer bear it. He quietly entered her and she winced in pain. Kol moaned as he pierced her barrier and she screamed in pain.

"It will be good ... just ... just .. just wait, baby," he said, taking her rhythmically. Bonnie was still hurting, but it felt fucking good. Kol was big inside her. They were both moaning during dirty talk. They were in a bubble of fun; a cocoon where the sky and the earth meet. When Kol raised her leg on his shoulder, Bonnie almost got choked; she felt like it was in her stomach.

"Harder, daddy," she did not know why she was talking like that, but she could not control anything. The pleasure was too much for them both. Kol's back was covered with scratches; while it hurt, he loved it. He fucked her faster and harder until they came together, the both of them growling. Kol collapsed on her, still inside.

"Bonnie ... you killed me," he said, breathing hard and she laughed.

"It was great ..." she smiled. He withdrew from her and he got up to go to the bathroom.

She stood, ignorant of the pain between her legs. She quickly dressed. It was great, but she did not want more. She loved Stephan, and at least now she felt was closer to the adoration of love. She felt good and satisfied; she had read that girls do not always cum first, but she had cummed twice, and both times were wonderful.

She stood and waited for Kol. As he came out of the shower naked, she bit her lip, thinking about sex all the time. He stopped to face her. Because of his hard dick, it seemed that he wanted more.

"Kol ... I have to go .. I have to ..." As the phone rang, Kol and Bonnie jumped simultaneously. She ran to take it and she saw it was her mother. She turned to Kol instinctively and he placed soft kisses on her neck. She had her eyes closed as she was let go when her phone rang once again. She took his head with hers hands and she kissed him one last time. She took her purse and she ran to the door. She came out and she slammed the door behind her. Kol watched, smiling. He thought he would be bored without Davina, but it was the best sex he had had for years. And he got it with a _virgin_ ... Bonnie Bennett, the gifted cellist.

Bonnie returned home and took a shower before getting ready to go out. Her mother had called her to tell her to come and meet her new boyfriend. Abby was ecstatic. She was already in the restaurant, Bonnie had just to prepare herself for and to join them. Bonnie could not remove her thoughts about Kol, she did not have feelings it was desire, a fervent desire to do it again. She found a part of her she did not know and she wondered what it would be if Kol taught her to fuck too.

 _ARhggg Bonnie you are in love with Stefan ... now you are not virgin anymore ... you can tell him what you think and maybe he will love you too ... yes he must love me too_

She tried to convince herself as she chose a dress. She chose a red dress with long sleeves and black boots. She dressed and she ran to her car. She drove to the Greek restaurant where her mother and her boyfriend were. She parked and went out, the image of the face of Kol moaning in her neck popping into her head. She shook her head to try to chase these thoughts away. Bonnie entered the restaurant and saw her mother waving her hand. She came to her daughter and gave her a kiss on the head. Abby took Bonnie in her arms and they walked to the table where Mikael Mikaelson sat with his only son.

"Ok Bonnie, this is Mikael Mikaelson, my love, and this is his son, Kol Mikaelson. I think you are both in the same highschool," said Aby happily.

Kol did not dare turn around and Bonnie was frozen.

 _Really? Of all people it had to be him ... I am really fucked._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Foreverme98**

* * *

Bonnie, Kol, Aby, and Mikael were sitting around the table. The lovebirds kissed and whispered sweet words to each other while Bonnie studiously tried to avoid Kol's sharp eyes. The waiter brought the food and they ate while the couple told them how they'd met.

"It's just been three months, but I feel that this is the woman I need in my life," he said, smiling at Aby.

"I feel so good with him and ... we want to be a family," Aby said lovingly. "I want us to live together; I always dreamed of having a son," she said.

Kol's fork dropped awkwardly, he'd couldn't call Bonnie his sister, not after they had sex.

"Babe, I can give you a child. I want to make you happy. What do you want?"

She hesitated a moment before speaking, "I want to live with you, Bonnie, and Kol."

Bonnie choked on her food.

"Bonnie, hey, are you okay?" Aby asked, worried.

"Yes, I just need to use the restroom, sorry," she said, rising hastily.

Aby was sad to see her daughter upset. Aby wanted luxury, she wanted to be the center of Mikael's world. She was addicted to it. She didn't want to get married now, she wanted to live with him to see if he was different from her ex and there was no way she was going to let Bonnie live alone. Mikael had agreed with her.

Bonnie ran to the toilet. She sat in the toilet seat after dropping the bezel. She had her hands on her face, thinking.

 _How to pretend? How to forget? I can't live with him, but my mother is so happy. How? How can I live with him? I can't. I just...can not._

She felt stupid. She herself had said no feelings or bullshit. It shouldn't be difficult to live with him but she couldn't imagine being in the same house with him without touching. She couldn't even think straight when she was at the table with him. She was well and truly screwed.

Kol snuck into the women's bathroom. Fortunately, for him, there wasn't anybody in the washroom. He heard the sharp click of heels in one of the stalls and he realized it must be Bonnie. Kol opened the door, and he found her curled up on herself. She looked up when she heard the door squeak open and when she saw that it was Kol, she lowered her head and sighed. He closed the door, it was a small space so their legs were touching.

"Kol, this is the ladies room. You shouldn't be in here."

"I know...but I want you." He smirked at her from under his thick eyelashes. "This dress is really sexy."

Bonnie lifted her head shyly. Instantly, she felt a tingling in her pussy. "I-I...we can't," she stammered, already knowing what he wanted.

He smiled. Placing his calloused hand under her chin, he gently forced her eyes to make contact with his. "Look at me and say: 'I am your slut, sir," Kol purred seductively.

"I am your slut, sir" she repeated automatically. She didn't know herself.

He grinned and he lifted her up, coaxing her to wrap her long legs around him. Pushing her up against the wall, he started to devour her plump, completely kissable lips.

"Kol...I'm still sore. I'm not sure if I-"

"Shhh. Daddy will make it good for you," he whispered into the crook of her neck. Kol quickly unbuttoned his jeans with one hand while he held her firmly with one the other. Bonnie moaned into his mouth when she felt him press against her.

"You need to be quiet," he reprimanded. "I'll be quick."

Bonnie had her arms around his neck to keep herself in place, and she was trying to follow his restless kisses. His jeans fell to his knees, but he paid his pants no mind while he used his free hand to spread her wet panties around her entrance.

"Princess, you're so wet ... Who is it that made you so wet?" he asked, rubbing the tip of his dick against her clit.

Bonnie couldn't answer because she was beginning to feel a wave of pleasure rising, slowly, like a tide rising again and again.

"You are so fucking sexy, Bonnie ..." he panted, sliding his cock as gently as he could into her slick entrance. She wanted to scream until her lungs burst, but the sound of approaching steps kept her from making a sound.

Kol put his finger on her mouth to tell her to shut up. He picked up his pace; he was so entranced by the overwhelming pleasure her body was providing him that he could barely feel her pulling his hair. He didn't last long, which was good because their parents would ask too many questions if they didn't get back soon. Eventually, both of them reached their peaks, panting and crying out the other's name in a breathless scream. It was 7 minutes of intense fucking.

Once they'd come back down to earth, he slowly let her down, grabbed a paper towel to wipe away the semen dripping down her leg, and threw it in the trash. The women were still outside the door talking, so Kol made sure to keep his voice low.

"Are you on the pill?"

"No." Her dark eyes widened immediately. "I have to have my mom's consent because I'm only 16. Kol, you came inside me. I...we-"

"Okay," he interrupted. "I'll buy you the pills tomorrow. Don't worry, you won't get pregnant," he whispered.

He opened the door and ran out after kissing her. Bonnie washed her hands and laughed to herself because her pussy was still full of Kol's sperm. He'd been her first...a stranger, really. She didn't even know his age or last name; she knew practically nothing about him, but they'd fucked twice.

She returned to the table and Kol was already there, and he was talking to his father.

"Are you ok, honey? You were gone a long time," Aby observed.

"Yes, I just ate something that didn't agree with me."

"I want you to know I'm really happy to meet you, Bonnie. Your mother has told me all about you and how proud she is of you ... you've won a lot of competitions! She told me you wanted to go to Juilliard?" Mikael asked her, a polite, innocent smile on his face.

"Uhm, yes, I love music, I hope to live my life doing what I love."

"Well, you're a talented young woman. I'm sure you can do it."

"Of course, she can. She's a Bennett," her mother proudly proclaimed.

"Have you seen my son around school?" Mikael asked.

"Not really," Kol answered before she could make her mouth work.

"That's alright. We do hope for you both to be friends, though," Aby admitted. "Bonnie has always wanted a big brother."

No one said anything for a few seconds, and it was Aby who broke the silence with a cheery smile. "Kol, you inherited your father's charisma... and the dimple on his chin."

"Thank you," he practically purred.

"You must have plenty of groupies" she replied, amused.

"I have a girlfriend, but it's complicated," he said.

Bonnie was confused. Was she jealous because he had a girlfriend?

 _It's just sex. He took my virginity, yes, but I don't have to think about him._

They spent the rest of the evening eating and talking about their lives. Their parents were really in love- Bonnie could tell. Mikael agreed that Aby and Bonnie would come live with them for a few months just for a test run, and Kol and Bonnie weren't going to prevent them from being happy. Kol knew what it was like to watch a parent pick up the pieces after the loss of a spouse, so he didn't want to create any problems; anyway, it was Davina, his girlfriend, that he loved.

The next weekend Bonnie and Aby had moved into the Mikaelson's apartment. Mikael took care of everything. He'd hired movers and in one day they had all their belongings moved into their new home. To celebrate, they went to the Cannes festival. Aby's face was so bright she looked like the sun.

Bonnie and Kol continued to have sex, he was insatiable, there was never enough of it while he was in the outs with Davina. Bonnie always dreamed of Stefan- she wanted him to notice her but, unfortunately, she was invisible to him. She contented herself with Kol, he was a good lover and he knew her body well. She was not in love with him, but he was fantastic in bed.

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

Bonnie had a stack of papers in her hands that needed to be taken to the music room. Her arms were completely full, so much so that she was having a hard time walking down the hall. When she made it to the stairs, she took them one step at a time, trying her best to get down them safely. Suddenly, she lost her footing and tumbled the rest of the way down. By the time she came to a stop, her knees were aching badly. Students were laughing at her, not even trying to help. She was close to tears when Stefan came up to her and crouched down next to her.

"Hey, Bennett, are you okay?" he asked, helping her stand up.

Bonnie was shocked. She nodded without conviction, but when she tried to walk, she felt a horrible pain in her knees. "Ouch! Ouch!"

"Where does it hurt?" he asked, looking her over to see where the pain was coming from.

"My knees," she whimpered.

He enjoyed ogling her pretty thighs. She was wearing a skirt and boots that went up her shapely calves. Stefan had noticed Bonnie before; she was kind and intelligent but a little immature looking. Lately, he'd noticed that she no longer concealed her body. She wore shorter skirts and tighter tops. The entire football team had noticed her considerable butt.

"I'll take you to the infirmary," he said, getting up.

"Uhm...the papers...I can't leave them here," she stuttered.

He looked at the mess and smiled.

 _HOLY SHIT. Don't pass out, Bonnie, she scolded herself. Don't pass out._

He picked up all the scores and gathered them into a pile, moving quickly. "Don't move," he said sternly.

She put her hands over her face to calm down, but she was shaking like a leaf. He came running back a couple minutes later to take her to the infirmary. There were whispers in the corridors, but he didn't seem to care.

Nothing was broken but she did have a distended knee ligament, which meant she had to wear a brace for two weeks. The doctor told her to take a few days to rest her knees, which sucked. The good part was that Stefan stayed with her until the doctor left the room.

"Are you okay?" he asked when they were alone again.

"Yes, painkillers are awesome. Thank you for helping me. If you weren't there I don't know what I would have done."

"Yeah, glad I could help." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I'm Stefan, by the way."

No kidding? "I'm Bonnie, though you probably knew that."

"Yes, you're the most talented cellist in Mystic Falls."

"Thanks for the compliment." She smiled.

"No, it's the truth! You really have a talent and I love listening to you play." He blushed, but carried on, "It's like you're making love with your instrument."

"Wow. Thank you. I didn't know you'd heard me play before."

"I'm captain of the football team, but I also love art. I'm not an insensitive muscle heap, you know," he teased.

"I know..."

He laughed under his breath, but she heard him all the same. "The medication that doctor gave you is making you fall asleep. Do you want me to take you home?"

"Please," she said, giving him her best smile.

Picking her up, he carried her back out into the deserted hallway.

"I can walk, you know. I don't want to tire you out," she said.

"I could do this all day," he replied, reassuring her with a gentle smile.

As they crossed the main corridor, the cheerleaders started walking towards them. Caroline was in middle of them, and she looked flustered.

"What are you doing, Stefan?" Caroline asked.

"I'm taking Bonnie home. She fell down the stairs and hurt her knees."

The blonde's head tilted to the side. "Whose Bonnie?"

"The girl in my arms," Stefan replied impatiently.

Caroline was careful to mask her disdain. Shooting Bonnie a quick, snide look, she focused her attention back on Stefan as if Bonnie wasn't there. "About tonight. I was thinking about our date we could-"

"About that, Caroline...I don't think it's working out. We should probably break up." He didn't wait for a response, he just continued walking towards the exit as if he hadn't just broken up with the hottest girl in school.

Bonnie's mouth was still open when they got outside.

"Did you know that a fly can choke you if it gets caught in your throat?" he asked, amused.

She automatically closed her mouth. He placed her gently in his car and drove her home. He parked outside the house and walked her to the porch.

"Here we are, princess," he said.

"Please, don't call me that," she murmured, embarrassed.

He winked. "Sorry. Here we are, Bonnie Bennett."

"I don't like that either." That is what Kol called her when they fucked.

He shrugged. "Ok. So this is kind of random, but would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"Really?"

"If you have a boyfriend I und-"

"No! No, it's fine. I'm single...and, yes, I would like to go to on a date with you."

"Cool! Tomorrow? "

"Tomorrow!"

"So tomorrow," he smiled.

"Yes, tomorrow," she parroted, smiling.

"I'm going to need your number."

"Sure," she gave him her number and he saved.

"Bye, Bonnie," he said before leaving.

"Bye, Stefan," she replied in a loving voice. She looked away and opened the front door. She limped into her room and went to lie on her bed.

"I have a date with Stefan," she whispered to herself. "Oh my God I have a date with Stefan!" she shouted, laughing.

"Who has a date with Stefan?" Kol asked as he walked into the room.

* * *

 **REVIEWS**


	3. Chapter 3

"Your body belongs to me, yet your heart belongs to him. Why don't you just separate them?"

"Because I can't … please," Bonnie moaned. "Please stop. Stop licking me." Kol decided to comfort her for not having been there to prevent her fall down the stairs. He sucked her clit and slid a finger into her and pressing her G spot.

"Kol, Kol … Kol … please," Bonnie moaned again, twisting her body. She was getting close as she continued to scream his name. She came into his mouth, her juices being lapped up by Kol. After he finished, Kol handed Bonnie her panties and wiped his mouth with a pocket handkerchief. After straightening, Kol's smile widened as he lay down beside Bonnie and placed the sheets above them to warm up.

"Kol, I like you, but I really want us to stop," Bonnie said as Kol wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"The problem is, I don't know if I can resist you, Princess. You make me crazy with your sexy mouth," Kol said.

"Ow," Bonnie said as Kol placed his legs over hers. "My knee hurts," Kol quickly removed his leg.

"Sorry. If you fall asleep, I'll be there when you wake up," Kol said.

"Are you going to Davina tonight?" Bonnie asked sleepily, the sedatives and her recent climax draining her energy.

"Yes," Kol replied. "I'll probably sleep there."

"I'll miss you," Bonnie said as she fell into a deep sleep. Kol sat up to look at her face, a little surprised by what she had just said. After touching her side, Kol reasoned that Bonnie was asleep. It had been weeks since they slept together, and they never said anything sentimental to each other. He was in love with Davina, and she with Stefan. It was just sex.

 _It's just sex … I love Davina_.

Bonnie imagined herself asleep in Kol's arms, but when she woke up 3 hours later, he wasn't there. Bonnie reasoned that he had already left to sleep with Davina. She was a little jealous, but she didn't think about it too much. Stefan sent a very nice text to Bonnie; he seemed to care about her. They talked all night, which thrilled Bonnie. Talking with the guy she secretly liked; it felt like magic. She felt lucky that Stefan took her on a date, and she wanted to shout it to everyone. She couldn't, so she played the cello happily, the joyful music filling the entire house.

The next day, Bonnie didn't go to class; in fact, she didn't move from the bed at all. She dealt with her uncertainties: was Stefan dating her for fun, or as a bet between the other players? He was going out with the prettiest girl in school, and overnight he became interested in her. Bonnie didn't understand why and doubted the whole ordeal.

She was no longer a virgin, but she felt like one in her heart. She seemed to know nothing about love, and everything that has happened only proved that point. If she knew one thing, it was that Kol and her were not in love. They fucked with no feelings for each other. Bonnie refused to get up, burying her head under her pillow as she tried to sleep.

Stefan texted her to see how she was. Bonnie pretended to be happy, but she was really panicked by the date. She spent the whole day playing the cello, the music sad and mellow. As the hour drew near, Bonnie began to prepare for the date. Stefan had said to wear a chic dress, so after taking her shower and brushing her teeth, Bonnie tore through her closet to find the perfect outfit. She decided to wear a strapless, black dress with black heels. The dress was chic enough as she had bought it for a previous cello competition. She put on a little makeup – enough to look pretty, but not enough to look like a clown – and after she was finished, Bonnie sprayed a little bit of an organic perfume with a vanilla scent that she loved. She sat on the bed, nervously awaiting the call from Stefan.

 **DING DONG**

Bonnie jumped from her bed and quickly put her heels on; they immediately began killing her feet. She ran down the hall despite the pain and raced down the stairs, nearly knocking someone down. Bonnie nearly fell from the impact, but she felt a pair of strong arms catch her. Bonnie looked up and smiled.

"Kol," she said, slightly surprised. "I thought you'd be at Davina's."

"Yeah, well, I though I'd come and see you to make sure that everything goes well. Bonnie," he said, licking his lips. "You are resplendent. You look like a woman!"

"Kol," Bonnie pleaded. "Please, he's waiting for me," she tried to pull away, but Kol held her firmly. He leaned in, smelling her perfume and gently biting her neck. He pushed hard enough to leave teeth marks; Bonnie knew he did it on purpose to let Stefan know who her body belonged to. "Why do you do this?" Bonnie asked as she rubbed the new mark.

"Because, I know that Stefan will never make you cry of pleasure like I do. You are my submissive, passionate, and loving slave; you belong to me," Kol said seriously. Bonnie looked at Kol, not knowing what to say. She wondered if Kol really didn't want her to be with anyone else, or if he just wanted to tease her. Kol seemed to think he had power over her, but it was not in fact Bonnie who had the power; Kol didn't imagine another man touching her, not because he loved her, but because "we don't like to share."

 **DING DONG**

"Enough, Kol. I'm done! I don't want this anymore. I don't love you, and I'm not your damn, submissive slave!" Bonnie said angrily. She pushed him away and walked to the door. Bonnie opened the door to Stefan wearing a suit and tie, and red rose in his hand. He was handsome and confident with his beautifully-defined lips, his pointed nose, his thick eyebrows, and his dark, green eyes. Her crush for 4 years and she was going on a date with him. All of Bonnie's doubts evaporated upon seeing his smile.

"A rose for a rose," Stefan said, handing Bonnie the flower. "Might I add that you look lovely tonight, Bonnie." Kol rolled his eyes at the charade that all of the students used on dates. Bonnie, however, seemed to hover in a cloud of bliss as she breathed in the fragrance of the rose.

"Thank you Stefan," Bonnie said, blushing. "It's very nice." Stefan turned to Kol, who seemed very amused with the scene.

"Hi, I'm Stefan –" he began.

"– Salvatore, Captain of the rugby team. I've heard of you," Kol held out his hand. The two shook hands politely, but a battle waged between their eyes, each sizing the other up. Bonnie could cut the tension between them with a knife. "I am Kol Mikaelson. I play on the city's baseball team."

"Nice to meet you. Now if you don't mind, I have a lovely lady waiting for me," Stefan said, smiling at Bonnie.

"I advise that you take good care of her," Kol said, smiling dangerously. "You don't want to tick off a batter."

Bonnie interrupted Stefan before he could retort. "Stefan, please. Let's go."

"Alright," Stefan agreed, placing his hand on her lower back. They left the house and Kol slammed the door behind them. Bonnie hesitated when she saw Stefan's motorcycle.

"Stefan, I don't think I can ride on this," she said nervously. Stefan smiled, taking her hands.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful," he assured Bonnie, who smiled. Stefan sat on the bike and Bonnie sat behind him. Stefan started the engine, the noise so loud and powerful that Bonnie gasped. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Stefan, taking the opportunity to snuggle up against him.

As they drove, Bonnie closed her eyes. She felt the wind lift her hair, smelled Stefan's musky scent, and felt the abs on his stomach. She felt so good that she nearly fell asleep as she concentrated on the beating of his heart; the sounds of the bike and traffic fading away. As the bike slowed down, Bonnie opened her eyes.

"We're here, Bonnie," Stefan said, cutting through Bonnie's waking dream. She awkwardly fell from the bike, putting too much pressure on her knees as she fell. The pain stung. "Hey, hey, are you alright?" Stefan asked as he hopped off of the bike and knelt down to help Bonnie recover. Bonnie laughed, embarrassed with the situation.

"Sorry, I'm pretty clumsy," she said, dusting her dress.

"No, I should apologize. I wanted to impress you without considering your fall," Stefan said apologetically. Bonnie smiled; Stefan really was beautiful like a Greek statue that hypnotizes. He was her kryptonite as if she had found her soulmate. Bonnie daydreamed a bit, but she let them be encompassed by her naive love without considering the dangers and consequences. A small part of her mind was focused on Kol, his touch, his sweetness, his roughness. Kol was the perfect lover and she knew it. Bonnie could not disobey him as if she was subject to him; not in a bad way, but in a sexy and captivating way.

"No worries," Bonnie said as she removed her helmet, being careful to not disturb her hair; the attempt was in vain. She quickly fixed her hair while Stefan had his back to her. When he turned back to her, he saw that Bonnie was flawless and laughed. Stefan took her hand and walked with her to the restaurant. They entered a large, white room with some red curtain on a stage. The tables were set romantically with candlesticks, and the entire atmosphere breathed of love. Bonnie smiled like a little girl; it was her first time to feel beautiful and desired.

 _Kol_ …

The name flashed through her mind as they walked to the table. Stefan pulled her chair out for her. Bonnie thanked him as she sat, and then Stefan took his seat. Bonnie listened to the classical music playing from the piano on the stage.

"Thank you," Bonnie said. "This is beautiful. I didn't know there was a place like this in Mystic Falls."

"I know you love music, and this is the only restaurant with musicians who play live. Tonight is the piano," Stefan said.

"I love it," Bonnie said, watching as the pianist played gently, his hands gliding over the keys. The pianist had a look of concentration on her face. Bonnie began to bob her head to the rhythm of the music.

"I'm glad," Stefan said, satisfied with himself. He wanted Bonnie Bennett, and his plan was working.

 _Kol_ …

"Bonnie?" Stefan asked, breaking Bonnie from her musical trance.

"Yes?" Bonnie said, shaking her head. Her eyes met Stefan's green eyes and she smiled shyly. Stefan smiled too.

"Tell me about yourself," he said.

"Uhm," Bonnie began. "I love the cello, I like reading and writing poems. I don't get out much, though. You could find me boring."

"You are captivating," Stefan said. "The fact that you don't know that makes you even more exciting!" Stefan didn't like dating girls who thought a little bit of bad makeup was the end of the world. He wanted deep feelings, and he wanted to be Bonnie's first. He had no doubt she was still a virgin and something in him told him that she only thought of herself. He wasn't in love with her, but he knew he could learn to love her and by chance go out with the girl all of the rugby team fantasized about. That would definitely be a plus.

* * *

 **Song: Michael Harris – Absent-Minded Keys (piano)**

* * *

"Thank you," Bonnie said as Stefan smiled. The music and the atmosphere were absolutely magical. Bonnie was happy that she felt a sexual desire for someone other than Kol. She couldn't help comparing Kol and Stefan, their eyes, their mouths, their arms, their hands, how they blink, the way their lips move. Bonnie was always in love with Stefan, yet she didn't understand herself.

 _Why am I thinking about Kol?_

Bonnie continued wondering as they ate their dinner, as Stefan spoke of his team and future matches, as they took the chocolate dessert and Stefan made her laugh by eating the chocolate with pleasure noises. He loved chocolate, and the reference to her skin was quick to follow. They talked about things of life: music, sports, hobbies. Bonnie learned a lot of things about Stefan. She made a mental note to write all of it in her diary when she returned home – a bit immature, but she didn't care as long as nobody saw it. There were whole pages dedicated to her crush, dark poems of sadness and love. Bonnie smiled at Stefan's jokes as she thought of all of the times she admired him from the bleachers.

"I like to write too," Stefan said as he took a drink of the white wine in his glass. Bonnie's eyes widened as she laughed. "Hey, I'm serious!" Stefan said with a laugh. "I write in a diary almost every day."

"Really?" Bonnie asked, suspicious of some kind of trick.

"Yes, yes!" Stefan said excitedly.

"Me too," Bonnie said.

"Really?"

"Yes, yes!" she said, smiling.

"You're interesting, Bonnie," Stefan said with a smile. "In addition to being very talented."

"I'm not that great," Bonnie said shyly. "I try to do the best I can and I like what I do; this is my passion. I know that I still need to work to become better, though," she said, sipping some wine. The server hadn't asked for any ID, and Bonnie wanted to enjoy her date with Stefan. She did not know if her looks were an asset given by Mother Nature, or a defect. In any case, she felt sexy in the close-fitting dress.

 _Kol …_

Kol found her sexy even if she had just woken up. They made love in the bathroom before class and often slept together when Kol and Davina were having tough times. Bonnie's and Kol's parents were like elusive rabbits; they were never home, but always on romantic trips. The situation could become awkward if their parents really married, but Bonnie avoided the thought. She persuaded herself that it was just sex, and when the time comes, they would stop.

 _Could I separate my body and heart?_

"Bonnie, I asked the boss if you could play the cello, and he said yes!" Stefan said as he returned to the table. "I thought you'd like to play a little for me. If you want," Stefan stood behind Bonnie, his voice reduced to a breath that tickled her ears, making Bonnie gasp.

* * *

Next chap soon :) Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie perched on the chair, she was not afraid, the cello was her instrument. Her universe even. She had mastered this universe and she loved to invite listeners to enter into her musical universe which to was set up in her head. When she put the cello between her legs, the various sounds in the room dissipated. She put her fingers on the strings and she took a deep breath.

* * *

 **Music : Bach, Prelude, Cello Suite No. 1**

* * *

Her fingers seemed to move without cause of direction, the bow fluttered to the music, her eyes closed. She frowned at times when music crossed her in a profound way. It was beautiful to see and hear, Bonnie played almost sexually. Her legs outstretched, her beautiful calves uncovered, her head tilted to the side, the way her little fingers hammering the strings.

Everything was so mesmerizing.

Stefan was hypnotized under her spell, all the people sitting in the room were fascinated even Kol who had followed them and spied on them throughout the evening was lost in a daze.

She played and played and no one dared speak to cut such magic.

Bonnie put her feelings in this music, she wept with her arch, she cried her deepest of feelings until they became serious notes. Towards the end when notes were mounted, she had tears in her eyes. She wanted to be as powerful as the music that echoed through her instrument. She wanted to live, cry, love and be loved. She wanted sex but sex with deep feelings, she wanted to feel so much but most of all...

 _Kol, I want you to love me._

This sentence was screaming in her head like an alarm, she could not hide it when she was playing, she could not ignore the pleas of her soul, she could not ignore the feelings she had for Kol.

The notes rose like a hymn to an impossible love, her heart was awakening from sleep. The last notes of this score that she controlled was a song of hope, a love song, a song of life.

 _If not him, maybe Stefan...Stefan... yes, it will be him._

Her head was not tilted anymore but raised to the sky, her tears on her cheek bawling, maybe the effect of the wine she drank, maybe the realization of winning a dream and the loss of another. Her arch slipped on the last notes and after the last sigh, she pulled her hands off the instrument. She opened her eyes and looked at the few heads she saw in the room.

Stefan was lost until someone applauded and soon the whole room applauded Bonnie. Some even raised from their seats to cheer with Stefan who walked toward the stage lost in a burning adoration. She got up and she curtsied, smiling. Stefan approached her, he put his hands on her face and he pulled her into a gentle kiss. People whistled and some said "lucky guy". She responded to the kiss and embraced him.

Kol was not far away, he saw them, she looked happy. He did not even know why he came to this restaurant or why he had followed them. He lied saying he wanted to protect her but the truth was much deeper than that. He was jealous, he wanted to be the one to touch and kiss her. He let Stefan do it but he was lost in his feelings to even stop him. He banged his fist on the table, he had filed the bills on the table and left the restaurant angry.

Stefan and Bonnie continued the evening drinking and talking. He wanted her more having now seen her carefully playing the cello, he even began to doubt that she was a virgin. The passion she put into this music did not sound like a passion that a single person can have.

"I think I'll have to go, it's already late. Kol should be upset to wait for me come back."

"Kol, right? Is he your brother?"

"Not really, we're just friends, our parents have done nothing formalized yet."

"I found him a little too protective for just a friend..."

"Jealous?" She smiled, blushing, Stefan put his hand on hers.

"I want you to be my girlfriend"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Why now, Stefan? You have seen me every day for years and just... why now?" She said. She loved him but she would not become like those girls who gets played.

"Because I've watched you become a beautiful woman, you're smart, sweet, kind and you play the cello beautifully."

"But you have no feelings for me?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course, I have feelings for you, this is why I want you and nobody else." he lied, he was not in love with Bonnie, he barely noticed her before.

"I have feelings too for you, in fact, I always have." she bit her lower lip. In the head of Stefan, he could hear the crowd screaming and feel his teammates lifting him in a victory. If Bonnie has always loved him then the case was settled.

"Why didn't you ever tell me anything?" She laughed.

"How could I tell you that? Hi I'm Bonnie and I am in love with you since I was 13, Would you be my boyfriend?" she said by making a small voice, and he laughed.

"Yeah you're right. No matter! Now you're my girl." he said confidently.

Bonnie thought of Kol, and removed her hand from under his and he frowned.

"I need to think about it."

 _What are you doing? It is Stefan Salvatore! Your crush, Bonnie! Say yes! Say yes!_

"I...I need to think about it, I promise to call you when I have thought this through, don't blame me please."

"No... take your time, I will wait, don't worry. It is only your first date, there will be others... if you want."

"I want that," she smiled, maybe she was wrong, she would say yes right away but she needed to speak to Kol first. It was not normal to think of him as she was with Stefan. She wanted to see Kol and tell him the truth. Tell him that she wants more than sex with him. Yes, she wants Kol as she wants Stefan but her feelings are too deep to understand that something is missing. All she wants to do now is see Kol.

"Do you want to go now?"

"Yes, let's go."

He paid the dinner and the owner offered Bonnie to come play at times for a good salary. She accepted the offer and Stefan was happy for her. It wasn't out of the ordinary that she offered, Bonnie was amazing at the cello, quite a goddess.

They went out hand in hand and mounted on the bike. She was tight but felt less stupid in his arms. As if she was already tired of him. This was not the case of course, but she felt less love and more realism.

They arrived at Mikaelson's house, he escorted her on the porch and they kissed languidly. Stefan put his hands each time on her butt while he kissed her. She broke the kiss before he decided to make love to her on the porch of her house. She wanted to speak to Kol. He left reluctantly and she went into the house.

She mounted the stairs, forgetting the pain in her knee. She removed her heels on the way and continued to run with the music of _Bach, Prelude, Cello Suite No. 1_ in her head. She arrived at his door and her heart was racing. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

She thought she could hear her heart breaking, cracking underneath the hands of the man that held her heart.

They had not yet seen her, they were too busy. He had never taken Davina home. He promised that it would be the limit, he promised he would not hurt Bonnie. But no, he was on her and he fucked her moaning as if it was the best fuck of the century. Bonnie was hurt maybe she had accepted to sleep with him while he was with Davina but seeing him do it with her was fatal.

"Aaaah Davina I love you, I love you only you ... only you ... only you," he repeated speeding his shots. Bonnie was petrified. She wanted to talk but she could not. She remained frozen watching them make love. "I... I'm close babe" he groaned louder, she grabbed him and he pounded into her mercilessly. She clung to him and seemed to have lots of fun. He has cum uttering a long moan. He was breathing hard and he kissed her.

He sat on the bed, he removed the condom and thrown it into the trash next to the bed. She already seemed to have eyes closed with fatigue. Often Kol was insatiable, Bonnie knew it. He got up and entered the bathroom. Bonnie was still standing at the entrance of his room and she was crying silently. Kol came out of the bathroom in pajama bottoms and he saw her.

Her eyes were red and her black makeup around her eyes was now on her cheeks. She sniffed and she went out his room, wiping her tears. Kol followed her in her room.

"What? What did he do to you? I'm going to take his legs if he has hurt you," he said, entering her room, she turned frowning.

"What? What did he to me? Are you kidding? I saw you fucking Davina. YOU did it, Kol. You did it here and-"

"And what? She is my girl! This is normal I'll remind you," he said coldly, she let a sob escaped. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, he was gentle with me," she said and Kol started fuming. He quickly walked towards her and took her arms, shaking her.

"Did you fuck him?" He asked, shaking her.

"STOP! STOP IT KOL!"

"ANSWER ME BONNIE!" he shouted.

"Yes. He fucked me! Yes, we did it like you and Davina." she lied for revenge and he left her with a look of disgust.

"Well! Continue to fuck him and I will continue to fuck Davina! It is better like that! You have finally got what you wanted."

"Kol... I... I.."

"WHAT? Close you damn mouth Bonnie, I don't want to even imagine what you did with him tonight."

"Kol, I did not have-"

"I SAID SHUT UP" he shouted throwing his hand up without wanting to touch her but he did, he did and he slapped her. He slapped Bonnie and he understood what he had done when the mist of his anger evaporated and he saw Bonnie with one hand on her cheek. She was shocked and her lips trembled.

"Bonnie..."

"Get out."

"Listen, I did not mean... I did not want .."

"Get out please." She repeated without looking at him. He left the room in anger against himself and he banged his fist on her bedroom wall. She jumped and ran to close her door quickly. When it was done, she slid down the door crying. She had a sore cheek and a scolded heart. She remained there crying for an hour or so and after she decided to get up to take her phone.

"Stefan?"

"Yeah, are you okay? You voice is weird like-" she burst into tears.

"I want to be your girlfriend, I am sure now," she said, crying.

"Hey, hey tell me what happened Bonnie! Tell me!"

"He...he slapped me and-"

"I am on my way," he said before hanging up.

Stefan didn't have time to think as soon as he hung up the phone, he rushed to the door. Maybe he had no real feelings for her, but he would not let a man lay his threatening hand on her. The angel he saw that night didn't deserve this, no woman deserves that. He may be the captain of the rugby team but he would never put his hands on a woman.

He ran toward his bike and he rolled up at the Mikaelson's house. He was not a drummer but Kol would regret soon having put his hand on her. Arriving at her house, he knocked with all his force on the door.

Bonnie was still in her room, sitting on the floor and leaning against her door. She knew that he was coming and it was reassuring. She heard noises downstairs but she would not open the door. Then she heard her name shouted by Stefan up the stairs, he arrived at the door of Bonnie's room and Kol followed him closely behind, he was ruffled because of the punch that Stefan gave him when he opened the door.

"Bonnie! Open the door! It's Stefan!" He said knocking at her door, she got up and opened the door fearfully. Stefan was standing dressed in the same clothes, he really did not have time to change, as soon as he got back, he was on the phone with a buddy to tell him about the evening with Bonnie. Stefan saw Bonnie in a terrible state, he turned around angrily to Kol who watched Bonnie with an apologetic look. Stefan gave him another punch, Kol put his hand on his chin smiling.

"You laid your dirty hands on her, you son of a bitch."

"I DID NOT WANT TO DO IT!" Kol responded by shouting. "Bonnie... you need to believe me," he said calmer, taking a step toward her. Stefan blocked his way to protect her.

"Do not approach her!" Stefan said in a threatening tone.

"I did not mean... forg-"

Stefan pushed Kol violently who fell on the ground, he got up and they started to fight like animals. Bonnie shouted at them to stop, but they continued to push each other and give punches. They were next to the stairs and Kol hit him with a powerful right fist that sent Stefan to the ground. Kol had rage against him and Bonnie for sleeping together. He took Stefan's neck and gave him hits. They had their faces splattered in blood and Bonnie continued to scream at them to stop but they didn't listen.

Bonnie rushed toward them and grabbed Kol's arm to make him stop hitting Stefan. He pushed her to free his arm, she faltered in the pain of her knee, unable to gain her balance quick enough, she fell, tumbling down the stairs.

"BONNIEEE! "Stefan shouted, Kol quickly stopped hitting him. Bonnie was lying on the ground and she was out cold. They ran as fast as possible towards her.

Bonnie was hurt again by Kol but a lot worse. He was not a violent person, he would never put his hand on Bonnie intentionally but tonight it's as if he was possessed. He knew that no matter what she did with Stefan, he had no right to behave so cruelly towards her.

* * *

They were in the waiting room, Kol was sitting on a chair, staring into a void. Wondering why this evening turned into a nightmare. Stefan frantically walked down the hall. The doctors had already cleaned their faces because they each had bruises and cuts all over them.

Mikael and Abby took the first flight to Mystic Falls and they were going to be there tomorrow. Kol did not know how he could explain what happened and why they were fighting. He thought of Abby and her father and he did not know how to tell them about having sex with Bonnie.

A doctor came to them and Kol stood quickly.

"Mr. Mikaelson? "

"Yes, that's me. Please tell me that she's fine."

"She received a blow to the head but no concussion, her knee is dislocated, she will have to stay in bed for a few days," he said, Kol has released a small breath. "But..."

"What?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to tell you the bad news because you are family, know that I have the right to tell you."

Kol said nothing, he would be the first feeling guilt. Stefan was not far behind him and listened to what the doctor said without saying anything.

"There was some bleeding. We ran some tests-" Kol butted in.

"What do you mean 'bleeding'?"

The doctor swallowed uncomfortably. "The tests showed that Miss Bennett was pregnant but she lost the baby because of the shock of her fall."


	5. Chapter 5

**Emotional chap... please go hear the song I have noticed, I am sure you will cry like I did when I was writing this chap :)**

* * *

"She was pregnant…" Kol's voice trailed off, unable to find any more words to say.

"Yes, but she lost the baby. I'm so sorry," the doctor said apologetically. Kol just nodded, so shaken by the news that he was glad there was a chair beneath him. Stefan was standing close by, close enough to have heard. He would never have imagined Bonnie having sex with someone. He'd thought she was still a virgin, but clearly not. She'd been pregnant.

Kol hadn't seen anything; no signs, no clues to her condition. She'd never been sick or vomiting in the mornings. They'd always used a condom, except for that one time in the restaurant, but she'd said she wasn't ovulating then, so they shouldn't have had anything to worry about. He hadn't bought her the pill, hadn't thought it was necessary, and yet she'd been pregnant.

Kol didn't think she'd known. It had only been a few weeks, it was normal to not know so early, right? But he should have been more careful. And now he was going to have to tell her, tell her that it was his fault she'd lost their baby. How was he meant to say how sorry he was, how much he wished he could take it all back, how much he regretted slapping her? Kol hung his head, thinking of Mikael and Abby. How would they explain it to them?

"My God," Kol whispered to himself, "what have I done?" Stefan looked over, and understanding came to him. This was not the reaction of a friend. Kol was too concerned, to involved. He moved over and sat down in the chair beside him.

"It was yours, wasn't it?" he asked grimly.

"Yes," Kol muttered, without looking up, and Stefan sighed. This was more complicated that he'd realized. Mikael and Abby weren't going to be there until the morning, and the pair of them waited in silence for hours, until Stefan finally decided to go home. This was clearly a family affair, and he didn't want to intrude any further. His relationship was Bonnie was still too new, too young for him to be there at a time like this. Much though he wanted to stay, it was not his place to do so.

9 o'clock the next day found Kol sitting in Bonnie's room, dozing a little, though not fully asleep. He'd stayed awake all night, watching her sleep, his eyes drawn to the bandage on her knee, and the bruise on her cheek. She was still sleeping, her face peaceful, and he used the time to try and work out how to tell her everything. Part of him thought that maybe it was for the best that she'd lost the baby; they were too young to be parent, and it would only have complicated the situation, but he didn't know how she would feel about it. At the sound of footsteps, he looked up in time to see the door open, and their parents dash into the room.

"No, no, sweetie…" Abby rushed to her daughter's bed, hugging the prone figure and weeping. Mikael's face was stoic as he hung back a little, but Kol could see that he was pain.

 _They know…_

"What happened, Kol?" Mikael asked, turning away from Abby and Bonnie to face his son. "Your face is bruised. They said that you had a fight with some boy called Salvatore."

"She had a date yesterday," Kol explained, "I got into a fight with the guy she was meeting."

Abby turned her head, her eyes full of angry tears. "Was it him? Is he the one who got her pregnant? She's only 16, what was he thinking?!"

"I…" Kol croaked, then cleared his throat and tried again. "I don't know." He couldn't meet her eyes.

"You were right to hit him! It's because of him that my baby lost her virginity, all his fault! What kind of boy would do that, she's so young and impressionable, so innocent…" She stroked Bonnie's face, staring down at her daughter.

* * *

 **Song: Axel Flovent- Beach**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Abby. I'm so sorry," Kol said, clenching the sides of his chair until his knuckles went white.

"No, son, don't apologize. It's not your fault. You protected Bonnie, and I'm so proud of you," Mikael said, and Kol closed his eyes, the shame and guilt too much for him to bear.

Bonnie woke slowly, the ache in her head worsened by the voices in her ears, and a terrible pain in her knee.

"My… my knee, it hurts," she moaned, writhing as she tried to lessen the agony. Abby leaped off the bed at once, dashing round to the other side and pressing the button to give her daughter some morphine, pummelling it desperately until Bonnie grew still again.

"Is it better sweetie?" Abby asked, worried.

"Yeah, mom, it's okay, thank you," she said, sounding tired despite having only just woken. Kol didn't dare get up, though Mikael and Abby crowded round her bed. Bonnie glanced around the room and saw him sitting there anyway. The sight of his face, only a few meters away reminded her of the beautiful evening with Stefan, the surprise at seeing Kol with Davina, the slap, the fight, the terrible pain in her knee as she fell down the stairs. She looked away.

"Stefan, where's Stefan? Is he okay?"

"Bonnie Bennett, I don't want you to ever see that boy again," Abby frowned down at her. "I don't care what you want to say, or how you think you feel, I don't want you in the same room again, ever! Do you understand?"

"But… why? Has something happened? Is he okay?" Bonnie asked, scared.

"He's fine. The nurses said he left in the night," Mikael said softly. Bonnie wanted to cry. He hadn't even stayed until she woke up. She nodded anyway, biting her lip to suppress the tears. Her mother hadn't managed it, and the sight of the streaks down her face made Bonnie at least try and smile reassuringly.

"I'm fine mom, don't cry," she said, but Abby's face remained serious.

"Bonnie, why didn't you tell me? I'm your mother, for godsake!"

"What—"

"Abby," Mikael said carefully, "maybe we should give her a little more time before…" But Abby wasn't listening, her anger deafening her. She'd thought Bonnie was the perfect child, would never have imagined her doing something so irresponsible as having unprotected sex, especially not at her age.

"No," she snapped, "she needs to understand the consequences of her actions. I thought I'd raised you better than that, fucking some boy when you're only sixteen! Bonnie, why? Why, sweetie?

"My—"

"Why?!" Abby screamed, and Bonnie drew back in shock. She couldn't understand how her mother knew about it.

"I'm sorry, mom. I just… I wanted… I'm so sorry. I never meant to disappoint you," Bonnie cried, tears finally trickling out of her eyes.

"Abby—"

"No! I'm not going to accept any excuses anymore, you're not a child Bonnie! You were pregnant and you lost the baby, are you proud of yourself now?" Her voice was hard, and Kol leaped to his feet, anger surging through him.

"You have no right to tell her like that!" he snapped. "It's not some trivial piece of gossip! Stop being selfish for just one minute!"

"Kol!" Mikael snapped. "I want you to have a bit more respect when you talk to her!"

"Then she's got to talk to Bonnie with respect!"

"She hopped into bed with some guy who got her pregnant, like some common prostitute! If it hadn't have been for this accident, she would still be pregnant! Do you know what that means?" she rounded back on Bonnie. "No Juilliard, no future, no school!"

"Abby…" Mikael said, trying to calm her.

"NO, Mike, she was stupid. I didn't raise her to be that kind of stupid girl!"

"SHE'S NOT STUPID!" Kol roared.

"SHE DESERVED BETTER! It's damn good fortune that she lost it!" Abby screamed back, and Kol actually took a step forward. Mikael hastily put himself between them

"Abby, calm down…" he said softly.

"Get out," Bonnie said, her voice quiet, but drawing their attention at once. All three of them stared at her and didn't move. "I said get out," Bonnie repeated, just as quietly.

"Come on, Abby, maybe we should give her some time alone to process the news,"Mikael said, trying to pull Abby away, but she shook her arm from his grip.

"I'm your mother, Bonnie. You should have talked to me before doing… that!"

"Mom, get out, and everyone else too, or I will not hesitate to get a scalpel and slit my wrists," Bonnie said coldly, and Abby gasped. She almost protested, but Mikael dragged her out of the room. Kol followed without looking at Bonnie. He felt too guilty to even glance at her when he shut the door, especially after she said that. He knew the sudden announcement of the loss of the baby, and her mother's reaction had hurt her.

As the door shut behind them, Bonnie turned her head away, towards the window and let out a breath so long and deep it was almost a sigh.

* * *

 **Song: Jason Walker - Down**

* * *

 _A baby. I was pregnant, with Kol's baby… She smiled, imagining the face their child would have had, with Kol's black eyes and his authoritarian chin._

"How am I meant to react?" she murmured to the empty room. "I lost you, but I never even knew you. You were here all this time, hiding from me, and now… you're gone." Tears were falling thick and fast down her cheeks. She hadn't specifically wanted a child while she was so young, but she would have kept the baby... She'd lost a part of her she hadn't even know, and realized with a jolt, that the whole time she was playing music, her baby had been there with her, inside.

"Oh my God," she suddenly remembers the previous evening, when she'd been drinking so thoughtlessly. "I'm so sorry." The guilt just made her cry more. The baby had never received any love or attention. No one had even known it existed, and now there was nothing but a hole inside her. "I'm sorry, baby," she whispered, "I'm so, so sorry." Her sobs took over, filling the whole room with echoing wails, and she didn't care if they heard her in the hallway. She cried for everything, for the death of her baby, for Kol's slap, for the fact that Stefan had left without waiting for her to wake up, and for her mother's hurtful words.

It took an hour for Kol to work up his courage enough to knock on the door, and even after he got no response, he came inside and closed the door. Bonnie was away, and lay trembling slighting as she stared out the window, the light reflecting on the marks that the tears had left down her face. Very slowly, Kol walked over to the bed and sat down on it, swallowing hard before speaking.

"I'm so sorry, Bonnie. I slapped you and…" he looked down at her, but she didn't seem to hear him. "It's all my fault. I was confused and I…"

"Why? Why were you so mad, Kol?" she asked quietly, still watching the birds outside the window.

"I don't know. I just saw you kissing him, and—"

"You followed us, didn't you?" she asked, turning her head towards him, and more tears slid down her cheeks.

"Yes," he admitted.

"You're so possessive," she smiled tearfully. "Kol… the baby…" her voice broke and she cried louder than ever. Kol leaned forwards, gathering her into his arms.

"Shhh, Princess. I'm going to take care of you, don't worry," he said, but she continued to cry. "Shh, please, I'll be there. I'm so sorry, I never meant to slap you, please forgive me." She didn't answer, but continued to cry, clinging to him with all her strength, and all Kol wanted to do was protect her. He gently unwound her arms from around him and tilted her up so she could look at him.

"Your lips make me really crazy," he said, and it worked; she smiled despite herself as he kissed her softly, without any expectation behind it, and she felt something real through that kiss. "You need to sleep," he said, as they broke apart, and she nodded.

He lay down next to her, squeezing into space that wasn't really there, but she put her head on his chest and he put an arm around her. Maybe he hadn't exactly wanted the baby, but he wanted Bonnie, and if she'd wanted to keep it, he would have wanted to be there for her. She was too good and too nice to have suffered like this. He'd slapped her, pushed her down the stairs without meaning to, and now it was because of him that they had lost their baby. And yet she was still in his arms, falling asleep as easily as if he was a hero, though he was far from it. He was still angry at Stefan, who should have been there for her, supporting her when she most needed it, but he was nowhere to be seen. Yesterday, he had been angry at Bonnie too, but now… now he was just angry with him.

* * *

Wandering down the school hallways, Stefan thought of Bonnie, wondering if she was okay. He'd left messages on her phone, but she hadn't responded yet. She had to sleep, he supposed. Despite learning that she'd had sex with Kol, he wasn't ready to give up on her. He was so preoccupied, that he barely noticed the whispers and stares during class, assuming that they were because of the bruises on his face. When the bell rang, and everyone was heading to lunch, Stefan checked his phone for the thousandth time as he walked to his locker. There was still nothing from Bonnie. He sighed as he shoved his notebook into the locker and closed it, thinking to himself that he would go and see her after class. He looked up, and found his way suddenly blocked by Caroline, looking beautiful with her high chignon and her white dress with thin straps.

"Hi," he said, surprised.

"Hi, Stefan," she replied softly, and they stared at each other for a moment. He felt like she wanted to say something, but she was hesitating.

"What is it?" he asked, smiling. He still cared about Caroline, though she'd become too shallow and bitchy for him after becoming captain of the cheerleading team. Beneath all that though, she was just as compassionate as Bonnie.

"Is it true?" she asked finally.

"What?"

"That Bonnie Bennett was pregnant with your baby, and she had it aborted," she said in a rush. "Is it true?"

"Where did you hear that?" Stefan asked, scowling as he took a step forward.

"Why are you looking at me like that, I just overheard it!" she stammered, backing away.

"From who?"

"It was… Tyler Lockwood. Bonnie's mother called his mother this morning, and said she was pregnant with your child and in the hospital because of an abortion," she said quickly. For a moment, Stefan just stood, shaking, then he whirled away and banged his fist onto the locker with an angry sound.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie flatly refused to sleep in the hospital one more night. As she had no severe damage apart her knees, the doctor gave her permission to go home, after doing her some tests and ultrasound. The doctor has prescribed her some medication for the pain. Abby has not spoken to her since their altercation, she felt a mixture of empathy and also anger towards her daughter. Bonnie and Kol went back together, she didn't want to be in the same car as her mother. He was with her every second, he wanted to be there for her if she would cry and she seemed to be in tears every moment. The next day, he had to go to class. Mikael and Abby had insisted about it and she wanted to be alone with Bonnie.

He arrived in high school and he sat in class without much focus. He knew that Bonnie had put off her phone so he could not contact her. He had one only desire, It was to see if she was okay but he could not. Davina has tried to call him but he did not wan to answer her. he did not know what to talk with her, he did not know how to take the bond that existed between him and Bonnie, he could not put a name on it and for the time, he did not want to break up with Davina. He was in love with Davina since 3 years now and they started dating there was 2 years, he fell in love with her when he saw her the first time, he could not love Bonnie like that... he thought. He wanted to take the time to reflect on that before speaking with her.

At the lunch break, he walked to his locker and saw Stefan who was coming toward him with a worried look. He stopped walking leaning on the wall next to him with arms crossed waiting for Stefan.

"Is she fine?" He asked coldly, frowning. Kol looked at him deeply with his black eyes before answering.

"Yes"

"She doesn't answer my calls or messages ..."

Kol looked at him again a long time but Stefan was unfazed.

"I do not know if I must break your arm or your leg in first"

Stefan smiled "you are funny, Kol"

"Happy to make you smile while your girlfriend is crying all her tears for the baby she has lost ... and her dislocated knee," Kol said seriously and Stefan felt ashamed.

"Could I go see her after? '

Kol smiled, sitting up, "She is your girlfriend, you can do what you want," he said before leaving without looking back.

Stefan went ate with members of his teams, they were talking about girls and championship. They avoided talking about the rumor because they knew that Stefan was angry with Tyler who didn't come at the high school since yesterday. Tyler knew that if he sets foot in high school, Stefan would settle him his case. The finished the break, classes started again, time passed slowly for Stefan who was eager to see Bonnie. He heaved a sigh of satisfaction when the doorbell rang and all the students stood up to leave. Stefan came out almost running, he mounted his bike and he drove up to Mikaelson's house.

He parked his motorcycle not far away from the house because he saw their parent's cars parked. With the rumor launched and the hidden secret of Kol and Bonnie, Stefan knew that their parents must think that he was the father of her child and should not enjoy to see him accordingly. He went around the house to get in front of a barrier. He looked left and right before to climb it, he landed in a small garden, then he walked along until he saw, from a distance, Bonnie's room. He saw a ladder with lots of flowers above and he mounted on it, without hesitation, he jumped at the height of the window and he climbed over the edge of the window to enter the bedroom.

The lights were dimmed, Bonnie was lying in a fetal position and she seemed asleep. He hesitated to approach her but they had to talk about what happened. He sat on the bed and stroked her face gently.

"Kol? You're back," she said in her sleep.

"No, it's Stefan," he said removing his hand. She slowly opened her eyes to see that Stefan was sitting on her bed, she recovered slowly, still stunned by analgesic for her physical pain.

"Stefan?" She smiled, but her smile faded when she remembered that he was not there for her yesterday. Bonnie sat on the bed, she was almost naked, she wore a simple shirt and shorts. She did not want to think about her hair or the look of her face, she didn't have it in mind. "How did you enter my bedroom?" She asked coldly looking away.

"I passed through the fence, luckily you do not have a dog" she smiled weakly. "Bonnie ..."

"Why you didn't stay with me last night?" She tried to control her voice, for not to burst into tears for the hundredth time that day.

"I wanted to stay ... but I told myself that It is a family discussion and I did not want to impose myself ... I wanted to stay with you, I swear"

"My mother thinks you're the baby's father" a tear sank, thinking about the part of her, that has disappeared.

"I know ... Can I come hug you, Bonnie?" She looked at him and nodded. He removed his shoes, his socks and his jacket and then he lay down on the bed by inviting her to enter his arms. And she did it, she lay down beside him and she put her head on his chest. He put his arms around her small body and she snuggled against him. "I'm sorry Bonnie, I regret to have left you yesterday. I left you full of messages, I should have known that you will not want to check your phone today, I was stupid. Can you forgive me?"

She nodded, she could understand, she did not even understand why he was here with her. Bonnie thought that he would not hear about her after the fight and the drama that followed. But Stefan was there and for some reasons she didn't know, he worried for her. She did not know what to say so she said nothing.

"You can put your pain in your music ... it will relieve you, I read somewhere that artists are more talented when they are inspired by sadness"

She smiled, "where did you read that?"

"Actually, it's a sentence that we have studied in philosophy this morning," she laughed.

"Cheater!"

"I passed through a fence for you, if someone saw me, I could go to jail"

"You would have been a sexy prisoner with your tattoos," she said and he laughed, then an idea pop into her head, she sat up to look at his green eyes. "I'll be your girlfriend to one condition"

" All you will want"

"I want me to get tattooed"

"Okay, you want to do that when?" He said seriously and she laughed.

"Seriously? You agree?"

"It's your body Bonnie, you didn't have to ask my permission. I have already some tattoo and I know a safe tattoo artist ... I'll even pay your first tattoo"

"My first? Do you think I'll do more?"

"Who knows? Maybe you will want to get tattooed "Stefan I love you" she laughed.

"Yes sure, with hearts and flowers all around."

"And a nice cupid just up" she added laughing.

"Yeah" she laughed, "thank you"

"You're my girl now"

"Yes, I'm your girlfriend" she caressed his chest, she hesitated several times before bending to kiss him gently before breaking the kiss.

" Let's go," he said, getting up.

"But how will I get out? Abby and Mikael are just in the next room"

"You can pass through the fence"

"Stefan ... my knee is not yet healed"

"I'll carry you, I have enough power in my arms, you know" she blushed, seeing the muscular arms of Stefan highlighted under his tight Hemley.

"Ok, we will do it," she said happily, she was eager to stop moping herself and laugh as before. Stefan kissed her again and she liked it, her heart was racing and she felt feverish. Stefan was and still was her crush. "I must change my clothes before," she said, getting up. She was limping but at least she had just wear a splint, a plaster would be more binding and could impede her to play the cello for weeks.

"Don't forget the balaclava," he laughed and he heard her laugh while she was in the bathroom. She washed her face and arranged her hair to be a little more presentable.

Bonnie put a tank gray long dress with a black jacket and black all star. She came out the bathroom and Stefan hissed.

"Shhh, they are in the next room!"

"Sorry, I could not resist," he said, licking his lips. "But you must roll up your dress, you're gonna put yourself on my back, it'll be easy, you're a featherweight"

"I have big thighs and my butt doesn't look like feathers I am sure" she rolled up her dress while talking. Stefan wondered how Kol managed to seduce her, he was jealous that Kol was her first plus they live in the same house. He would have to learn to manage his jealousy, if he wanted Bonnie completely he had to be better than Kol.

"Your thighs and your butt make me want to bite them," Stefan said, looking at her thighs in mocha color that looked delicious. She blushed under the covetous glance of Stefan but she was especially remembering how Kol loved slapping her butt when he fucked her from behind.

She mounted on the back of Stefan trying to push all the images of Kol far. He managed to go down the ladder and pass through the wall with Bonnie on his back. It was her first time to do something forbidden like that, apart the crazy sex with Kol. She felt excited and ecstatic, She mounted on the motorcycle with Stefan and she felt less scared. Bonnie loved this time with him, the feeling of the wind, she would almost drop off Stefan for extend her hand to the wind that struck her body.

They drove to the middle of Mystic Falls, he stopped in front of a tattoo salon which looked very professional from outside. They entered the salon, there were pearly white walls with tattoo photographs which were very artistic on the walls. There were a few customers waiting but apparently Stefan knew the tattooist then the secretary told him to go forward. They walked in a white corridor, and there was a door. They opened it and there was a room which looked like a hospital room, there was a surgical bed in middle and the walls were full of tattoo art.

Lexi was a friend of Stefan and according to him, she was the best tattooist of the whole Virginia. Bonnie trusted him, she knew what she wanted to do. She did not want a picture but a writing, a writing in Hebrew. Bonnie had Jewish origins of her father's side, she knew the Hebrew writing, one thing that Stefan has learned with admiration.

באת אתה נעלם אבל אני אוהב אותך לנצח

You came and you're gone but I will love you forever.

This is what she has wanted to get tattooed horizontally on her left side, the tattoo began just below her left breast to finish on the middle of her back. She had to remove the top of her dress and hide her breasts with a towel. Stefan tried to distract her by making her laugh and she endured the pain with the help of Stefan. Lexi finished quickly, when Bonnie saw her tattoo in the mirror, she cried. She hoped that her child had forgiven her and with this tattoo, she will be forever marked by her baby from inside and on her body. Bonnie cried explaining why she chose that sentence and Lexi could not help crying too.

Lexi put a bandage on it and Bonnie could get dressed. She was so happy as if a weight had been taken away from her. They went out of the tattoo salon and Stefan did not regret to help her , she kissed him with such passion like when she played the cello. Stefan was her hero and her crush and she was glad that they officially go out together, she said to herself that she would soon forget Kol and everything will become peaceful.

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **sorry for errors, by the way, I am trying to edit it all by myself :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two** **weeks later**

* * *

The relationship between Stefan and Bonnie has deepened in defiance of the banning by Abby. Bonnie has realized that she was in love with Stefan, and he was starting to have feelings for her, as well. The differences between Stefan and Kol made themselves known quickly. Whenever she was with Stefan, she didn't think about the baby and the feeling of loss was diluted. With Kol, the pain was magnified ten times over.

She began drifting away from Kol. They didn't embrace every time they saw each other. Also, they stopped sleeping in the same bed, not like she could have sex yet. Her doctor has yet to clear her for it. This was just making it easier for Bonnie to avoid contact with him.

Kol had a helpless feeling in his gut as he his feelings for Bonnie grew. He noticed that his gazes upon her grow longer, especially while playing the cello. He enjoyed admiring her tattoo when she was changing her clothes and when she walked in with Stefan in the high school. As much as he tried, he could not help but look at them. He believed that she had not completely forgiven him for what happened that day. Maybe with time, she would become his shy little Bonnie again. Why was she Stefan's shy little Bonnie now? Kol was jealous of what Bonnie had with Stefan so he got back with Davina but it was not the same with her. Something had faded between them, but he was with her again because he would not be alone.

The Mystic Falls baseball team was facing the team from another city, while the rugby team had been in the same challenge earlier that day. When Kol told Bonnie about this prestigious meet, she said that she would come, but she never showed. When he looked up in the stands, only Davina was screaming his name. His teammates were jealous of him because of Davina, but deep down, he wanted Bonnie. It was at this moment, Kol knew that she had chosen to go see Stefan instead. She had chosen Stefan again. Coming to terms with this caused something within him broke. For the very first time, she had hurt him, deeply.

Throughout the match, he was distracted by his missing Bonnie, which caused him to miss a few balls but each time he made up for it. Kol wasn't the best for nothing. Even with Bonnie skipping out on him, his team continued their winning streak. Instead of going with his team to celebrate the win, he wanted, no needed to see Bonnie. He needed to teach her a lesson that she would not forget.

Bonnie returned home early while Stefan went to the Grill with his own team. She was in no mood to sit among a group of guys who would drink beer all night talking about sex and sports. She opened the door and turned on the lights. Mikael was on a business trip in Italy, and Abby was, of course, happy to accompany him. She mounted the stairs, walked down the hallway, into her room while closing the door and locking it behind her. Bonnie perfected this habit to prevent Kol from slipping into her sheets at night. She put her bag on the floor and turned on the light.

"KOL!" she screamed in fear since the man in question was sitting on her office table with a smug look on his face. He was wearing loose pajama bottoms and not much else. His hands were holding the edge of the table while he was sitting slightly above. "What the hell? You scared the crap out of me."

He said nothing as his eyes drunk her in. She did not move either, her heart began to beat rapidly, wondering what he was doing here. She suddenly remembered that he had a baseball game today.

"Kol...uhm I am sorry for today. Stefan came to take me this morning, and he kept me longer than I expected. I really wanted to come see you play... did you win?" she said, looking away after she met Kol's gazing eyes.

After several moments of silence, Kol quietly commands her to "Go take a shower and comes back here, naked."

She frowned, "What-"

"I said, go take a shower. Once you are done, I want you to come in here, naked. Do you understand, Bonnie?"

"Yes," she murmured before darting toward the bathroom. She undressed quickly while confused why Kol still held this power over her. Also, felt herself get excited at the commands from Kol. She took a hot shower, unaware of what was to come. Bonnie let her short, curly hair fall down to rest on her shoulders. As she made her way back to her bedroom, her hand froze on the doorknob for about ten minutes debating if she should continue. Bonnie finally talked herself to face her fears and reveal her form before Kol.

Kol had not moved from her desk, he turned his head toward her, and he smiled seeing his Bonnie, naked, like he had commanded. He got up and walked slowly toward her. She noticed that he was holding one of her scarfs in his right hand, she nervously bit her lower lip.

He was in front of her, and he groaned when he saw her bite her lower lip, "Princess... you always drive me crazy when you do that," he put his left hand on her right hip, licking his lips. "Tell me, am I the only one who has fucked your pussy?"

"Uhh ..."

"Answer." he ordered.

"Yes." he smiled.

"Turn around," he ordered, and she obeyed. He put the scarf on her eyes meticulously, and he tied the ends behind her head. "Turn back around." she executed his order once more and then he kissed her so hard that she was sure she would have bruises. Without realizing it, they were both moaning which only increased Bonnie's arousal which was now dripping on the floor.

"You have been acting up, my pet." He took her chin with two fingers to lift her head to his face which she could not see due to the blindfold, "I will not tolerate attitude, understand?"

"Yes."

"Let me taste those sweet lips of yours." Bonnie was expecting another brutal kiss, but it did not come. She then felt the tip of his tongue begin teasing her pussy lips.

"Daddy ... It is so good ... ahh." She moaned while falling into their favorite roleplay scenario.

"You are already wet, Princess, and I have yet to do anything." As he stood up, gave her lower lips a brief kiss while stimulating her clit with his finger. "I am going to stick my dick so deep in your pussy that it will destroy you. Yet, I will always treat you as my Princess." He whispered while kissing her neck before biting her. This only increased the pleasure that was going straight to her pussy. Causing her to start shaking, she was close now.

With her eyes closed, her other senses increased ten-fold. The pain of his bite on her neck felt like nails yet caused her to near gush below. She moaned even louder when Kol began to probe inside her. Kol quickly smiled as he felt her pussy vibrate and squeeze around his finger. As he removed it, Bonnie sighed in annoyance.

"Daddy, please."

"Soon, my Princess. You can lift the blindfold up, but you must lower it once you complete my orders. Now, get on the bed. I want you to climb on the bed, on your hands and knees showing me that ass of yours." he ordered, and she followed his directions to the letter. Her logic and feelings for Stefan had no place in this room, there was only pure sexual desire, genuine desire for Kol to claim her as his own. She loved Stefan but something deep existed between She and Kol.

While she was assuming the position the bed, Kol begun to undress, taking off his pants and boxers. He was rock hard seeing his Bonnie there on the bed, awaiting him. He walked to the bed and climbed on it to get right behind her.

"Did you start taking those pills?"

"Yes..." she gasped as she felt Kol spread the cheeks of her butt and put his dick between them. He was rubbing his dick up and down, pushing the cheeks of her ass around his cock.

"Then, I can pour my seed deep inside you, Princess."

"Kol ... I do not know if I ... I am not ... if ..."

"If you are ready to have sex again?"

"Yes," she moaned, while he leaned down to bite her shoulder. He deliberately did it to let Stefan know that her body belongs to him if Stefan ever saw the marks upon her body.

"Princess, you are really wet now. Do you feel my dick slipping on top of your wet pussy?"

"Ahh... Yes ..."

Kol pushed down on back, between her shoulders. Responding, she leaned down on her elbows, which raised her butt even more. Once she was down, Kol moved his hand to slap her pussy before cupping it.

"Ahhhh Daddy" she screamed as he hit her again.

"What do you feel when I do it?"

Slap "Ah! It makes..." Slap "It makes me ahh!" Slap "ahh! It makes me want you to fuck me hard," she gasped, her pussy throbbing and she could not wait. "Please, Daddy please."

He smiled as he got up to take another scarf from her dresser and returned to the bed.

"Get on your back and reach for the headboard." She followed rapidly as she wanted relief as soon as possible. He took her both hands and tied them to the headboard. Once secured, Kol gestured for her to spread her legs. He knelt between her legs and begun rubbing his dick on her clit again. She tried to slip him within her, but the headboard was restricting her movement.

"Please ... please, I can not handle anymore It ... I am going crazy, Daddy," she moaned, and he accelerated his rhythm. She moaned even louder, he slid again and again on her clit, causing her to finally cum for the first time that night.

As she began to catch her breath, Kol leaned down to lay on top of her, rubbing his cock on her pussy while kissing her neck softly. He moved his lips to her right ear and said,

"I am going to bury myself so deep inside of you Princess, I will leave you feeling hollow whenever my dick is not inside of your hot, wet pussy."

With those words, Kol finally entered Bonnie, causing her to cum once again. Not giving Bonnie time to recover, he began thrusting inside of this tight pussy he had been missing. Bonnie meeting Kol, thrust for thrust. She could not imagine how sex could be better than that. She could not imagine how Stefan could top Kol. Before she could think more on Stefan, Kol gave her a deep thrust, snapping her out of it.

She spread her legs wider while he deeply hammered her. Kol kept giving her multiple lover bites up and down both sides of her neck. In between each bite, he glanced down to see himself entering and exiting Bonnie's tight pussy. Time seemed to go in slow-motion when a wave of pleasure engulfed them both, the waves began climbing higher and higher. Until finally, they both hit their mutual climaxes. Bonnie nearly screaming as she felt Kol's cum spurt deeply within. As they began to recover, Kol gave Bonnie a soft kiss.

"Bonnie, that was the best fuck of my life, I don't know if we can do better than that."

"Kol ..."

"Bonnie... you're perfect for me," he said, removing the scarf from her eyes yet leaving her hands attached to the headboard. Her green eyes met his, and he smiled with satisfaction.

"Kol ... we really should stop doing this... I am in love with Stefan", She said feeling the guilt rise.

"But...I love you, Bonnie."


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Vampire Diaries or this characters**

* * *

"Did you hear me? I love you."

Bonnie still had her hands tied, as Kol did not to want to move as his dick was still inside her. She looked away for a second but Kol took her chin with his two fingers to guide her head back toward his.

"I love you, do you love me?"

"Kol .."

"Please tell me you love me," he kissed her gently, she responded as she opened her mouth allowing his tongue inside. "Please ..." he said, pecking her lips.

"I love you but not like him." She admitted causing him to stop biting her lips to look into her green eyes. "You are my first, and I have feelings for you but what happened ..."

"Bonnie, I apologized for that! I have apologized to you several times, but you refused to give me a special place in your life. You chose Stefan, who does not know you like I do. You have carried my baby... "

She bit her lower lip to keep from crying, "I know you want me but you are afraid of what happened, how can I make you understand that I'm sorry? What I must do? Princess!"

"I love you but ... I am afraid that you only have an interest in me because of sex, and I want more," she said, in tears and he frowned.

"How could you say that, Bonnie Bennett! Maybe it was true before but now, I am really in love with you. I think of you all the time since you began to close the door of your bedroom, I didn't sleep well, I need you every time- "

"To have sex."

He frowned as he moved his hips back, withdrawing himself. He quickly shoved himself back inside of her causing her to moan deeply. His dick was beginning to grow in her, he started to slowly thrust into her as he spoke.

"This tight pussy," one deep thrust, "is mine. I do not need to claim it, I love you because you're the only woman I want," a slow thrust, "You are the only woman for whom my heart beats, the only one I think of when I woke up in the morning ... I want to sleep with you every night ... make love to you and give you all the pleasure that this life can give, babe ... I love you. "

Bonnie was lost between pleasure and joy to hear his words.

"I love you ... this is not just for sex, I want to please you, tell me what you want me to do ... stop?" He said stopping his movements.

"No ... continue."

"Tell me ..." he asked seriously.

"I can not ... you just wanted my body-"

"Now I want all of you, how fucking bad is that?" He got angry, and Bonnie was shaking with fear when he cried. The scene of the slap he had given to her was playing in her head. When Kol saw that she was afraid, he pulled out of her untying her bonds and sat on the bed next to her.

"I am tired Bonnie ..." she said nothing as she took the sheets to cover her nakedness. She knew if she sat up, his semen would flow on the bed so she got up to go to the bathroom to take a shower. Kol was sitting on the bed with an apologetic look. Bonnie created a need in him that devoured from the inside. Something that ate it and left nothing of it. This toxic love that kept him from thinking straight when he was with her.

He got up to follow her into the bathroom. Bonnie was in the shower with her head under the icy jet of cold water. He stepped in behind her. When he felt the icy water coming out of the shower, he leaned forward to turn up the temperature.

"You could get sick ..." he whispered when he was in front of her but she refused to look at him. "I'm sorry for yelling ... I'm just hurt that you do not love me."

She looked up with a surprised look, "I love you ... you're the only one I have allowed to touch me ... I know that I love you," Kol smiled up the ear. "But ... I am not sure ... I'm scared."

"Scared of me?"

"NO ..." she looked away undecided, "I do not know ..."

"Ok ... no more sex, I promise, I will meter a padlock on my pants."

She laughed, "you are with Davina."

"It is not her that I think of when I touch myself at 3 am," he said, smiling as Bonnie blushed embarrassed. "It's you I want," he put his hands on her butt, "your body makes me crazy, weak, dependent ..."

"Yet you dominated me every time, and I do not know why I obeyed every time."

"Because you are mine, nobody can fuck you like I do and you know it," he said, stroking her butt.

She sighed and put her head on his chest, "It is not fair for Stefan ... I love him too. If you want me to consider your feelings, you have to prove it Kol. The good sex does not prove anything in my heart ... my body is giving you allegiance but my heart ... "

"You want me to woo you."

"Yes."

He lifted her head to kiss her, and Bonnie groaned into his mouth. She reached down, taking his dick in her hand and she gave him a hand job like a pro.

"If I fuck you from behind right now, will you think I do not love you?"

"Dominate me like you always do ... sir."

He smiled, "Kneel and suck my dick," he ordered. She knelt before him to do as he commanded.

Having made love one more time in the bathroom, they showered, dressed, and went to bed to sleep. They slept in the arms of one another. Kol was so stressed that she would not say no.

The next day they spent all Sunday together locked in the house. Kol would not let her out because he knew that if he did, Bonnie was going to go find Stefan. Therefore, everything he did was to keep her busy, not only sexually but physically and mentally. They watched TV, played the cello for her, ate together, and it is he who prepared everything. Bonnie could not help smiling all day. She saw another side of Kol that she did not know. He was gentle and attentive but with an authoritarian side that she loves.

This Sunday was perfect for Bonnie although when she received a message from Stefan, the guilt was nonexistent. In the evening, they were lying on the bed, watching old black and white films. It was a preference's of Kol that Bonnie enjoyed. She fell asleep in his arms at the end of the third film and gave him a reason to place a kiss on her head before joining her.

Monday morning, Bonnie woke while leaving Kol asleep. She prepared to go to class, and when she came out of the shower, Kol was still sleeping under the covers. She stopped before the bed to watch as he was quite cute, very far from the dominating, sexual beast he usually was. She walked to the bed to give a quick kiss to his cheek before taking off.

Stefan began to worry as she did not respond to any of his messages or calls. A whole weekend without speaking was new to them. Bonnie arrived at school, avoiding Stefan as she was not ready to see him, she did not know what to say. These feelings were defective, too many things were running rapid in her head and heart.

Bonnie was in love with Stefan, yet she loved the feeling of freedom and submission she felt with Kol. It filled her with love and desire knowing she were Kol's property. As if His name was seared into the depths of her pussy, it pulsed now at just the mere thought of him. For some strange reason, Kol had this power over her body that she could not understand. However, with Stefan, everything was different. Feelings, sensations, desires. Bonnie was comfortable with him, everything seemed pure and innocent with him. She sometimes wondered how he would react if he knew her sub inclinations. Would he be horrified? Excited? Whatever his reaction, she was sure he would not expect it.

Stefan had this romantic side that prevented him from seeing the darker side of her desires.

 _When you love each other, you can reveal your darkest abyss to the other one._

She had read that in a book once and was still looking for the meaning of those words. She had a decision to make. She could choose freedom with Kol or peace with Stefan. Regardless, could she reveal her darkest abyss with Kol? Could this be a desire to show the many facets of the soul without being judged?

Bonnie sighed in frustration, the physics course did not help at distracting her. She only had one desire which was to go and lie down in Kol's arms. Her phone began vibrating in her bag which she ignored.

Throughout the day, she followed her courses discreetly, ignoring the calls and messages left by Stefan. When the bell signaling the end of the day rang, she hurried to get out of school as soon as possible. She knew she could not ignore him for long, but it was the only solution she knew until she could settle her thoughts. Fortunately, it did not cross until it comes to her safety car.

Stefan sprinted to her car in an attempt to catch her but was too late. He saw the car sped away out of the parking lot. He stood there watching Bonnie drive away, he frowned wondering why she was avoiding. He thought back to Saturday, and he could not see what he had done wrong. All was well, he had won his game, they had kissed, cuddled and she had decided to go home early. So why?

 _Why are you avoiding me, Bonnie?_

After a shower, she wore a white tank top with pajama shorts while she sat on her bed. She put her headphones on, deciding to listen to music to relax. Bonnie bit her lip, thinking of the past weeks with Stefan, who was all she ever dreamed of. Then, Kol came in one night trashed everything in her head and her heart. She put the hand on her face, sighing, laying back on her bed and letting herself be led down by the melodies of Beethoven.

When Kol returned at 7:20 pm, the house was quiet. He called for Bonnie, but she did not answer. He climbed the stairs and walked up to her room, seeing the door of her bedroom and pushed the door open to see inside. Bonnie was lying on the bed, humming with a pillow over her face by stamping her feet on the bed as if she followed the rhythm of an instrument, he realized she was listening to music. He smiled and entered, closing the door behind him. He dropped his bag carelessly on the floor, removing his jacket and shoes. He knelt before her feet, moving his mouth to her soles and licked the exposed skin of one of her feet.

Bonnie was frightened and screamed by the sudden movement. She jerked her foot back, hitting Kol on his chin causing him to fall back. She calmed down quickly when she spotted Kol, and ripped the headphones from her ears.

"Oh My God, Kol!" She screamed when she saw him sitting on the ground in the process of fondling her chin.

He laughed, "Remind me not to surprise you like that."

"DAMN IT! I almost had a heart attack!" She barked.

"Sorry ..."

"Just sorry ?!" She narrowed her eyes, "I was listening to music, and felt a tongue on my foot! Damn It! What were you thinking?"

"I was not thinking,"

"Of course, you didn't think, you never think! Jerk!" Kol approached her on the bed, "you do things, you say things ... and you blow it, you always ruin everything" she fumed while Kol was now between her legs and she was lying on her back. "You make me weak, I do not know what to think, I'm just tired ..."

"Shh .." he kissed her in circles with his fingers on her thighs, slowly moving them apart. "I'm sorry, I missed you and you hadn't responded to any of my messages." Her anger seemed to evaporate every time he pecked her lips.

"Your messages-" he kissed her on the mouth by forcing his tongue inside and she moaned. Then retired from her lips, leaving wet kisses on her neck, she sighed contentedly.

"My messages!"

"Your words said nothing concrete."

He laughed humble, "My messages were important."

"You told me you wanted to lick my juices and introduce your tongue to me during my Italian language course. It was not important."

He moved to place his face in front of hers, "You do not want me to lick your juice?" He asked seriously, and Bonnie gulped.

"I .." she sighed, "Kol I want more than sex ..."

"And you'll have more than sex, Bonnie Bennett. I love you. I broke up with Davina today."

"You're breaking up all the time with her and the next day you're together again, I know the song. It's always the same with you. With Stefan, I feel stable."

He frowned, "I can be stable, with you. We can be together, I can be the perfect boyfriend too."

She sighed audibly and pushed him off her. Bonnie sat on the bed while he joined her.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes," she said weakly putting a hair behind her ear, "but I'm still confused, I'm in love with Stefan since ... since that first day. I can not just move on like that." She snapped her fingers to image her mind.

"You're not anymore the virgin lover who accosted me in the Mystic Grill to take her virginity, Bonnie. We both grew up. A lot of things have happened since the time!"

"And?"

"And I know that I love you. I know it!"

She grimaced, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, princess."

"I read," she blushed, "I read something about dom-sub," he smiled, "maybe you do not really love me, maybe you just want to keep me to yourself and not share me with Stefan. I do not want to risk spoiling anything with Stefan while you just want me to keep your perverted desires under control. "

"Oh Princess, you're seen nothing yet of my perverse desires."

"Of course, I do! You dominate me every time we have sex and I ... I like it, I liked it when you dominated me, but I have a heart Kol. I'm not just a body and I- "

He kissed her softly, "I love you, your body is mine, all that remains to do is to win your heart."

"But-" he interrupted her, kissing her again but more urgently than the first. Bonnie does not know she has begun to excite even as she spoke of domination. He took pride in hearing that she loved to submit. Maybe she was right, that they are in a dom-sub relationship but that was not all. He wanted all of her, her body and her heart.

Soon they groaned both in the kiss, while Kol rubbed against Bonnie. His throbbing erection was trying to pierce the wetness beneath her jeans.

"Bonnie ..."

"Kol ..." she moaned.

"Stay," he ordered as he stripped off her tank top. He groaned upon seeing her delicious breasts and imagined what it would be if she had had the baby, he imagined the taste of her milk in the mouth. "I want to fuck you, princess. I want to fuck you to the bone." He moaned, he licked her mounds as if an imaginary sucking liquid out of her breasts. Bonnie was lost in ecstasy, it was fucking awesome. She put her hands in his thick hair as he sucked the two dark mounds.

He sat up and tackled her on the bed, he properly knelt between her legs and began to work off his pants under the desire filled eyes of Bonnie.

"Take me..."

He smiled while he pulled out his cock and pushed his jeans as low as possible.

"That's not what I hear, slut."

" But I do not-"

"I want you to apologize," he threw the shorts and underwear off the bed and put two fingers on her clit which was dripping juice.

"I did not do anything," she gasped with pleasure. Suddenly, he slipped a hand on her throat and squeezed but not strong enough to actually choke her but tight enough for it to be afraid.

"Do not lie to me, slut," he thundered, and she bit her lip. Kol had his hand around her neck with the tip of his dick teasing her entrance. She succumbed to the pleasure which was so intense, so new. When suddenly, he rolled her over and took a pillow to put it under her belly so that her ass is perfectly positioned. "Come on! Raise your ass more, raise it so that your ass is pointing to the ceiling," Bonnie did as he said and smiled, "Good that's exquisite, let me see you wiggle your butt, even more, do it for Daddy. "

Bonnie dripping, "Daddy ..."

"Uhm princess, It is me ... do you want your Daddy to fuck you hard?" Kol asked stroking her plump buttocks.

"Yes," she murmured, eyes closed pending that penetrates the.

"You need to apologize."

"If I have offended you- Ahhhhh" she shouted while Kol spanked her butt.

"You have offended me, little bitch!" He cried, he was so excited, Bonnie's body was a fantasy in itself and that Stefan could desecrate his property drove him crazy. "Apologize !"

"I am sorry, I am sorry Daddy," she shook her ass like she wanted another slap, Kol saw how she moved.

"You ... you want me to spank you," he said, surprised and she nodded then smiled sheepishly.

* * *

Stefan had decided to see Bonnie tonight and explain what was happening. He easily climbed over the fence of the Mikaelson property. He knew the way to her room so he walked, mounted full scale of wall plants until her window. What he saw was petrified.

Kol spanked Bonnie, again and again, he could see that her buttocks were red. The worst part is she moaned loudly as if she enjoyed it intelligibly. He felt anger, betrayal, regret, hatred, but that did not stop his dick from becoming aroused in his pants. As he watched them through the window, Kol and Bonnie were in their own world. A football team could play around them, and that would not break them apart. He saw Kol fingering her and start to fuck her from behind. From his forcefulness, Stefan was sure that Bonnie would have bruises on her hips the next day. He watched him cum inside her mercilessly, kissing and cuddling at the end.

He wanted revenge for her betrayal, he imagined them making fun of him, and he had to retaliate. He had filmed this entire encounter on video and would be his vengeance.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonnie woke up with a dull ache in the lower abdomen, it was like a fire that burned in her and radiating throughout the lower part of her body. The spasms started more slowly with more vigour as the minutes passed.

"Ughh," she moaned in pain, she was in Kol's arms, straightened. She had put her hand on her belly breathing rapidly. The doctor told her that her period will come irregularly and she would have some pain, but that was hardly bearable. Bonnie sat on the bed, and she hissed in pain because of her buttocks felt the sting of cheeks. Kol had spanked her the day before and warmed her butt. She bit her lip and emerged from the sheets before getting up painfully and went to the bathroom. She tried to do it without sinking in agony; she brushed his teeth and took a hot shower. Then she took the tampon box in the cabinet bottom. After taking the pills against pain, she put a black panties and a t-shirt, of Kol who was lying on a chair, on. She had not the strength to look what to wear. Kol was still asleep when she went back to bed with him, codeine made her sleepy, so she fell asleep again, but not in Kol's arms anymore but on the other side of them bed lying in a fatal position.

Two hours later, Kol woke up feeling a void in his arms; he moved the hands on the bed with closed eyes to find Bonnie's body. His hands have touched her body but she was unusually away from him. He rubbed his eyes and then opened them to see Bonnie huddled on the other side of the bed, he noticed she was wearing his t-shirt and he smiled.

"Princess..." He approached her by putting an arm around her.

"Kol..." she said weakly, he opened his eyes alarmed her voice.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"No... It hurts," she said weakly as if she did not be in his arms, he would have not heard a word of what she said.

"What? What's hurting? Did I hurt you?" He stroked her arm and she shook her head to say no. "Tell me princess, do you want me to bring you in hospital?"

"No... It's... I just need to rest today," she said, clutching her stomach. Kol understood then what she had and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Tell me what you need love."

She sighed, "Do not make this voice, I am okay, I just need..." She breathed faintly smelling a pretty strong spasm through her womb. "It hurts," she whimpered then she turned and entered Kol's arm.

"Sorry, well I'll stay with you today."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure, you are my girl."

She smiled as she put her face in the neck of Kol, "Since when?"

"Since I told it to you."

"You know you must have my opinion about it first, uhn."

"Uhm, you are too weak now to resist me anyway."

She gave him a kick and he laughed, "Kol?"

"Uhm?"

"You're having an erection!"

"It's the morning princess, it is normal."

"Okay, hug me," he smiled and squeezed her into his arms and she moaned with happiness.

"I love you," he said softly.

"You better love me; it's because of you I am in pain now. I can bite your shoulder to blood so it hurts."

He swallowed hard, thinking that was the cause of the loss of their baby, he arranged behind her ear a few curls of hair in the lovingly motion. She was pale and her eyes were closed as he stroked her face.

He kissed her mouth softly, "I love you... We can make lots of babies when we finish high school."

"Go brush your teeth," she grinned and laughed.

"Ooh rude, well I guess I need to kiss you first, uhm," he said laughing, and she was laughing out fighting to get off his arm.

"No no!" She laughed and he jumped over to kiss her, she struggled while laughing and he could not help the tickle. "Please please please stop stop," she laughed.

"Tell me I am your boyfriend," he tickled her merciless and she exploded in a big laughter.

"You are my boyfriend, you are my boyfriend, stop you make me laugh, please Daddy."

Kol stopped then he looked at the pretty face in a heart form of Bonnie, her beautiful green eyes and her perfect lips. He smiled and got up, he walked naked all in the room to the bathroom, and Bonnie smiled shyly when he saw he was hard as a rock. He stopped at the door of the bathroom and looked at Bonnie over his shoulder, he turned and she fled her face in the pillow, as if she had been caught stealing cookies. He laughed and went into the bathroom to shower and shave.

After being cleaned, he entered the room with an attached towel around his hips, Bonnie had put a pillow between her legs and she fell asleep. He was smiling by putting his own clothes on, he walked barefoot to the edge of the bed and he crouched to put his lips gently to hers. She moaned softly and he smiled. Even in her sleep, her body recognized Kol and it swelled his ego. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was almost 10 a.m.; he decided to go buy some stuff to her and spend all the day to comfort her. He got up and walked to the door and he walked up to his room. After properly dressed and shoes, he took his wallet, phone and keys to his car, and then he walked towards the stairs. Down the stairs, he felt his phone vibrate; he took his phone in his pocket and saw the call ID "Jer the pitcher".

"Yeah dude, what's up?" He said, walking toward the front door.

"Uhm fine fine, will you come today?"

"No, my girl is sick so I will stay with her."

"Kol, there is... uhm... I call you because you are a friend and a good captain, the whole team is with you if you want revenge," Jeremy said a little voice.

Kol frowned upon entering his car; he sat down and closed the door before speaking, "Revenge for what, Jer?"

"The video, Stefan... Bonnie uhm... Please tell me you know what I am talking about."

"Stefan? Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yes."

"What did he do, Jeremy, tell me now!" he fumed in anger.

"Uhm I do not know..."

"Cut the shit damn, I swear if you do not talk now, you will not play with us the next match!" He threatened, Jeremy sighed.

"Listen, I'll send you a video right now, just watch it, you will understand," After a few seconds, the phone vibrated. He put the call on speaker, "I sent it to you," He received a text from Jeremy with a link, it was a video he clicked on it and the video started playing. Kol was nearly crushed the phone on his car windshield, Jeremy was at the other end of the line and waited for Kol to react.

He and all the baseball team were ready to beat Stefan up, for circulating this video. They just waited Kol to say a word but during watching this video, Kol was lost in a whirlwind of anger and sadness for Bonnie. What he did to her, their intimacy has been violated, he could quickly forget this history after setting his revenge with Stefan, his Bonnie, his shy Bonnie will not recover from it.

"Son of the bitch!" He blew, the video lasted until he lies down to sleep, at least we could see them from the back, but all they said... you could hear everything. You could see her breasts bouncing with each of his thrust, a according to the angle which was taken video, Stefan was behind her bedroom window, "I will kill him, I will kill this son of the bitch," he repeatedly banged his fist on the steering wheel, he knew she will have a broken heart and that's why he wanted to inflict suffering on Stefan.

"Kol... calm down," Jeremy knew Kol, he could be very dangerous and the team was united, if someone dared bothered one of them, he risked ending up with a broken leg the next day and Kol was who did it. He could beat a guy with his bat the day, and come to training with a smile in the evening. It was a good team leader and when someone had a problem he had just to tell Kol. Today it was Kol who had one and everyone was ready to do what it took. "We are with you; just tell us what to do."

"Let me... Let me reflect on It, I need to talk to Bonnie first."

"Uhm ok, let us know. He is not going to get away so easily."

"Yeah... Have everybody have seen it?" He asked worried.

"The video was sent to all of us, Kol. I asked for some and many people told me that it was Stefan who sent the video to Tyler, who then sent it to the football team. The video spread like wildfire. Everyone has watched it, Kol. It's a fucking disgrace, especially like your parents live together. "

"Stefan..." he growled angrily, "That the team stands ready; we will go pay a visit to the football team tonight or... Tomorrow is Halloween, uhm I think we will give them the fear of their lives. Ask to the other to get ready for tomorrow... And buy the scariest costumes."

"The whole team?"

"I want him to suffer and that's why I have to make his entire team suffer. Championships are in a few days. I will beat him so bad that he could eat only with a fucking straw."

"Okay, I'll tell them. See ya."

"See ya... Hey... Thank you Jer."

He smiled, "You are welcome, plus no one dares to bother with us now, it's become boring," He laughed, "Some action would be good."

Kol laughed without humour and hung up the call. He leaned over the steering wheel and stared thoughtfully at the window of Bonnie far away, he remained for 15 minutes to stare the window.

"Oh my little Bonnie" he murmured to himself. He had to do something to comfort her already. She would be broken, when she see that there is a sex video of her circulating in the high school, it will hurt her. Seeing himself on this video... see himself fuck her like that was weird, he didn't see himself as filthy when he talked to her, an another girl should get mad but Bonnie... She was even more turned on by his domination. He couldn't imagine all that is told about her right now, Kol did not give a fuck anyway, people are afraid of him, but Bonnie... It's a different story. People will bother her by jealousy or malice and the worst is that she may be achieved by these taunts. But he is damned if he let someone make her cry, he would be willing to go to jail if it means protecting Bonnie.

"Ooh Stefan, Stefan, Stefan..." he said grimly, imagining what he would do to him tomorrow night, but first he has to go buy stuff for Bonnie. He started the car, looking for the last time Bonnie's bedroom window and he rolled off.

* * *

The revival of Stefan woke him up in bed of Caroline; he knew where he was even before opening his eyes because he felt a scent of jasmine in the room. He growled, moving the sheets, he had a headache and his tongue was pasty. Luckily he had class only the afternoon today, he would have time to prepare. He was lying on his back and put a hand on his face, remembering the last night. He remembered going to the Mystic Grill and drank a lot of beer.

According to the headache he feels now, he had drunk too many. He remembered why he wanted to drink as much as he remembered seeing Bonnie and Kol sleep together. He felt betrayed and hurt... then he thought about the video.

"Damn It!" He get off the bed with a start, which did him wince. He was naked and sought after his phone by lifting everything he touched, "No no no no no," he searched everywhere, but could not find it and then he heard the phone vibrating and followed the noise of the vibrator that came from under the bed. He knelt down and went under the bed to retrieve his phone. It was still vibrating; he took the phone and looked the notifications in horror look. He received notifications from all social networks where he was, people tired of the wicked and filthy comments about Bonnie. Some people already called her whore or slut who loved to be spanked. The reviews were terrible, although she had cheated him with Kol, Bonnie was not like that. He knew she was not like that but if the whole entire school has seen this video then she will spend this year being the scapegoat.

He saw that the video was sent by his account but he had never sent this video, he hurried to erase it wherever he could, but he was sure some people had already saved it. Stefan was helpless, he did not want that. Bonnie cannot continue this year in high school in this condition, she might want to move, or maybe worse she could hurt herself. It was not uncommon for people who suffer of persecution at school decide to commit suicide. The worst is that it would be his fault; even if he did not send this video he had taken it first place with the intention of sharing it. He already knew who did it. He was afraid of Bonnie; he frowned in anxiety and dialled her phone number.

"Uhm..." She said in a small voice, as if he woke up her.

"Bonnie? Bonnie are you ok? Listen, I swear I did not want It, I swear Bonnie, and I did not want that."

"What do you talking about?" She asked softly.

He swallowed hard and put a hand on his face, "I saw you yesterday with Kol."

Bonnie immediately sat on the bed, ignoring the pain in her stomach, "Stefan..."

"Listen Bonnie, I have seen and have seen you... I was angry and I made a big mistake. I taped everything... I'm sorry... Caroline posted it via my accounts and the entire world has seen it." He said quickly and she heard everything but said nothing.

"Stefan...?" she said in a broken voice, "are you sure you taped everything?"

"Yes."

"No Stefan, you cannot do that to me ... You cannot do that to me ..." She did not believe it.

"I'm sorry Bonnie; it is Caroline who posted it."

"How?"

"I slept with her last night after seeing you."

She put a hand on her mouth, crying, "Why? Why did filmed us!?"

"You cheated me Damn it! You cheated on me with Kol while you refused to have sex with me!"

"You ... You wanted to publish it to get revenge at me?! Stefan ..."

"Listen, Bon"

She hung up the phone shocked by what he had told her.

* * *

 **Reviews please, let me know how you feel about Stefan and Bonnie?**

 **Give me your ideas for Halloween! It will be a crazy night!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews, they are very apreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters**

* * *

Bonnie cried all her tears; she was so hurt and felt betrayed by Stefan. It's true she had slept with Kol; it's true that she has feelings for Kol... But everything was different. She was in love with Stefan for years, it was because of him that she wanted to lose her virginity, and it was because of him that she wanted to become sexually open minded. She wanted him to notice her and he did. But everything became complicated when Kol was added to this history. Her heart was found torn between two people she did not know who to be devoted most.

She wiped her tears, but they were just flowing. She thought of how four years ago she was completely in love with Stefan, she dreamed of him every night, she went to see him play every game, she watched him eat and smiled when he smiled. When he looked at her the time of a minute, she froze or ran in the opposite direction.

Stefan was her crush, he was her muse. She remembered all the poems she wrote about the beauty of his praise. All poems of sadness, when she saw him kissing a girl and how her heart broke when she heard him boast of having sex with a cheerleader. She loved him secretly, when she played the cello, she thought of him. The first time she masturbated, she thought of him. Every time she was training to kiss herself on her arm, she imagined his lips. When she saw Stefan in high school, her heart beat erratically and her breath was cut. As kryptonite, to her mental health. If Stefan was around, Bonnie was stressed and anxious. She wanted so much that he notice her, she wanted him so much to tell her just hello.

But how the most popular guy of high school could notice her? She often cried at night, because she was tired of living in hiding, she was tired of being so invisible to the person she loved. She wanted so much to be loved. Hell! She was still a virgin, when half of her class talked about their sexual prowess. The years have passed and she remained catalogued the rank of cellist nerdy asexual, as she tried to take more care of her, buying skirts or pretty dresses, which were more feminine.

Just a few months she had overheard a conversation he had with one of his friends, he spoke of a cellist he had seen play and he loved it. Bonnie was the only cellist to be entitled to a performance at school, it could only be her, he had seen her play and he had loved it. Bonnie saw a way out; she saw an opening so she decided to take things in hand. Get rid of her shyness and lose her virginity. She chose Kol and he took all her firsts. The first kiss, the first touch, the first spank, the first bite, the first dirty talk, the first submission, the first oral sex, and the first rough sex... Her first sex as a submissive.

Bonnie wiped her tears and thought of Kol. She knew that he will protect her; she knew Kol would be there for her. He was always attentive... In his way. She bent down and took her diary that was under the bed; she sat in lotus-shaped and opened the notebook. Some said the spasms wince, but she smiled turning the pages of her diary. And she realized that the last pages were dedicated to Kol and she read a phrase she had read on Google and she had written in her diary drawing stars around.

 _"When you get a taste for a real dominant and the rest of the world never really tastes the same."_

It's true; she really thought that if she had lost her virginity to anyone else, all have been different. She surely would not have any problem living with Kol, she would be peacefully with Stefan, she would never get pregnant and she and Stefan would have no obstacles to their love. But everything happened differently; Kol penetrated her both physically and mentally. He entered in a profound way. Kol was... when she was with Stefan, she felt loved and protected. But when she was with Kol, she felt in danger, but also glorified. As if he had identified the principles of the ying and yang, he knew to caress her body as the most delicate flowers and how to fuck her as the most vulgar sluts.

Kol had conquered her body, and began to conquer her heart. She loved him but she was afraid. It was like a drug, as essential as breathing. When he was away from her, she could force herself to forger her feelings; when she was avoiding him, she could ignore her feelings of need. But when he was with her, when she could see him, touch him, kiss him... She was as trapped in a gilded cage, captive of her own desires that rode in her. Kol knew... he knew what power he had over her because she had even same on him.

His weakness, his guilty pleasure, his favourite sin... Bonnie was his heaven and unlike her, when she was away from him. His need of her was getting worse. Without her, he was in hell and with her, he was in paradise. He loved her; he was now sure he loved her.

Even though he was standing next to the door watching her cry, he wanted to kill Stefan; he wanted to kill him for being the raison of her tears.

"Kol..." she murmured, smiling and her smile faded, thinking that everybody had to see them having sex, It was awful and overwhelming. She put her hands over her eyes as she burst into tears. Kol could not remain impassive longer, he put the bags on the floor and walked over to the bed, he took time to take off his shoes and his sweatshirt and climbed on the bed he lay down and he pulled her backward. She lied on the bed and entered in his arms as she continued to cry.

"How do you know?" He swallowed hard. She sniffed; Kol got up to take tissues in the box on the nightstand and gave it to her. He lay back down next to her and she looked up so he could encircle her with his arms.

"It's... It's..." She blew her nose and choked back her tears, "It is Stefan... He called me to tell me that it is not he who released the video and... and... I did not know what he was talking about. Kol... he taped us... why? Why he did this to me..." She was crying, wiping the nose. "He told me he saw us and I cheated... I asked him why he took this video... He wanted to get back at me Kol. He taped us to get revenge at me. I know I cheated... We were together and I slept with you and... Now..."

"Hey hey princess, I want you to forget Stefan," He looked into her eyes, "I want you to forget."

"But..."

"Princess, princess, I want you to forget Stefan. I'm the one now. There is no place for him in your life, am I clear?"

She nodded and he kissed her, "I will revenge Bonnie, do not worry, no one will dare to bother you after what I'll do to him."

"Kol, I do not want you to harm him."

He laughed without humour, "You should be relieved that I just want to hurt him, Bonnie. Because I could kill him for daring to violate our privacy, cheat or not, you do not deserve it. Your body is sacred and he dared show it to the whole school. I cannot let him get away with it, do you understand? I cannot." He said, looking deep into her eyes. She saw that he was serious and he looked dangerous. "I love you Bonnie, I love you like an idiot."

She smiled and kissed him, the kiss was soft, full of words still unspoken. Their lips parted softly and they opened their eyes while looking tenderly.

"I will not let anyone hurt you."

"I know," She closed her eyes, a dull pain shot through her stomach and she gasped in pain, he kissed her gently, trying to make pass this pain. He knocked on the bed to make lie on her back. He swallowed every moans of pain she was making. Kol came between her legs and rubbed the snoring in his pants on her panties.

He wanted her; he wanted to erase all her sorrows and pains. He wanted to protect her like a princess, and fuck her like a bitch. He moaned into her mouth, His hands had slipped under her shirt and groped her breasts. He broke away and took the edge of the shirt to lift it and remove it. She was not wearing a bra and it was perfect.

Kol began to lick every inch of her breasts, eagerly, like a thirsty man. He sucked her nipples squeezing her breasts, as if he tried to collect a fruit juice, but this was Bonnie's breasts. And he was dying to taste her milk that thought crossed his mind since the day before and he dreams of it. Bonnie moaned louder, she had small breasts and he pressed them so hard that they would be red afterwards. Bonnie was ecstatic, the dull pain in her stomach seemed a far memory.

He pulled on her lips and lifted one leg to put it on his shoulder, she was flexible and he thought she might have been a good cheerleader, if she was not as shy. He lowered his head again on her chest to take a nipple in his mouth.

"Daddy..." She blew for fun.

He put a hand slid over her belly, and then on her panties, she opened her eyes and gasped.

"Daddy... No... I can not... You know that I am in..." She stuttered as he worked miracles on her pussy. He rubbed her clit through her panties with his finger and straightened to look into her eyes while continuing his frictions. Bonnie drew on his tank top as she took waves of pleasure.

"Now, what was that you were saying to Daddy, little one? Because it almost sounds like you said no to me, princess." He said, sliding his hand in her panties and she gasped again. She opened her eyes and looked at him; his eyes were dark, full of lusts, of infinite depth. He stimulated her clit and she moaned without breaking the contact with his eyes. He smiled cunt mouth and seemed to suck every bit of pleasure she felt.

"Do you love your Daddy? Do you love it when your Daddy rubs your clit like that?" Kol was meticulous. Bonnie was wet enough for his finger to slip on her clit. He knew she was full of pleasure; her green eyes shone more green. She moaned struggling to keep her eyes open and he liked it. He took his hand off and she moaned at the loss. "I did not hear an answer my little slut."

"Yes, yes daddy, I like it... I like it so much. Please continue, please, please Daddy."

He smiled and returned to work. Bonnie closed her eyes; the pleasure was becoming more intense. He turned over her clit more she felt she was coming. Each circular movement, each pinching was a rush of pleasure, a tsunami of sensations, a tide of intense tingling in her pussy.

"Princess..."

"YES DADDY!" She screamed.

"Tell me what you feel for me, tell me what you feel for your Daddy..." He said softly, and then took another nipple in his mouth. Bonnie bit her lower lip, he wanted her to tell him her feelings but she did not know if her brain could work right with what he was doing, but she knew that if she did not answer, he would punish her. Then she tried to think but her own moans were stopping her, it was too good.

"You... You show me a pleasure that I did not know that I wanted, I did not imagine that this kind of pleasure can exist, Daddy. You unlocked something inside me and freed my mind to begin to plumb the depths of my darkest sexual desires... You take my breath away... I can feel you so deep inside me as you are fucking my soul." she said, moaning and he stood up to watch her. She opened her eyes and groaned loudly as his movements quickened.

"Say It kitten... Say It."

"Kol..."

"Say it Bonnie."

"I LOVE YOU..." She cried when she cum, she was still coming and he watched her face, smiling. "Daddy... Daddy..." she murmured as she was in heaven and he kissed her.

"I love you... I love you so much... You are mine and you are safe."

He said between kisses, Bonnie took her down high; he took off his wet fingers off her panties. He broke the kiss and brought his fingers in her mouth, he caressed her lips looking at how hypnotizing her lips. She slowly opened her mouth and she got out her tongue and licked his fingers.

"Tasting yourself on Daddy's fingers ..." He moaned, "Uhm princess, you are making me crazy."

She smiled and bit his fingers; he removed them from her mouth whistling pain and watched his fingers frowning. Then he looked down at Bonnie who smiled amused. He narrowed his eyes and smiled devilishly before put a hand around her neck.

"Is this what you crave, princess?" He murmured to her lips and she pulled out the tongue and licked his lips. He stood up and then he looked at her throat, She was eerily quiet. She looked rested almost happy.

She looked at him... With love. He loosened his hand and stroked her cheek gently.

"Do you really love me?" She asked softly.

"You are like my abyss; you swallow my heart, my body and my soul. Unlike you Bonnie, I do not have to separate the body and the heart. You already had both before I knew it. It is almost toxic; my love for you is toxic. When I'm with you, my thoughts are foggy, you make me... you free me, Bonnie. You're the key to my happiness, what I feel for you is deeper than I have ever felt for a woman. With you, I am me. I am not afraid to show myself as I am really because you, princess, you release me. You're... Damn It, I love you like an idiot. "

She smiled, "I love you too."

"Do you want to go diner to a restaurant tonight?"

"Like a date?"

"Yes..."

She nodded, smiled to the fullest and he laughed.

* * *

Bonnie had not have pain for two hours. The pleasure she felt had calmed her down enough to relax uterine muscles. Kol was cute; he bought her full of food. Chocolate, ice cream, cookies, and lots of sweets. The rest of the day, they ate while watching black and white movies. The preferred of Kol, a little old game but absolutely romantic. She tried to forget the story of the video, she had forgotten Stefan, and she had forgotten what awaited her in two days. She was with Kol and everything was perfect.

In the evening he went to prepare himself in his room and she did the same in hers. She had less pain, Kol made her cum whenever the pain became unbearable. She wondered if all guys are like him. So sweet and protective. Kol promised her a beautiful evening and she trusted him.

She wore a yellow satin dress, which had a long drag behind. Bonnie had kept this dress for prom of hoping that Stefan will invite her but after what happened she had no more desire to be with him. This dress was the most beautiful that have never bought and she wanted Kol to see her wearing it. He told her to dress chic and this dress was ridiculously chic and elegant. Bonnie was worn it without bra, her nipples slightly and the fluid cutting her bare back made her a beautiful butt. She made a tight low bun and she made up slightly.

Kol wore a white and black suit with a black bow tie. He had planned the best for tonight, if he had not won the heart of Bonnie yet, He planned to win it tonight. His father left him his gold card so he could do absolutely anything he wanted and he wanted to make dream Bonnie. He got out of his bedroom and knocked at Bonnie's bedroom door.

"Princess?"

"Yes, yes, I am coming Kol." She said, putting some perfume of rose water on her neck and her temples, she took her bag and she opened the door. Kol smiled, a real smile, bright and cheerful. "You are cute when you smile like that."

"I want to tell you that you are there the most beautiful woman that my eyes have never had the privilege to see. You're just gorgeous." He took her hand and put a kiss on It.

She smiled, blushing, he pulled her hard, her body struck his, and he kissed her passionately groping her ass with one hand.

"I love you... Princess"

"I love you...Daddy."

 _All of the sudden it's not gravity holding you to the planet, it's her. Nothing else matters. You would do anything, be anything for her. (Jacob - Eclipse)_


	11. Chapter 11

Kol took her outside the city, to the Opera of Whitmore. Segarstam Pia, the famous cellist, made a concerto. Bonnie was overwhelmed by the beauty of her art, the fluidity of her gesture and the depth of the sound she created with her instrument. It was a perfect, magical evening from Kol. All her problems, fears, and uncertainty were dispelled. Kol and Bonnie lived a romantic evening at the Opera. She even cried at the end of the show. When they returned home, she played cello for him. He even tried to play the cello, and she laughed at him. He was clearly rubbish and the sounds he made, made her cringe, but she could not help laughing.

They took a shower and went to bed in her bedroom. She soon fell asleep, since the beautiful evening that Kol had organized for her gave her plenty of endorphin. Kol was proud that Bonnie had forgotten this leak of a sexual video of them. He called each member of his team, once she was asleep, making sure each of them was ready for tomorrow night. The Halloween party at the high school is going to be a slaughter, and they were all excited to get revenge for Bonnie. He took Bonnie's phone noticing that it was full of messages from Stefan and anonymous people with insulting and insinuating messages. She had not touched her phone the whole day, which was lucky for her as it would have depressed her all day. Kol's jaw ached reading Stefan's tearful apologies, and he deleted them all. He went back to her room to lie down next to her.

She slept like an angel; his pride swelling in his chest as he gazed at her. He was proud of himself, of their newly formed couple, of having made her smile all evening, proud that she did not get hurt, and pleased that she now slept peacefully in his arms. Kol fell asleep to the sound of her quiet breathing and could not imagine a better place to sleep than close to Bonnie Bennett.

The next day, Kol woke up earlier than usual, letting Bonnie sleep. She was not going to school today either. She had a three-day dispensation, which was for the best. Kol believed that after that night, no one would dare bother her when it would be the time to go again to classes. He went to take a quick shower, brushed his teeth, shaved and dressed in a casual T-shirt and shorts.

He received a call from his father asking if all was going well to which Kol assured him that it was. Apparently, Mikael and Abby were on a romantic trip to Venice. He smiled, thinking that Bonnie, would love to visit the most beautiful country in the world.

Kol already knew his future after high school. He would go to a prestigious college, wherever he wants. He would study finances and specialize in the management of energy. Mikael was a reputable broker and worked for large multi-national accounts. Kol would love to have access to that world of luxury and money as the only son of Mikael. Kol was plotting his future but secretly dreamed of becoming a professional baseball player.

However, this began to change now that he has Bonnie. He imagined their life together after high school. She could continue to play the cello and even become famous as she was very talented. They could travel the world, get married, have children. Hell! He wanted to live his life with her. He did not see himself with any another girl. Maybe he was too young to think like that. Perhaps she would not be the only one to have this effect on him, but he knew deep inside that Bonnie is and will remain the One.

* * *

Stefan walked into Mystic Falls High School; some people gave him some pats on the shoulder as if he had won an important game. Basically, he felt wrong, regretting what he had done. Although Bonnie had cheated on him with Kol, he did not let her explain before he lashed out in pain. He did it spontaneously without thinking about the consequences. This video was compromising for her, and the whole school was talking about it. The whispers in the corridors, the laughter in the bathrooms, and the teasing in the classrooms. Everyone seemed to feast on the scandal as the announcement of her supposed abortion of which he was the father had been forgotten. Only the sex tape of Bonnie and Kol was on everyone's lips. He went into Bonnie's building class, and he had not seen her. He walked into the crowded hallway and stopped in front of her locker.

There was graffiti covering the locker with words like whore and slut written in red while dicks and pussies were drawn on with crude insults. He sighed angrily and walked away from Bonnie's building class. It was morning break with several people walking in the hallways. He spotted Caroline in her cheerleader outfit, laughing with her squad about something. Stefan quickened his pace and began to dart toward her, but stopped suddenly.

Kol Mikaelson was in front of him, Stefan swallowed hard as his eyes met Kol's. All around people were whispering wondering what would happen. The tension was palpable as Kol had not yet blinked, staring at Stefan in a weird way. His face was completely expressionless which was incredibly scary. Kol smiled at Stefan, which confused Stefan as he frowned. He moved to the right side of the passage, allowing Stefan to pass without incident. Stefan hesitated a moment, thinking it was a trap so Kol could beat the shit out of him but instead he smiled grimly.

 _Damn it! This guy is scary_!

Stefan thought, as he swallowed his fear, smiled falsely at him while passing Kol. Stefan walked toward Caroline who was watching the scene, frightened. Everyone who was looking at the scene, expected a big fight to break out. Kol smiled grimly and walked to his class. Stefan turned a moment to see Kol enter a room. He clenched his fists and frowned. He knew Kol was preparing something bad, but he did not know what. He turned and continued walking toward Caroline.

"Hey ..." She smiled and tried to kiss him, but he turned his head. "What?" She asked softly.

"Why the hell did you do that Care? What the hell?"

She frowned and saw that he was really upset.

" I do not understand..."

"WHY?" He shouted, causing her to jump in fear and startling people in the hallway who stopped talking to watch them. He sighed and took her by the arm by tightening it with all his strength. He walked down the hall pulling her arm as she grimaced in pain. He was looking for an empty room, and when he found one, he opened the door and tossed her inside. He followed her in, closing the door behind him.

"Stefan? Why did you treat me like that?" She said hurt by his conduct. After the night of sex they had, she thought that everything was back to normal. She was wrong, Stefan slammed a fist on the door, and she jumped again in fear.

He turned and looked at Caroline, who had a confused look, "Care, I would never hit a woman. However, I swear that I do anything else to force the truth out of you."

"But I do not understand! We slept together yesterday and today, you are threatening me? What I have done to deserve this? What is your fucking problem, Stefan?"

"Shut up Care, stop playing the victim! It's because of you that Bonnie is in trouble."

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms in eyeing him, "It is because of her that you treat me like that ... It's pathetic. Did you see her sex tape? She is far from the prude you think she is, even I can't do what she did."

He put his fist in his mouth, biting it to hold back from doing something he would regret ... again.

"Okay ... I just wanna know, why did you post this video?"

She blinked several times like she about to assimilate his issues, she looked left then right and bit her lower lip. He snapped his fingers in front of her, and she frowned.

"Stop okay ... I did not release the video."

"You know it's no use lying right?"

"I'm telling you that it was not me! Stop looking at me like that, okay? I did not publish that video. Regardless of my feelings about Bonnie, I would not do this kind of thing." She put her hands on her hips.

"Caroline?" He growled in anger.

"Stefan!" She said annoyed, "I tell you it's not me! I have no interest in doing that to anyone. Did you forget that you have a lock code on your phone, which I do not know."

"If it's not you..."

She sighed, "It's Tyler ..." she murmured, crossing her arms.

He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, she rolled her eyes.

"You really suck."

"Sorry," he said, looking at her arm where there were bruises shaped in fingers. "Explain to me ... Please."

"Okay, Tyler and I ... We got closer, and technically I have been dating him for a few days now. It's relatively new."

He nodded without saying anything, in fact, did not give a fuck who she went out with.

"This morning he picked me up just like every day and saw you in my room ... I tried to stop him, but I'm a bad liar. He knew something was up. When he saw you sleeping in my bed, he turned and walked angry back to his car. We began arguing in the car, yet in the middle of the argument, he got out of the car and rushed back into the house. I don't know what he was doing inside as I remained in the car. I thought he was going to wake, hit or throw you out the window. After a few minutes, he happily walked out with a bounce in his step with a smile on his face. He got back in the car without a word and drove us to school."

"I see, Tyler is a cracker ... I understand this better."

"I understood that it was he who had posted the video when I got to school, and everyone said it was you. I knew you would not do anything against your precious Bonnie, who turns out to have a bright future as a porn star. "

"Bye, Caroline," he said coldly, turned and walked toward the door.

"Wait," she cried, running after him and he turned around. "What happened between us last night ... I still love you, Stefan."

"Caroline ..."

"No um listen, I know that I have become a plague upon you. I can become like I was if you want, you really miss me, Stefan. Our relationship, I really miss it."

"As you say, you have become a plague, and I hate it. I can not be with you if you denigrate others and make fun of the weak."

"I am obliged to be wicked and ruthless. Otherwise, no one will respect me," she defended causing Stefan to smile as he closes the gap, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Before, you were funny and friendly with everyone which made everyone love you. Do you really think that respect is more significant than love and friendship? If you think like that, you and I have nothing in common."

"Stefan ... Stefan okay tell me what you want me to do ... Tell me ... Stefan ..."

He walked toward the door while she called him but he didn't listen to her more.

Stefan looked for Tyler in the whole school but did not find him, someone told him he was at his home preparing for the party. Most members of his team were also there as the Lockwood Estate was the largest city property, celebrations he did in his villa were still gigantic and full of alcohol. Stefan knew something was wrong as something was being prepared for tonight. Kol was too quiet with him, he would beat the crap out of him if he was in his place but did nothing and was even scarier. Kol was preparing something terrible for him, and he wanted to be ready.

* * *

Kol went home with shopping bags, had bought a few things along with make-up to go with his costume. He went into the bedroom and put the bags on the bed. He walked up to Bonnie's bedroom and entered without knocking. Bonnie was sitting on the bed, wearing his sweatshirt and pink panties, she was typing something on her computer and had a profound look of concentration on her face.

"Bonnie?" He asked, and she looked up, as soon as her eyes fell on him, she smiled, with Kol matching her grin. He removed his shoes, climbed on the bed and kissed her tenderly. "I missed you, princess."

"I missed you too," Kol laid on his back and put his head on her thighs as she continued to write on her computer.

"Is it better?"

She lowered her head and smiled, "Yes, I do not really hurt, I took birth control pills for the pain, and I feel better since. I was able to work on my homework for the day after tomorrow."

"Good," he said, relieved.

She pushed the computer away and looked at Kol with love. "I bought a lot of black and white movies that you like. I feel fit enough to cook tonight, you can ask me all that you want and... then at the end of the evening you will have a small treat or kick if you are wise, "she stroked his cheek. Kol has watched her talk, the way she beat the eyelashes, the movement of her lips, the sweetness of her voice. He felt mesmerized.

"Kol? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah um princess ..."

"Yes?"

"Tonight I will not be here," she frowned, the image of Davina pop into her head, and she looked away upset.

"You will be with Davina," it was more a statement than a question, he groaned audibly and jumped on her. He put himself between her legs and gently stroked her caramel-colored thighs.

"I remember I have told you I am not with her anymore, I am with you, you are my girl. Do not you trust me?"

"I trust you but ..."

"You are my girl, Bonnie Bennett. The only one ..." He kissed her and put her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Okay, but why you will not be here then?"

"This is Halloween night, and Tyler Lockwood has a party. Stefan will be there, and I'll set him right."

"Do not hurt him, Kol."

"I will because he hurt you, no one can hurt you and walk peacefully in Mystic Falls. You are mine." He said vehemently, and Bonnie was really scared for Stefan.

"It is not he who published the video. Stefan sent me several messages in which he explained that it is actually Tyler who posted it ... He's sorry."

"Tyler?" He laughed, "good, I will also take care of him."

"Kol, we're together now, we are a couple, and I love you. It's true that I'll feel embarrassed but ... I love you, and I know that when I get home, you'll be there for me. No matter what other people say about me, about us, it does not matter. Please, Kol ... Do not hurt him, he is really sorry. "

He put his head in her neck and inhaled deeply. He was angry, very angry, and even the words of love of Bonnie could not calm him down.

"Bonnie," he growled, "Stop protecting him."

"Kol, I do not protect him, it's just ... I do not want you to fight with him."

He laughed smiled grimly, "We will not fight, I'll beat him," Bonnie gasped.

"Kol, please ... Violence will not solve anything, look what happened the last time, I ... I lost our baby. Nothing good ever springs from violence." He looked up and saw that she was afraid. He kissed her, but she froze and did not move her lips then he get mad.

"THIS BASTARD TAPED US! I must disfigure him right now." He shouted angrily, and she trembled. The excess of anger of Kol was violent.

He sighed in anger, he stood up wiping the sweat from his forehead and forced his lips on hers. Bonnie was afraid and did not move, but he felt her resistance, he attacked her breasts ignoring it. While he was sucking her breasts, he could feel her small hands which trying to pull him away.

"Please, I do not ... I do not want It," she tried pushed him away but he would not. He thought she was protecting Stefan because she still loved him. He wanted to go crazy, she had no right to defend him. She must urge him to kill Stefan instead of protecting him. "Please Kol, please ..." She was crying in trying to pushing him.

Kol was lost, he was so angry with her, against Stefan. He would not do anything without her consent even if he had wanted to for a second. He almost hurt her, and he felt a lump in his throat thinking he had just ruined all the efforts he had made yesterday. He got up from the bed with a look of apology.

"I am sorry ..." He apologized, Bonnie gathered the torn pieces of her clothes and ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

* * *

 **Reviews**


	12. Chapter 12

**I was hearing the song mentioned when I was writing this chap, you can check them In YouTube if you want to be In the same mood than me!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or its characters**

* * *

Kol came out of her room, he tried everything to talk to her or persuade her to open the door but she didn't want to. He screwed up and he knew it. It will take more than output in the Opera for her to forgive his brutality. But he'll take care after, having the blood of Stefan on his hands.

He was preparing for the party, he had put a makeup that make him resembled to Joker in Batman movies. Face painted in white, green hair, eyes surrounded by black and a red long smile that went to the ears. He looked at in the mirror and was satisfied of his scary makeup. The glare he had corresponded to the dangerous look he really has. He wore a suit and took his baseball bat. Kol walked down the hall, he hesitated to enter the bedroom of Bonnie. Then he went his way, he went down the stairs and left the house.

Bonnie was in the bathroom when she heard the car of Kol started rolling away from home. She stood up and wiped her tears. She got out of the bathroom and ran to her bed; she took her phone and dialled Stefan's number.

"Stefan?"

"Yes? Bonnie I cannot hear you well!" music sounded behind him. The party had already started; the home of Tyler was full of Mystic Falls high school students and even strident of other cities.

"Listen, Kol is coming to get revenge! Do you hear me? Please go home, he will come to hurt you."

"I know, I knew he planned to do It, do not worry I am waiting him."

"Stefan? What do you mean by you are waiting him?"

"I do not hear you... I... We will talk to you later okay? I have to prepare my team."

"NO NO Stefan, Do not do that please, do not saddle yourself with him, I have a bad presentiment . He was not in his normal state before he left, he is really angry. He is not himself Stefan." She cried.

"I am waiting him," he said grimly and hung up the phone. Bonnie tried several times to call him but he did not answer.

She looked at her phone not knowing what to do; she decided she was not going to let them tear because of this stupid video. Bonnie ran to her wardrobe and took a black jeans and a green top. She wore them quickly and tied her hair in a messy bun. She ran out of her room, down the stairs and ran out of the house. She went into her car and drove off. She remembered where Tyler lived and was on the road to get to his bloody party.

Kol was walking in the crowd with his bat on one shoulder, Jeremy and the others were not far from him and made him nodding. They walked out to the garden. There were ornamentations of Halloween everywhere and everyone was dressed in something scary. In the garden, there was a pool and a hot tub. Girls and guys were kissing, others drank and others danced. Looking of the look of Stefan, who apparently had put makeup of Vampire, was wearing all black clothes and shoes. Around his eyes there were black veins and around his mouth there were full of fake blood.

He saw Kol and rose from his chair. His team members gathered around him as he slowly walked towards Kol who also walked towards him. There were 10 guys behind Stefan and 8 behind Kol. He stopped one in front of the other and watched silently. Kol lowered his baseball bat, others shook theirs bat a sign to fight.

* * *

 **Song: Vampire Diaries 1x01 - Consoler of the Lonel**

* * *

"Stefan..."

"Kol," he greeted, "then you're the joker?"

"And you a vampire?" He smiled, he cocked his head to watch the other guys behind him who had the same look of Vampire than him, some of them have sticks and others big chains, "so what It feel like to be a Vampire, Stefan? Do you have fear of garlic? According to what I am seeing you was so much hungry that you transform your whole team in Vampire too... Boohoo so sad." He said amused.

"I heard what you foresee for us tonight and... I did not agree to let you beat me or beat any member of my team."

Kol nodded and patted his bat then looked at Stefan, "you taped us, me and Bonnie and I came to take my revenge."

"C'mon! Come get your revenge!" He raised his arms, "I WILL BREAK YOUR DAMN HANDS!" He shouted, the bass music was like a hymn to war.

"Tsk tsk tsk Stefan, Stefan, Stefan ..." Kol looked from left to right, and then look at him with a dangerous look, "you should not have to hurt Bonnie."

"Apparently I'm not the only one who hurt her, it's weird she called me crying every time it happens, what did you do to her this time? Did you hit her? According to what I have seen you are the kind violent, right?" he smiled and Kol was fuming of anger. "She loves me and she will always love me, YOU, you're the guy who fuck with her time to time," he laughed, "Bonnie's in love with me since she was 13 years old and though you fuck her with your little dick, it is to me where who she ends up running, it's me that she will eventually love and it is in my bed she will eventually sleep. Do you see it, Kol? the difference between you and me. It's because I have nothing to do to win her heart, I have already won it for years now and... Soon it will be my turn to fuck her like a little bitch. "

Stefan was too distracted by his monologue to see his motion, the bat hit him violently on his face, Kol used his batter's ability to hit him hard and Stefan landed on the floor and spat blood on the grass.

"Fuck you motherfucker!" Kol said, turning quickly his bat on his hand to hit it one more time.

* * *

It was a battlefield, everyone was fighting, Stefan was fighting with Kol, others banging with sticks, baseball bat or chain. Even people who were not involved in the brawl mingled. The house shook, the vases were breaking, and the tables were flying, drunken people fighting for no reason. Some girls were fleeing the violence of the fight. Tyler could not see the damage of his house; Stefan had struck him a hook right in the face, which had stunned him. He was lying in the lounge with a bruise around his eye.

Bonnie ran to the door of the house, music and cries mingled, her heart rate is accelerated on. She was afraid to Kol and Stefan. She entered the house and it was chaos. Everyone was fighting as if it was a game. She lowered her head rapidly while a vase smashed right next to her. She heard screaming, it was the voice of Stefan, she ran between the drunken guys and she avoided the fists of some people. His cry was coming from the garden, she ran as fast as she could. When she finally emerged, she put her hands over her mouth in horror.

* * *

 **Song: The Vampire Diaries 7x22 Music - Bryce Fox - Horns**

* * *

"KOL STOP!" She cried, Kol could not stop himself and when he had his bat nothing could stop him. It was not the best Virginia batter for nothing. He beat Stefan who was on the ground, there was blood everywhere on his face, and Bonnie wanted to cry, "OH MY GOD PLEASE STOP! YOU WILL KILL HIM!" She rushed toward them but two friends of Kol stopped her. She struggled with all her strength and shouted at Kol to stop but he did not stop.

"I beg you Kol I beg you, listen to me... Listen to my voice... You will kill him I beg you stop," she cried and Kol stopped his movements, "I love you Kol... I beg you stop; it's you I love... I beg you not to kill him, please look at me... Kol look at me! " She was crying and Kol looked up at her, Bonnie was a wreck, she was crying and shaking.

He looked down at that Stefan who did not move.

"KOL! WARNING! BEHIND YOU!" She cried, Kol turned his head and Matt Donovan kicking his head with a stick and he fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Song:The Vampire Diaries 2x09 Ben Harper - Amen Omen**

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Are you okay?" He asked Bonnie._

 _"I have a little cold," she shivered in his arms, he stopped, took off his coat and put it around Bonnie's shoulders then she wore it. She smiled, kissed him and thanked him. They continued to walk in the streets of Whitmore. It was chilly but the night was starry, his car had parked a bit further the Opera. He had to walk a few minutes to get to the parking lot._

 _"Did you like the show?"_

 _"Yes, so far. It was beautiful to watch and hear. I was so emotional at the end. I am happy, it was great. The best time ever."_

 _He smiled, "Uhm ever?"_

 _"Kol, stop being jealous of Stefan," she gently hit his chest and he laughed._

 _"I love you that are why I'm jealous."_

 _"You don't need to be jealous... It's you I love, I am sure now," she looked up at him, he stopped and looked into her bright green eyes, "you're all I want, Kol."_

 _"Do you like how I make love to you?"_

 _"Yes... I like when you take me as a man takes a woman, I like you to control me, to fuck me and make me cum again and again. I have a weakness for dominance, I guess."_

 _He stroked her cheek with his palm, "you're so young... Sometimes I feel like it's not fair for you to be with me."_

 _"I will have 17 years soon, jerk. And with all that I do to you to please you every night, I'm far from to be innocent," she smiled._

 _"Come," he continued walking, the streets were quiet, the night was beautiful and Bonnie was a ray of sunshine in the middle of the night. "I would have my degree this year; I will leave the house, princess..."_

 _"I know," she sighed, "but we will be all right? I will go to the college too in two years, I would have my degree as well and I'll join you."_

 _"Do you think you will still love me in two years? Do you think you could bear the distance?"_

 _"I was in love with a guy for four years without let me noticing, I continued to love him even though he did not even know my existence. I think I can handle two years without seeing you and still love you. "_

 _He bowed his head and gave her a kiss, "and you? Do you think you can wait to me? You are beautiful and attractive and also you are rich. I am sure that lots of sexy students will run after you."_

 _He laughed, "Uhm I am beautiful and attractive?"_

 _"Yes, your black eyes, your nose, your lips, your authoritarian chin and even your hair cry 'I am sexy and I know it well'"_

 _He chuckled, "You're funny."_

 _"No really Kol, you make me stupid when you look at me and I do not even talk about sex, during sex, you possess me... I feel every inch of my being is yours."_

 _"Every inch of my being belongs to you too and I'll wait. Do you know why?"_

 _"Why?" She looked up, he stopped and turned to face her, he put his hands on hips and she put her arms around his neck._

 _"Because I want you Bonnie, I want you to be my princess, now, tomorrow and forever. I want kids with you, I want to marry you and take you to visit every country in the world. I will wait however long it takes... I cannot lose you, because if I ever DID, I'd lost my paradise, my soul mate, my smile, my laugh, my everything. "_

 _She had tears in her eyes, "You're all I want." She stood on the tip of feet and she kissed him, she laughed when he carried her in a married style and was walking with her in his arms. She put her arms around his neck. "I don't care what's going on around us, being inside you is all I care about."_

 _"Plus who will call me Daddy except you?"_

 _"Nobody..." She sighed and put her head on his shoulder, her stomach growled and he laughed. "I'm hungry," she said, embarrassed._

 _"I'll take us to the restaurant, Italian or French?"_

 _"French!" She smiled._

 _"Okay, French then."_

 _"Kol... Sometimes I wonder if everything would have been different if you were not the one I had chosen that day."_

 _"There is no way I could live with you and do not want to bury myself inside you, Bonnie."_

 _"So you would woo me anyway!?"_

 _"I would lock you in a closet and fuck you like an animal."_

 _She laughed, "Uhm authoritarian Argh! I told you I want to be courted."_

 _He turned his head toward her, "I would have courted you after fuck you, princess," he smiled and She pouted. "I am your first and I will be your last," he kissed her._

* * *

 **Reviews**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so inspired right now, I literally wrote the chapters in one time, lol. I hope you will enjoy! Sorry if there are errors!**

* * *

Life is not fair... Life is unfair; Bonnie thought that life is unfair. All she had, all she needed, her life had taken a turn that no one could have predicted. Bonnie thought, sitting in the airplane seat for New York. Here, there is a year Kol and she was walking in the streets of Whitmore, talking about their future together. A future they will never have, tears streaming down her cheeks, all was lost, finished, evaporated. She had just her eyes to cry but why crying for, that did not change the situation. She will be on the same seat, with her mother beside her, with the same hollow in her heart. The same vacuum that no one can fill. Yes, her tears could not change anything, her tears could not help going back in time to prevent Kol to do what he did.

Nothing could undo what has been done; nothing could repair the life they had lost. A true and intense love was broken. Their dreams of living together one day, their dream of having a family and travel around the world. Everything became dark, it's more than she could take, even if the sun was shining on her face through the window, nothing could illuminate the darkness inside her. All she had ... All she wanted was gone.

Bonnie was crying but Abby remained impassive, she did not have time for this discussion anymore. Nothing could change the decision of Abby; she deeply thought it was the best thing to do. Go away and forget everything, give a chance for her daughter to have the brilliant life she always dreamed for her. Abby wanted Bonnie to become a great artist, she wanted Bonnie to succeed her year and have her diploma. She wanted to Bonnie to enter Juilliard after her graduation; she wanted to keep the promise she had done to Rudy before his death.

After the scandal that broke out, she had to go away from Mystic Falls, she had to go away from Virginia, she had to take her where she will succeed. Anyway, Bonnie could not go to the same school. The persecution has worsened day by day and Abby was afraid for Bonnie. She received threats every day, it was unbearable, all because of Kol and Stefan but more Kol... The relationship with Mikael did not hold, it became too hard, Mikael defended his son and she defended Bonnie. There was no agreement on anything after the trial, it was bad but it's broken everything. Abby really thought it was the right thing to do; she wanted to get remarried with Mikael but with everything that happened it was impossible to return to zero.

After what happened nothing was the same and she made the decision for her and her daughter. She decided to move with Bonnie, in New York. It was the best choice, Bonnie could not continue like that, she could not continue to go to a school where everyone hated her, she could not continue to write letters to Kol who was in prison and call him every day as she did. The sextape of her and Kol was a big problem too.

Bonnie was so sad, she should not be able to see Kol, or even to call him. Abby was very clear on this, her mother insisted that in New York, she would not let her dealing with a Mikaelson. That life was over, she had to turn the page and start a new life. Bonnie screamed, cried, she refused to eat, she struggled but nothing could change the mind of Abby, she had already made her decision.

Bonnie wiped her tears, in 2 years she will have her degree and she will call Kol like before maybe go back to Virginia to see him. She planned to write some letters to Kol anyway, Bonnie clung to this idea; it was the only way for her not to fall apart without Kol. Although, the shredded pieces of her heart were already unrecoverable. Her heart was broken, her heart was broken to know that Stefan will never be able to play football again because of injuries that Kol made to him; her heart was broken when the judge announced the sentence for Kol, her heart shattered when she held Kol for the last time in this courtroom.

Kol had held her so hard, as if he did not want her to leave, she cried all the tears of her body when the police came and dragged him off the room in handcuffs. She had never seen him so sad, his eyes were sad and full of regret. She wanted so much to hold him in her arms much longer, so she wanted to kiss him one last time. Kol was her everything and she loved him.

The complaint, the trial, the jail ... at least he was not going to stay there all his life, he had the best lawyers to defend him as much as Salvatore's. It was a media battle, though Kol went to prison, he had not lost. He was sentenced six years in prison but he could get out sooner if he had a good behavior. The Salvatore family demanded minimum twelve years for assaulting Stefan, having beaten him with a baseball bat, putting him in a coma for three months with multiple injuries and have destroyed all his chances to become a professional of football because of multiple fractures to his legs.

It was enough to wait; wait for him... Bonnie said it to herself erasing her tears. Although the tears continued to flow, she was determined, she loved too much Kol to abandon him.

* * *

 **3 years later**

Kol was in his cell reading the latest letter from Bonnie that he received 2 years ago. Time passed slowly for him; he looked forward to that day, the day of his output. He had finally purged his sentence, through his good behaviour he could leave before the six years planned in first. Kol was hung up to the image of Bonnie, the photo he had of her and him during their date. He held on to her smile, the sense of freedom he felt close to her, the overwhelming love he felt for her was held in place. He had waited for this day forward to the day when he could see her, touch her, and own her again.

He reread the letter worn, wrinkled and discoloured even in some places, there were days when the tears flowed without his control and fell on the letter. This letter he cherished and hated at the same time. He had two photos of Bonnie that she had sent to him the time she wrote him. A photo where they were in the French restaurant and another where they were on her bed sharing a kiss. He cherished them, he kept them carefully, even Kai Parker, his friend was not allowed to touch them. Kol spent four years in prison, four years in a 15 square meter cell with a man with whom he has forged a crazy friendship. Their friendship helped him when two years ago, Bonnie stopped writing him. Kai had this sociopath and psychopath side that feared many prisoners but not Kol. Kai had become his friend, a very useful friend in a violent prison world, unpredictable and intimidating world. Kol had to harden, he had to learn to erase his weaknesses and improve his forces.

He avoided fights like the plague and to avoid fights he had to do things he was not proud but at least with this, he was going out today. Kai was a force and significant support as a former inmate, Kol could be afraid of him for why he was in prison: quadruple homicide including the murder of his parents and his siblings. He could be afraid of being in the same cell with him but Kol was not afraid. They very quickly became friends, accomplices. In four years he could say he saw Kai as the brother he never has. In a world of crazy and madness, Kai was less. In this prison, there were criminals who have done crimes that would make have nightmares to people who live in the outside world.

Kol read the letter from Bonnie, he felt the same feelings he felt two years ago when he received this letter: misunderstanding, disappointment, anger, sadness ... Loneliness. Bonnie had written him her last letter, it was the last and why this letter was the last was incomprehensible and unclear. It made him angry, too much anger... he almost hurt a guard once rereading that letter. Kai had stopped him before he did it, Kai had stopped him before do something he would regret. Fortunately he stopped him; otherwise he would not come out today. Kol reread the letter one last time; he had time to think of a plan. He had two years to dissect every word, every punctuation and every inch of this letter.

This letter was not a love letter, it was a farewell letter. He did not like this letter but he could not help but read it again and again, as if he wanted to know what he had missed and with the help of Kai, he finally understood. Kai was not unknown to parental manipulation, if you ask him he will tell you that this is why he poisoned his parents. Kai knew what purported loving parents were able to do for their children and Kol was also included. With the time, he has understood why it was the last letter of Bonnie and today he will enjoy his freedom by putting into action the plan that he thought for two years now.

"Bonnie..." he murmured.

"You still read this letter I imagine," then Kai asked reading a magazine on the top bunk.

"Yes, this letter is..." He folded the letter and put it under the pillow, "it's... I don't know..."

Kai laughed, "Yes, but at least you go out today, you can now go find your princess. I wonder why you're so obsessed with her."

"Because I love her."

"Ow, yes this stupid feeling that people call love. Love is as weird as crying, I still do not understand the concept," Kai said casually and Kol smiled.

"I'm sure you're able to feel, otherwise you will not have save my ass several times."

"Okay, Mom do you really think that I am in love with you?"

Kol laughed, "hell no, you appreciate me, it is called friendship, do you remember!"

"Uhm... Friendship and love, two different things, I got it."

Kol and Kai were lying on their bunk bed, it was still early but they stood awake, in fact they had not slept all night. Kol could not get to sleep and Kai found it amusing. They talked about all that Kol planned to do after his output and when Kol started to talk of Bonnie, he wanted to read the famous letter, once again. It was stronger than him.

"I think I'll miss you, psycho. Do you think you'll miss me?"

"Nope," he pressed on the 'p'.

"Come on, just a little?"

"I will not miss you but I will miss teasing you every day. Well, I do not really know, feelings are complicated things; I'm still trying to understand."

"Psycho!" Kol said, tapping his foot on the mattress of Kai and he laughed.

"I told you that if you continue to do this, I will cut your throat in your sleep."

"Too late, I'm leaving today," he pulled the tongue to Kai making a noise, even if he could not see Kol do, Kai laughed.

"Hey, you are a psycho too, Kol."

"I'm not a psycho, I feel things. The proof I'm in love."

"I also feel things... sometimes my right foot scratching me, I do not know why." Kol laughed and clapped again on his mattress.

"I can't wait to see her again ... I wonder what she looks like, what she become and if she has changed."

"She must have taken 15 kilos with a lot of kids around her and a boring banker husband."

Kol smiled sadly, the idea that Bonnie could be married or whether in couple clutched his heart. He spent four years to think only of her. Borderline to the obsession, remind him himself all the time they were together, laughing together or having sex. The idea of another man touching her as he did made him angry but also sad.

"Really Kol, if she don't love you anymore, what will you do?"

"I will do everything to make her mine again."

"And if she is in love with someone else and you have no way to have her back."

He thought a moment putting a hand behind his head, "what we shared was very strong, she is mine and I'm hers... The deep feelings."

Kai mumbled something about a sexy girl he had seen while reading the magazine. Kol thinking, although Bonnie was in love with someone else, he would do anything to remind her, the feelings they had once shared. Their feelings were too deep to just evaporate with the years. He almost killed Stefan for her, Kol loved her like a crazy man and hoped with all his heart she still love him.

"After what Abby did, she would have good reasons to have forgotten you, dude."

"I'll take care of Abby," Kol said darkly, his voice was dangerous and Kai could imagine well the gaze of death that Kol had right now.

"When you will kill her, think of me."

"I will not kill her; it is the mother of Bonnie!" Kol said amused.

"Cover her with straw? Poison her? Shock her? Stabbing her? Burning her bright? Or you would take your old habits and beaten her with a baseball bat?"

"Damn It! Kai! I will not do any of those things! Psycho!"

Kai shrugged as if he did not say anything special, "just asking!"

Meanwhile Kol hated Abby for what she had done; he would not do anything that will bring him in prison. Four years in prison was enough for a lifetime, he never wanted to come back, ever. He had thought about a way to avenge Abby but that plan did not require violence, just cunning and manipulation. He had vaguely thought about why she did what she did, maybe to protect Bonnie but even with this boat reason she had no right to do what she did and she'll end up to regret it sooner or later. Kol took the letter from Bonnie and reread again.

 _My dear Kol,_

 _I miss you much ... I begin my letter by telling you this because it's true, I miss you terribly. I feel so lonely without you, so lost. It's been a year since I write you some letters and I had received no letter from you until yesterday. I read the letter again and again wondering why? Why he did this to me?_

 _I cried so much that I do not know if I can cry more, you broke my heart Kol, you broke everything in me. Even with the bitterness I feel, I miss you anyway, I feel weak and aimless._

 _You write me to tell me to forget you, to turn the page because you, you did. You told me you don't love me anymore and you hate me because it's because of me that you are in prison. Did you really forget me Kol? All we lived, the love I gave you, my body even my soul, Kol ... Did you really forget all me, all of us? Maybe you're right and I'm wrong and it's all my fault. I do not know what to think but I'm tired, tired of writing you and never receive an answer, I'm tired of telling you my days without knowing if you care about me again, I'm tired of hanging myself to you and waiting for you when you told me you just forgot me. You erased, swept our feelings as if they were nothing. I want to hate you but I cannot, I love you so much and I miss you so much. But I made a decision; it will be the last letter I write you, Kol._

 _With this letter I say Goodbye to you... Forgive me for everything you endure in prison because of me. I hope you will be happy in your life and you will realize your dreams. I'll go through all this and I'll do it like you, I'll forget all about you or if I cannot I will bury my love for you, far, far away in the farthest corner of my heart. I loved you Kol and I regret so much that all passed so badly for you. I said to myself you're right, it's my fault you're in jail, maybe if I had done things differently nothing would have happened as badly... and I realize that I have made many mistakes._

 _This is my last letter, Kol. Live your life with happiness._

 _Your princess who loved you._

* * *

 **Do you know how much I like your reviews?**

 **Ooh guys, I like them so much, they inspire me!**

 **Reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

Around 7 am, the doors of every cell were opened. The day began like any other: a shower, breakfast at least a foul called breakfast food and after that it was free time. Usually Kol and Kai strolled into the yard or were doing musculature. He had had his diploma of high school a year ago, continuing to take classes taught by sisters of a church that came from time to time. At least he would not have to return to a high school, he could not get through by all this social crap. Today was different, after breakfast, he went back in his cell to arrange his stuff, now It was the time to get out of prison and he was excited.

He had not really business to be packed, just the letters of Bonnie and some books he had read over the years. Kai watched him with a little gaze but in some part of him, he hurts him his best friend was going to let him alone. When Kol had finally put everything in a bag, he undressed orange jumpsuit and wore the clothes the guards put on his bed, they was the same clothes he had worn to the court, he had grown up since this time and he had also taken some muscle. The t shirt that was before in the right size now was too small not to mention the jean. But he had nothing else to wear anyway. One of the guards came to tell him it was the time, he smiled and taking the small bag.

Kol and Kai walked in the corridors and went with the guard to a prison door where another guard was waiting, Kai could not go further. Kol turned and he hugged Kai almost fraternally and Kai could cry if he should cry. Kai had never known that feeling of acceptance that Kol offered him. With him, Kai felt more human, less the bloodthirsty murderer that people have always painted him. With Kol, he found a friend and a brother, except that he did not want to kill him and even wanted to be closer of him. Kol has promised that he will not forget him and that next year when Kai will get out of prison; he will be there to greet him. Kol stuck his tongue one last time to his cellmate before entering the inspection room.

The guards give him his personal belongings and they led him out of the prison. When Kol walked the concrete floor of the outside of the prison, he took a deep breath and raised his arms as if to fly. Mikael was waiting him, seated on his car hood, Kol walking towards Mikael and tears of joy were cast on his cheek against himself. His father shook him so hard that he was touched. After, the two men saw each other by gauging the respective physical change, Mikael could tell Kol looked like a man now. He was bigger, taller, more muscular, shorter hair, a little thick and a deeper look. They talked a little and laughed at joy to meet again. Mikael came a few times to see Kol, but he could not come more than three times per a year because of his trips abroad but Kol wasn't mad. He was just happy to see his father and have his freedom.

On the way home, he spoke of banality and the things he missed. As the victories or failures of his favourite teams, how Mikael remained single after the departure of Abby, he no longer had the heart to engage himself in a relationship. He told him the gossip of Mystic Falls and the news about his work. They toured the small talk and silence fell in the car.

"What do you plane to do now?" Mikael asked.

"I'll go to New York," Mikael sighed audibly and looked furtively Kol then watched the road.

"I have not heard from Abby since she left with Bonnie. I do not know where they are."

"I will find them."

"And then what Kol? What will you do when you gonna find them? Abby don't want to have any Mikaelson in her life. She make me understood it well, I thought you had moved on and that's why you stopped writing to Bonnie. "

Kol shook his head in anger, "No, I never stopped writing to her! In fact I wrote to her every week."

Mikael raised an eyebrow listening to this information.

"Bonnie thinks I stopped writing to her while I never stopped. Abby has intercepted each of my letters and burn or throw them in the trash, I don't know yet but the result is that Bonnie, the only woman I have never stopped loving thinks I hate her and I do not want to talk to her. That's why father, I want to go to New York. "

"And do what?"

Kol smiled, "Get my girl back."

"I see ... But you have to do something of your life."

"Tell me what to do father, you're pulling the strings in the world of traders."

Mikael thought for a moment, "I know a friend, he had a firm in which he can hire you for now but you need to have qualifications to get where I am."

Kol turned his head to his father, "I would have."

Mikael sighed, "What do you need to go to New York?"

"Your private plane," Kol said, smiling.

* * *

Kol needed a few days to adjust to the changes; he arrived in New York and descended into a luxury hotel, time to find his current apartment. He took a whole day to do nothing, just sleep and enjoy the peace that prison life did not offer. He thought of making a call to Kai who seemed happy to hear him which surprised him because Kai was a kind weird when it comes to emotions. He went shopping, he settled in his new apartment in Manhattan and spent calls to friends he knew from here. He spent a meeting to be an agent for a stock option company; he has been taken with the approval of his famous father's friends, Marcellus Gerard. He planned to make traineeship a year and go to college next year. It took five days for all set up to be ready to start traineeship on Monday.

Kol knew where they were, with some money he owes a detective, he could have all the information he wanted about Bennett's.

Abby worked as a talent agent in a consulting agency and Bonnie... Bonnie was in the college of New York and was studying English literature. He was a little disappointed that she had not realized her dream to go to Julliard. He had no recent photograph of her and did not want it. He wanted to see her in real and talk with her... Well maybe not just talk but he wanted to be a part of her life. He just needed to know where both of them lived and worked. And the detective gave him all the information. He was not impatient, he had a plan and he would follow his plan.

On Friday morning, Kol went to Abby's office; he was quite elegant with his new clothes. He wore a sky blue shirt, a blue Jean, black boots that went perfectly with his black jacket. He entered the building and took the elevator to the floor of the agency. He introduced himself to the reception and he lied easily the receptionist for her to let him waiting in Abby's office. The girl seemed to be interested in Kol and he smiled at her advances. It was nice, he felt suddenly more confident. Remain in jail for years without being able to touch a person of the opposite sex have had an impact on him, even if he was in love with Bonnie, he thought a moment to fuck this receptionist in the toilet of the agency. But he resumed himself, if all went as he had planned, he will be much more satisfied between Bonnie's legs. Years of abstinence after incredible sex he had with Bonnie had taken a toll on him as he waited in the office Abby, Kol thought of all fantasies and perversities he had planned to do with Bonnie's body. He grew up and his envy of sexual domination grew up too.

Abby walked down the aisle of the agency, not a rushed, she was in a hurry and she was late for an appointment. She wore a white suit, and her blond curls were moving to the rhythm of her steps. Charlotte warned her that someone was waiting in her office; she thought it was to be a young singer or comedian who wanted to become famous in the great city of New York. Charlotte gave her her coffee and folders and Abby kept walking quickly towards her office. She opened the door and found a man standing by the window, he watched the view and she could only see his back. She closed the door but he did not turn around.

"Hi, I am Abby Bennett but you already know my name," she said, walking toward her office table to put her stuffs on it.

"I know you and you know me... Abby," Kol said, turning, Abby yelped and stood transfixed for several seconds.

"Look at this, the Bonnie's mother... sexier than ever, you did something to your hair right?" She swallowed hard, "Do not act so surprised, Abby" he said, walking to the office then he pulled out a chair and sat by arranging his jacket. "You did not think I'd let you leave you like this."

She resumed her spirits and sat on the other side of the desk.

"What do you do here?"

Kol said nothing and merely watch her examining her blonde hair, her face and even her body. Abby became anxious, she did not know what to expect from a person who had spent four years in prison and especially after the carnage he had caused. She folded her arms to appear confident but drops on her forehead sweats and the small tremors of fear she was doing did not escape to Kol. He smiled slightly, knowing that his presence put her in this state.

"Kol, you are in my office and I want to know what you're doing here or I will call the police."

"Relax, darling. I came here to talk," he said with a serious face expressionless.

"Talk about what? You and me, we have nothing to say."

"Are you sure?"

She pressed her lips into a thin line; Kol stood and slowly began pacing the office.

"What do want, Kol?"

"Why I do not see any photos of Bonnie here?"

"I do not have to answer you Kol! You're in my office and I want to know why the hell you are here?"

"Maybe because you did not seen for years..."

"Do not even say her name," she cried vehemently and he turned to her.

"Or what? My calm is not a weakness but the beginning of my revenge, Abby. I advise you not to yell at me, I am very calm and you should not provoke me especially after all the shenanigans you are doing. "

"I do not see what you mean," she denied and he walked up to her desk, sat half on the table and looked at her. Abby's hands became sweaty, "listen, I do not have to convince you of the merits of what I did. Everything I did, I did it for Bonnie and I have no regrets. She turned the page and she is much better without a guy like you in her life and if you still feel something for her you should leave her alone and live your life. "

She was beginning to annoy him, he turned his head, shaking his fist and rose "And who are you? My mother? Who do you think you are to destroy my letters and send a fake letter to Bonnie by daring to write things I would not dare tell her! Who do you think you are to manipulate your own daughter when you are supposedly to protect her? Have you read the last letter she wrote to me? She was distraught, broken, sad ... Bonnie wrote me, she loved me for God's sake! She continued to love me even after you sent her that pathetic letter. She was the only, I never stopped writing to her but she depressed while I never stopped loving her! That's was that you wanted? Break her heart? Make her feel miserable? Bonnie is not even at Julliard when I thought she would be on video in Times Square! Your daughter does not want to talk to you and the worst is that I'm sure she does not even know what you did," Kol was breathing rapidly, he was so angry, "what she deserved for you to do all that mess?

She stood up angrily, "I did all this to protect her! I'm her mother! I have the right to do what I think is right to protect her. She deserved better than you and a lifetime wait until you come out of prison. Because of you, my daughter got pregnant and she lost her baby," Kol stiffened, "Yes, I know you're the baby's father, because of you my girl was seen naked in full sexual romps with you in a video that went around Mystic Falls. Because of you, she could not take a step in high school without someone harassing her because the precious quarterback of Mystic Falls could not play anymore. All her life has been turned upside down because of you." She yelled hard with all the hatred she felt.

"What do you want from me? To say: sorry?" He shouted.

"I want you to get out of my office and never come back. I do not ever want you approach her."

He remained quiet for a moment, "where are my letters?" She did not answer, "WHERE ARE MY FUCKING LETTERS?" He cried and she jumped in fear.

"In my home, I kept them in a box," she said quickly still mad by herself to feel fear in front of her.

"Okay, I want you to take your phone to call Bonnie. I want you to tell her you need to see her to talk about something very important, I want you to tell her the whole truth and that thou restores my letters and I want you to do it all now. "

"I'm not afraid of you..." She looked up and he smiled.

"Let's try again; I want you to tell the truth to Bonnie before I see her tomorrow."

"I will never do it; you can do what you want I'll never do it."

"Abby Bennett," he frowned, pretending to think, "Do you know that I know your darkest secret?"

"My what?"

"Your darkest secret? Do you know that I know it?"

Abby did not answer, she blinked and after she widened then Kol nodded, "Yes... That secret."

"You cannot know it," she said in disbelief, "I do not believe you, you want to manipulate me."

"The advantage of being in jail, it is the access to a special world, the market of information. Everyone has secrets, even you Abby. I wanted to know one of your darkest secrets so deeply buried so you will have no choice but to do exactly what I ask. I knew that the famous Abby Bennett did not let herself impress by me even if she would be shaking like a leaf... what you do right now. I needed leverage; I needed more important information than the letters you have hidden of Bonnie. And I found it, with a little help, I found your secret and I will reveal it to her if you do not do exactly what I just told you to do. "

"I do not believe you."

"I want Bonnie to know the truth about your shenanigans before tomorrow or I would tell her the truth." He walked to the door, sure of himself, he opened the door and Abby shouted after him.

"I do not believe you!"

He turned and looked at her, "I know the truth about her birth...

"Oh My God," Abby put a hand on her mouth and began to cry.

"If you do not do what I just asked, I would tell her the whole truth about her birth." He said and got out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Abby sat on her thick leather chair, shocked because of what Kol had just said. She tried to calm her breathing but it was a wasted effort. She pinched her nose and raised her hand, with a few hesitations, on the top of the phone while she cried and then she put her hand over the phone and dialled the number of her daughter, then put the handset to her ear. The phone rang twice before the voice of Bonnie emerged.

"Yes?" She asked coldly and Abby continued to cry silently.

"We need to talk."


	15. Chapter 15

Bonnie walked under her mother's apartment; Abby had called her that morning to say she had some urgent thing to say to her. But Bonnie did not have any time, after class she had to go to her part time job at a hardware store. She finished at 9 p.m. and she called her mother to tell her she was going to her house. Abby did not live too far from her home so it was not a problem for her on this point. Which posed problems for her was to see her again.

Bonnie and Abby are no longer spoken since she got her high school diploma, as soon as she had her degree, she looked a little cheap apartment and she left Abby's home. Everything was too much, the obligation to leave Mystic Falls, to be forbidden to speak to Kol, and then his reject. Everything was just too much, as the straw that broke the camel. She wanted to cut ties with Abby and she did too easily she thought. Even though they were new in the Big Apple, Lucy, the sister of Abby lived there too. And Bonnie loved her aunt; she was more understanding, gentle and less authoritarian than Abby. Bonnie had told her the whole story all crying and Lucy was compassionate and reassuring. Lucy told her to turn the page and start a new life, which she did.

But now Abby called to ask her to see her urgently, all she wanted was that it would not last too.

"Bonnie? I'm in my room," Abby called.

She said nothing and walked into the apartment; she walked around the kitchen and went into the small hallway leading to her bedroom. The door was open, Bonnie remained standing in the doorway watching Abby sitting on her bed, she held a photo album that seemed to have age and she smiled at certain pictures. Abby turned and smiled at Bonnie smiling falsely.

"Come sit next to me... Please," Abby said in a sad voice, and Bonnie was running. Something in Abby looked weak, she looked weak which was very rare.

"Hi Mom."

"Good evening, my daughter," Abby gave her a kiss on the cheek, "look, I took out the old albums of your childhood."

Bonnie looked at photos and smiling. She was lovely; there were even pictures when she was a baby in the bath. "I love this one... You look so happy." Bonnie said, pointing to the photo where she was in the bath with Abby and Rudy beside which had the brightest smile of the earth.

"I love this picture too and we were really glad we had the most beautiful baby with green eyes of the city. And then you laughed all the time and you amuse yourself to bubble with your mouth," said Abby longingly looking at the photo, "Rudy was happy, Lucy too. I remember she bought you a complete doll house when you were 5 years old, she always bought expensive and ridiculously cute things for you." They laughed. "It does me good to hear you laugh," Abby said, looking at her, Bonnie put a curly hair behind her ear, looking down.

"Mom, you said you have something significant to say to me."

Abby frowned, mild face that was present just a few seconds disappeared for an angry face. She swallowed hard and nodded, "Yes, I said that. Listen, Kol was released from jail and he passed to see me this morning." Bonnie's eyes widened, "he came to ask me to tell you the truth." Bonnie felt a lot of emotions but especially a big misunderstanding.

"The truth about what? Why he came to see you first?"

"It's complicated ..."

"So make it simple, I do not want anything to do with him and you know it. So tell me why you make me come here to talk about him. I do not have time to talk about Kol, whether if he is here or in Virginia. Now Mom, what have you to tell me? "

Abby sighed, she leaned toward the ground to take a shoe box, and she stood up and put the shoebox on the open album. Abby opened the box and a stack of envelopes were inside.

"Kol came to my office to threaten me."

Bonnie looked at the envelope and looked at Abby, "Then call the police."

"Stop playing the insensitive, Bonnie. I know you're not like me; you care about people even if they are not good for you. The evidence you continued to love him despite the letter I sent to you."

"What ... What do you talking about?"

Abby abruptly put the box on Bonnie's lap and turned her head, "here all the letters he had written to you while he was in prison."

Bonnie laughed in disbelief, "You are kidding me right?"

Abby turned her head to Bonnie, she knew that after this revelation, she will lose her forever but it was better than the revelation of her birth.

"No, after the first two letters of Kol, I decided to catch the others. At first I just wanted to read them to see what he told you, when I read and I saw you were always in couple after all this happened, I understood that you will not be able to be released to him continuing to receive these letters, "Bonnie smiled in disbelief but the tears streaming down her cheeks bore witness to her awareness.

"He still sent you a letter by week and even while you sent him your letter of farewell. He continued to write you but I could not give you them. I know in one side what I did was wrong but then again I did it to protect you. I wanted you to realize your dreams; I did not know you'd be devastated if..."

"Ooh you did not know? Of course you did not."

"I'm sorry."

"So I understand," she wiped her tears, "Kol never broke up with me... he never abandon me and he never hated me."

"I do not know-"

"You do not know?! Are fucking serious right now? There must be twenty of the letter in the box! Oh My God! He kept writing and writing to me when thou ... Thou crept them like a rat to hide them away from me and the worst you write me ... Damn it! You have imitated his writing and you dared say those horrible things to me. Are you fucking serious to pretend not to know? "

"Watch your language," she scolded.

Bonnie was panting with rage, "Get fuck yourself, you are the worst parent that I know and you-"

Abby slapped Bonnie, not so strong but enough for her head to be caught on the other side. Abby put quickly her hand over her mouth, regretting what she did.

"Bon..."

"You know what? I am done with you."

Bonnie stood up with the shoe tip, she took the lid that was on the album and carefully closed the box. Then she turned and walked out of the chamber ignoring the pleas from her mother.

* * *

Everything was blurred, she walked in the street in the blurry, and she took the metro in the blurry. She walked with the shoe box she kept on her chest with her arms. She teased this box walking in the blurry. She didn't look the passersby, she walked mechanically. Completely lost in nowhere, she did not think or refused to think about Kol. She entered her house and stopped in front of the elevator shaft and pressed a button. The sounds of the workings of the elevator groaned as the elevator descended.

When the door opened, she entered the elevator and the door closed. She would not believe it but the box in her hand was a painful reminder of the truth. Arrived on the fifth floor, the door opened and she walked to the door of her apartment. She pulled her bag to find the keys and put them in the lock. She turned then it occurred to her.

 _And if he is here._..

Bonnie looked from left to right, she bit her lip as a tear ran down. With everything she felt she did not even know why she was crying. She just opened the door to a rapid movement to be greeted by the black. There was no one, she sighed and closed the door behind her. She turned on the light and wiped her tears. Bonnie wanted to move but she could not, she slipped out the door and fell to the ground and then she fell into ruin.

After crying for minutes, she got up and went to shower. She had left the shoe box on the table; she was not ready to read them now. She had cried enough and she would not cry anymore. Plus, she has a new life. Bonnie had sacrificed her passion; she was not ready to sacrifice more. After showering, she jumped on her bed and fell asleep quickly. Trying to forget everything she had felt the last two years caused by her mother's lies.

The next day, she felt a little better. While her sleep, she saw that her mother had tried to call her. She wiped notifications and lay down again. Bonnie was lounging in her bed by listening to the sound of raindrops falling on the roof of the building. It was raining; she could see the gray sky through one of her bedroom windows. She did not want to get up but she had to. It was already 11am and at 2pm, the most beautiful boy of the earth would to come.

She busied herself with the housework she neglected all week; she tidied the apartment and do the dishes. She took the basket of laundry and she went down in the basement where there were four washer and dryer. Bonnie put her laundry in the machine and went back to her apartment. After cleaning, she made a small diner, fries and hot dogs. The Dylan's favorite.

After all these efforts, she breathed in the shower. Hot water was nice in the chilly weather and rain outside did not subside. The bed was the cosiest place of her home, she had no sofa... Not enough place for that. She just had a TV that she almost never turn on, some furniture, a small library and her cello. Sometimes she played when she was too stressed but she didn't touch it as much as before. There was no reason, she thought, maybe there were too many memories attached to this cello. Whatever Bonnie tied her hair in a messy bun, she wore a gray sweat shirt and small black shorts completed the whole of her white socks and slippers SpongeBob.

She used a plate of fries with ketchup and sat on the bed with a book of Arthur Conan Doyle in-hand. Her green eyes roamed the lines of the book wonders when someone knocked. Bonnie got up smiling and walked to the door.

"Hey Dylan!"

"Hey beautiful, what's up?" The little boy smiled passing between Bonnie legs to enter the apartment.

"Hey! I told you not to do that, jerk!" She closed the door while Dylan jumped on the bed and took a four fry in his mouth. "Jerk!" She repeated, rolling her eyes and he chuckled.

"What's up Bon? I have not seen you yesterday! Where have you been?"

She sat on the bed, "I was at Abby."

"The wicked witch?"

"Yes, and she didn't tell me good news, I even cried when I got home."

The little boy in blue eyes gasped before sitting in turn, "I do not like when you cry, and you're my girlfriend. I do not want you to cry okay?" He said seriously and she laughed.

"Dylan, I'm not your girlfriend, stop to say before someone believes you," she laughed eating spicy fries.

"I tell you what I think, beautiful."

She rolled her eyes, "you are 12 years old, jerk!"

"But I'm attractive and I have things to offer you," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she laughed.

"You're a lost cause, are you hungry?"

"I could eat a dinosaur. Serves me to eat, woman." He said waving his hand.

"What! Argh whelp!" She frowned and pretended to be angry, Dylan stood in a jump and ran into the apartment, Bonnie run after him and easily grabbed him. Her apartment was not as great as the one of his parents. He laughed when Bonnie tickled him and forced him to apologize for it and he did.

Dylan had occasionally spent time with her; he lived in the lower floor in a larger apartment with his parents. But often they were not there and Bonnie was his babysitter. Over time, they became friends and laughing all. He could go see her whenever he wanted, it was enough that he hit three times on her door and she opened without hesitation. He spent more regular time with her after school and she let him do. She was too cute with his tuft of red hair curled.

In a way, she was glad that he had come today. With this sad time, she knew that this weekend was about to be depressing without him.

"So what the wicked witch told you?" He took the dish Bonnie handed him, fries and a large piece of hot dog.

"Well, she told me that Kol never broke up with me." She told doing the dishes, "she hid all his letters to me and it was she, the one who sent me the murders letter which I spoke to you... You know."

"Wow, she's really bad uhm, and what happened then?"

She shrugged, "She slapped me because I got upset."

"What! Nobody touches my girlfriend!" He almost shouted.

"I told you I'm not your girlfriend, jerk!"

"Uhm we discuss about that after, beautiful," Bonnie rolled her eyes smiling. She wiped her hands and walked over to sit next to him.

"Is it good?"

"Yeah kind of nasty," he nodded, taking another piece of hot dog. She sat more comfortably, leaning back on the edge of the bed, her eyes drifted to the shoe box. "Did you read the letters?"

"Nah."

"Did you want to read 'em; I can read one for you if you want."

"Ow you know how to read!?" She teased.

"Ahahaha I can read, then you're going to read them or I do it for you?"

"Finish your food first and after you read them."

Dylan nodded and engulfed the rest of fries and put a chunk of hot dog in his mouth. Bonnie shook her head with a smile, that little boy was a piece of work but she was so happy to know him. She did not really have friends in college, even if there were guys who often ask her on dates. She never went there; Stefan would not allow her anyway...

Dylan was the one that made her laugh often to the point of crying, he was so funny.

"You'll choke yourself, Dylan."

"Hduavjekbfjs!"

"Okay, thank you for your clear answer. But finished eating all the mess in your mouth before speak, redhead."

Bonnie watched him chew slowly, she laughed at times when he seemed to focus not spit and he finally swallowed everything and he shouted, waving his arms as if he had won a million dollars.

"Okay, c'mon, it's time to read them. Where are these letters?"

"Right there," she took the box and held him out. He opened it and exclaimed.

"Wow this dude really love you like I do uhm but you are my girlfriend kay! You should tell him, Bonnie. Kay?"

"Argh... I shut up, Dylan."

"Yeah whatever you like, beautiful." He said seductively, and she laughed.

"Where do you learn to talk like that, Dylan?"

"The other... At school, boys talk like that and girls like."

"Well I do not have 12 years, when will you get a girl of your age!"

He turned his head embarrassed, "uhm I'll read that one," he ignored what she had just said and opened the envelope. He unfolded the letter and began to read, murmuring.

"I hear nothing, Dy" she was nibbling her nails, a little anxious.

"Well, why he speaks of ties you and spanks you with a belt?"

"DAMN IT!" She huffed, snatching the letter and the box away from him, "uhm I'll read them okay?"

"Okay! What do you want me to do in the meantime?"

"What do you do every time I read a book? You shut up and you watch TV."

"Ooh Bonnie, please let me at least read one with you!"

"No way! Go watch TV or I put you out." She threatened.

"Alright, but after we will play cards."

She smiled, "sure".

Dylan went to sit on the small cushions for turn on the TV. During, he watched TV, Bonnie was reading the letters.

Basically, he told her how much he regretted what he did how he regretted not having listened to her that day and to have lost them control. He told her how much he loved her, how much he was alone without her, he told her the escapades of Kai, he thought that Kai had to have a TV show just for him that could be called "Meet Psycho Kai ". Bonnie laughed reading all the fun details, Kol wrote how he spent his day, he even wrote poems in certain letters. He wrote that he did not understand why she was not getting his letters while he was getting hers, he wrote how he was lost after her farewell letter. There were six letters in which he begged her to write him because he loved her and did not want to not lose her.

Bonnie had dreamed of receiving these letters, she could have thrown a bridge to read those years ago. All she felt was regret and anger. Bonnie put away the letters and put them under the bed when the timer rang. She took off her socks and put black jacket boots. Then walked toward the door.

"I'll take the washing, I get back."

"Kay Bon!" He shouted focused on cartoons on TV.

Bonnie opened the door and closed it behind her; she walked to the elevator and took it to go down. At the bottom, she went down the stairs quickly. It was cold and her legs were not covered. She opened the lid of the machine and took her wet clothes. Bonnie hesitated to put them in the dryer, it often did not work properly and does not dry all the laundry. She decided to put them in the basket, she will dry them out. It's cold enough for them to dry quickly. The laundry in the basket, She carried it up the stairs. She walked to the elevator when she saw a person In front of the front door. Bonnie dropped the basket, panting.

Her heart pounding so hard, that she thought she was going to faint. She bit her lips and her mouth opened but the only word to come out was "fuck".

* * *

 **Reviews**


	16. Chapter 16

Kol sauntered toward her with his face expressionless, only his eyes betrayed the joy he felt in seeing her. She thought he was beautiful, even more so than in her memories. Prison had transformed his body, he had more muscle, and she did not dare look at his abs under his wet, white shirt. He must have gotten wet from the downpour that was falling down in New York. Bonnie looked at Kol, and he was looking back. A psychedelic connection was recreated as their eyes met. The only thing keeping them apart was the laundry basket on the floor which was serving as a physical barrier between them.

As he licked the rain off his lips, Bonnie's eyes followed every movement he made. God! She no longer felt in control of her body as she wanted to touch him, cry, scream, maybe even hit him, but all she did was to admire his male form.

"Princess ..."

"Don't ... Please ... do not call me like that."

He frowned, "she did not tell you the truth..." he said with disgust.

"No ... she told me everything, she even handed me the letters. They are in my room in a shoebox," she whispered.

He nodded and smiled slightly, "There are not words to describe how happy I am to see you."

A shiver coursed through her body, and she put her arms around her, rubbing her arms. She was getting cold, and she looked up at Kol who was wet to the bone.

"You're cold, you should go cover up." Kol was dying to touch her, but he did not want to rush things.

"And you ... You're wet, you'll get sick."

"I've had worse, I parked my car a few blocks away. It's okay, I just have to run a little."

"It's freezing outside, does not it?"

"It's cold everywhere ... Without you, Bonnie."

She bit her lower lip, "Uhm you can come with me, to dry off and then I'll give you an umbrella ..."

He smiled and nodded, "Thank you." She bent down to take the basket, but they did it at the same time, "let me get this." He said leaning down, picking up the laundry basket while Bonnie turned and sighed, pressing the call button for the elevator. The door opened allowing Bonnie and Kol to enter the elevator. She pressed the '5' button causing the elevator to rise. Kol was standing a few steps behind her with the basket of laundry in his arms. Bonnie felt anxious, she played with the lace edge of her black shorts which caused them to drop below her shorts, revealing them to Kol. Kol smiled at her feeble attempts to hide her body. He loved it, this sexy woman who could be so shy in front of his eyes.

She had not grown taller as she was still small, a 5'2''. She was cute though her hair looked longer, yet with the messy bun, he could not be sure. Her butt ... It rose, Kol had one wish at this moment that was to rip those ridiculous shorts off and bury his dick deep into her pussy. Fucking her while spanking her ass looked appetizing. Kol started to imagine her shouting his name while pouring his load inside her.

"Kol? Are you coming?" Bonnie said, looking at him, he blinked several times.

"Yes, sure." He followed her into the hallway, she looked back several times as if she was afraid he would disappear. When they arrived at the door of her home, Bonnie knocked three times, and Dylan opened the door. She smiled, pushing her hand through Dylan's hair, teasing him causing his laughter.

"Hey, beautiful ... Who is he?" He asked quickly in blocking the passage of Kol who was smiling, amused by the little boy.

"Let him enter, Dylan!" She shouted while walking in the apartment and disappearing into the bathroom.

Dylan crossed his arms matching the gaze of Kol, "Who are you?" He asked coldly.

"Uhm let me put the laundry basket down and I'll tell you."

"No man passes in here without my permission dude, so I said who are you?"

Kol smiled, "So you will not let me enter unless I tell you who I am?"

"No, Bonnie is my girlfriend, and I have to protect her."

Kol laughed slightly, oddly he saw himself in that little boy, it was a redhead with thick and curly hair, he was gaunt, almost skinny. He wore a baggy T-shirt and Spongebob Squarepants slippers that looked big on his little feet. He had no resemblance of him but just the fact of wanting to fiercely protect Bonnie, Dylan had won the esteem of Kol.

"She is your girlfriend?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I know I often told her to stop loving me but she can not, she's crazy in love with me." He boasted, and Kol chuckled.

"Gosh! I told you to let him in, it's cold outside!" Bonnie appeared in the room with a clean towel, walked up to them and pulled the ears of Dylan to drag him out of the way.

"But he didn't want to tell me who he is," he pouted.

"This is my home, go sit on the cushions and I do not want to hear you." She growled, pointing the finger to the cushions in front of the TV. Dylan looked at Bonnie then Kol, frowning, she sighed. "It's Kol, okay!"

"No way! The guy who has been in jail? So cool!" Dylan smiled admiringly, she rolled her eyes. She turned to Kol who entered and was about to close the door behind him. Bonnie came up behind him and put the towel on his shoulder. "Hey, Kol, can you teach me how to fight? You know, I have to be strong to protect my girlfriend!"

"Please do not listen to him. You can dry off in the bathroom along with a clean pair of pants."

"Okay ..." He looked at her a long time, and he smiled.

 _He does it on purpose ... he knows that it has an effect on me_!

"Hey, Kol?!" My name is Dylan, by the way! You can call me Dy or Supa Dy or Dydy! "

Bonnie laughed, "I'll take care of him," she told Kol who shook his head.

"Nice to meet you, Dylan!" He said, walking toward the bathroom.

"Nice to meet you too, Kol!" He cried.

When Kol had closed the door of the bathroom, Bonnie turned and leaned down to Dylan.

"Dylan, you have to go home."

"Why?"

"Because Kol and I have to talk about adult things."

"You are not married, why are you talking about adult things?"

She exhaled loudly, "It is important to us! I'm going to see you tomorrow anyway, Dylan. You know I do not tell you to go away if it wasn't." She cooed, and Dylan nodded resignedly.

"Will you come to play cards with me?"

"Yes!" She pinched his nose, he smiled, walked to the door while Bonnie was following him. "Hey, give me back my shoes!"

He rolled his eyes and took them off to give them back. "Goodbye, do not forget me!" He said sadly walking in the hallway of the building.

"I can not forget my boyfriend," she said, and Dylan's eyes widened before he turned with eyes full of light, Bonnie chuckled and closed the door, locking it behind him.

"Do you know that he will harass you after what you just said?" Kol said, standing in the middle of the room.

"I know but he-" she yelped, Kol was shirtless and the jeans she gave him were loose around the waist, she could see the Calvin Klein branding on his boxers. Her eyes lingered on his abs, she could grate cheese on them, it was a generous six pack. All she wanted to say was "fuck" but she refrained herself. Kol smiled seeing her she ogle him.

"You can come and touch them..."

"Uh?"

"I said you can come and touch them..." He held out his hand. As Bonnie walks toward him, her heart began racing, she placed her hand on his. Kol smiled and patted her hand, they formed a mixture of pearl white and brown colors. Their skin was so different but so beautiful together.

"Kol ..." She was breathing hard, he reached out and wrapped his arms around her. Her head was on his warm chest, she put her arms around his back. Just in the arms of the one other. It was the first time in four years, and it was ... Special.

"I missed you, princess."

She withdrew from his arms quietly and looked up, "many things happened in those years, I do not know if I am able to be your princess again."

"No matter what you did, you'll always be my princess." He moved his thumb over her lips, "Thanks to the idea of seeing you, I have endured all these years. I managed to survive by thinking of you every day, every night. Kai helped me too ... He was my cellmate. By the way, did you read my letters? "

"Yes, I read several. Kai is weird," she laughed.

"It's a psychopath dubbed a sociopath, he's very dangerous."

"But you consider him your friend ..."

"Yes, he saved my life several times. Without him, I would be dead or raped by inmates."

Bonnie gasped, "Kol I'm so sorry ... everything is my fault," she said with tears in her eyes.

"No, no Bonnie, nothing in the letter that your mother wrote was correct. In fact, it is me who must apologize. I acted impulsively. I could have killed him, and everything would have been much worse. "

She swallowed hard as the thought of Stefan briefly passed in her mind. She ultimately withdrew his arm to walk to the bed, sitting down with her head bowed. Kol knelt in front of her caressing her cheek. He looked into her beautiful green eyes, he pleaded silently for permission to kiss her. He could die with want. With no argument in her eyes, he lifted her head, cocking it slightly, moving forward to her face to kiss her but she put her finger on his lips.

"I need to know Kol ... what am I for you?"

"You are the woman I love."

"Why come when you knew I hated you, what I did hurt you? I stopped writing you ..."

"You left me because you thought I broke up with you, I can understand. That's why I insisted that you know the truth before come to see you."

"But I stopped writing you. Didn't that hurt you?"

"Why be hurt when I knew that it was not your fault? If my Princess hates me so, I just have to make sure she loves me anew. It's as simple as that. I could not let you go, Bonnie, as your heart and body are mine. You're irreplaceable ... I will not let anyone take you away from me ... again. "

She shook her head, closing her eyes, "I am not sure if I can do this ..."

"I love you ... Do you still love me?"

"I do not know, a lot of things happened Kol ..."

"I love you, I love you so much ... Listen, we're in a new city, I'm here beside you, we have a chance to remake your lives as we have always wanted. Being together, moving in together, have children. I want you all to myself, Bonnie. I love you so much that I spent the last four years obsessed with you, it's stronger than me ... Please don't reject me. "

"I don't know if I can."

"So you still love me? If you do not," he sighed sadly, "I would always be near you, but if you don't want me, I don't want to go against your will. I should go ... If you want it." He got up, and she got up hurriedly.

"NO NO ... I do not want you to leave, nor tomorrow nor the day after, Kol ... I think I still love you. I tried but I failed to forget your past, I tried to be with someone, but I didn't love him like I love you. I will never love anyone as I love you, Kol Milaelson. "

He smiled so wide that he showed his teeth. She put a hand on his cheek while looking at him deeply with tears in her eyes "I do not want you to leave ... Never, never leave me. Promise me you will never leave me."

"I promise." He whispered, his lips were dangerously close to hers.

Bonnie did not know if it was because of her statement but Kol's eyes were brightest they have ever been. She could see her reflection in them as if they were polished by happiness causing her to smile even wider in response. Somewhere in the sweet and beautiful radiation of his eyes ... Bonnie was left.

"I will always stay by your side ... I will never leave you," he said, taking her in his arms and Bonnie closed her eyes while Kol closed his. He leaned forward and captured her lips. The kiss was tender, their lips moved slowly as if they were rediscovering each other. The soft sound of the pouring rain on roof cradled their ears. Kol slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she moaned. Bonnie felt a lump on her belly, and she knew that it was his erection. She was hooked by his kisses, he was so gentle and rough at the same time. Gosh, she had missed it.

Bonnie gathered her courage and tried to unzip his pants with her hands. Kol broke the kiss, breathing rapidly. Even if he died of envy to fuck her, he did not want to rush things.

"I do not want you to feel obliged, Bonnie. I can wait."

"I want ... It's been so long that I feel empty, I want you to fill me again, I want to feel you ... I want you and I do not want to wait. I want you now."

He shook his head, "If you do that Bonnie, there will be no turning back. I'll own you with all your body has to offer. You will be mine ... You know I have not the same desires as other men, mine are much more ... Deep. "

"I know," she whispered before untie her messy bun and let her brown curls falling over her shoulders.

"Are you sure?"

" I am sure ... Kol," he smiled.

"Call me, Daddy," he carried her, and she wrapped her legs around his hips, went up to the bed and gently laid her on the covers. While sitting between her legs, he took one of her feet and went out his tongue. He slid it on her foot licking her skin.

She licked her lips which just got blown dry. Her hands trembled, her heart pounding in her chest, she felt suddenly claustrophobic, the room felt smaller. Kol absorbed all the oxygen in the room, she felt suffocated, suffocating her.

These words ... She wanted to get them out, Kol smirked, it said all. He knew what he was doing to her, he tamed her. His silence was heavy, so heavy, his tongue glided over her bare leg while he caressed the other leg at the same time ... She wanted to say it, she was dying to say it just to satisfy the thing in her, and something told her that if she gives him pleasure, he will give her back a hundred times.

Bonnie licked her lower lip and groaned audibly watching Kol making his lewd gesture, his penis quaked in his pants. He wanted her so badly, but he had to wait.

 _A real Dom has never beg or ask for permission from a Sub, if she trusts and believes in you, she will gladly follow your lead._

Bonnie was warm, cold, and in need. She wanted him as master, domineering, and her man. The same words she had uttered when he took her virginity escaped her in a muffled moans.

"Fuck me ... Fuck me Daddy."

"Uhm princess," he took off her shorts and her panties at the same time. He was smiling by spreading her legs wide, he wanted to see all of her. Her pussy was soft with a small parcel short cut hair, he could also see that she was thoroughly wet, just as he liked, "I could cum just looking at your pussy."

Bonnie blushed a little, she still had her sweater on but she had her legs spread wide open Kol's careful gaze. He looked at her pussy as if he just found a treasure.

"Kol?"

"Yes," he got out of his trance.

"I feel ... I do not know ... I really want you to do things to me, dirty things. But I missed you so much that I also want you to be gentle with me, I want to feel each of your touch. I want you to come over me and inside me ... Kol, are these requests are unreasonable? "

"Absolutely," he smiled, "but these unreasonable requests ... I will realize them all, for you princess."

"Daddy ..." Kol crawled over her body like a hungry beast and dove onto her lips, the kiss was sloppy with it filled by their respective moans. He pulled off the sweater she wore and threw it to the side, not caring where. He took a moment to admire her body, once more. She was beautiful, young and sexy. She was a physical damnation temptation. Her nipples were darker, her breasts were still small, but he liked them that way. As he bent down to one nipple, Bonnie shivered in arousal. She felt his lips gently touch her nipple, and letting out a brief scream while trying to hold back an orgasm.

He straightened and she sighed disappointed that he did not take it in his mouth. He rose from the bed, taking off his pants and boxers. He was hard, Bonnie was amused to think that the visible veins on his dick were due to his years of abstinence. He walked over to her dresser opening a few drawers looking for something. She knew he found it when he had returned to the bed. It was a scarf.

Kol skillfully handled the scarf, looking at her. He didn't need to ask as Bonnie held out her hands and he tied her hands attaching them to the headboard. Bonnie had her hands outstretched and tied above her head. Kol slid the palms of his hands all over her body starting with her throat, her breasts, her stomach, before returning to her legs again.

"It's gonna be a long night, there will be no safe word ... I'm about to fuck you until you become such a bitch you're gonna beg me to come on your face."

She gasped, her chest rising and falling in fear and excitement.

"So what do you want first? Pleasure or pain?"

She looked at him, Kol was... She didn't know, he looked like a real dominant more than before.

"Do not be afraid, Bonnie."

"I'm not ... Daddy."

"Never be ashamed of your sexual desires. So tell me, princess. Tell me, how bad you missed your Daddy?

"Very, very bad," she moaned.

"Princess ... daddy has so many wicked and wondrous plans for you, I could tell you about all the ways I intended to wreck you, but now you are here, it's time for Daddy to show you."

He bent down, kissed her and placing his forehead on hers.

"I owe you, princess, as you are mine to love, as you are mine to use, and... As you are mine to punish."

"I am yours."

He took his dick and began to plunge into the depths of her pussy, she closed her eyes and uttered a groan. He slowly entered her, like Kol, she had not had sex in a while as well. She felt uncomfortable, her pussy was so tight that she was in pain, her eyes were repulsed when his cock touched the bottom of her pussy.

"Take a deep breath, Daddy will make it fit."

He slowly pulled it out and entered again slowly, his slow movements were torture, but he had to do so it would end up right for her. He had waited for this moment for years, and he did not want to ruin it. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he penetrated her pussy. He moaned ... She moaned ... The feeling was intoxicating.

"Mine ... I will make you all mine."

"So good ... so good ... I want more, I need more Daddy."

He quickened his movements, his dick slid into her again and again. He swallowed her whining with his kisses, the pleasure invading them.

"Didn't you ask for it!? Didn't you want it?"

"Ooh Yes daddy, I gladly take your cock inside me."

 _Charm me ... Poison me ...control me ... Claim me with your dick inside me ... entrap me, just like that Daddy!_

Her mind was screaming, all these years without him, all these years without the sensation of his body on her. Bonnie gave herself to him, she gave him all... Once again.

"Shake your hips if you want more, do you want more of Daddy's dick?"

She moved in following his blows, he was desperate to possess her. The skin slapping sound echoed in the small apartment, mingled with their moans. Bonnie was ecstatic, she was about to cum, and she came hard. He did not stop, he continued to hammer in her.

"Bonnie," he groaned, "Now I am gonna flood this pussy with my cum."

"No ... Don't cum inside me."

"Do you want me to put it out?"

"No ..." she whimpered, struggling to get her hands off of her attachments. That was hardly lost. Her hands were firmly attached, she had no power, only Kol was in control. Contradictory feelings overwhelmed her as much as the pleasure he gave her.

"Well, the choice is made."

"Kol ... Oh God!" She was coming, he was going faster, deeper. He will come soon.

"If I cum in your pussy, will you get pregnant?"

"YES!" She cried so hard she was sure that the neighbor had heard her.

"Damn It! Why didn't you tell me before, Princess? Tell me you wanted It... just thinking you can get pregnant right now make me want to come faster, Bonnie. It makes me crazy, do you know how much I dreamed of this, princess? Do you know how much I was dying to be inside you, to fuck you like I am doing right now? "

"Kol ..."

"Princess ... Oh SHIT! I am cumming!"

"DADDY it's good ... It feels so good ... My mind is going blank," she felt faint while her eyes rolled, the climax was intense for both of them. Bonnie had the most intense orgasm of her life when he began pouring his load inside of her, she had an another climax when he finishes causing her to faint.

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews, Stefan is in New York too... More, next chap!**


	17. Chapter 17

Bonnie woke up to the sound of the TV, she moved comfortably under the sheets with a sigh. As she tried to move, her body felt several tons heavier. For some strange reason, her crotch was on fire, but it was not sticky. She felt dry there as if someone had cleaned her. Images of Kol on her body flashed again in her head and remembered that he had come inside of her. She made a mental note to go buy the morning after pill. She sighed in annoyance because she could still hear the rain pounding outside. The sheet was laying on her waist and pulled it up to her shoulders. Bonnie opened her eyes seeing the room was dimly lit, a warm glow of light coming from the TV. She turned and saw Kol sitting on the bed leaning on the wall with an amused look.

Bonnie perched beside him, "How long have I slept?"

"3 hours I think," he said, and she nodded. "You fainted..."

"No way!"

"Yes, Yes, you fell unconscious after I came."

She looked embarrassed, "I guess you freaked out..."

"Actually no, I'm used to having this effect on women," he said to tease her, and she rolled her eyes.

"I do not know what happened. I had two orgasms that followed one after another and I ... I am not sure. It was just too much." Kol laughed, "argh I'll take a shower," she grumbled, but Kol stopped her by grabbing her arm and pulling her toward him. "No Kol, you are laughing! You are making fun of me!" She pouted.

"I'm not making fun of you, I'm happy as hell," he said, encircling his arms around her, she struggled a bit before settling down in his arms. Her head on his chest and she could hear his heartbeat. "I've already washed you."

"You did what?" She frowned.

"I washed you, I did not want you to feel bad or uncomfortable when you woke up so I carried you to the bathroom, put you in the tub and washed you."

"I understand now why my legs were not sticky ... it's a little weird but thank you."

"Anything for you, princess." She was smiling.

"Are you hungry?" She leaned back slightly to look into his eyes. He watched her for a moment before gently kissing her in a chaste and brief kiss. She closed her eyes during the kiss and opened them when he broke away. She licked her lips and smiled a little, "I imagine you'll tell me you want to eat my pussy ..."

"I actually want to eat the fries and hot dog I saw in the kitchen," he smiled, and she patted him on the arm, he kissed her again but adding his tongue. Bonnie felt warm again, she put her legs alongside his hips. She sat on him, moving slowly while kissing him. They were naked, she could feel his dick between her legs.

He placed his hands on her butt, groping and slapping it. Her hands in his hair while his lips had found the way to her neck, biting and sucking each centimeter for the pleasure of hearing Bonnie's moans intensify. He was completely hard and ready to enter when her phone vibrated ... Again.

"Bonnie?" he groaned, licking one of her nipples, Bonnie seemed not to care about her cell phone as she forced Kol to continue sucking her breast. She normally had no power during sex, but if Kol would let her have a little now, she wanted to enjoy it before he changes his mind. "Princess ..."

"Yes, Daddy ..." she moaned.

"Your phone, it vibrates, and it has not stopped since you were sleeping."

"No, leave it to vibrate," she whispered, Kol raised his head and looked into her eyes.

"Go answer the phone, Daddy will satisfy you later and do not make me repeat myself, pet," he slapped her butt, and she yelped before jumping out of bed to take the phone. She lay on her stomach and took the phone off on the bedside table, she accepts the call without looking at the ID and put the phone to her ear.

"Yes?"

"Bonnie? It's Lucy. Are you okay? I've been trying to reach you for a while."

"I was asleep, I am-" she gasped, "sorry."

Kol crawled behind her as she spoke on the phone.

"Okay, um Abby called me, she looked distraught. She told me what she did, and I know you must be very upset right now," Kol was completely lying on her from behind then he introduced two fingers into her, she bit her lip not to moan.

"Uhm Yes, Yes, Yes, I am very very upset." She was struggling to maintain her composure while on the phone.

"I know, I do not excuse what she did. It was unfair to withhold his letters, but she did it to protect you and-"

"Oh Fuck!" Bonnie moaned when Kol replaced his fingers by his dick, "Uhm sorry me, Aunt Lucy ... I've seen some weird thing on TV."

"It's your voice, that's weird ... Anyway, I want to have a talk with you. Come home today and we will have a girl night, you know...eat vanilla ice cream and everything."

"No ... No, not today ... Uhm ... how about tomorrow or after tomorrow? I'll call you, okay? I have something on fire."

"Alright, Kiss you."

Bonnie hung up and dropped the phone to grab the sheets. Kol was slowly entering and pulling out while she was on the phone yet when she hung up, he accelerated his thrusts. Bonnie was on his stomach with closed legs with Kol fucking her sitting on her thighs and spreading her ass cheeks to have a great view of her pussy.

"DADDY!" She trembled, and he smiled.

"Shhh little one, Daddy will come soon. Your pervert ass does not help me to fuck you as long as like I would want. Damn it! Your butt is fucking incredible, slut."

He slapped her ass, and she groaned, they came together in a cacophony of dirty talk. While his dick was throbbing inside her, Kol was lying on her back with one arm on the bed

"Your body is divine ..."

She smiled softly, with his eyes closed, she gave him a little kiss on the neck while he was stroking her butt with one hand.

"I love you ..." he murmured with his lips on her skin. The phone vibrated again, and she groaned in annoyance. She took her phone and opened her eyes on seeing the ID, she hesitated for a second. He would not stop calling unless she answered and she knew it.

"Kol Uhm ... can you ... um ..." she stammered, he pulled out of her and rolled to the side, one elbow on the bed with his hand holding his head.

"What?" He smiled, her eyes darted towards her phone which kept vibrating. She hesitated to speak. Kol put a hand on her shoulder, gently stroked it. " Tell me."

"I ..." She sighed and rose from the bed, "I'll take the call in the bathroom," Bonnie walked to the bathroom under the curious gaze of Kol. She had risen naked without even caring, which was unusual. She entered, closed the door behind her and picked up the call.

"Yes."

"Where are you?"

"I can not today..."

"Where the fuck are you?"

She bit her lower lip, "home."

"I'm in front of your building, I'm coming."

"NO NO PLEASE Stefan wait! That's not the right moment, please ..."

"I said I am coming, you better be ready Bonnie."

"Wait wait PLEASE, um Dylan is with me. Let me take him to his home, once it's done, you can go up. Please, I do not want him to ask me too many questions."

"I am waiting," Stefan hung up, Bonnie looked at her phone, frowning. She took a deep breath and opened the door, Kol was sitting on the bed with a pensive air. He raised his head and looked at her.

"Something is it wrong, princess?"

"Could you ... Go to the drugstore to buy birth control pills?"

He straightened up, he put his lips into a thin line and nodded, "Yes, you want them now?"

She hesitated, "Yes."

"Why now?" He got up and walked toward her.

"I prefer to avoid ... Please just do It."

"Princess, I want," he swallowed hard, "I want to have a family with you, I want us to have kids. Yeah maybe... maybe it's a little fast but ... I feel like I want it."

Bonnie passed a hand nervously through her hair before pushing some curls behind her ears. Kol moved in front of her and bent down to kiss her, but she turned her head. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I want those pills ... Please."

He stopped, narrowing his eyes but nodding nonetheless. She went back into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Bonnie felt ill, but she would certainly not be seen by Kol. She took his T-shirt and opened the door in half to launch it him before closing the door again. She cleaned herself with a wet towel, wipe the dripping cum. When she finished, she took the nightgown that was lying there and slipped it on. Kol knocked three times at her door, and she smiled.

She opened the door, and Kol was dressed.

"That is our code between Dylan and me, cheater."

He said nothing, he just leaned over to gently kiss her with his hands in his pockets. She put her hands on his chest and stood on tiptoe to better meet his kiss.

"I love you," she breathed.

He smiled and kissed her again in response. Kol tiptoed to the door.

"Kol ..."

He turned, "Princess?"

"Come back ... I mean, come back to me."

He laughed, "I do not intend to leave, Bonnie. Do you want me to buy condoms?"

She blushed, "uhm maybe."

"Ok ... See you."

"See you." She raised her hand to make a sign of goodbye as he left the apartment. She waited a few minutes and called Stefan to tell him to come up. She rushed to the bed to fix the mess, she looked around frantically hiding anything that would show she had just had sex. She was about to finish making the bed when someone rang the doorbell. She knew it was him, she walked to the door and took a deep breath before opening.

Stefan was standing in front of her, in suit and tie, she thought he had to work today.

"Hi ..." she said coldly.

"Hi, Bon."

She stepped aside to let him in and closed the door. He walked into the apartment, looking suspiciously. She licked her lips and stood before the door closed.

"What do you want, Stefan?"

He turned, smiling mischievously, "You know what I want."

"But I can not, I can not do that. I told you it was a mistake, why do not you understand? Why do not you leave me in peace?"

"Leave you alone? Are you kidding me? After what you did ... Never." He went to her, and she walked away from the door trying to get past him. He grabbed her arm to catch her, she winced in pain.

"Stop ..."

"I do not want to." She tried to remove her arm out of his grip, but he held her tight, he looked into her eyes and saw a mark on her neck. He frowned and crossed her frightened look. "You fucked with someone else?"

"Let me go now," she cried.

"You scream at me now?! You fucked someone else, who is he?"

"Stefan, stop! Stop doing that! You're married now why do not you just leave me alone."

"Because I don't fucking want to! I don't want you to find peace, I don't want you to be happy! I don't want someone to love you. I want you to stay alone and unhappy, Bonnie. You deserve to suffer for what you have done, I lost all my dreams because of you. This is my right to hurt you. "

She wanted to cry but held back. She did not know how to explain her red eyes to Kol when he would return. She forced herself to keep her tears and temper all the sadness she felt.

"I'm sorry Stefan ... Let me go okay? I'm so sorry."

He dragged her to the bed and threw her on, she struggled, but he dominated her with his body.

"No no I told you to stop, I am not doing this anymore."

"I do not care! I do not fucking care!"

"Stefan! You have no right! Stop!"

"And the one with whom you just fuck? Did he have the right? Maybe you like it ... I still remember how you were screaming at me the first time, do you want me to make you do the same again? Uh, Bon?"

She managed to free a hand and slapped him with all her force. Stefan froze and put a hand on his lips, there was blood. She had walloped him enough to taste blood.

"You want the Dom? I'll give you the fucking Dom!"

He pulled her hands above her head and held them with one hand while the other rummaging in her panties.

"STEFAN! Please do not do that please!" She whimpered, he tore her panties and began to unzip his pants.

Before he knew it, he was lying on the floor holding his shoulder. Kol was standing before him, Stefan thought he saw a ghost, he squinted in disbelief.

"What the fucking are you doing here?"

"We are having a bit of inconvenience, but DON'T EVER LAY A HAND ON HER!"

Stefan got up hardly, Kol had violently projected him on the floor, and his shoulder hurt him. He looked at Kol, who was smoking with anger and seemed to fight against himself for not hitting him. Bonnie was on the bed and looked at them horrified.

"You're out of prison, I see. And the first thing you do is fuck her, it does not surprise me."

Kol clenched his fists, "I advise you to leave and never set foot here."

"Or what?"

"You do not know what I'm capable of."

He laughed, "the last time you said that you went to prison."

"The last time I said that, found you in a coma with the vast majority of your bones broken."

Stefan frowned, then looked at Bonnie and smiled without humor, "did she tell you that I fucked her when you were not there?" He mocked.

"You are the most suicidal man I know, Stefan. Do not take my silence for weakness, I assure you that I have learned some things in prison that you would never want to know."

"How to be raped in the shower?"

"No ... you will know more soon if you don't get out of here NOW," he growled.

"I'm her Dom now. Look at her, she pretended to remain strong as she is afraid of me."

"You, piece of trash, she does not submit to me because I scare her, she submits to me because she chooses to follow my lead with love and respect. I do not fucking care about what she did when I wasn't here. She is my princess, my love and if you ever try to harm her again, I will burn down your world. " Kol said darkly.

Bonnie got up and took the hand of Kol, the lovers looked each other then looked at Stefan.

"Go Stefan or I call the police."

Stefan looked at them and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. She sighed, and when Kol looked towards her, she wanted to cry.

"Hey he left, I told you that I'm here now." He took her in his arms.

"How? How you came back so soon ... the closest pharmacy is closed, and the other is-"

"I did not leave the building, Bonnie."

"What?" She sniffed.

He smiled sadly, "You are atrocious at lying."

She laughed, Bonnie was actually relieved that he intervened.

"Bonnie ... What happened to you while I was in prison? What actually happened?"

She swallowed hard before to tell him everything and during her narrative, Kol's anger and resistance were increasing.

* * *

 **Reviews💐**


	18. Chapter 18

There was years ago, Kol has banged Stefan up badly; it was as if it had been hit under a bus. In addition to multiple leg fractures, Stefan had his jaw broken and one of vertebra bone had moved. Bonnie often thought that if she had not come at that time, Kol would have killed him. But kill him for what: her honour, Jealousy, or to protect her? During her first two years in New York, she tried not to put her frustration in her letters. She did not blame him; he was already paying the price of his error. And Bonnie knew that being in prison was far worse than her lack of Kol.

There are things she did not tell him in her letter, like the fact that she renounced to her dream of becoming a professional cellist, the fact that she even refused to go to Julliard selection because she felt too depressed to play, the fact that she lost a lot of weight after his incarceration, how Mystic Falls students has sent her plenty messages of hatred and especially the fact that she went to see Stefan at the hospital. At first she was going to see Stefan because she felt lonely and depressed in New York, some weekends, she went to see him in Mystic Falls. Abby allowed her in condition not go to see Kol, at that time she was still a minor and must follow the conditions of Abby if she did not want her to impeach her from seeing Stefan as well.

What they did? Nothing. Most of the time, she had to stay two days, she stay in a hotel next to the hospital and spent her days with him. He could not speak for 5 months after his operation of the jaw. The first year, he could not walk because his fractures took time to heal, he was bedridden and often not even wearing attention to her presence, but he never said he would not her in his room.

The second year, he began his rehabilitation of his leg but was so frustrated, so angry, that one day while Bonnie had returned to his room to meet him, she seemed so nice, so smiling, so disinterested than he was jealous. He was angry that she smiled while he was bedridden with constant pain in all his body. Something broke into him as she greeted him with her green eyes and her white smile; he stood up and twisted her wrist until it causes a sprained wrist. He wanted to hurt her like he was hurt, because of her, all his whole world had collapsed. He was not satisfied knowing that Kol is in prison. He wanted more, more reprisals against them. When he saw Bonnie sitting on the floor holding her wrist, weeping; one spark of pity crossed his mind then he remembered all his operations and his back which hurt him the every moment, his legs which refused to obey him properly and his dreams of becoming a professional player flew.

Maybe it was because of the pain but it calmed him to break her wrist, he wanted more. He wanted her body; he wanted to have her as Kol did in this video but maybe with more violence. There was a time when he loved Bonnie but that time was over. As he guessed, Bonnie never came to see him after that day.

The third year he was better; he walked more or less normally and had started dating a girl who often came to see her brother in the hospital. He soon went out together and suggested her to move to New York with him and she agreed. That year, Bonnie was depressed, her relationship with Kol was over and she tried nevertheless to turn the page. It was at this moment that Stefan landed in her life... a year ago... She made another mistake.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Bonnie was returning from her job at the hardware store, she began classes at 7 am and had spent half the day to label the articles. It was 9 pm, she worked overtime. She had to, she had moved in her new home this year and she still had no TV which was quite serious when she was supposed to babysit a child of 11 years. She wanted to pay a pretty good TV and decided that working later was not so bad but she was wrong, that was the fucking end of the world for her. Already she had no morale, an avalanche of book to read and a hard labour was not a good mix._

 _Bonnie returned tired if not on the verge of dying. Fortunately, there is an elevator. She shuffled along the corridor until arriving at her door; she fumbled in her bag key and groaned because she could not find them quickly. When she took them, she put the key in the lock and turned the key but the door was unlocked. She directly gets awakened off her half sleep and her heart started beating hard in her chest. She thought of a multitude of things at once: take the pepper spray in her bag, call the police... Call Kol. Her heart sank thinking about him. She took a deep breath and trying to convince herself that it was nothing, that maybe she left the door open this morning or Dylan forgot to lock it before go._

 _Bonnie opened the door fearfully, putting one foot before the other slowly._

 _"Bonnie, Come in... I was waiting you. You finished later today than other days, I was getting worried." Stefan said nonchalantly, smiling in the corner of the mouth, as if it were nothing, as if he did not come in forcing the door of her apartment to lie on her bed without any discomfort. She was speechless, she entered and closed the door behind her and she turned to him fearfully. He was lying on her bed, hands behind his head and seemed to enjoy the understanding and terror showed on her face._

 _"What do you do here Stefan?" She asked abruptly._

 _"Ow not even a 'how are you?" Or "Long time no see since I have stopped coming to see you," I did not know that I would be greeted so coldly. "_

 _"Get out of my house, Stefan!"_

 _"No," he sat in defying look._

 _She did not look down! She was terrified. The last time she saw him, he broke her wrist with a sick smile on his face._

 _"Stefan..."_

 _"I said no, I'm not leaving. Come to bed with me." He said in a monotone voice._

 _She put a hand over her face, "Stefan... Just go... Please," she pleaded._

 _"You put me out of here when it's because of you I lost everything and I lived martyrdom for 2 years? Do you remember my cries, Bonnie? Do you remember how I suffered? Do you remember how I was hurt? And all because of you... all I've lived was your fault. Now I come to see you and maybe forgive you and you treat me like I was a thief."_

 _She felt a lump in her throat, guilt was a bitch. She felt bad for him, and she was wrong in her heart. While a few months ago Kol sent her the letter in which he said it was all her fault now it was time for Stefan to make any wrongdoing._

 _"I'm sorry..."_

 _He smiled triumphantly, "I know, come to bed I know you're tired. I do not want to hurt you, just be nice to you"_

 _She looked down, she turned to lock the door and put her bag on a small table. She walked to the bed and sat down. Bonnie took her converse and her socks off and pushed them under the bed; she got up and walked to the bathroom._

 _"Come in underwear," he warned._

 _"What? No!" She frowned as he turned his head and smiled._

 _"I will not accept no for answer."_

 _"What are you playing, Stefan ... I want us to be friends," she said softly._

 _"Come in underwear; do not make me repeat myself."_

 _"No ..." she said, still confused by the situation, "No. I will not do that, I'm sorry but I can not."_

 _He sat on the edge of the bed, the foot on the floor and legs slightly spread._

 _"Come here," he commanded._

 _"No... now I want you to get out of my house. I am sorry for what he have done but-"_

 _"Fuck it! Just come here! Why don't you do what I tell you to do! I SAID COME HERE!" He cried, and she jumped in fear, his face became red with anger. She quickly walked over to him and standing up between his legs._

 _She trembled slightly, "I those you to listen to me carefully," he raised his head, stroking her thighs; "I moved here to New York and want to start a dom/sub relationship with you."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"I healed my body feels well even if I still have to take medication for my back pain. I feel fit... but I'm still angry, so angry," he said with the same crazy smile he had when he had broken her wrist, "I can no longer bear it, I swear I would but I cannot. When I think of my operations, I think of this video and then I thinking of you and Kol. You ruined my life! "_

 _She lowered her head and began to cry, "I will never be able to play football, Bonnie. Do you know how it feel when the only thing you really passionate about in life is taken away from you?"_

 _"Yes..."_

 _He laughed, he slipped his hands on her butt, "no you do not know, but I know you, I want you to help me. Anyway all it's your fault and I know Kol said you the same, then what it feel to know that the two men you've ever loved, hate you? "_

 _She bit her lower lip, but the tears continued to flow, "I'm sorry, Stefan. If I could go back I will, I swear I tried to stop him... I did not want it."_

 _Stefan took the tip of her yoga pant and pulled it down; Bonnie gasped and put her hands on his shoulders to keep herself from falling. He rolled it down on her legs up to her feet and raised his head to look at her. She raised her feet one by one to let him get off her pants._

 _"Get off your top," he commanded, but she did not move, he sighed "I need that okay, I need to hurt your body but I will not hit you. I just want to dominate you sexually, to fuck you, you know. It should not ask you problems cause you like it, don't you? "_

 _She sniffed and lifted her top and unhooked her bra. At that time, she did not think. She tried to remove the waves of emotions that were drowning. She felt so bad and she just wanted it to end quickly._

 _"Do you have a condom?"_

 _"Yes, Bonnie, do not worry. I do not intend to fuck you without protection, I do not know who you played with and how much." He said, lowering her panties and she raised her feet to let it pass up. Stefan took the time to admire her body. She was beautiful and trembling, her tears did not stop him... On the contrary he liked to hear her crying. He thought she could only blame herself, the Stefan she knew was gone and it was her fault. He licked his lips, and stood up. She still not looked at him; he pulled her chin and kissed her gently._

 _"Do you like?"_

 _"Yes..."_

 _"I do not know if you'll like the way I'm going to fuck you but I really do not give a fuck. Lay on your back on the bed, now."_

 _Bonnie obeyed and lay on the bed, Stefan undressed looking the sexy body of Bonnie. Her chest rose and fell quickly, her tears began to wet the pillow... He wanted her; he wanted to own her as Kol did and he deeply believed that after all he lived he was entitled. When he was completely naked, he took a condom in his Jean, he tore the packaging, extraction the condom and rolled it over it his hard dick. He climbed on the bed and gets himself between her legs._

 _He lay on her putting his weight on his arms as he gently kissed her. Bonnie tried to draw inside her unconditional love she had once felt for him. She was trying so hard to answer his kisses; she stroked his back as he kissed her. She didn't stop thinking of Kol._

* * *

Everything was strange in comparison to do it with Kol, Stefan was going to fuck her when nobody except Kol had had an intimate relationship with her. Bonnie felt nervous, Stefan kissed gently but his touches were rough. Stefan was definitely not as Kol. He wanted to force her body, he wanted to force her mind, he wanted to lock her self-esteem in a box and throw it away in key ... while Kol never needed to force her, she met his command with love devotion, She didn't even know that what they done was referred to a dom/sub sex. He was good for her and he has always sought to please her. But Stefan took and not gives in return, he wanted to dominate her by violence and screams, he wanted to be better than Kol but He probably had not understood the profound relationship between a dominant and a submissive.

That night, There was their first time together and it was not sweet, he wanted prove something, he wanted to express his frustration and his wrath. And he did it ... Bonnie was in his arms while Stefan feel asleep, She thought of Kol wondering to herself why She let Stefan do it for her... She did it by guilt and remorse maybe by loneliness and sadness.

Kol sighed listening to her story; she stopped at that night, not wanting to talk about other times when he wanted to sleep with her. She simply said that she decided to stop everything a few months ago when he gets married and since he did not want to leave.

"Why everything is always complicated in our lives, princess?" He sighed.

"I do not know..." She snuggled into his arms.

"Bonnie?"

"Yes Kol?"

"I'm really sorry ... Not to be there to protect you. I should have been there to protect you, but I was not and it's all my fault."

He sat up and looked into his dark eyes, "do not say that, I think it is useless to think about the past ... You're here and I'm here. If he is still trying to hurt me I will go to the police without hesitation. "

He sighed, "Did he hurt you?"

She looked away and then to him, "No..."

He smiled gently, "You really bad at lying, Bonnie Bennett." She laughed and bent over him and gently placed her lips on his. "I will never hurt you, you know that right"

"Except if I want to..."

"If you want to, princess. But you know the pain will not be bad... It will make you feel good."

"Yes I know, Daddy."

He smiled and kissed her again, his stomach growled and she laughed in the kiss.

"I'll give you to eat."

"Okay..." He gave her one last kiss before slap her ass and she quickly got out of bed, but she tripped over a shoe and fell to the ground in a loud noise and he laughed. "Really, what happened to for you to fall like a pancake?"

She got up laughing, "It is your shoe, Kol!" She launched him the boot on his face, he remained stoic a moment and then burst out of bed and Bonnie jumped in fear and ran to the kitchen, laughing. "Ahh Daddy!" She cried, she wondered what her neighbour, Mrs. Porter, would think by listening her moan like that and shout the name "Daddy" at the same time as she did all the time. Kol carried her and put her on the table in the middle of the kitchen, she squirmed and he bit her neck. "Uhm Daddy..." she whispered, she had almost forgotten that Stefan had tried to force her there was an hour.

"Do me a plate, princess. I'm hungry." He told her and gave her a quick kiss before heading to bed, she giggled when she saw that he was rock hard in his boxers.

Bonnie warmed fries and hot dog, she prepared a quick sauce to put on the sausages. Dylan loved it and she hoped Kol will like it too. She took everything in a tray and walked to the bed, she put the tray on the sheets next to Kol and sat comfortably with lotus-shaped legs. He insisted that she nourish him with her fingers, so she quickly jumped and swore under her breath when she tripped again, she washed her hands and headed toward the bed again. Kol patiently waited her, when she was anew sitting comfortably; she began to feed him salty fries. He licked her fingers as if they were also beyond food. She sometimes smirked when he bit her fingers because he found her hot dog too good. She was amused to put a hot dog in her mouth, hold it with her teeth and give it to him in a heated kiss.

She also ate with her fingers and Kol licked her fingers after dinner. She made a dessert with what was in the fridge, a pear with caramel. He went to take a shower and after went to bed to watch a movie of Charlie Chaplin with Bonnie then they fell asleep in the arms of one another.

* * *

 **Reviews**


	19. Chapter 19

A month has passed quickly, Bonnie has moved in to Kol's apartment. It was more spacious and closer to her school. But the real reason was that he did not want her to live alone, knowing that Stefan still wanted her. He was worried that Stefan would try to hurt her. She assured him that it was over and that any attempt, she would call the police. Bonnie was tired of blaming and punishing herself for something that, essentially, was Stefan's fault. Even if he did suffer several operations, he should not have made that video. In fact if he had not made that video, everything would have been different. The days of regret were finally over.

Kol and Bonnie had moved in together and they gradually adapted to their new life. It was hard to leave her building because she did not want to leave Dylan, he was devastated to learn that she moved. Dylan sulked during the two days of her removal, but after a long discussion with Kol, he finally talked to her and she promised him that nothing will change in their cute relationship. She will remain his babysitter, even though she no longer lives in the same building as him. She did not know what Kol told him to calm him down, but she was grateful. Dylan was her breath of joy when everything seemed to be collapsing around her.

Kol's apartment had a living-room, a small kitchen overlooking the living room, two bedrooms and a bathroom. She moved just a week after his arrival, he had not really given her a choice. Bonnie was busy arranging her stuff in Kol's bedroom, which is now their room. She has not had time to redecorate during the weeks that followed. Kol had begun his job and she was busy with her classes and working part time. Living together was not so different from how they lived in Mystic Falls, but here there was no one to interrupt them and tell them what to do. They were just the two of them in their bubble and she liked it. She regained that taste for life. He gave her all the love and support she had missed so much.

It was the weekend and Kol had just left to pick up Kai. Although this guy was cataloged as a dangerous madman by society, Kol had a blind trust in him. In fact he was his only true friend. Kai was getting out of prison today and Kol went to pick him up. He asked Bonnie if it didn't bother her if Kai occupies the empty room for some days, in the time it took to find a job. She did not have any objection even if she was a bit skeptical. Kol trusted him and she trusted Kol.

He took a flight this morning and they had to return to New York the same way. He had dealt with everything for Kai. The proof that he really considered him as a friend. During these last days she had tried to make him say what Kai had really done for him, but he cleverly avoided the questions and they ended up having sex.

Kol was fucking smart to avoid talking of his time in prison. He did not say anything and did not want to. When he wanted to avoid the issue, it was enough that he touches her in a way that only he can do and she was wet. Kol did not fuck her body only, but also her mind, her soul. His domination was like a liberation. Even after fucking her wild and giving her multiple orgasms, he cuddled her, held her while whispering sweet words and gave her the care she needed. Saying that she was in love with him was an understatement, Bonnie could not see her life without him at this point.

Bonnie strolled into the bedroom, it was already 3 pm and Kol was supposed to return an hour ago.

She grabbed her phone and called Kol.

"Hey Daddy," she said when Kol took the call.

"Hey princess, I know I should be home right now but Kai had nothing on him. It was seven years he was in prison, he had no clothes suitable for him."

"Uhm I see ... Is he okay?"

Kol turned to Kai who watched at people in the streets as if he was watching TV. Kol was not even sure if he even knew he was talking about him on the phone. "I think so, it's Kai. You will see him soon, it's pretty special. " Kol chuckled when Kai whistled after a girl in mini skirt.

"Okay ... When will you come then?"

"I am on my way, Bonnie. Do not worry, I'll be there soon. Do you want me to pick up a few things for you?"

Bonnie bit her lower lip. "Uhm, I don't know," she cooed and Kol smiled. "I missed you I just want you to come home."

"Okay, see you in 20 minutes, princess."

"... I love you, Daddy."

She hung up the call and smiled, looking at her cell phone which had a yellow shell. Bonnie jumped out of bed and went to cook pancakes.

* * *

Kai and Kol returned to the apartment.

"Bonnie?" He called.

"I'm in the kitchen Kol," she yelled back. The stove crackled with the spreading the pancake batter. She mumbled something about what she would do with thehousehold, having two men at home. Kol smiled at the sight and slipped behind her and put his arm around her waist. "Oh my God, Kol you scared me," she gasped.

Kol inhaled deeply into the crook of her neck and she smiled. "I missed you, princess. I think I'm getting addicted to you."

She laughed. "You think? Me, I think it's already done ... Mmm ..." She moaned when Kol pressed his dick, half hard, against her butt.

"Daddy missed you so much ..."

Bonnie closed her eyes. Kol passed his tongue over her ear and sucked on her ear lobe. She gasped with pleasure.

"Stop, or you will get me wet... and where is Kai?" She whispered.

"Right here," Kai said, standing at the kitchen doorway. He laughed when Bonnie had almost dropped the pan."It doesn't bother me, it's like watching porn but in reallife."

Kol let Bonnie go and she turned around, "Hi ... I'm Bonnie Bennett." She smiled, embarrassed.

"I'm Malachai Parker but I prefer Kai, it seems less 'child-who-needs-an-exorcism'."

Bonnie and Kol laughed, "I've already done your bedroom, you can go settle down. There is pancakes if you want some." She smiled, she found him attractive. Short hair, thin face, beautiful lips, dark blue eyes and a mischievous smile. She swallowed hard, "Uhm ... Do you-even like pancakes?"

"I will like them, I'm pretty sure," Kai smirked and she chuckled.

"Stop flirting with my girl, psycho." Kol said, putting his arms around her, she turned to him and they looked lovingly. "She's my everything." He kissed her.

Kai remained upright and tilted his head to one side, watching the show.

Kol broke the kiss and pecked her lips before releasing her and then he slapped her butt with one hand; she yelped. "Kol ... He is looking at us."

"Why the hell are you still there?" Kol said to Kai.

"Okay I'm going to my bedroom ... Daddy," Kai said, imitating the voice of Bonnie and she laughed loudly. He took his bag and walked out of the room. Kol laughed and followed Kai, leaving Bonnie in her uncontrollable laughter.

Kol found Kai speechless before an open dresser drawer.

"What?" He asked.

Kai put off the chains and ropes that was in the third dresser drawer, he looked up to them completely stunned. Kol chuckled.

"Just one question ... How many dogs do you have?"

Kol laughed and entered the room, "We have no dog." Kol took all the chains and ropes off the dresser drawer.

"No dog, then what is this arsenal, you keep a werewolf or something? Look at you! You look like you're going to tow a car." Kai asked, dazed.

"No Malachai, no dog and no car to tow," Kol disappeared from the room then Kai heard Kol call Bonnie. Moments later, Kol returned to the Kai's bedroom.

"So? She tied the dog? I will warn you, I don't like dogs. Don't be surprised if you find a kitchen knife in its belly."

Kol laughed, "Psycho! I said there is no dog."

"So? What's the purpose of these things?" Kai asked curious, he put all his new clothes in the dresser.

Kol was silent a moment, "do you remember I had told that me and Bonnie we are a bit different from other couples."

"Yeah, that night I masturbated while imagining her."

"Gosh! Kai!"

"What? Keep going on your explanation."

Kol shook his head, "Well, initially it came naturally, we began to have sex in our manner. I love taking her in a certain way and she likes it. Then when she moved in, we began to experience different things. She is so ... Exciting. With her I can do everything, experience everything, she's just perfect, "Kol smiled softly.

"Guy, you are misleading there, what you say does not really interest me ... Actually it doesn't interesting me at all, I just want to know what are the bloody purpose of all these chains."

"I used them to tie Bonnie."

"Uhn?" Kai's eyes widened, "NO KIDDING."

"Seriously, but don't tell her that I've told you, she would be in a sulk for days if you do that. I told her I found these before you, she had forgotten them. It's been a while since we used them. "

"And ... She lets you attach her?" Kai murmured and Kol nodded, smiling.

"Why the hell would she let you do that?"

"Because I am her dom and she is my sub."

"Uhn?"

" Okaay dude, I am going to the living-room, eat her pancakes." Kol rose.

"Hey wait, did she have a sister?"

"For fuck's sake! No Kai! No she don't have a sister," he laughed and got out quickly from his room.

"Uhm cousin? Distant cousin? Aunt? Great aunt?"

"Nope, and anyway she's unique and she's mine," Kol left the room.

"Oo crap!" Kai whispered.

* * *

Bonnie and Kol were sitting on the couch in the living room. He ate pancakes watching TV and she smiled tenderly stroking his ears.

"Do you like the pancakes? Do you want some chocolate with them?"

"I have my chocolate right here, I don't need more," he replied, and she chuckled.

"Why you men, always talk about black girls as chocolate? If I had to choose a perfume, uhm I'll be cherry or passion fruit."

He laughed, "I love chocolate ..."

"So you love me because you like chocolate?"

"I love you because you're special, you're my half, you complete me and I'm totally addicted to you." He said sincerely.

"I love you Daddy," she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Bonnie took her computer and began to write things. "Leave him some pancakes, okay?"

"Okay."

Kol watched a replay of a baseball game while Bonnie was checking her mail. Even if everyone did something, he always had a hand on her. Often he stroked her neck, her thigh or her foot when she was not sitting as a lotus, which was her favorite position when she sat. This time, he stroked her back neck.

Kai entered the living-room and sat next to Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie," he said, flopping.

"Hey ... you okay? Do you like your bedroom?"

"Pretty much, I look forward to going to sleep on the nice, soft bed. Do you have some beer here?"

"Yes, in the fridge." She answered and Kol turned to her.

"You don't like beer." He said a little surprised.

"I don't like beer but I thought that Kai would like it, so I bought some." She turned her head towards Kai, "By the way, I didn't know what was the kind of beer you like; I bought three different kinds. The seller told me they are the most popular."

"Do she really not have a sister?" Kai asked, leaned over to speak to Kol.

"Nope," he replied, amused and Kai pouted. He got up and went for a beer.

"Kol? Do you want to have a beer too?" Kai asked before the closed fridge. When he opened the fridge, he thought he heard the angels sing. Kai smiled fully, "Gosh! I want to eat everything in this freezer," he whispered.

"Could I grab a beer, Bonnie?" Kol asked.

"No ..."

He smiled, "you refuse for me to drink a beer?"

"Absolutely," she bit her lower lip.

"No beer for me, Kai." Kol shouted.

"I even forgot you existed," Kai said, he took a beer and returned to sit on the couch. Kol and Bonnie looked each other as if they would soon blow over and tear their clothes. He cleared his throat and Bonnie turned her head quickly toward her computer.

Kai watched the whole room, there was just a sofa, a huge TV, some video games and a low table in front of the TV. There were some small decorations: like vases, a gray carpet under the low table, the couch cushions were of different colors in all shades of gray with two different pillows, one in a yellow color and the other in white. Kai saw the cello placed in a corner.

"What is that?" He took a sip of his beer.

"What?" She asked and he pointed his finger at the cello. "Oh this is my cello, it is a musical instrument like the violin or guitar."

"Uhm ... So you know how to use it?"

"She plays divinely, but every time I asked her to play something she refuses." Kol said and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't feel inspired, that's all."

"In high school you played all the time."

"Many things happened, Kol ... I don't feel it yet, when I will I play... Just not now."

"C'mon princess, please, please," he pouted.

"No, Kol." She laughed.

"I never heard you playing the cello, I would like to know what sound it produces ... Do I have to beg too? I can beg."

She laughed anew, "No, Kai. Don't beg me for that."

Kai and Kol had a knowing look.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please," they repeated at the same time.

"Okay, okay, stop, stop, guys, I'll play, I'll play!" She laughed. They stopped begging and she put her computer on the table, mumbling. She got up to take a chair and her instrument and then came to stand next to the TV. Kol turned off the TV and the two men sat comfortably, looking at her.

Bonnie watched her cello, it was a painful reminder of all that happened in recent years. She sighed and sat down. Kai licked his lips when she roll up her light Brown Deer skirt and put the instrument between her legs. She was sensual in her movement but seemed a bit nervous. Bonnie put her fingers on the top of the cello and began to play.

* * *

 **Yo Yo Ma- Fugata (cello)**

* * *

Bonnie began to play this partition of tango she knew by heart. She thought of this tango air, thinking of Kol. Their love was like the tango, sensual and passionate. She started to play but she was blanking on a note, she tried to redo the note correctly but the bow was creating a baritone vibration that which should normally be acute. She sighed frustrated and suddenly stopped playing, Kai remained silent.

"Ok Bonnie ... Listen to my voice now, stop thinking about the past."

"Kol ..."

"Just listen my voice, princess, I have promised you that I will never leave you again. Don't think about the past ... We are here now and I want to see you do what you have always loved to do. Please play for me ... For us. "

"Okay."

"Close your eyes, take a deep breath, let it all loud ... Now you're gonna pick up your instrument. I will count to four and you will play with your soul."

She nodded.

" One... Two... Three...four."

She plays anew, the overwhelming technique that flowed from her hands was like a storm ... the two men were lost in It. It was like a hymn to love and sex. She was so taken by her movements than some curls stood out to her messy bun. This seemed to be the Bonnie of his memories. The special girl who approached him at the Mystic Grill to ask him to take her virginity. The shy girl who had called him "daddy" during her first time.

But her style was a kind different. Anger? Sadness? He did not pick a name on it. He could feel Bonnie screaming through her playing. She was screaming her pain, her love, her regrets.

When she had finished, she was breathing rapidly and then laughed. While the two men were still in shock, stunned and excited by such a performance.

"Bonnie ... you are a genius cellist, but why your has style become so dark?" Kol asked, frowning.

"I was really lonely and so sad ... And I don't know. I've changed, I grew up and I wanted to express it through my music," she laughed, "I liked to express myself ... it was like breathing again. "

He laughed with her, Kai remained silent for a while.

"Feelings are hard," he whispered.

* * *

 **Reviews please**


	20. Chapter 20

The cohabitation was normal, except when he stared at Kol and Bonnie while they kissed. Kai had found work in a small restaurant. It wasn't glamorous- he worked in the kitchen, taking care of menial tasks like cutting food or monitoring cooking- but at least it was something that interested him. He always wanted to know the best flavors, the best recipes. If he had not decided to let go his impulses and get arrested, he thought that he'd probably have his own restaurant by now. His dream wasn't dead yet, though. He was free at last, and he even had a friend. Kai frankly did not understand why Kol appreciated him, but at least that helped him. Kol was there when everyone rejected him, and his loyalty was so strong that he had opened the doors of his house to Kai.

Kai had changed over the years. He no longer saw himself as a sociopath, as he was starting to feel things he did not understand. He was less psychopathic, he got angry less, and he was less indifferent to social interaction. His paranoia, however, turned into a morbid curiosity for everything.

Kai was curious about the relationship between Bonnie and Kol. It intrigued him; how was it possible to comply entirely to a person? How could you have sexual pleasure and pain at the same time? How the hell did she let herself be dominated by Kol?

As the days passed, he methodically analyzed Bonnie's behavior. She was gentle, compassionate, cheerful, kind, and cared about the others. Kol had told him the story about Stefan. For three days, Kai had an unwavering desire to shoot Stefan and his wife in the head. Fortunately, he had no money to buy a gun, and he did not want to kill with the knife Bonnie cooks with. Otherwise, he would do it with pleasure, because what Stefan did was rape, pure and simple. He knew how to spot a manipulator, because he was one of them. Playing with the feelings of others was his favorite past time.

Maybe it was the fact that he was single and hadn't had sex for years, but he found the relationship between Bonnie and Kol to be very intriguing. He researched dom/sub on the Internet, and what he found amused him than anything else. He could not imagine Bonnie getting whipped or spanked. Just the idea of her in one of those leather outfits puzzled him, but also excited him. Often, late at night, he'd hear screaming. At first he was afraid, and prepared himself to beat the crap out of Kol, but somehow the cries seemed to be more moans than screams, which could be heard for hours. Damn! Kai was dying to see what was going on in their room. He often pressed his ears to the wall to better hear her moans. Soon, he had the desire to touch her himself.

* * *

Bonnie had some female friends at the college, and it had been two weeks since she had tried to get him together with one of them. Tonight, she was going to try pairing him with a friend named April Young. Bonnie and Kai had decided to make dinner, and Kai was in his bedroom when Kol came home from work.

"Princess?" Kol called.

"I'm in the kitchen, Kol." She stirred the basil cream sauce that Kai had made. As Kol walked towards her, she took a spoonful of sauce and handed it to him. He smiled and put the spoon in his mouth.

"So?"

"Delicious. Kai or you?"

"Kai... he's become better than me," she pouted, and he kissed her, putting his hands on her butt.

"No one is better than you."

"Stop being so charming with me," she blushed, then put the spoon on a plate so she could put her hands on his chest. She undid his tie, and he sighed. "Are you tired?"

"A little, but I will never be tired of looking at your green eyes."

She smiled and gave him a kiss. "April's coming tonight."

"Who's April?"

"A girl I work with in class sometimes. She seems nice, and she has beautiful blue eyes. I think she's pretty cool."

"Cool enough to go out with a man who's spent seven years in prison?" Kol asked skeptically.

"Um, maybe… but that's not the point now. The most important thing is if they like each other, then the rest won't be important, don't you think?"

"I don't know, the other girls left here running. Fortunately Kai didn't care, otherwise he'd be offended."

Bonnie sighed, "That's true, I didn't think of that... It'll be the last date that I organize for him. I just want him to be happy, you know," she said, and he mocked.

"Princess..." He cooed, pressing her body to his and grinding against her hips.

"Daddy..." she moaned, eyes closed. "We can't, Kai might surprise us…"

"Shh, kitten, Daddy needs you ... You've been such a good girl, these last two weeks. I think you deserve a reward." Kol said softly, forcing her to move back.

"Kol..."

"Do you want me to give you a reward, naughty girl?" He kept moving her backwards, and she yelped when her butt touched the kitchen island.

"Yes... I want to be used by you."

Kol smiled and lifted her onto the island. Bonnie was wearing a blue dress with a low neckline, and she had followed his house rule: No bra. He spread her legs and he put himself between em. They kissed gently, Kol introducing his tongue into her mouth and making her moan. She spread her legs more for him, already wet. She worked his fly while he had his head between her breasts, and he squeezed them hard.

"Daddy!" She moaned loudly.

"Shh, little slut," he said, raising his head. "Kai is in his room, he could hear us. You don't want him to hear what I'm doing to you, do you?"

"No... Excuse me, sir," she now had her hand around his cock, and he hissed at the contact. "My only wish is to serve you, sir." These words turned him on. Although she said this in sign of submission, her eyes told him something else. As if she did not submit to him but to the sexual pleasure, Bonnie kissed her sexuality and her desire with Kol. While all women are like prisoners of common thoughts, Kol would free her, and he did.

"Bonnie... You need to be punished, getting loud like that."

"I know, I'm a bad girl. Please punish me, Daddy," she cooed, pumping his dick quickly, and he bit his lower lip so as not to growl. "Please... punish me."

Without waiting, Kol tore off her panties and entered her pussy. Both were lost in pleasure. Kol was big, and whenever they had sex he made sure she was fully wet. He loved Bonnie's pussy, hot and tight. He thrust into her, Bonnie clinging to him to allow his dick deeper in. They tried to keep their voices low, but it was becoming harder and harder. Kol grabbed the cheeks of her butt, almost lifting her off the kitchen island to go deeper into her.

"Give me more. I want you to leave your mark inside me all over again," she groaned into his neck.

He bit her throat hard, causing Bonnie to cry out his name.

"Don't scream like that, slut."

"Daddy- ahhh... I'm sorry... It's so good," she moaned.

The two were so lost in the wild sex that neither of them noticed Kai standing at the kitchen doorway. From this angle, he could see Bonnie's back and Kol's face as he kissed her while fucking her.

Kai was well dressed, ready for his date. His face was expressionless, lips slightly parted. He licked his lips from time to time. The couple continued to fuck, murmuring dirty talk to each other.

The doorbell rang.

"Fuck, princess, I need to come... your friend's already here." Kol growled, hammering into Bonnie.

"Cum Daddy, cum inside me ..."

Kol attacked her lips and lifted her completely off the kitchen island.

"Damn it! I am cumming Bonnie... but I want you to come first."

"Ah, Daddy ..."

"What do you want me to do to make you come, princess?" he asked, thrusting harder. Bonnie felt his balls hit her pussy.

"Bite me! Bite me harder! Bite me hard, Daddy," she moaned. Kol didn't slow down while he bit her, dipping his teeth into her neck. She could feel his teeth puncture her skin; it hurt, but it was intoxicating. She moaned louder, unable to hold it back.

"Fuck! Fuck! No way! I can't! It feels so good! Oh My-" she came, and he followed her into her climax. He set her down on the island in the kitchen and she put her head on his shoulder, breathing heavily.

Kol saw Kai standing with an unreadable expression. Kai showed the palm of his hand, nodding at the door, and Kol understood that Kai gave him five minutes to help Bonnie get presentable. Kai turned and moved toward the door. Before the door there was a wall that blocked the view from the kitchen, which was perfect.

Kol picked up Bonnie, who put her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder, wrapping her legs around his waist. He began to walk toward the corridor leading to their bathroom.

"Kol...?" She said sleepily.

"Don't fall asleep."

"It's all your fault. We shouldn't have done it when we know people are coming over, and Kai could have surprised us," she said softly. Kol smiled.

"Let's clean up before receiving our guest," he said, entering the bathroom.

She looked up and gave him a slow kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"You make me want to keep fucking you," he smiled.

She giggled. "After dinner, Kol. After dinner."

* * *

Kai opened the door to April.

"Hi... um, are you Kol?"

He smiled. "No, I'm Kai Parker." He held out his hand.

"I'm April Young, nice to meet you," she said, shaking it.

"Come in." He stepped aside to let her pass, and she nervously thanked him. He closed the door behind her and followed her into the apartment. She was a pretty brunette with bright blue eyes, wearing a white shirt and red jeans. He found her nice, but nothing more. "You can sit down at the table. We're about to eat, anyway."

Kai pushed the sofa aside to put a round wooden table in the middle. He was strong, so it was easy to handle. The table was already made, only missing the actual food itself.

"So what do you want to drink?" He asked her when she sat down.

"Um, just some water, please," she said politely. Kai made her nervous; he looked at her like he was trying to decipher something. "Kai?"

"Oh, yes! The water. Got it," he smiled, startled out of his reflection. He went into the kitchen to get the appetizers and drinks.

"Where's Bonnie?"

"She's busy, but she'll be here once she gets cleaned up."

"Cleaned? What happened? Did she pour something on her, or what?" April laughed.

"Yeah, she spilled something," he said. "Anyway, she'll be here in a minute. Are you feeling uncomfortable having just arrived?" He asked, emerging from the kitchen with a tray filled.

"No... She just said she'd be here. I thought it would be her who'd open the door for me. But it's okay, I can wait," she said happily, and Kai frowned. Her smile faded when she saw the look he was giving her.

"Here." He handed her a glass of water.

"Oh, thanks Kai." She took it and drank greedily.

Kai sat on the chair opposite her and took a bottle of beer, popping the cap and drinking straight from the bottle. An awkward silence fell between them.

"So... Are you single?"

April swallowed. "Yeah. It would have been weird to go on a date if that wasn't the case. Anyway, if I had a boyfriend I wouldn't be looking for one. It's logical."

He nodded and took another sip.

"Um… and you?" She asked awkwardly.

"The logic also applies to me, therefore I'm single. In fact, I'm single since I killed my parents and my siblings," he said plainly, as if announcing the weather. Kai loved the expression of girls every time he said it.

April laughed. "Very funny!"

He also laughed. "No, no, I'm serious, I killed my family. That's why I spent seven years in prison. I think if I hadn't played the card of the traumatized child, I would have spent 20 years at least. " He laughed again, but April was no longer laughing. "People are more ready to forgive you when you give them a sad story. Anyway, what are your hobbies?"

April remained petrified.

"April?" Kai waved a hand in front of her, but she didn't know what to say.

Fortunately for her, Kol and Bonnie entered the room at that moment.

"Hey, April!" Bonnie came to hug her. "What's up?"

"Um… I don't know... …Why you didn't tell me he killed his whole family?" April asked, and Bonnie glared at Kai.

"Kai! Why can't you stop doing that?"

Kai chuckled. "It's fun."

Kol laughed. "I'm Kol by the way. Sorry for Kai's behavior, I assure you he's nice under all that."

"If we forget the dead bodies and blood," Kai said.

"Oh my God, Kai! Stop! You're gonna scare her!" Bonnie said angrily. "This is the fourth time, God damnit! I swear you do it on purpose. No more dates for you; you can find a girlfriend yourself." She said, storming into the kitchen. She was making so much noise that Kol thought she had broken a dish or two.

"Is she pregnant? I read somewhere that women are easily riled when they're pregnant."

"Shut up, Kai." He sat down and took a beer.

"Uh, I'm gonna go help her." April rose and almost ran to the kitchen.

Kol and Kai watched her with amusement, and Kai shrugged his shoulders innocently. Kol sipped a beer.

"She gave you permission to drink a beer?" Kai laughed.

"Jerk!"

"What? Really, your relationship is really intriguing, you should be on a talk show or have your own reality show or something like that. I find it hard to understand- what do you do to dominate her?" Kai asked as he leaned over the table.

Kol shook his head. "Look, it's simple. Bonnie is my girlfriend; she has all the privileges and rights any girl has with her boyfriend. She can prohibit me from doing things or yell at me if she wants. She knows that I will want to punish her afterwards for her attitude... Well, she complies, but ... it's a bit complicated, actually. She's mine and I do what I want with her, I only need to make her want to let me do it. I give her the want to comply. "

"Geez, I feel like I'm in a math class." Kai said, and Kol laughed. "How you make her want to comply?"

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie came in carrying plates of food.

"Your loving relationship. Kol was giving me some advice." Kai smiled at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"He should, you suck with girls."

"April, do you think I suck with girls?" Kai asked April.

"Yeahhh!" She almost shouted, and they laughed.

When the table was ready, everyone began to eat. Kai had made a delicious cream sauce, and Bonnie had cooked meat baked with crispy potatoes. Everyone seemed to enjoy the meal. Bonnie sat beside April, and Kol sat opposite her. Kol spoke ear to ear with Kai, and Bonnie and April were speaking about classes. Kai had noticed the bite mark on Bonnie's neck- it was red, and there were even teeth marks. Kai thought "why the hell?" to himself. At one point, Kai laughed, and Bonnie got angry.

"Kai, you didn't even talk with April."

"She looks fine talking to you."

"But she's your date, Kol's your friend. You're not going out with Kol!"

"Oh, let me fix that. Kol, would you be my boyfriend?" Kai asked, grinning.

Kol chuckled. "No way! I'm very happy with Bonnie." Bonnie looked at him and he gave her a wink. She smiled.

"You are so cute together! Bonnie hasn't even told me how you met." April smiled.

"Well..." Kol began, and she giggled. "We met in a bar, and..."

"And you fell in love at first sight?" April said with wide eyes. Kai thought she looked more like a cartoon than a human.

"Um, no." Bonnie interjected. "I approached him when I was 16 years old and I asked him to... go out with me."

"Really? You were brave," April whispered. "I was in love with a boy in high school, but I never had the courage to go to him. And he had a beautiful girlfriend with legs as long as me, anyway. I had no chance."

"I had a rather pretty girlfriend, but you know, it's not beauty that is important in a relationship. The most important thing is to find someone with whom you can be yourself." Kol said, smiling at Bonnie."'Your naked body should only belong to those who fall in love with your naked soul,' said Charlie Chaplin."

"I would not wish to have any companion in the world but you," Bonnie said lovingly.

"William Shakespeare's 'The Tempest'," April said. "So romantic."

"You see? I want that. I want to be with someone who accepts that I am a sociopath and I have killed three or four people. I want to be myself." Kai pouted. "I like myself, and I want to be with someone who likes me too. I don't want to waste my time with a girl who sees butterflies flying everywhere. I mean, I want to find someone who... who accepts my dark past and knows how to cook pancakes. "

"Kai..." Bonnie put her hand on his. "You'll find her, I'm sure you will," she said gently.

"Maybe it's April?" He smiled hopefully.

"Uh, I don't think so..." April said, a bit embarrassed.

Kol laughed, and Kai pouted and looked down at Bonnie's hand on his. When he looked up at her, she was smiling at Kol. At that moment, Kai felt something he knew he could call jealousy.

* * *

 **Reviews please**


	21. Chapter 21

Kai had asked Kol a few nights ago if Bonnie was pregnant, Kol did not take this possibility seriously at the time, but as the days passed, he began to notice changes in her body. She had vomited Monday and Wednesday, but she assured him that it was nothing. Her breasts seemed to be growing larger, and he could not remember the last time she had her period. Kol didn't watch her cycle like a hawk, but it was easy to know when she was on her period because she didn't want to go to class and just wanted to eat ice cream.

Kol began to have hope, starting to think about the possibility that she could be pregnant. Since the first time they had sex, he never used a condom, and she had said nothing about it. He believed that she wanted a baby as much as he did. This single thought made him happy beyond belief.

He wanted to erase the memories of her miscarriage, by creating a child with her. He wanted to create something strong, a stronger bond, a living proof of their love and a baby would be perfect. Kol could see how radiant she was even with her obvious beauty and sweetness. Even with Kai that was odd, she got along well enough with him. She saw the good in him. Kol loved her even more for that, accepting people for who they are. He waited impatiently so she could tell him the good news.

Kol and Kai had spent the Saturday after, drinking beer and playing games. Kai was not at all interested in April, despite her looks. Kai admitted to Kol that she was more interested in him that he was in her anyway. Kai had noticed the envious looks that April was shooting him during dinner, and it had irritated him.

The following afternoon, Bonnie arrived to find them in the living room sitting on the couch with empty beer bottles laying on the floor covering nearly every each of the floor.

"Oh My God! Guys!" She exclaimed causing the two men sitting on the couch to winch at her voice before turning to her. "What ... What is this whole mess?"

"Hey there, Bonnie," Kai said with a smile, clearly hungover. "I missed you, you know. I guess you are wondering why there are beer bottles everywhere and why we wearing pajamas?"

Bonnie put her hands on her hips in anger clearing conveying her answer.

"It's because we drank them all and we were just too lazy to clean. We waiting for you to do it." He said casually.

"I'm not your housekeeper, jerk!" She shouted to which Kai winced at again.

Kol punched Kai's shoulder and chuckled. Kol stood up and walked towards her, but she folded her arms. She looked furious, but he could not help laughing, thinking about the pregnancy that made her like that.

"STOP LAUGHING!" She shouted, but Kol was so distracted that he did not hear her. Kol came before her and stroked her arm, but she moved to remove his hand off. " DON'T touch me."

Kol bent to kiss her, but she turned her head so he kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry, we'll fix everything ... I missed you, princess."

"Do not call me like that now, at this moment I'm not your princess. You pissed me off, both of you. I'm a woman, and I would like you to act like gentlemen with me. I will not do everything here just for you, I spent a long night because Dylan was sick and I come here to find you sprawled in the middle of a garbage heap. I dare not go to look the state of the kitchen and the bathroom! I AM TIRED! "

"Sorry, Bonnie," Kai said, scratching his head.

"Listen, I am sorry. I will make more effort for you," she rolled her eyes, "I promise, I am really sorry." He tried to kiss her, and she did not draw away this time although she didn't respond. Kol could kiss her a few seconds.

"I do not want this to happen again," she murmured.

"Sorry Bonnie, could I call you princess now?" Kol asked.

She smiled a little, "maybe ..."

"How is Dylan?" he dropped his arms and put them around her.

"Better, his parents returned after an hour. It was just a really bad case of the flu, nothing serious." She sighed, "I am tired." She put her head on his chest.

"Okay sit down on the sofa, Kai and I will clean this mess."

"You and who?" Kai chuckled, but Kol ignored him.

"Sit down and relax, I'll come give you a massage after," she smiled brightly. He guided her to the couch and sat on it, ignoring Kai.

"But I said sorry!" He pouted.

"Kai! Get up or I'll put you out!" Kol said amused.

"If you do that, I will torch your car, and I bet it'll make a big 'boom'" Kai mimed the explosion.

"Kai .." she said his name with so much anger that he turned to her, they looked for a moment.

"Okay fine!" He said resignedly, he got up, and she laughed.

After cleaning the living room and the kitchen, Kai went to take a shower. Kol meanwhile was tidying up his room. He admitted that it was pretty messy as he quickly made the bed, put his clean clothes away while putting the dirty ones in the laundry basket.

"BONNIE! COME SLEEP!" He cried, he knew she was sleeping on the sofa.

He opened the drawer of Bonnie's underwear and smiled. He saw a lovely turquoise nightgown she had never worn, it touched the fabric licking his lower lip and a bit intrigued. He spread the cloth and saw something slide from underneath, a pill tablet.

He frowned.

Bonnie ambled, yawning, passed the door of their room and saw Kol sitting on the bed with the tablet pill in one hand. Bonnie stopped dead in her tracks. Kol looked furious.

"Since when?" he grunted

"What are you talking about?" She asked innocently. He rose in anger.

"DO NOT PLAY WITH ME!" He shouted suddenly, Bonnie gasped, looking down. "Tell me how long have you been taking the pill?"

"From the beginning ..." She looked up at him, and he looked at her with disgust. She felt a lump in her heart.

"I thought you were pregnant ..."

"But why?"

"Because I wanted you to be! I really wanted it a lot. You vomited some days, looked like you gained weight. I thought you were pregnant Bonnie ... Are you ... Pregnant?" He asked, pointing to the tablet.

"I'm sorry ... What I had was just side effects of the pill. My doctor warned me ... I'm not pregnant."

"WHY DID YOU HIDE THESE PILLS FROM ME?"

"Because I know you want me to get pregnant."

He laughed without humor, "Not your cup of tea, I guess."

She frowned, "it's not fair! I'm still in college, you just came out of prison, and you don't even get a salary! My salary barely covers half of the rent. You live with the money your father, and you want us to have a baby? " She got angry.

"Yes Bonnie, I want us to have a baby. You want me to get a job? Done, I'll find a job. You want me to take no more money from my father? Done, it stops today. Just tell me what the fuck you want me to do and I will do it. You do not have to help pay the rent, and I've said it that to you! "

"I WANT TO ... I do not want to be a burden."

"Damn it! Bonnie, you're my girlfriend, and we live together. How can you think you could be a burden to me?" He asked shocked.

"Kol ... That is not the topic at hand."

He shook his head angrily, "Yes the topic is not about that but this," he threw the plate pill toward her that fell to the ground. "Why did you hide from me you were taking the pill? TELL ME WHY"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HAVE A BABY WITH YOU." She cried her eyes closed and watering quickly. She could see the sadness in the eyes of Kol. "I didn't want to say it like that ... I just want us to have a better situation for that." She approached him but stopped. Kol seemed no more sad, he was livid. Bonnie began to have tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry ..."

"And if you got pregnant, you would also abort without telling me?" He asked harshly.

"Kol ... I ..." She was crying, and Kol smiled without humor.

"Fine," Kol began to look for clothes. He took his t-shirt, jacket, and jeans. He sat on the bed to put his shoes. Bonnie followed each of his movements with red eyes. When he was ready, he went out of the room without even looking at her.

Kol came out of the apartment angry without any idea of where he wanted to go, but he had to be away from here.

Bonnie was crying when Kai entered the room. He had heard all the discussion from his room and even if he could remain indifferent to the rest of the world, he could not resign himself to let her cry herself. Kai came up behind her and stroked her arm. She suddenly turned, and he squeezed her in his arms, trying to calm her.

Kol returned late at night, Bonnie was not asleep. She hoped he would come to sleep with her in bed, but he went to bed in the living room after taking a shower. She was so worried where he had been and wanted to ask him but feared it would only worsen things. It was the first time she slept alone since he returned in her life and she felt alone in the big bed

* * *

Bonnie had planned everything. She had called for April so she could ask Kai out on a date, even though she was not very happy she accepted after Bonnie had begged her to. Kol was not supposed to return for an hour so she had time to prepare. Their argument yesterday had taken a toll on her. She felt lonely and depressed. Kol's caresses were a pure comfort to her skin. She missed him terribly, not being able to sleep in his arms, made her sad. She could not concentrate during class, and she felt so bad that Tom Gedusor, her boss, allowed her to go home instead.

She had decided not to let go and to make amends. She could not bear to sleep another night away from him. She had bought some small items that she thought would please him. Bonnie returned with bags and closed the door behind her. She put the key in the little basket and entered the room. She put the bags down and looked at the couch that had been converted into a bed which was covered with tangled sheets and tossed pillows. She smiled gently, she loved Kol. She loved him as he was, with his qualities, his faults and wanted to have children with him ... Everything was just complicated.

She tried not to be overwhelmed by the thought of her baby she had lost. She wanted to reconcile with him, and she wanted to do it perfectly the first time. Bonnie quickly got to cleaning the living room: she had adjusted the couch, removed the sheets, arranged the pillows, cleaned the table and vacuumed. In the kitchen, there was nothing to clean. Kai had cleaned the room this morning. Whenever he cooked to eat, he ended up cleaning the kitchen, maybe out of habit.

Kai had told her once that it calms his desire to kill his boss when he was at work. Bonnie laughed when he told her that once he nearly planted a fork in his boss' eye because he had criticized his way to prepare the dishes.

When the house was clean, she took the bags and walked up to her bedroom. She sat on the bed and sighed. She unwrapped each item and put them on the bed. She looked at each piece, face lost in her thoughts. Bonnie was afraid he would not like them, but she hoped he would.

She hoped he would see her sincerity. She suppressed the urge to cry and got up to undress. Bonnie went to take a long shower, she took the time to apply vanilla scent on her body and her hair. She did a full waxing, she massaged her body with soft essential oils that made shine the caramel color of her skin.

After, Bonnie looked in the mirror, it's true. She had taken on a little weight, but it had gone straight to her breasts and ass. She put cocoa butter in her wet hair with her fingers to gently undo the knots, her chocolate loops streaming down her shoulders. She bit her lip, looking all over her if she was sufficiently desirable. Bonnie felt nervous, she had never initiated this kind of thing, it was always Kol who did, and she always followed his commands. Today was different, she wanted to be daring, she wanted to surprise him maybe soften. Bonnie looked one last time in the mirror and looked into the room to prepare herself.

* * *

Kai came home that night tired, April had tried to call him, but he had ignored her calls. Although he was curious by habit, he was fucking tired. He just wanted to take a shower and go to bed. There was an organized birthday party in the restaurant, and it was the rush. As always he was the one who was assigned menial tasks, he had to remember not to kill everyone in the bloody restaurant. At least the apartment was not too far. He crossed the quiet streets and entered the building. His phone kept ringing, but he did not give a fuck. He took the elevator and did not even hear the sound of the door opening when he was at the right level. Kai slowly walked to the door of the apartment they shared in three and took the keys to open the door. Kai came back into the house and closed the door behind him.

When Kai turned around, what he saw made him tremble. Never ... Never he had he felt this way. It was so beautiful, so enchanting, so magical, so amazing. Kai felt things, things he did not understand at all. It was new to feel them for a woman ... The vision before him was idyllic.

Bonnie Bennett was kneeling on the floor in perfect posture with back straight and her beautiful little perky breasts. She was naked except for black suspenders lace on her thighs. There were candles around the room, red roses petals on the floor and all around her. Her hair ... Kai swallowed hard seeing how her wet hair fell over her bare shoulders, she wore a black blindfold covering her eyes, her hands were bound by black leather handcuffs and silver chain, she was holding a whip black with two hands. Around her neck there was a black leather schoolboy and a thin silver chain attached to the middle of this one, the long chain snaked on the floor on rose petals.

"Kol ..." Bonnie said with her rapid breath, "I ... Just listen to me." She cooed.

Kai was in shock.

"I'm sorry for not telling you ... I do not want you to get angry, I know you want to have a baby but I ... It's so hard Kol," her voice broke, and Kai frowned, "every day I see this tattoo, and I think of the baby I have lost, and it hurts me, I'm so sorry I can not give you what you want. I just did not have the courage Kol, I do not know if you have forgotten but I can not forget the sadness in my heart thinking of our baby. I often think about the baby and I would like to have him born ..., "Kai breathed rapidly. "You pushed me down the stairs ... I fell and before I knew he was gone. I do not blame you Kol. I also want to have a baby, but I'm just afraid ... I'm so scared, "she felt in tears, her tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Kol ..." she held out both hands to him, holding out the leather riding crop. Bonnie was shaking, she was beautiful and despite her nude aspect, Kai found her absolutely pure.

Kai put his bag down and strode toward her, he stopped right in front of her and took the whip. Bonnie sniffed and put her hands on her thighs head down. Kai threw the whip away and knelt before her. He was looking for the right words to say but did not find them. He stroked her cheek which was wet with tears and bent gently forward placing his lips on hers. He kissed her tenderly stroking her cheek after few minutes he broke the kiss. Bonnie smiled, feeling soothed by the delicacy of his gesture.

"You got my feelings mixed up, Bonnie."

She started, it was not the voice of Kol but that of Kai.

"Kai?" She murmured.

The front door opened, and Kol appeared in the living-room.

"Bonnie?" Kol frowned.

She quickly took off the blindfold and saw the seriousness of the situation. Kai was kneeling before her, he seemed upset as well as Kol standing in the room.

"No! Kol it's not what you think." But her words fell on deaf ears.

* * *

 **Reviews**


	22. Chapter 22

**I know It's been a long time. But I'm here again. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Kol gently placed his bag on the floor, even though his gestures were slow, Bonnie saw that he was dying to beat Kai. He closed the door as Kai got up. The two men looked at each other dangerously, like two lions in the same cage, ready to slaughter each other to show who is the dominant lion.

"Explain. Now." He scolded.

"Kol ...," Bonnie stood up. He clenched his fists and contracted his jaw. "It's not what you think, I promise ... Kai found me like that and-"

"He kissed you," Kol said. Kai leaned his head to the side. Kol knew Kai's tics; when he leaned his head to the side was when he was waiting for an emotional reaction from the person in front of him to make a better laugh about it. But Kol remained impassive.

"What is this story about the loss of a baby?"

"None of your business, Kai."

Kai smiled falsely, "So you make her lose her baby then you want to force her to have another one with you?"

"I said it was none of your business." Kol stepped forward threateningly.

"It is my business when I find the only person in the world who managed to create a multitude of feelings in me, kneeling naked and crying. I must kill you for that."

"Kai! Stop, please," Bonnie scolded, but the two men were too upset to listen.

Bonnie bit her lower lip, embarrassed to be naked in front of them, she wanted to run and hide somewhere but she had to do something before Kol and Kai tear each other apart. She took a deep breath and placed herself between Kol and Kai.

"Listen, I wanted to surprise you ... I thought Kai was not going to come home early. I did not know it was him when he kissed me. I just wanted us to be reconciled. I made this for you, just for you Kol. You're the only one. " She put a hand on his cheek. "Please don't be mad, please."

He looked down at her and frowned. [period] "You're naked," he suddenly said as if he woke up from a trance. He took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders. "Are you okay?" He asked and she nodded.

"Look around," Kai raised her arms, looking at all sides, "candles, flowers ... Leather whip, she did all this to please you, while in this story she was not wrong. You should be the one who needs to be whipped to treat her like that, goddman jerk. Yeah I wanted to kiss her, even Santa Claus would like to embrace her after all the love and devotion she confessed to me believing it was you. I don't know what love is but that... That is... I don't know. Arhg I don't know why I'm still talking to you, I must kill you right now."

Kol took a step toward Kai but Bonnie stopped him, "Don't ... Please."

Kai shook her head and began to walk down the hallway but stopped next to Bonnie, "If you're tired of him treating you like a princess, come to my bedroom and I'll treat you like a queen," Kai said and continued his march. Bonnie had trouble keeping Kol from going after Kai.

"PLEASE calm down, he wasn't serious."

"Did you hear what he said?" He grunted.

"Kol, please ..." She lowered her head on his jacket around her arms and squeezed it with both hands. He sighed and took her chin to raise her head.

"I think we need to have a real discussion."

"I think so too ..." He took her in his arms and she gave him a kiss on the lips. Kol took a look at the room dimly lit by the candles. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"You feel really good. Did you really prepare all this just for me?"

She smiled, "Sadly, yes."

"Thank you, princess ... I'm sorry for my behavior. I had planned to apologize to you tonight anyway."

"Apologize for what?"

"Pushing you, I should not ... Especially after what you've been through because of me ... I'm sorry, I was just so angry and-" she cut him by putting a finger on his lips.

"This conversation must be done in our room and maybe without this BDSM collar around my neck."

He laughed, "You're absolutely gorgeous, you know."

"Thank you." She blushed.

"I think all has to be forgiven as it should be and I start treating you like the goddess that you are." He kissed her tenderly, he carried her and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Let me make you feel like Daddy's Princess." Kol walked toward their bedroom, kissing her. She smiled in the kiss.

* * *

Kol and Bonnie made love that night, he was gentle and less domineering. He wanted to make her feel good, give her all the pleasure she deserved to have and he did it with brilliance as always. He knew Bonnie's body on his fingertips and knew how to make her shout his name. He was sure that Kai had to have heard her moaning, but he did not care. He just cared about Bonnie and making her feel good. After the gentle sex, they landed on the bed by cuddling each other.

"I feel so good with you."

"Me too, princess, I'm sorry for what I said, I love you, I really do and we're going to take our time to have a baby, I don't want to push you anymore."

She sighed and enter deeper in his arms, "You gonna wait then?"

"Yes."

"You're not mad that I hid the pills?"

"I am, I'm damned angry but my love for you is stronger. I want us to go through it all together."

"Thank you," she said in a small voice. Kol cradled her cheek and kissed her gently.

"I love you Bonnie Bennett, I really do."

"Me too."

He smiled, "I'll find a job and stop taking money from my father."

"You don't have to do it now, I think you should finish your internship ... You just got out of prison, Kol, you will not find work easily and I don't want to be moved because the rent may become difficult to bear for us. "

"I told you, you have nothing to pay here."

"I know but I want to."

"Ok.. then."

"I don't want to change anything in our life together. I don't want to change anything."

"Princess ... You make me want to fuck you again." He was cooing.

"Kol ...?"

"Yes, princess?"

"About Kai ... He saw me uh with this chain and whip and he must think we're a bit crazy or something."

"Kai is the craziest man I know, his madness surpasses ours. Believe me. You don't have to be ashamed."

"He saw me naked."

Kol smiled from the corner of his lip and got on top of her. She spread her legs so that he would be between them. He watched her with his intense dark eyes as if to find out what she was thinking. He grabbed her thighs harshly. She circled his waist with her legs and she kept her hands on the bed, waiting for him to say something but he stood there staring at her.

"Repeat this sentence," he ordered.

"He saw me naked ... Daddy."

She breathed quickly, he looked down at her small breasts. Her nipples were hard, he could feel her pussy getting wet on the tip of his cock that was getting harder and harder between her hot thighs. "Daddy?"

"Shh little one, I'm thinking about something." He began to lick the hollow of her neck and she moaned. "You want him too, don't you?"

"What?"

"Shh princess, the only sounds I want to hear from you is your moans," he cooed, Kol stooped to lick the hollow of her neck again and she whimpered as she closed her eyes, "I know when you are excited, I know the tone of your moans and, this sentence, you said it as if you moaned. I know your sins, little one, and that why I love you so much. "

"No ... No I did not ... Daddy!" She moaned louder as he entered her but did not move after that. "Fuck me, please, Daddy."

He raised his head to meet her gaze, she gasped slightly. Kol's penis was deep inside her. He wanted to move. He felt her pussy throb but he didn't move.

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"No."

"The truth, Bonnie."

"Daddy..."

"Answer me, princess and I will move."

"Yes, yes, daddy."

"More than me?"

"No I can not, I love you too much."

He smiled and started moving. He could not help moaning too. Bonnie's pussy felt so good, he would never have enough to be inside her wet pussy.

"I don't share, little one."

"I know ... OH my- I know, I know, Daddy."

Kol got up in a quick motion, turned her and put her on all fours.

"Show me your ass, Bonnie."

She did as he ordered, she arched her back as much as she could. Kol kept a hand on her lower back to adjust her position. He admired her pussy, he liked to watch it, and in this position he had a beautiful view.

"Would you show this to anyone else?"

"No."

"No?" He raised an eyebrow and slapped her butt's cheeks and she moaned with pleasure.

"No, Daddy."

"Did you have the envy to show this to Kai?"

"No ..."

"You're lying to me, princess. You know exactly what I do to the liars."

Kol grabbed a handful of her hair and turned it in his hand and then pulled it slightly while he entered her tight pussy. He kept snapping in her and with this new position, he had access to her clitoris and teased it while hammering her.

"Daddy," she whined. "Mmm Yes ... Yes ... Yes."

"You want him too."

"No ..."

"Lies," he groaned and flipped her onto her back and sank into her faster and deeper. He felt that she was going to orgasm and it was going to be powerful. " You want him too see us, don't you? See how I fuck you, how I make you cum like a little whore. "

"KOL!"

"Confess."

"I confess, I did it, I did it Daddy. Punish me!" He accelerated until she came all around his dick.

Kol smiled and lay down on her, "I knew it," He said before slapping her ass. "Where should I cum, princess?"

"Wherever you want." She still breathed in the wave of the ecstasy and her climax.

"Good answer, kitten."

* * *

After that night Kol and Kai had a conversation without her. Bonnie didn't know what they said to each other but they seemed to be friends again. She didn't want to know what Kol told him, as long as they remained friends and everything was fine in the house, she was ok. However, Kai was still looking at her curiously, then smiled a few seconds later. She wondered if Kol had told him about her wet phantasm about Kai watching them make love. Actually it was not really a phantasm, she had just thought of it. Kai was someone special to say the least but also very sexy and very beautiful, he inspired terror but she found this terror attractive. Like a moth attracted by fire. The kiss he gave to her was added with the desire she had for him.

No matter what happened, their lives became normal again. Kol continued his internship, Kai continued to work at the restaurant and Bonnie continued her English literature classes and her part-time work. In the evening, they all gathered to eat together or watch TV. Kai wasn't rancorous, he barely remembered that evening. All that had marked him was the kiss he shared with Bonnie, the sweetness of Bonnie's lips. He would have killed to have more but he did not want to hurt her. He could hurt everybody except Bonnie Bennett. Her kindness was too legendary for him to dare hurt her. Kai was more interested in Bonnie than he wanted to admit. She created a few things in him that he could not explain simply because he had never felt that before.

* * *

Lucy Bennett didn't let go. She wanted to talk to Bonnie about Abby. The poor Abby was heartbroken since Bonnie no longer wanted to talk to her and Bonnie avoided any contact with Lucy as well. But this time, Lucy surprised her when she came to her college. Bonnie insisted that she go away and she issued a condition: that she come to eat at her house tonight. Bonnie had no choice but to accept but for the next day because in the evening she had to babysit for Dylan. Lucy accepted for the next day, she was able to stay there in her college all day anyway. The Bennett's women had a big stubborn side.

In the evening, when Bonnie came home from Dylan's, she immediately took a long hot shower to relax after the long day. Kol was already asleep on their bed, there were some clothes on the floor. The man was a walking disorder. She smiled as she watched him sleep and went to arrange all the scattered things.

"Princess?" He moaned in his sleep. "You're here?"

"Yes ... I'm coming to the bed, just one minute."

Kol moved under the sheets and tapped the place next to him.

"I need you now, Bonnie," he said hoarsely. She smiled and then took off her towel and slid under the sheets with him. He opened his arms and cuddled her up in his arms. She sighed and closed her eyes. "How was your day, darling?"

He said as he yawned, "Boring and yours?"

"Enervating but ... Any problems fade when we're together, right?"

"Yes ... I feel better now."

"Sleep, tomorrow will be a long day again." He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Kol?"

"Uhm?"

"My aunt wants to come to see me tomorrow and I agreed."

Kol suddenly opened his eyes, "Your aunt Lucy?"

"Yes, she wants to see me and, uh, I agreed that she come dine with us tomorrow night. I'd rather come to cook something good."

"Okay ... We will talk about it tomorrow, now sleep." He wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"But-"

"Everything will be alright."

"Kol-"

"I said everything will be alright," he reassured her. "I'll manage Kai."

"Ok... I love you."

"I love you too."

Then Bonnie closed her eyes. In Kol's arms, she felt safe. It was easy to find sleep in his arms. Most of the time she did not have nightmares, just fleeting dreams or dreamless sleep. In Kol's arms she was still sleeping. Tonight though, she had a terrible nightmare about Stefan and how he treated her. She dreamed that he was going to attack her and that he was harming Kol and Kai. Everything was so brutal and bloody.

Kol heard her sobs and awoke with a start ready to kill the person who dared to scare Bonnie. He sat up in a rapid movement and turned his head toward the recumbent form of Bonnie. She gave him her back, her fists closed in a ball, she breathed quickly.

"Bonnie ... I'm here." He lay down behind her and put his arms around her in a protective grip.

"Daddy ..."

"Yeah Bonnie, I'm here."

"Stefan ... He ... he."

"Shhh I'm here, darling. You're safe." She finally calmed down, her breathing calmed as their rights intertwined. He put a soft kiss on her naked shoulder and she plunged into a deep sleep. "I would not let him touch you, I would kill him before he could do that."


	23. Chapter 23

The next evening Bonnie left work early enough; Tom was quite accommodating. She could do some shopping for the house as well as buy feminine and masculine products. She knew exactly what Kol and Kai were using for shaving and aftershave. Their babies' faces had to be shaved daily. Both had the same routine every morning, and she doesn't remember seeing either Kol or Kai with a beard of more than two days. It was certain they had the same tastes. In choosing the items, she froze looking at the shaving foam. Bonnie wondered curiously if Kai also liked to shave his pubis like Kol. She laughed at herself before throwing the product into the cadi.

After leaving the supermarket, she went home. The calm welcomed her. Nobody was there yet, and she liked the moments of tranquility without the boys. When she came home after classes, she always found them both watching a football or basketball game with beers hidden behind the sofa. Often, they were like kids and she was like the only adult in the house.

At least now the children are not there. It was time for a bit of cleaning and cooking. On the menu tonight was macaroni with cheese and roast duck. Kol was going to enjoy the meal.

Two hours later the roast and macaroni and cheese were baked. She finished cleaning the kitchen island before walking up the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Kai was the first to go back home. He walked straight to his bedroom, but stopped abruptly because of the tantalizing smell of roast duck. He smiled before continuing his way to his bedroom. He remembered that Kol told him this morning that Bonnie's aunt would come to eat tonight. He also remembered he had completely ignored him because he was playing Candy Crush. The game was more interesting than the conversation.

"Kai? Is it you?" Bonnie asked from the bathroom.

"Yes, Bonster."

"Could you check the duck please?"

"Yup, Bonster." Kai threw his bag on the floor and undressed carelessly. He redressed in tracksuit pants and a t-shirt. He walked barefoot to the kitchen and took the gloves to open the oven. From what he saw the duck would be fully cooked soon, he lifted the aluminum foil off the macaroni plate and saw that the dish was already cooked. He pulled out the macaroni dish to place it on the kitchen island. Then he took a knife to drive it into the duck to see if the knife was sinking well or not.

"AHHHH! KAI! KAI!" Kai jumped on hearing Bonnie's cries. He grabbed the knife and ran to the bathroom.

"BONNIE?"

"KAI OH MY GOD KAI LOOK! LOOK." He looked at the animal she was pointing at.

"It's a spider."

"I know, but I hate the spiders. Damn, it is so huge." She hid behind him.

"Are you joking?" Kai asked. The spider was not at all fat. In fact, he could have walked on it and not realize it at all.

"Nooo."

"So, you're afraid of this spider."

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS, GOSH?"

He chuckled, "You want me to kill it?"

"No, just throw it out the window or something."

"Ok." He approached the spider in the corner of the shower, put the end of the knife underneath the spider's feet, and pushed it slightly with his fingers so that it could climb on the knife. Then he opened the window and threw the spider in the distance. "Done." He turned and she sighed in relief. "It was not a joke, are you really afraid of spiders?"

Kai walked towards her holding the knife in his hands. He looked intrigued.

"Kai?"

He stood before her. Bonnie was wet and held her napkin firmly. Kai lifted the knife and slid the tip on her left arm. She shivered at the contact of the metal, but still looked Kai in the eyes.

"You're afraid of a spider, but not of me; how disconcerting! You're really troubling me, Bonster."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Why the hell not?"

"I know you will not hurt me."

"Bonnie, you don't know what I'm capable of. I can do many things." He said darkly.

"But not hurt me." She was as sure of herself as she could be with the tip of a knife on her left arm.

"You create something in me." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Something I don't understand."

"Kai?"

He opened his eyes and then let go the knife, which fell on the ground. Her heart hammered in her chest in expectation of what he would do.

"People are afraid of me but you ... You're not afraid and you're ... Nice to me, but why?"

"…I don't know," she stammered.

He put his hands on her hips, "Bonnie, you're starting to be afraid. Is it because I'm too close to you? Am I so close to you to make you afraid right now?"

"No, uhm, It's just –"

"Sh. I'm going. It's not fun when you're scared." He shrugged and stooped down to take the knife out of the bathroom, "don't take too long. I want to take a shower too."

Bonnie quickly closed the door behind him and turned the lock. She swallowed hard, trying to calm her heart's erratic beats. She closed her eyes and groaned silently. The situation was very exciting. Then she opened her eyes and took off her towel to go under the shower.

* * *

Bonnie had finished all the hot water, so after an icy shower, he felt fresh. In fact, Bonnie had spent more time than necessary in the shower, and he wondered what she could do that would take so much time. He was presentable in a blue shirt and black trousers. Kai was in the kitchen drinking a glass of wine when Kol came in with Lucy.

"Good evening everybody," Kol greeted cheerfully.

"Oh hey, hi man." Lucy followed him as Kol went into the house, "Hi ... Madam, a glass of wine?" Kai also smiled happily.

She narrowed her eyes. These two men had something bizarre that she could not put their finger on.

"Uh, no, thank you. I don't drink alcohol."

Kol put his bag on the couch and came back to her, "I can serve you something else if you want."

"Yes, water."

"Ok. You can sit down," he told her before going to join Kai behind the kitchen island. "Be nice, Kai."

"Sure," he smiled. "BONNIE?" Kai shouted suddenly startling Kol and Lucy.

"Gosh, Kai, don't shout like that."

"Why?" He drank his wine, "BONNIE? YOUR AUNT IS THERE."

Kol rolled his eyes, subtlety was not a quality of Kai.

"I'm coming."

"I'm going to give this glass of water to Bonnie's aunt and you should also have an interest in behaving well."

"Ok, ok. I'll be wise and be as gay as you are." He chuckled.

Kol took a pitcher of water from the fridge and filled Lucy's glass. Then went to give it to her.

"Thank you." She took the glass of water and bit it slowly, "where is Bonnie?"

"Aunt Lucy?"

Lucy got up from the couch, "Damn girl, I missed you." She hugged her niece.

"Yeah." Bonnie smiled. "Uh, come and I will introduce you to the boys." She took her hand and guided her toward Kol and Kai.

"I already know Kol."

"Oh really?"

"We met in front of the door. I didn't have the keys, and I completely forgot the number of your apartment. He arrived, looked at me, and suddenly, he knew that I was your aunt. "

"Yeah, Kol is..."

"I know everything about Bonnie, and I immediately noticed the similarities." He took Bonnie's hand and gave her a kiss on the neck.

"He's Kai, our roommate." Bonnie said quickly. The sensation of Kol's lips on her already gave her goose bumps.

"Hi." Kai moved his fingers in childish greeting.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Uh Kai-"

"The food is ready and on the table, Bonnie."

She smiled, "Thank you, Kai."

"You're welcome." He drank a sip of wine while staring at her. Bonnie wore a pretty, black sweater dress that squeezed her thighs with mesh stockings fishnet. Kol was a lucky man.

"I'm dying of hunger," Lucy said suddenly.

" I made your favorite dishes." Bonnie said cheerfully. "We can sit down."

Lucy walked over to the dining table and Bonnie followed behind her. Kol put a hand on her ass, so she stopped walking and turned to face him.

"I missed you." He said softly.

"I missed you too."

"The things I want to do to you ... It's a goddamn shame, kitten." He bit his bottom lip and squeezed his hand on her butt. She let herself go in her imagination watching Kol's dark eyes gleam dangerously.

"Bonnie?"

"Uh yes. Yes, Auntie." She pushed Kol and hurried to join her aunt at the table.

* * *

Dinner was rather quiet. Kai was silent, but Kol was talkative. He wanted to please Lucy, but Lucy already knew his past and had cataloged him as a criminal spoiling Bonnie's life. Even if Lucy didn't like Abby's way of proceeding, she could understand why she didn't like Kol. She saw something unhealthy in his way of looking at Bonnie. She didn't like it at all.

Lucy tried to plead Abby's case to at least make Bonnie accept to answer her call, but Bonnie no longer wanted to hear about Abby, at least for now. If she had received Kol's letters, everything would have been different, and she would not be in fear of Stefan's retaliation. There was no way of forgiving her for the consequences that resulted from this act. No matter what Lucy said Bonnie would not change her mind. Anyway, Abby despised Kol despite him being part of her life now. She would not know how to live without him, and she no longer wanted to live without him.

Lucy was more secretive than Abby. She didn't like Kol at all, no mention Kai, but she didn't show it openly. Bonnie was too crazy in love with Kol to hear anything bad about him.

The meal was delicious. Even Kai who was extremely critical about food, found the duck delicious. It was now time for dessert. There were just ice-creams with different flavors. She didn't have time to prepare a dessert.

"Excuse me a moment." Bonnie stood up from the table.

Kol got up too, "are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll just- I'll be back." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and walked away from the living room. Kol sat down and took a sip of red wine.

"You seem to care about her." Lucy stated.

"I care about her because I love her."

" Okay..." Lucy did not look convinced.

"You don't believe me?"

"If you really love her you could let her have a life without the drama that always follows you."

Kol smiled before wiping his lips with a rag. "I don't know what makes you dislike me so much; I was polite and kind to you."

"But not to Abby. She told me you threatened her. You threatened your girlfriend's mother; don't you think It's crazy?"

"Uh I think there are things more crazy. Do you know that Bonnie is afraid of spiders?" Kai said sucking the mint ice on his spoon.

Lucy frowned, "what are you talking about?"

"Spiders, Bonnie is afraid of spiders."

"I love Bonnie, and I will not leave her just to please you." Kol said.

"I don't approve."

"It's your damn problem, Lucy."

"You don't really love her. Maybe you just crave her body."

"Bonnie is ... My everything. I love her deeply, and I would do anything to keep her close to me."

"You're a criminal. What future do you think she'll have with you?"

"Isn't it enough for you to know that she is happy with me? Is it so hard to confess that she loves me and that she doesn't want to leave me despite whatever you and your sister would say? Why should you be angry about our love? I really do not understand you. "

"You are violent, you have sent a man to the hospital with serious wounds that he must deal with for the rest of his life, and you have spent years in prison. Because of you, she lost her baby. You are a danger to her. She just doesn't see it yet."

"So, it was because I went to jail for beating up a man who disrespected the woman I love that you consider me unworthy of her?"

"I think you're unworthy of her because she's a good girl and you ... You're a bad guy. Bonnie deserves a good guy."

Kol smiled falsely, "she'll get bored with the good guy, believe me. She has desires that are... How could I say it?... unusual. "

Kai chuckled.

"You're disgusting."

"What I find repugnant is that you had an adventure with Bonnie's father, yet here you are judging me."

"Interesting!" Kai's morbid curiosity shone in his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lucy looked down.

"Oh, and the fact that you're Bonnie's mother because Abby is sterile, that's fake to?"

"I am leaving. I can't bear to be before you anymore. You're disgusting." Lucy gasped and got up so quickly that her chair fell. She rushed to take her handbag and walked quickly to the entrance door. She went out as if she was running away from a monster. The door slammed shut in a loud noise.

Bonnie ran into the corridor as soon as she heard the front door.

"Kol? Where's my aunt?" She frowned.

He stood up and came to her, put his hands on her butt and put her on his chest.

"She had an emergency, she'll call you afterwards."

"Oh... Ok then, she seemed to love you." She smiled.

"Do you think she likes me?"

"Yes, she was calm and everything, but she said nothing wrong like my mother would have done. So, I think she likes you."

"Maybe." He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay... I'll do my homework for tomorrow, and you two will clean the kitchen."

"Not me, I'm tired." Kai yawned.

"No, no, you two enjoyed the duck, so you clean."

"Ok, Bonster." Kai smiled. Well look at, Lucy and Bonnie looked very much the same.

She gave a quick kiss to Kol before turning. He slapped her ass, and she chuckled.

"Don't be so surprised. You know what I'm gonna do to you later." He smiled.

Bonnie turned and ran to the bedroom. If Kol wanted sex this evening, she had an interest in finishing her homework before he entered the bedroom.

* * *

Since that evening, Lucy longer insisted on Bonnie to go see her mother. It was as if she was afraid of something. Even if she wanted to hide it, Bonnie felt it, but she blamed it on the fact that Kai was weird. She assumed he had said something that made Lucy run off. When she questioned Kai about this, he did not even listen to her. It had been more interesting to play Candy Crush on his phone. When he wanted to ignore something, he did it with shine. Her friends asked her how she could live with him, but she did not have the answer herself. She was just living with him, that's all.

Spring showed its colors in the parks of New York City. The trees lining the streets were in bloom, and the gardens were full of kids and sunflowers. She and Kol also enjoyed them because he often picked her up after work so that they would walk in the park not far from home. The only definition of the feelings there was between them was love, mad love. Since they lived together, she felt herself complete, more lively. This feeling was felt in her music. She even projected that she would pass the audition for Julliard in a few weeks thanks to Kol who encouraged her somewhat. She would never have stopped had not gone, and she would have never resumed playing if he had not returned. He was her inspiration; her music was a hymn to love. Every note she played was a statement for her soulmate. She was grateful every day for being able to sleep and wake up in his arms. The idea of losing her made her afraid. If she lost him once more, she would surely not recover. Her dependence on Kol was reciprocal. Kol was madly in love with Bonnie Bennett.

After classes, Bonnie went to her work in the bricolage store. Today she had to label the new products. The small shop was filled with any article for any good handyman. Each time she passed the aisle where the ropes and chains were kept, she smiled remembering Kol.

"Hey, Bon, can you hold the crate for a few minutes while I go to the bakery in front," Tom, her boss, asked.

"Yes, of course, but don't too much time."

"Do not worry, I'll be here before your freaking boyfriend comes to pick you up." The 45-year-old Texas man smiled before leaving the shop.

She hummed Chopin's Air and took boxes full of miscellaneous articles to place them onto the shelves. She was unpacking a box when the doorway chimes sounded.

"I'm coming, just one minute!" Bonnie closed the cardboard she had begun unpacking before running away from the beam shelves.

"Hey, Bonnie."

"Stefan?" She asked surprised, "what are you doing here?"

* * *

 **Please review! Your reviews give me life!**


	24. Chapter 24

Stefan smiled at her.

"I just came to buy a few brushes, and here I come into the same store where you work. What a coincidence." He walked towards her.

"Remain where you are or I call the police."

"Oh c'mon, my wife wants to do the paint again by herself, so she asked me to go buy some DIY items. "

"And in all of New York City this is where you come to buy them? I don't believe you."

Bonnie put her hand in her pocket and grabbed her cell phone. Stefan saw the gesture and smiled.

"Frankly, I don't know why you're afraid of me. It's me who should tremble for fear right now, don't you think?" He continued walking towards her, so she stepped back. She was afraid, and he knew it. Stefan was delighted with this. It had already been several months that he had not seen her because of Kol and see her standing there, in her saleswoman's outfit with her curly hair in a cute high bun and terror in her green eyes, delighted him at this moment.

"Kol will be here soon."

"Ooh, the criminal with whom you now live with two blocks from here?"

Bonnie bit her bottom lip, "are you following me?"

"Maybe," he was now close enough to put one of her stray locks of hair behind her ear. She shuddered at his touch, "you look good. Better than before at least. Life with him befits you; he treats you better than I imagined." She didn't answer and he smiled viciously, "Do you still call him Daddy? You know you can call me Daddy too."

"Do not touch me."

"You forgot how I suffered because of you, that's it?"

"Everything that happened to you happened because of your own fault." She stepped back.

"Are you kidding me?"

"The video... It's your fault."

"Do you know that I always have the video in my house? I have fun watching it when Elena is asleep. Even if I do not see you as much as I want, I can still hear your groans, and your cute little cries that you did every time he slapped your ass." He stroked her thigh, but she slapped his hand away.

"Stefan, I'll scan your items if you want, but let me go now."

"No." He put his hand back on her thighs which were covered by her skirt. She slapped his hand away again, but he pressed harder and plastered her on the wall.

"Stop!"

Stefan stroked her thighs as she struggled to get out of his grip.

"You're so sexy with this outfit." He moaned.

"STOP! Do not touch me! I said STOP."

"Hey, hey, what's going on here? Stop now or I'll call the police!" Tom had walked into the store.

Stefan pulled away from Bonnie, who rearranged her white skirt.

"I was just coming to see an old friend," Stefan raised his hands as she walked away from him.

"Well, when a woman says stop then it's time to stop." Tom grumbled.

"Ok, ok, I'm going." Stefan said with a smile, "see you Bonnie ... Bennett." Stefan was happy. His back pain seemed less dull than before. He almost had no pain in his legs. When he disappeared into the street, Tom rushed to Bonnie.

"Hey, Bonnie, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, uh, it's nothing."

"Did he try to-"

"No... Just forget it. It's nothing."

"Do you know this guy?"

"I knew him... I was even in love with him at a time and-" Bonnie burst into tears.

"Hey, hey, do not cry. It's okay. I can call the police; there's the cameras here, so they can stop him for trying to... Uh."

She took a deep breath, "No. No, it's not necessary. Kol will be here soon anyway." She wiped her tears, and put a fake smile on her lips, "really Tom, I'm ok. It's nothing."

Tom nodded, "if he comes back here, I'll call the police whether you want to or not."

"He will not come back. I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize! You know what? Go change, I'll take care of this boxes by myself. You finish your shift in thirty minutes anyways."

"Ok... thanks." Bonnie replied before walking further into to the shop. Once in the breakroom, she closed the door and allowed herself to cry silently.

Her feelings were so contradictory. She blamed Stefan, but she also pitied him. She had loved him in the past, and the vestiges of this love were still in her just like her guilt.

After crying for about ten minutes, she wiped her face and removed her apron with the store's logo on to change into her outfit. Bonnie wore her flowing white lace dress and a pale pink cardigan. She quickly washed her face and erased the traces of her past tears. She did not want Kol to know what happened; he would kill him. She took deep breaths before gathering her courage and smiled at the mirror. She persuaded herself that everything would be fine before taking her bag and leaving the locker room.

* * *

Kol was walking down the street to Mr. Tom Gedusor's DIY store. His name was quite funny in itself, but he also called his store "HPotter & Bricolage". He was cool as a man; Kol liked him. Bonnie was already waiting for him outside the store, he smiled as soon as he saw her. but his smile faded quickly when he saw that she didn't smile as usual when he saw him.

"Bonnie?" He kissed her. "Hi..."

"Hi."

"You are nervous."

"No. No, I'm fine." She laughed falsely. He frowned, but nodded. He put an arm on her shoulders, and she wrapped her arms around him as they began to walk.

"Your day?"

"Good and yours?"

"Boring, but I think I would have had the job. I just have exams to pass in the summer and next year I could have the job."

"This is good news," she said cheerfully.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll finally be able to earn my own money and take care of you."

"You're already taking care of me, Kol."

"I want to do more. We should go on a trip somewhere; we'll go where you want."

"I would like that."

"I got a surprise for you. I did something crazy today; you're gonna laugh." She was laughing already, "do not laugh again. You have not even seen it anything yet."

"Knowing you, I'll laugh about it for a week."

"Uhm, probably."

"I love you, Kol."

"You love me for my madness."

"I just love you... I really love you." She kept her tears from falling. Stefan's behavior towards her replayed in her head.

"I love you too, little one."

* * *

Bonnie ran into the shower as Kol and Kai watched the football games on TV. A good Friday night with popcorn and beer. Generally, Bonnie liked to do her homework on Friday night to be completely free on weekends. That's why he didn't try to go see her so as not to disturb her in her studies. After two hours, however, she did not even come to eat something, which worried him.

"I'm coming back, man, do not drink all the beers."

"I will if you do not bring your butt back quickly."

"I'll be back; I'll see if Bonnie is alright." Kol stood up and put the bowl of popcorn on the table.

"Do not take too much time; the game ends soon."

"Fuck you, Kai."

"Not by you, Daddy." He teased. Kol took a handful of popcorn and threw it at him. "Hey, JERK!" Kai said the mouth full.

"I'm coming back," Kol laughed before sprinting to their room. He opened the door. "Darling?"

"Yeah..." She opened her eyes. She was laying on the bed.

"Are you already asleep?" He said with a hint of anxiety in his voice. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her thigh, "baby?"

"I'm just... tired."

He put his hand on her forehead and frowned.

"You have temperature. Your period should come in two weeks so it's not that. Are you hurt somewhere? "

"I told you to stop tracking the days of my cycle like that."

"I have to. You're my girl." He got up from the bed. "Come into my arms, I'll take you into the living room with us."

"Kol, no. I want to stay here," she pouted.

"In my arms, princess."

"Kol, please!" she pulled the blanket over her head.

"I don't know why you keep testing my patience, princess, but your pussy is about to pay for your misbehavior whether you have a fever or not."

Bonnie quickly removed the sheet from her and stood on the bed sulking making Kol sniggered.

"That's my girl. Now jump on me." She jumped on him by wrapping her legs around his waist, and he grabbed her with his hands on her thighs. "Now kiss me," he said. She put her arms around his neck to kiss him. "So, you're going to lie down on the couch, and I'll go get you something for the fever in the pharmacy. I can also buy something to eat. You did not taste Kai's stew."

"Argh."

Kol burst out laughing, "he's getting better; be indulgent, darling."

"I don't want to eat that."

"Then what do you want me to buy for you?"

"A Chinese soup would be good. You know this one with –"

"Noodles inside."

He kissed her again and stopped in the corridor to plaster her on the wall.

"Damn girl, you got a booty." He slipped his hands on her round butt.

"Stop making fun of my butt."

"I like your butt. I want to bite the cheeks of your butt."

"Kol..." He slipped a hand under her shirt, "Kol... Stop!" She panicked.

"Bonnie?" She frowned. She stood on her feet and quickly walked back into the bedroom. He went after her, "Bonnie? Hey, darling. What's wrong, tell me."

"I cannot."

He stood in front of her, took a hand in hers and interlaced his fingers with hers. With his other hand, he stroked her cheek.

"Bonnie, look at me."

She raised her tearful green eyes to meet his dark eyes, and he sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Promise me not to do something stupid."

"Bonnie –"

She tightened his shirt with her fists, "please, promise me."

"Ok. Ok, tell me what's wrong?"

"Stefan came to the store and ... Please, do not do anything stupid, I'm just thinking too much about it. He brought back bad memories and I-"

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, he got me ... He tried to ... He touched me and he wanted-" she panicked again.

"Sh, sh. It's okay," he took her in his arms. "I'm sorry."

"Tom came, so he's left. Now I keep thinking about what he could have done, and I cannot take my mind off it. I don't know why I can't get over it." She wept inside his arms. "Don't do anything stupid, please, do nothing stupid."

He chuckled, "why do you think I'm going to do something stupid?"

"Because you want revenge."

"I want revenge, but my reaction will not be stupid, Bonnie. Nothing will take me away from you again; I will not go to jail again."

"I will not survive if I lose you again, Kol. I need you."

"I need you too, I cannot let him hurt you like that. If Tom did not intervene – sh, Bonnie, look at me. He will not touch you anymore because I will take care of him. I'll watch over you"

"No. No, please, you just got out of jail. Don't do something illegal; they'll take you away from me."

"Bonnie ..."

"I will take care of him." Kai said walking into the bedroom with a bowl of popcorn. Bonnie and Kol turned to him, "I can take care of him. I have some prison friends who'll accept to kick his ass for a few dollars."

"You have some friends?" Kol raised an eyebrow.

"Unknown and friends; it's the same."

"No, not really."

"You just got out of prison too, Kai. I don't want you to risk your freedom for me."

"I'm going to pay people to beat his ass not do it myself. I'm just gonna look him be all bloody and stuff. It will be fun. Don't worry, he will not touch you anymore." He chortled before going out of the bedroom as fast as he entered.

"See, everything gonna be ok."

"I hope so..." She smiled slightly.

"He will not touch you anymore. Don't worry anymore."

"Alright."

"You still want your noodle soup?"

"I made some stew." Kai appeared again in front of the door.

"Kai! Were you listening our conversation from the beginning or do you just go and come between my bedroom and the living-room like a fucking madman?"

"Uh, maybe both? Anyway, I made stew, please, just taste it."

"Um, ok."

"You want to taste his stew now?"

"It's not my fault you suck as a boyfriend."

"Kai." He grunted making Bonnie laugh.

"Ok, stop guys."

"I tell the truth. I don't know why he has this kind of noisy reaction." Kai disappeared again in the corridor.

"I'll kill him one day."

"I think he's the one who's gonna kill us one day. Like murder us in our sleep," she laughed.

"Yeah, he's capable of that," he put his arm over her shoulders, "you come to the living room with us and watch the program. I'm going to treat you as the princess that you are. You have the right to ask me whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" She wiped the tears on her cheeks.

"Whatever you want, little one."

"Can we just stay on the couch and cuddle watching TV?"

He smiled, "we can do that."

They walked to the living room and they sat down on the couch. Bonnie curled up in his arm as Kai brought her some stew with a few loaves of bread. Contrary to what she thought, the stew was not as bad as she thought. It was pretty good. She finished the bowl of stew and asked for another. Kai laughed as he watched her eat, a real sincere laugh he had only with her or Kol. They were the only two people to provoke emotional reactions in him.

After eating well, she laid in Kol's arms on the couch while Kai was sat cross-legged on the sofa chair. The football games were over; they were now watching a basketball game. Bonnie closed her eyes as she listened them argue. She passed a hand under Kol's t-shirt to feel his prominent abs. She stroked his torso, but stopped when she felt a bandage just above his heart on his pectoral.

"Daddy?"

"Uhm?"

"What is that?" She rubbed the bandage.

"Ouch, don't be rude, darling."

"Did you hurt yourself at work?" She straightened up.

"Not exactly." He smiled looking at her.

Bonnie looked at him suspiciously before lifting his t-shirt, the bandage was not big. She gently lifted the bandage and her jaw fell under shock.

"AHHH You didn't do this! No, you didn't dare do this."

"Yes, I did."

Under the bandage there was a tattoo. Bonnie's name was written in a pretty calligraphy with a little crown in the place of the point of the i. "OH, MY GOD! You didn't! You didn't"

"What? What?" Kai jumped.

"Kol tattooed my name on his chest." She still could not believe it. "OH MY- KOL! Kol... What did you do?"

"Remember the crazy thing I was telling you about? This is it."

"Kol.. That's the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

" Oh yeah?" He smiled.

"Yes... Daddy, I don't know what to say."

"Just kiss me."

She jumped on him laughing and pecking at his lips.

"I love you! I love you! I love you." She repeated.

"Bonnie?" Kai said with a hoarse voice.

"Yes?" She smiled.

"Shut up."


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, sorry It took so long but I'm here now. I will try to update all my others stories too. Hope you're fine. Enjoy.**

 **I don't own TVD**

* * *

The man was tied up on a chair with a gag in his mouth. He was struggling to detach himself from his tie which tightened his bloodied wrists behind his back but it was useless. Kai had tightened the tie too tightly. He felt as if at each movement, he made the strings dig a little more in his flesh. In his mouth he drank blood. Kai had given him several punches, with a force he did not suspect. His nose was broken and blood flowed over the tissue in his mouth. He had a long gash on his arm- Kai had cut it with a long, thick butcher knife, and now blood was running down the plastic covered floor . He also had a sore jaw, not only because of the punches but also of the sock Kai had embedded in his mouth. At that moment he didn't care if it was a dirty or clean sock. He was hurting everywhere. He had trouble especially on with his back.

He had not had time to take his anti-pain daily medicine or massage his hip with a special ointment. Stefan didn't have time. After work, he remembered going into the underground parkinglot of the building where he worked, going to his car, opening the door, and then a black hole before finding himself on that chair and beaten by Kai. He didn't know yet who Kai was, but he knew it had something to do with Bonnie. The man didn't even hide himself. Not even hooded or hackneyed to transform the tone of his voice. Kai didn't give a damn fuck. He knew he didn't need it; he was going to break the boy enough so he would not dare go to the police. Kai had no plan, his only plan was to make Stefan suffer as he made Bonnie suffer.

It was already an hour since Kai was sitting on his bed and playing a game on his cellphone. He shouted with joy from time to time as he passed the different levels of the game. Stefan swallowed his blood in his mouth. Saliva ran down his chin as he coughed through the gag. He felt weak and disarmed but above all he was afraid. Kai looked like a sick man, but he had to save his life, and he wanted to talk so much. Tell him he has money and he would give him what he wanted but Kai didn't remove the sock despite his incessant grunting. After he hit him, he cleaned his hands carelessly and sat on his bed to play Candy Crush. Then suddenly, a noise in the corridor. Stefan grunted for his life, he wiggled on the chair and tried to make as much noise as possible. Kai looked up and smiled. A sick smile.

"I'm pretty sure I already told you that you're making too much noise, Stefano." Kai got up from the bed, leaving his phone on the bed, walking towards the captive and stopped to look at him. He leaned his head to one side as surprised at Stefan's reaction, "I don't understand... Yet I told you I wanted you to shut your fuckin mouth but you keep making noise. Uhm... What should I do? Question. " He patted an index finger on his chin in a true reflection. Then he narrowed his eyes. Stefan began to groan louder as the steps in the corridor approached Kai's room.

In a surge of uncontrolled violence, he struck Stefan with a punch in his stomach, and then another and another. The blows rained in his abdomen and Stefan smelled like he was going to die. The bile rose in his throat, but he swallowed it every time. Not sure that Kai would remove the sock so he could vomit and then he would choke to death in a room that was decorated like that of a teenager. After five violent punches in Stefan's belly, Kai smiled admiring his work. Stefan began to weep over the pain that radiated around his body.

"Kai? What are you doing in there?" Kol asked, knocking at Kai's bedroom door.

"I'm torturing Stefano."

"Okay psycho, but would you mind opening your door? I have to talk to you about Bonnie."

"I'm telling you I'm in a torture session. You would not like what you're going to see buddy."

Kol sighed. "Just open it."

"I guess we will have a viewer." Kai smiled. "Wait for me Stefano." He was laughing. Stefan kept his head down while crying as Kai opened the door. "Hi."

"I have to talk to you. Do you have the money for Bonnie's audition? We have to pay before she does, she's- " Kol gasped but his face expression was stoic. He entered Kai's room slowly. "Kai?"

"What?"

"You kidnapped Stefan Salvatore and sequestered him in your bedroom to torture him?" Kol raised an eyebrow. He wondered if he had underestimated Kai's madness. The man didn't care about the scary fact that someone was tied up and banded in the middle of his bedroom. Kai strutted before a table filled with kitchen knives, nails and hammers. "Kai?"

"What?"

"Do you realize what you just did?"

"Yeah... About the audition of Bonnie. She is gifted. I hope that the recording studio you have chosen is as good as it is expensive. It will cost me half of my salary, this business."

"Kai?"

"What?"

Kol sighed annoyedly, and stepped towards Stefan, who was weeping with his head bowed. He crouched in front of him to look in his eyes. Stefan blinked before opening his eyes in horror. He groaned, his supplications were stifled. Kol just looked at him and then shook his head, "I thought I had made you suffer but...It's nothing compared to what Kai is going to do to you."

"Stefano, stop grumbling." Kai was chanting before his table filled with do-it-yourself and kitchen instruments turned into torture instruments.

"It's Stefan. His name is Stefan."

"What's the difference?" Kai turned, holding a hammer in his hand. Stefan trembled with fear and tried to free himself. He grunted harder but in fact he was screaming for help for someone to come and help him. "You're still grumbling... Stefano, I think I have to resort to more... drastic solutions." He stepped dangerously, but Kol stood and stood in front of Stefan to prevent Kai to hurt Stefan again. He knew Kai. A sociopath with deadly tendencies foreshadowed nothing good for Stefan.

"What's wrong?"

"You're psycho." Kai rolled his eyes, not seeing the purpose of this information. "Although I find it very rewarding, you can not sequester him here. Bonnie lives here! You can not just take him back to our house, I try to keep my calm here but the situation is insane." Kol pointed at Stefan bloody, "That's insane, Kai. "

"It's my bedroom, I can do what I want here to remind you."

"DON'T TORTURE STEFAN HERE. REMEMBER THAT WE JUST GOT OUT OF PRISON!" Kol shouted in anger. It is not the fact that Stefan was covered in blood that annoyed him but that Kai is also negligent. "You can not torture Stefan here. It is common sense."

"Relax! I put on plastic on the ground so the blood will not soil the carpet." Kai walked around Kol and came to the left of Stefan, "C'mon! It could be fun!" Kai said before hitting the hammer on Stefan's hand who screamed in pain. "Like the good old days in prison."

"Did you think about what he's going to do when you release him? He saw your face and you're talking about Bonnie before him. Damn...Kai, we live here! Bonnie lives here. You can't- I will go to jail because of you. I will not go back there. I will kill you if I go back there because of you. I swear if he'll talk to the police and- "

"You are scared?"

Kol sighed, talking with Kai in this kind of situation was like talking to a wall of ice. All logic slipped on. "Do you have a plan to get rid of him?"

"I can burn his body." Kai shrugged. Stefan was at the height of terror, he wanted so much get far from this madman that he stepped, rotated the chair and fell with it on the ground, "or I could bury him?"

"No murder."

"He raped Bonnie and he wanted to do it again. I mean IT'S BONNIE, OUR BONNIE." Kai said with the scariest voice that Stefan had never heard. "The more I think about it, the more I want to kill him." Kai forced Stefan to sit down again, grabbed Stefan's shirt collar and lifted the hammer into the air, smiling and then his face became cold and he took a swing to hit Stefan again.

"NO MURDER!" Kai's hand was in the air when Kai turned to look at Kol before dropping the collar of Stefan and strutting to Kol. "He's had enough."

"In my humble opinion, I don't think he's had enough. I could cut him an inch or maybe pull it off."

"I said he had enough, Kai. Now calm down your demon. I will not go back to jail because of you, if I have to, I'll kill you before." Kol threatened Kai, "You know I would."

"Because I would have deprived you of your princess?" Kol did not answer. He narrowed his eyes at Kai without blinking. The two men stared dangerously before Kai's smile widened on his face. "I see and I understand. I don't want to go back to jail, I spent more time there than I wanted, and then I will miss Bonnie too. I have a plan about Stefano. Don't worry."

"I'm waiting."

"He will not go see the police, see." Kai proudly pointed at Stefan with both hands as if he were presenting a work of art. "I'm going to give him so much pain that he'll never have the balls to go to the police. If he still has his balls in the morning of course. " Kai turned to meet Kol's angry look. "Believe me, I'll break him." Kai gave goosebumps to both Stefan and Kol.

"Okay... But no murder." Kol walked towards the door, letting Kai smile wickedly at Stefan.

"Nnnnnnooooonnnoooo." Stefan groaned louder.

"Bonnie will soon come home from her babysitting. Try not to make him scream too loud." Kol said before closing the door. When the door was closed, Kai looked at Stefan, intrigued. Stefan was a mess of blood, drool and tears.

"So it's between you and me... Stefan. Did I say it this time?" Stefan made no noise for fear of reprisals. "You're a loser... Stefan. You know, the kind of loser of the class who has to belittle his comrades in order to feel stronger." Kai sniffed, "Loser." Kai stood up and walked to the table of torture instruments. "Do you know what kind of child I was?" He smiled furtively at his own memory. "I was a calm, shy boy. I liked to kill animals as hobbies but just to see what was in them. There were losers like you who beat me but I did not hit them in return so they hit me harder." Kai grabbed a surgical tweezers and looked at it with shining eyes, "I should have killed that shit child. This loser, was the same looser as you." Kai turned and smiled at Stefan's obvious fear of seeing the instrument of torture.

"Pleeeeasse noooo."

"You know, I wanted to pay people to crack your mouth. Maybe add a bonus if they break a few teeth but... I have to save money for rent and bills and Bonnie's gift. Life has become expensive these days- I wanted to eat my favorite cupcakes and buy them for Bonnie but it would be overpriced so I didn't do it. So... I cooked some cupcakes myself, rather good. I'll make you taste them one day. I want to take part of her Juilliard audition thing. Hey Stefano, not a word to her okay? It's a surprise. She's gifted. When she plays, she gives me shivers. Uhm Bonnie... " Kai was wandering. "Finally it's budget restriction so I have to do everything myself." He crouched down in front of Stefan, still with this same intrigued look, "Is that hurting?" Stefan cried, the bones of his left hand were broken." I want an answer... Stefan. God! That name annoys me so much I don't even know why. I prefer Stefano."

"Pleeeeaseee Heeeeelllpppp." Stefan groaned in the sock.

"I don't know... When I killed my mother, my father and my siblings, there was hurt too. I really don't know why because I was fast. Maybe I should have bandaged their eyes not them to see me kill them one after the other. You have to wonder what kind of person would kill his family on a Thursday night. Well... I don't know if you noticed but I have a small problem. A small one. I am a sociopath. I have problems with feelings. I feel nothing. Never have, and when it happens I'm... intrigued. Kol and Bonnie created feelings in me, which intrigues me. You can understand why it bothered me to know that a looser like you used her for sex and dare to try to rape her while she seems to be so happy." Kai began to get angry. "See, now I'm very mad."

"Kai? Are you there?" Bonnie said behind the door, "Kai?"

"I'm here Bonster." He said on the other side of the door.

"Do you want to come with us to the restaurant on 13th Avenue with us? Kol invited me to eat and it would be nice if you came with us."

"Why do you ask?" Kai asked, he put a hand on the door and caressed the wood as if he wanted to caress Bonnie's face.

"There's nothing to eat here... I don't want you to starve and-"

"What are you doing?" Kol went out into the corridor and Bonnie jumped a little.

"I asked Kai if he wanted to come with us."

"No he doesn't want to come. It's just you and me." Kol growled.

"But there's nothing to eat."

"He wants to be a cook. He's going to cook." Kol approached Bonnie dangerously. She recoiled and gasped when her back hit on the door of Kai's room. "I want it to be you and me, princess." Kol said lovingly, but his gaze became hard the second after. "Do not make me repeat myself. You know what will happen to you if you make me repeat it."

"Yes daddy, I'm sorry."

Kol stroked one of her cheeks and leaned forward to kiss her. Bonnie closed her eyes and raised her head to receive his kiss when Kai's voices disturbed them.

"GET ME SOME INDIAN FOOD."

Kol stopped and rolled his eyes. Kai had just ruined the exciting moment. "Come with me." He took her hand and pulled her to their room. Bonnie turned her head to give a last look at Kai's bedroom door before following Kol. "Leave Kai alone. He has things to do." Bonnie felt a hint of irritation in Kol's voice.

"Daddy?" Kol stopped his walk and turned around. Bonnie's eyes shone with malice.

"Yes Princess."

"I'm thirsty."

"What do you want to drink little one?"

"Whatever you want me to drink Daddy."

Kol smiled, his dick leapt into his boxers. He already saw Bonnie drink his sperm greedily and lick the drops of the white and thick substance with her fingers. "Good answer." he said before pulling her back into the room and closing the door behind him.

Meanwhile in Kai's room, the man in a blue sweatshirt had his forehead resting on the door.

"Did you like to hurt her?" He asked Stefan, who was gasping in his torture chair. "Kol hurts her in a different way, and... She loves it, it's like he doesn't hurt her but gives her pleasure. What is absolutely the thing with domineering and pleasure in pain, I just don't get it. Too complicated for me. I mean I still don't understand why people cry." Kai frowned, the question of determining the type of relationship Bonnie and Kol shared was an enigma for him. "She likes when he makes her scream. In addition, she wants it. She is giving herself to him. What kind of love? You are jealous, aren't you? Urgh yeah I know, I'm jealous too. I want it too, it intrigues me, it makes me... emotional. " Kai said the last word in a grimace of disgust. He stopped in front of Stefan's whimpering form, "Now I have a question," he passed the hammer on his cheek almost in a cold caress. "Do you see the dentist these days? My little finger tells me you need a tooth removed. "

* * *

 **Review please ! Next chap soon.**


	26. Chapter 26

Bonnie and Kol were lounging in the milky-colored bath, jasmine smell emanated from the slightly foamy bath and hot steam could easily be seen. The two felt like heaven. Bonnie was sitting in the bath with Kol sitting behind her. He gently stroked her shoulders, making circular movements with his fingers. He touched her in such a delicate, hypnotizing manner that she found herself moaning from time to time. Even in this exhilarating sensation, Bonnie felt stressed and anxious. Kol knew why, and since the morning he was striving to be attentive enough for her to relax.

"Stop stressing, Princess, I know you will be perfect. You were perfect during your training, there is nothing that can not go wrong." Bonnie smiled and turned her head slightly to kiss him. "Besides, you're sexy like hell. They will look more at your hot body than other things."

"You know it's not my body they'll look at. They will just listen to the music I will create. I would be sitting on that chair, and they will stare at me like an animal in a zoo and it's the movements of my hands on the instrument, that they will look at. I'm sure they will not even notice my head."

Kol chuckled, "I'm sure they'll notice your head, your cute face, especially your pretty, sexy nose." He touched the tip of her nose with one finger and she laughed before knocking his hand away. "I don't know why we're talking about it again. You're going to be perfect, little one."

Bonnie closed her eyes and Kol encircled his arms around her under the water. He kissed the side of her neck slowly. Bonnie stroked his hands before their fingers intertwined under the water. The bath salts with the smell of jasmine were absolutely delightful. She felt so good right now that she did not want to get out of the bath to do anything.

With Kol's job taking almost all his free time and her classes and her part-time work, they did not have much time together as she wanted. Bonnie began to think about their life together. It was not perfection, but she felt deep inside that she was exactly where she needed to be and with whom she had to be. There was not a place on earth where she wanted to be except in their little apartment in New York City. Their apartment was well placed. Public transport was a short walk from their home. There were good restaurants of all kinds in their neighborhood and the big windows in their apartment overlooked a beautiful view of Manhattan. She loved her life as it was.

Stefan had completely disappeared, no more calls or messages. She did not try to find out what Kai had done for him to leave her alone, but she could only thank him. Bonnie had been more affectionate with him since, to Kol's dismay who was jealous and made no effort to hide it. She hoped Kai enjoyed her presence as much as she did. It was as hard to pin down how he actually felt about her as the puzzle in a labyrinth that his mind is. She could not know if she was annoying him or not, but for now he did not complain and everything was fine.

Today was the audition for Juillard for the Degree Program: Bachelor of Music and Undergraduate Diploma. Thanks to Kol and Kai, she was able to train elsewhere other than in her bedroom or the living room. They have no more and no less than needed to pay rent at a recording studio so that she can try her own music and even save a demo of her performance. This was a great help as she could have professional advice on the sounds of her cello and how to arrange them. She never wanted it to be them to pay because she had saved money from her two jobs, but Kol did not want to hear any of it. He even told her that it was his and Kai's working money. He had not used his father's money, and she was incredibly proud of her boyfriend because of it. She was so lucky to have them both and she knew it well.

"Princess?" He cooed with his lips on the skin of her neck, "don't get too comfortable. We must soon leave the bath."

"I don't want to."

"We have to, little one."

"I really don't want to move an inch. I don't want to leave this bath. It's so... Mmm."

"You know, I wanted to tell you something."

"What, Daddy?"

"It really strikes me that you're going to play this song for me. I'm really proud of you. Thank you, Princess."

Bonnie chose to play 'Moon River of Breakfast at Tiffany's (1961)' in dedication to Kol and his taste for the old movies. It is one of his favorite songs, and she wanted to dedicate her audition music to him. It's such a romantic song. So beautiful that Bonnie had no trouble transmitting all her emotions through it to Kol when she was playing for him. It was he who had inspired her. It was he who had made her want to play again and playing this music was to tell him how much she loved him.

"It's I who has to thank you. It's because of you that I started playing again. You are my inspiration."

"Good to hear that. I'm sorry I can not be there."

"I know... I'd rather not think about it."

"As you wish, Princess."

"Daddy..."

"Yeah."

"Don't you think it's weird that I call you Daddy? I mean it's not that I find it weird. It became as natural for me to call you Daddy as to call you Kol but… I don't know. I can not call you like that in public, people will find it weird," she played with his wet fingers, "I wondered if you often find it weird too."

Kol chuckled before biting her skin slightly and sliding his hands over her perky breasts. Bonnie moaned and bit her lower lip.

"I'm your Daddy and you're my Princess, there's nothing weird about it. Our relationship is an art, and you know not everyone loves art." She smiled a little; he was right. People may not like their relationship or how they express their love. It does not change the fact they love each other and have their own way of expressing it. "I love you, Bonnie."

"I love you too, Kol."

"There is nothing weird about our love."

"I know."

"Then you can keep calling me Daddy without worrying, and I can continue to fuck you in any way imaginable without worrying."

"You give me goose bumps, Daddy."

"I do it on purpose," he kissed her neck again, kneading her tiny breasts and turning his thumb over her hard nipples. "Because I love seeing you tremble under me." Bonnie shivered. Kol's caresses sent an electric shock inside her pussy, like mini orgasms that were about to be a real climax soon. Kol smiled on seeing the beautiful woman with the mocha skin rubbing the thighs between them, looking for friction on her clit that he did not want to give for now. He pressed hard on her nipples, making her moan. He kept wiggling, caressing, turning her tits in all directions, and groped her breasts in a hard grip. Then suddenly he slapped her nipples with the palms of his hand. Bonnie arched her back and rubbed her legs vigorously. She wanted to put her fingers inside, but Kol did not like it when she did that. Only his tongue, his fingers, and his dick are allowed to get in her pussy. She did not want to upset him when she enjoyed so much of his touch without him even penetrating her. She gripped the edges of the bathtub in order to cling to something solid. Only Kol's iron grip on her breasts kept her in the right place. Kol moaned in her ear, making her even more excited. She wanted him to fuck her so much right now. She could beg for that.

"Is it me who is putting you in this state of excitement, Bonnie?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"You like when I touch your breasts like that?"

"Yes, Dadddyyy."

He smiled again, "We gotta get out of the bath, Princess. I don't want to start something that I'm not going to finish. You know I like to take my time."

"You love taking your time to worship my pussy."

"Exactly." He stopped caressing her and she sighed frustrated. "I'll devour your pussy tonight, but now we have to get out of here," she rolled her eyes, "promise." Kol put his hands on the edge of the bathtub before hoisting up and getting up naked in all his glory. He held out his hand to Bonnie to help her get up, and she took his hand and stood up. He sneered at her sulking, "You know I love you, Princess. I adore you."

"Are you really gonna devour my pussy tonight?"

"I promised." He continued to chuckle.

"You better, Daddy."

* * *

After the bath together, the two lovebirds entered the living room with their towel around their bodies. Kol did not take time to dry and dress for go to work while Bonnie spent more time putting on makeup and making her hair look like something good. Kol spent his time looking at her, sitting on the bed. She turned in every direction in the room, sometimes scolding him for being so disorderly, sometimes jumping on the bed to have a hug. He was amused to see her wiggle to apply her eyeliner and then wrestle with her hair, but his amused smile quickly faded when he saw how sexy she was.

Bonnie had chosen to wear a sleek white shirt with buttons up to the top, a tight black high skirt that molded all her curves with stockings supported by garter belts, and high heels with pointed ends. She had her hair in a tight bun and had put on a light makeup that brought out the green of her eyes.

He had to refrain from jumping on her to fuck her on the wooden drawers. She was really sexy. The fact that she took all her time to apply lipstick with the taste of candy on her luscious lips, made him hard as a stone.

"How do I look?" She turned and whispered to him, taking advantage of seeing Kol's thirsty gaze. "Do I look good Daddy?" She asked with a childish voice. He spread his legs so that she would stand between them. Kol took a deep breath and looked up at her.

"I know what you're doing. You gonna pay for that, little one." He slid his hands on her hips and then on her butt.

"Uhm, I don't know what you're talking about."

"You want to make me want your body and leave me frustrated like I did for you in the bathroom."

"I still don't know what you're talking about, Daddy." She stroked his hair and smiled mischievously. Kol began to grumble while kneading her butt. He slapped it and then kneaded as if he were kneading dough, but she didn't care. She liked it, and she enjoyed seeing him so horny. "I got dressed to go to the audition aaaaand- Oh oops, we have to go. I risk being late." She tried to leave between his legs, but he held her firmly.

"You'll pay for this, Bennett." He stood up, "I will make you scream and no one will save you."

"I don't need to be saved... Because I have you." She gave him a kiss, "I'm safe with you."

"You know I'm dangerous, Princess."

"I like that you're dangerous."

"Uhm, really?" He raised an eyebrow with a smile on his lips and stood up to hug her."You have no idea what I'm preparing to punish you for exciting me like a horse, Princess. You'll regret your bad behavior. Daddy's gonna punish you."

"I want spanking."

Kol laughed, "I've never seen anyone want to be punished so badly like you. You're incredible." Bonnie smiled and looked at him with a smug expression of love. "I love you, Bonnie Bennett."

"I love you, Kol Mikaelson."

* * *

Bonnie and Kol finally got out of the room after a few hugs. She had almost forgotten the overflowing stress she felt in her gut. Kai was sitting on the couch drinking a beer. One free Saturday, he wanted to enjoy it, but no matter how much he wanted to bask on the sofa and drink beers, he was not going to miss Bonnie's audition for anything in the world. Even more so if Kol could not attend. Kai felt obliged to be there for Bonnie. Something in him told him that he had to be there for her while Kol wasn't. He remembered how he nearly planted in him a kitchen knife in the middle of his forehead when Kol told him he could not attend Bonnie's audition. The guy had a good excuse, Kai could give it to him, but he still wanted to plant a knife in the middle of his forehead.

The Kol's new boss was a real bitch. She made him stay late at work and made him work on Saturday otherwise he would be fired. Even though Kol had had a plunger for this job, no one made his life easier, and this new woman made it all the worse. He remembered her name with disgust.

There were names like this that irritated Kai. Kol: It's fine and easy. Bonnie: it's sweet and makes you want to pronounce it without stopping. However, first names like Stefan horrified him. When Kol said his devil boss's name during their conversation, Kai had nausea, literally. To the amusement of Kol who laughed at his folly.

"What's this kind of name is that anyway? Katherine... Pierce- BEURK." He tugged at his tongue in disgust and took the strap from Bonnie's cello bag and pulled it forward. The little wheel that came out on the bag helping to transport the gigantic instrument.

"Kai, we have to go! We're going to be caught in the corks." Bonnie pressed.

"If you keep pressing me, I'll throw this thing under a bus. I have the impression that there are bricks inside."

Bonnie sighed, "If you don't want to come, I can go without you. I feel like I'm disturbing you."

"If you go, I go. I don't want you to be alone there."

Bonnie smiled brilliantly at Kai's serious tone while Kol rolled his eyes. Kai had worn a black shirt, green jacket and a black jeans. He had swapped his hoodie style for something more elegant. He did it only rarely, and Bonnie knew immediately that it was for her that he would dress elegantly.

They left the apartment a little in a hurry and all took the elevator. Once down, Bonnie insisted on taking the subway because it would be faster than taking the car. She was afraid of being stuck in New York City traffic when she had to be in the prestigious music school a little early to have time to prepare psychologically.

Kai did not particularly like public transport. His patience was strained on every trip. He had bad habits of fixing people with his usual intrigued air, which generated a lot bad reactions. The worst was the urge to kill people who dared to walk on his foot or push him too roughly. It was in the public interest that Malachai Parker bought a bicycle. Now in the damn subway, he was sitting with that damn cello between his legs with those pesky rolling sounds and the pesky laughter or baby screams. He did not feel anger or the gene. He was just uncomfortable, and the only logical solution to rid the noises of the people was to kill. Kai laughed at his own bloodthirsty thoughts. Soon he was bored, and began to look around. He was looking at people in the wagon without worrying about popping the bubble of his chewing gum. He did not know why he started looking at Bonnie, but he had to admit that she was very seductive with these clothes, also elegant. She looked like a CEO of a fucking big business society. The kind of business society that runs the world.

Kol was on his phone with an arm around her as he stood behind her. He was leaning against the metro scrap wall with his girlfriend leaning against him. Bonnie had her headphones in her ears as she listened to the demos she had recorded at the studio. It was obvious that she mastered the notes, but listening to the music again and again appeased her. Kai watched as her fingers moved delicately as if she held the bow of her cello. He frowned when he saw her being afraid and stopping her finger movement to fist her hands. When she felt tense, she turned to Kol and he gave her a quick kiss every time, and she turned back to start moving her fingers delicately.

Kai wondered if she would manage to overcome her fears. It was obvious that Kol was her anchor and that with him she was sure of herself, but without him, doubts about her ability seemed to overwhelm her. Kai found that absolutely ridiculous. Fear is a ridiculous feeling as much as apprehension. Why be afraid? Things are not going to be better by being in this state. On the contrary, they will be worse, but apparently the common man was afraid of everything and nothing.

He had guessed why she stopped playing her instruments before Kol prompted her to take advantage of her passion. She had told him how she had won several regional competitions and how her mother kept her trophies preciously at home. She seemed to be sure of her ability during high school when she was living in Mystic Falls, but a lot has happened since. She told him vaguely about the period when Kol went to jail, and she continued to go to high school. He knew Stefan had something to do with her stopping. Her guilt was reflected in her exceptional cellist ability. As Kai watched the movements of her fingers thoughtfully, he wanted to laugh at himself. He began to think like those psychologist cunts that his parents forced him to see. Kai smiled mischievously. He would keep Stefan's tooth he tore out under his pillow, maybe the tooth fairy will come to deposit a few dollars for his good action.

She clenched her fists again. He wondered what he could do whilst in the theater where she was going to play before a jury.

"Bonster?" He called, but she did not hear, "Hey Daddy, call Princess for me please." Kol looked up from his screen to give him a finger of honor with the hand resting on Bonnie's shoulder. Kai mimed an invisible kiss by pulling his lips and moaned the word 'Daddy'. Kol could not help laughing and patted Bonnie's shoulder. She turned her head toward Kai and took off her headphones. "Bonster?"

"Yes?"

"How will the audition happen?" Bonnie lowered her eyes, turning a finger over the white cable.

"Well... I will be on the stage of a Theater and I will have to play in front of them. Then they will send me a letter to tell me if I'm accepted or not. Not a big deal." She shrugged in an attempt to look relaxed on the subject.

"And you're sure that... You're gonna manage?"

"She'll manage."

"When you will be allowed to enter our conversation, I'll make a press release. For now, shut the fuck up," he responded without blinking. Kol didn't care. "So, I was wondering if you're going to manage."

Bonnie took a deep breath and forced a smile, "Yeah. Yeah, sure."

"You're by far the worst liar I know."

"I'm trying..."

"Do you think there will be a piano on stage?"

"Uhm I think so, why?"

"I'll do some magic."

"What?"

"I will accompany you with the piano." Kai popped a pink bubble with his chewing gum. Bonnie frowned, and Kol raised his head frowning too.

"I don't understand. You will do what?"

"I'll play the piano. My fingers on the piano, I'll play the piano and accompany you. You know. The audition? I'll play with you. I've been a pianist since I was seven. I can accompany your cello music with piano music. It would be cool. I think."

"WHAT?" Bonnie and Kol exclaimed at the same time.

"I should throw you both under a bus."

* * *

 **Review!**


	27. Trust and music

**Hey guys I'm back. Hope you're good. Here a new chapter, enjoy.**

 **Tumblr: tinie-nyny**

* * *

"Listen boy, you can not accompany her to the piano." A man with a neglected beard and tired look told to Kai. "It's a solo. She asked to do a solo, and she will have to do a solo. No change of last minute. I'm not here for whining. Here it is Julliard School! You perform or you go back to your mother."

Bonnie bit her lower lip and nodded. She was not ready to insist. She was already stressed because of the audition. The refusal of the man and obstinacy of Kai did not help her condition. It stressed her more and more than she wanted. Kai didn't care about that. He was too stubborn about performing with her.

"Kai, it's ok. I'll do it alone." She grabbed his arm, but he continued to stare at the bearded man; surely in an intimidation attempt that did not seem to work but rather annoy the man. "Please ..." She whispered shaking his arm, but he did not move.

"I'll perform with her. You can't stop me."

"You're not gonna perform kid, either she's on the stage now or she's giving way to someone else." The man went away to meet the other members of the jury. The group spoke a bit upset about the late performances and Bonnie knew they were talking about her. The beared man gestured with an annoyed air and rubbed his eyes with fatigue. He was still early in the day, and he was already on the point of falling asleep. He has douzen artist to see. He didn't have time for just one of them. Kai was just here to upset him more. He looked at Kai who was talking to Bonnie. Poor Bonnie was trying to nit stress, but it was obvious that she was very stressed.

"You're on the stage, and I'm going to talk to this son of a bitch in private." Kai snatched his angry arm from Bonnie's hand and headed for the jury.

"KAI!" Bonnie shouted and he turned around, "you can not do that."

"I can and I will."

"I don't need you to play with me. I'm perfectly fine." Bonnie said softly, and Kai rolled his eyes. "I'm fine," She said with a more serious voice, holding her back straight, from the top of her heels with confidence. Still her false air of confidence did not fool Kai. It was already 5 months that they lived together in their apartment. He had already memorized all her nervous gestures and tics. She was going to fail this audition even with all the talent she had. He had to do something, but she didn't want him to. What a complicated situation.. "Kai! I'm serious, don't insist. I'm fine. It will be okay if I perfom alone."

"Nothing will be okay if you perform in this state, Bonster. Go on the stage and wait for me. I'll be there for you. Trust me. We win." He turned and began to walk before she ran after him to catch his right arm again, so he turned back to her.

"KAI-"

"GODDAMIT Could you just do what I ask you without discussing? If it was Kol, you'd already be on the fucking chair on this fucking stage." He cried out in anger. Bonnie let go of his arm and stepped back with an expression of incomprehension on her face.

"What are you talking about?"

He sighed, "Get on the stage. I'll join you."

"Could you stop repeating this to me? Why do you not just let it go?"

"I'm doing this for you!"

"STOP then!" She was breathing quickly, "I'm going to be adjourned if you make a scene. Please, Kai. This is important for me. It's not a joke to poke around. It's serious. We're talking about my future. This is MY future, this is MY dream, this is MY audition. I have to do it alone. I can do it alone. STOP STRESSING ME OUT."

Kai approached her slowly and lowered his head to one side. He delicately passed a thumb on her tremulous cheek and looked deeply in her green eyes. She glared him to. Just as if they were continuing this discussion with their eyes. Kai nodded when stroking her cheek.

"Are you sure?" He licked his lower lips, "If you tell me you're going to do it alone, well, I'll give up. Tell me you're sure you can make it. Are you sure?"

Bonnie was looking for words. She could not reassure him. She could not reassure herself. Kol was nowhere to be seen and one of the jury already had a bad opinion of her because of Kai. On top of that, she did not practice for a long time before she got on her cello again. She thought she wasn't that good than before and that was a partly true. Of course, she still felt the electricity that emanated from her when she held her cello. The desire to hold the bow and create music was still stronger. The music was her anchor. The music was her exit from life that she adored so much, but so much has happened with time. The music wasn't the same exit as before. Kol was. The music just reminded her of all she had been though these past years.

The cellist had no longer had the same confidence in herself as before. Stefan had done a good job of destroying the trust she had in herself to better control her. He dominated her and abused her in a way she didn't recover from yet. Stefan had trampled the confidence she had in herself by accentuating her cupability and her loneliness through acts of violence and non-hidden abuses. The only person who gave her the impression of being able to do whatever she wanted, realize her dreams, accomplish the impossible without doubting for a second... It was Kol and he was absent.

"I need him. I need-" She trembled with fear.

"Look at me now."

The cellist looked up at Kai. The connection between their eyes interrupted her nervous gestures. Kai didn't hesitate a second. He crushed his lips on hers and kissed her with all the innocence he could find in himself. A chaste kiss before he retired his lips off hers and then smiled triumphantly as he saw how her breath had cut off.

"It worked. People are so predictable." He mocked.

"You kissed me." She was stunned by his suddent kiss.

"Go on the stage and wait for me."

Kai began to skip on the spot. He began to run to the jury. He was more confident than ever. He was going to blow jury's mind as soon as he would be on stage with her. Yes, she just have to wait. He will surprise her. He will surprise her.

He had that silly smile on his face as if he had just proven one of his delusional theories. He had kissed Bonnie, and it feels unbelievably good. Like a foretaste of Kol's paradise. He felt things also. Bonnie always created feelings in him. He accepted them better than before.

Being a sociopath is not easy. People take you like crazy, and you do not really know why they even care of your mental state. Because you don't care about people, why do they care about you? Being sociable is just useless and a waste of time. The time lost to understand people. Kai did not know why he should lose it. He simply did not see the point. It was the same for feelings. He simply did not see the usefulness of the feelings. He's the kind that does not care about anything because he feels nothing. But with Bonnie, everything is different. With Kol too. But with Bonnie, everything is really different.

Bonnie remained speechless before shaking her head. He was far away, running to the jury and she was still in shock because of the kiss.

"He just..."

"Miss Bennett?" One of the members of the jury called her name for her to move. Kai turned to her and made a sign with his hands, but she didn't understand. He rolled his eyes and came back to her by running.

"Believe in me, I will not disappoint you." Kai gave her a quick second kiss before running away from her again. Bonnie closed her eyes and took a deep breath before taking her cello and rolling it to the stage. She believed in him.

All the logic of the situation had disappeared. As she approached the scene, she no longer felt the fear or anxiety. She only had billions of questions about the purpose of the two kisses that Kai gave her. She had not even moved her lips. She had not even responded to the kiss. She even had her eyes open, but apparently this fool did not care. She wondered if it was just a game for him or if he was really serious about the kiss. She wondered if it meant something for him. Kai's kisses were very innocent. Just incredible. He just leaned his lips against hers with eyes closed. As if he was a high school student giving his first kiss. It had been a long time since she had a kiss so... Innocent. How could Kai be so innocent?

While Bonnie was struggling with her emerging feelings, Kai had a conversation with the bearded man.

"I will act accordingly to the rule here. If you continue to insist, she will be disqualified ex officio. I'm not sure that is what you want." The white beared man replied annoyedly. Kai made a dangerous step toward him, and the man took fear. "I will call the police. Don't approach me."

"Call the cops like I give a fuck." Kai rolled his eyes.

"Are you insane? Do you really think you you will win that?"

"I always win." Kai smiled darkly. A mad smile that gave the beared man goose bumps. "Always."

"You can not perform with her if you're not a part of the audition. She can not change her mind like that."

"I don't care," Kai said like it was the more obvious thing he ever said.

"Who you're thinking you're talking to right now? "

"I have no idea who you are or what you do in your life. I don't care. Jesus! I don't care about people like you. The only person I care is Bonnie, and you're gonna let me perfom with her. I'm not even bothering about the details. What I'm sure, what I know is that my ass will be on this stage, and I will help my Bonster to perform so she gives you all the best of herself because God knows how talented but shy as fuck she is. I'm here for her. And I will pass though you if I have to. To be with her, I'm capable of everything."

The bearded man adjusted his glasses on his nose, a little nervously. There was something in Kai that made him tremble in fear, but he was not going to let himself sway so easily. Even if Kai scared the hell outta him.

"You're not gonna perform with her. Like I said, it's a solo audition."

"What's the real problem with the fact that I can perform with her? What bothers you so much? I'm not even a candidate. I'm just her assistant. Yeah an assistant." He pointed to the scene where Bonnie was going to be ready to play her cello. "I do not want to be accepted in this school. I want Bonnie to be, and for that I have to perfom with her. Is it so hard for you to say yes? Because I'm not asking for too much."

"Listen boy, I'm tired and I have auditions all day. I do not have time for this kind of discussion."

"Oh, you need a coffee? I will buy you a coffee if you let me perfom with her."

"No!" He frowned. "I don't want your coffee."

"Good choice. I would have poisoned it."

"What-"

"Just say yes, and you can go back to your boring work."

"No!" The man with the big glasses said raising his voice. He really took Kai for a madman. Kai moaned theatrically like a child. Suddenly, Kai patted the forehead of the man with his index finger. The beared man remained speechless.

"Hello? Is there someone here?"

"Get your index finger off of me!" The man recoiled, irritated. This attracted the attention of people in the room and even Bonnie's, but she did not react. There was nothing to be done at this stage except to pray that Kai succeeded in convincing him.

"You CAN NOT be a last-minute candidate. We are at Juilliard School, kid, not in a vulgar school of music of a lost corn. That is not the way we works here."

"I do not give a damn about the reputation of this school. I'm sure I'm a better artist than all the damn pianists who are students here, maybe even some of the teachers. You know, I'm the kind of pianist who haunts their wet dreams in the night with the talent they will never have. I'm pretty good, but I'm not here as a candidate. I'm good where I'm not. This is not my dream but her's. I don't care about Julliard School. Even if you beg me, I wouldn't come here."

The man was flabbergasted by such a pretentious statement. "I do not care about this institution. I care about Bonnie. Do you even see my lips move or do you need me to draw you what I'm saying?" The man sighed and put a hand through his hair, "You know, I'm a dangerous man. I've been in jail for killing my family, so I do not mind bothering here. Deflate the tires of your car or maybe tamper with the brakes. It would be a children's game for me." Kai said the thing as if he were talking about the weather.

"Did you just threatened me?"

"Did I?"

"Yes, you threatened me."

"Then why are you asking me if I did? Yeah, of course, I threatened you."

"Okay, I'll forget the fact that you've just threatened me. I feel you're fucking stubborn and you... Do not go back on anything. Okay, I'll talk with my colleagues to say that it's not a solo anymore." Kai's eyes began to shine with excitement, "You can accompany her to the piano, but you're not a candidate."

"Oh God, I really did not want to destroy such a beautiful gray Mercedes with the aluminum gente." Kai smiled before running onto the stage.

"Gray Mercedes... Witg the alluminium gentes? But... It's my car !?" The man opened his eyes to the realization that Kai's threats were actually real and could not believe what had just happened. Kai was really crazy.

* * *

Bonnie sat down on the chair and took her bow as she waited for the piano music to start. At the beginning of the soft music, she put her bow on the cello strings, and the bass sounds began to resonate. The music of Kol's favorite movie began to resonate in the theater hall. The members of the jury and some spectators present were all concentrated on the prestation. Everyone listened to the melodious sounds of the music of these two young prodigies. They were prodigies.

The two were in perfect harmony, both made the music melt into one another of their instruments. They knew what the sound of the piano was with this song and knew how to follow it. Kai had simply listened to Bonnie play this partition so many times that he knew each of the notes. Maybe in secret he dreamed to one day accompany her to the piano. He had never spoken of this part of himself to anyone. He had never shown this part of his life to anyone. He had never told anyone how much he enjoyed playing piano but held himself back. He had always played for himself ever since he was arrested. Some saint souls had bought a piano in prison, and he enjoyed playing it at night when everybody was sleeping. Playing with her now was just a dream come true. His fingers slid over the white keys of the piano in a symphony of hidden happiness, repressed feelings, unfinished love and stifled interest. He played happiness.

But for Bonnie, it was different. She was playing for Kol. She played the sadness of her life. All the things she had to face without Kol and all the despair and hope she felt about staying the rest of her life with him. To watch movies in black and white. She wanted to be Audrey Hepburn in this movie and stay with her life's love. Bonnie wanted to be happy with Kol. It has always been him, from the beginning, it was him. She wanted Kol. She thought of Kol, but when Kai's solo sounded, Bonnie turned her head towards him and smiled. His solo was just stunning.

Now she saw him. Kai was there. While she was sad to be alone, Kai was there. Bonnie could not describe what she felt at Kai's solo. She felt that she was no longer in the room. She was no longer in the theater. She was no longer at an audition. She was in a dark room, and Kai's feelings lit up the room. Yes, his music was light. A light in many colors as if she were seeing him shine for the first time. It was so beautiful. He played so well. His music was full of color against all expectations. That's it! He was coloring the room with something indescribable. Something powerful and profound. The seemingly non-existent feelings were definitely there, deep inside him, and they were definitely full of colors.

The piano and the cello blend perfectly. How had he managed to hide such talent? Could a psychopath still be an apprentice in the art of feelings? To express so much though his music? Her eyes lingered on Kai when she was playing. He was beautiful and focused on the delicate touches he put on the piano. His fingers moved so slowly that it looked like he was stroking them. She had never suspected such sweetness in his touches. In the Harbor of Music she let herself think that he was playing for her. After all it's a love song. A love song that evokes the infinite, the discovery, the inexhaustible, the despair of passing life near the loved one. Such a song can not be played without expressing something, without letting go to those feelings, and thinking about someone in particular.

Bonnie thought she would keep thinking about Kol, but Kai had wrapped all her thoughts. He did not look up. He did not glare, but Bonnie watched him play with admiration. Her own notes of her music amazed herself. It was so different from what she had recorded at the studio. There was no longer any sadness. Just the color. Her music absorbed all the colors of his music, and it was stunning. Bonnie colored the room as Kai made it. He was so beautiful. Now she had a different motivation, a different feeling, a different man. She was not alone because she had Kai. Kai had protected her from Stefan. Kai has always protected her. She saw him now. She felt something for him. But Kol... Kol was the only one for her. Tears began to flow down her cheeks with all the feelings she had for the two of them. She couldn't live without them.

Kai finished his solo. Now she had to play without stopping to the end, slowing down the bow's movements on the hero cello rope, slowly sliding it by deepening the sounds with her fingers on the ropes. She no longer looked at Kai. The beautiful sound of her instrument overwhelmed her. The music was coming to an end.

At the last note of Kai, when Bonnie's bow no longer touched her cello strings, their breaths cut off, their hearts beating, nothing could stop them from looking at each other. Nothing could prevent them from admiring each other. Nothing could stop them from smiling at each other.

* * *

The pair walked towards the house in silence. They had not said much to each other since the end of the prestation. While Kai was rolling the big instrument, Bonnie walked next to him with her head down and lost in her thoughts. They had had a standing ovation from the spectators except for the jury who contented themselves by nodding their heads. Everything was so intense, so beautiful, so incredible. She had no words to describe Kai's performance. He certainly had talent.

Bonnie wondered why he was spoiling his talent by working in this restaurant where he earned a salary of misery. Why had he committed such murders when he had such a brilliant future ahead of him? Why has he never shown his passion for music since they lived together? He did not even know the sound of a cello. How could he be as gifted on the piano?

All this made no sense. But the evidence was there. Thanks to him, she was at the top of her level. The last time she had played as well was when she competed in high school. Thanks to him, she maybe had a chance to be accepted into Julliard School. Thanks to him.

It was crazy to see how talented he was. How someone who can not feel express so many feelings? It was incredible.

Bonnie was deeply touched. Her heart beat so hard in her chest that she thought she was going to have a heart attack from one moment to another. She could not explain what she was feeling. Gratitude? Friendship? Love?

"WARNING ! A SPIDER THERE!"

Bonnie jumped at the speed of light to get behind Kai who chuckled. When she realized there were actually no spiders on the street, she knocked Kai's arm as hard as she could and went back next to him. Kai continued to walk chuckling, openly laughing at her.

"It was absolutely not funny, Kai."

"Oh, yes it was."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "It wasn't."

"I said it was." Kai said, suddenly seriously. Bonnie looked at him from the corner of her eye and swallowed hard. She nodded and continued walking. "What were you thinking for?"

"Me?"

"No, the spider behind you." Instinctively, Bonnie trembled with fear and pressed to gesticulate to remove the imaginary spider. Kai burst out laughing this time. "You're so cute. I understand why Kol likes you so much." Bonnie sighed in relief when she knew it was yet another of Kai's joke.

To be afraid of a spider was absolutely bizarre. Why be afraid of something that can easily be killed? He often did not understand the complexity of people's emotions at all. He was not as complicated. He did not feel as many feelings as everyone else. Most of the time, he just felt hungry and maybe sometimes his feet itched. That was the same with the other people, but with Bonnie and Kol everything was different. He felt more than hunger and his foot itching. With them, Kai felt anger, frustration, envy, lust, happiness and something he could not define. At that moment, with Bonnie, he felt lust and an unknown feeling of which he did not know the name.

"Will you answer my question or will you make me wait an eternity?" He asked with a sick smile on his lips. Bonnie smiled shyly. A redness appeared on her cheeks and Kai narrowed her eyes. "What was that?"

"What?"

"You blushed. Why are you blushing?"

"I'm blushing?" She put her palms on her cheeks and smiled once more. Kai narrowed his eyes once more. What a dilemma! "It's nothing. I'm still in the shock of what happened in the audition."

"You're lying. Again. You should stop lying. You are very bad at that." Bonnie coughed a little before pulling herself together. She put a serious face, but even with her serious air, the redness on her cheeks was still there. "I know people blush for a lot of reasons. They blush after sport, when they're angry or embarrassed, when they have an allergic reaction. During sex. When they're about a to have a heart attack. Or maybe because they choke. It's funny to see someone choke. I assure you. I saw it with my eyes, and it was absolutely hilarious to see someone choke because of a shrimp... Unfortunately someone came to rescue him." Kai shook his head as to organized his thoughts, "People also blush because of alcohol, a tumor, heart disease, heroin, caffeine, beginning of malaise- "

"KAI!" She shouted to interrupt his long monologue.

"Uhm?"

"The reason I blush is because... I like you."

"Care to elaborate? What you say is incomprehensible."

"I like you."

"I still don't understand."

"Are you serious?"

"You like me... Uhm okay, but I don't understand why you blush because of that. I know that you like me, but you've never blushed beside me before. It's new. I want to know why you blush. I do not care if you like me. Why are you blushing? "

"Because I'm really thankful to you, Kai."

"AHHH, the audition? No, it's nothing."

"I do not think I'd be able to finish the partition without you ... I think I would have dropped my cello, and I would have run off the stage crying." She laughed at herself, "Thinking about it now, I don't know why I was so scared."

"Me neither."

"But you were there for me, Kai. Thank you for that."

Kai was silent for a moment. He memorized every word that Bonnie had just told him. How she had told him and with what intonation of voice she had told him. The leaves of trees in the streets flew in the wind which offered a somewhat romantic setting. While Bonnie looked him in the eye, with her little smirk. Kai thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He memorized every detail of that moment. He did not want to forget. Never. For the second time, he felt he had done something good for her. He was about to do more things for her to see that smile and those bright green eyes watch him with so many emotions.

"Wait... What should I say right now?"

"Something like you're welcome."

"You're welcome."

They arrived at their building. Bonnie was not the only one to think this time. Kai was also lost in his thoughts. Although his thoughts were more gone than her own. He was thinking of her, of course, but he also thought about what he was going to eat. He thought if he would order food or prepare something to eat. Then his thoughts moved back to Bonnie and he wondered what he was feeling. Kai was too confused in his head to keep the focus on Bonnie. He was too hungry. His stomach even gurgled. Kai pressed the elevator button several times as to make it rise faster.

"Since we're on a Saturday afternoon, we could go out for a walk and eat ice cream."

"Nope."

"Pizza?"

"Nope."

"Okay, what do you want to eat right now?" The doors of the elevator opened and Kai quickly pulled the big cello. "I can cook for you. Ask me anything, I will cook it for you."

"I want to eat what we ate yesterday."

"Chicken!?"

"FRIED CHICKEN!"

"Oh my God, don't yell like that." She laughed, "You're gonna disturb the neighbors."

"Fried chicken," Kai whispered to her ears, and she continued to laugh.

"Okay!"

Bonnie rummaged through her purse to find the keys of their apartment, and opened the big black door. She opened the door wide for Kai to enter with her musical instrument before closing the door behind him. Bonnie removed her heels and groaned with happiness. Her feet were killing her. She ran to her bedroom. Kai put the cello somewhere without worrying and jumped on the couch while making the same moans of happiness.

"BONNIE! I need a beer."

"THERE IS BEER IN THE FRIDGE, KAI." She replied loudly.

"I didn't ask where the beer is. I said I need a beer. It's quite obvious I want you to bring that beer to me, you idiot." Kai mumbled, "I need a beer. I don't need you to tell me where this beer is. I just need a beer. Damn, this sofa is the best!"

Bonnie reappeared in the open kitchen in the living room, now wearing different clothes. She had changed her professional outfit with some cozy thing. A small white t-shirt that ended at the top of the navel with gray shorts the color of Kol's high school baseball team. Bonnie walked barely naked in the kitchen to heat up the rest of the chicken and make fries with that.

The boys loved fries very much. It was the food that never last more than one day in the fridge before the boys finished it. Bonnie loved living with them because they liked the same things. They were really a bizarre pair but complementary. Now she could no longer cook food for Kol without thinking about Kai. She loved to cook for them. In addition, Kai learned new skills in cooking and cooked much better than her. His food was really delicious. It was the least thing to prepare for him when she could.

Bonnie was busy putting the fries in the deep fryer when the oven timer began ringing. "KAI, CAN YOU-"

"I'M COMING."

Kai got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. He took two kitchen gloves and opened the oven to pull out the fried chicken plate. There was not much left, but with the fries, it should be enough to satisfy his hunger. He closed the oven and put the aluminum plate on the kitchen island. Kai removed the gloves and passed behind Bonnie to reach the fridge.

Her outfits were rather sexy, he noticed. He took a cold beer out of the fridge and began to ogle her ass without shame while drinking his beer.

"You can begin to eat chicken. The fries will soon-" She stopped talking when she saw how Kai looked at her. There was no doubt that he was ogling her butt while her back was turned. Now he was looking at her navel. "Kai?"

"Yeah, Bonster."

"Why did you never tell me you know how to play the piano?"

"You want to know?"

"Yes."

"Because piano is my Achilles heel." Bonnie's face creased in misunderstanding, so he continued, "An Achilles heel is a fatal weakness in spite of a great general strength, which can lead to loss. That's what the Piano means to me. That's why I didn't tell anyone. Maybe I should kill you to keep my secret," he said seriously then laughed, "I'm kidding."

"But why did you pretend that my cello is an instrument invented by the aliens to kill us?"

"Because I think it's the case, Bonster. The aliens really exist." He drank a sip of his beer, "If someone like me exists, then the aliens must exist. Musical instruments were invented by aliens to kill us. I'm pretty sure about that."

"That's doesn't make sense you know."

"Your cello is a weapon of destruction, Bonnie."

She laughed, "And it destroys what?"

"The barriers that hold my feelings."

Bonnie nodded. Kai kept drinking his beer carelessly. She thought that Kai had the same magnetic charisma of Kol. This depth eyes where you swim without realizing that you are already trapped inside. When she looked at him, she felt immersed in something he had created. It was like when she had made love with Kol for the first time. She remembered that she felt as if she and he had merged not just physically but also psychically. It was as if she were plunging inside of him as much as he plunged inside her. This feeling of diving inside something deeply. She also felt it with Kai. Certainly not with the same intensity as Kol but enough to leave her puzzled.

The fries were cooked, but Bonnie was still staring at him. Kai smiled before heading to her side and taking care of the crispy fries.

"I should be so angry with you right now."

"Why the fuck would you be angry?"

"You hid from me that you were a piano prodigy. I should be so angry."

"That's your problem. Not mine, Bonster."

Kai filled his plate with fried chicken and fries. He sprinkled a bit of salt above and poured a good amount of ketchup on the side. When he was satisfied with his plate, he sat down on the sofa in front of the TV. Bonnie joined him, but she did not have a plate.

"You don't eat. I left three pieces of chicken there just for you." He said while eating.

"I'm not too hungry right now."

"Curiosity cuts your appetite? Weirdo."

"It's you, the weirdo." She laughed.

"You're a weirdo too, in your own way."

"Enjoy your meal."

Kai nodded and drank a sip of beer before biting into a chunk of chicken. He was watching the sports channel while eating, as usual. Bonnie looked at the tv out of spite.

It was the favorite channel of the boys, so it was always the one they all watch unless they wanted to watch a movie. At first, Bonnie complained about that habit, but she saw that it was absolutely useless. The boys still watch the sports channel, and she was obliged to watch with them. Either way she had Netflix on her computer, so it was not so dramatic. Kai was finishing his plate while Bonnie was looking at him, a little amused.

"My father bought my piano when I was seven, when my family started to notice that I was kind of special. They wanted me to play the piano in the hopes of calming me down."

"He bought you a piano to calm you down?"

"Sociopaths do not like boredom. Playing the piano was better than torturing animals. They thought. Now here I'm, talented and stuff."

"I see..."

"At first, I was taking piano lessons, but the teacher found me scary and I stopped. After that I didn't play that much. My father left this damn piano at home that was useless... Maybe he fucked my mother on it, I don't know, but he didn't sell it. Time has passed. When I had taken to replaying at the piano by myself, this bastard wanted to sell it."

"You are an autodidact!"

"Yup."

"That's amazing, Kai."

"Yeah, I know. I have an exceptional auditory memory which allows me to transcribe musical sounds that I have heard only once in partition. I can play very well without a partition. That's how I memorized yours."

"Even your performance was exactly that of my partition. You have a technique and an excellent feel. You have so much talent. It's incredible. You can become a virtuoso. You can give concerts or I don't know. You can do great things, Kai."

"I'm a sociopath, do not forget that. I don't dream. I just live."

Kai got up from the couch to go and put the plate in the sink and went to his bedroom to change his clothes. Bonnie was still in living room, thinking about the sad past of Kai.

To maintain his athlete's body and his bleeding chocolate bar, Kai had to at least exercise once a week. He did it every Saturday afternoon. Today was not going to be an exception. He left Bonnie in the living room, all alone without asking any questions, to get ready for the gym. Bonnie was tempted to join him. She did not know why, just that she wanted to be with him.

Bonnie got up from the couch and walked down the corridor leading to the rooms. She admired the photos hanging on the walls, pictures of her and Kol in high school and other more recent. She thought it would be nice to add a picture of Kai on the wall. After all, he also lived here, for an indefinite period. She did not see him leave, and Kol would never put him out. He also deserved a place on this wall. At this thought, Bonnie had a genius idea. With a smile on her lips, she ran up to her room to look for her pink instant camera that Kol had offered her. Kai deserved to have his photo hanging on the wall along with Kol and her. She was about to make it happen.

"Kai?!" Bonnie knocked at the door of his bedroom, excited to please him. "Kai? Open the door, it's me."

"WHAT!" He opened the door with a blow. Bonnie even jumped at the sudden movement. He sighed annoyedly and Bonnie smiled brightly. "What, Bonster?"

"Sorry I need to take a picture of you right now. I want to frame it and hang it on the wall like Kol's and mine. Do you want... to?"

"Why would you want to see my head on the wall of the corridor?"

"I see you every day, Kai. It doesn't make any difference if your photo is there. It's just a photo in the wall. You know, to add you officially in our family. If you want, I can stick your photo on the fridge or wherever you want in the house." Bonnie did not dare look down at his body and tried to focus on his face. Kai's abs were almost as incredible as those of Kol. They made anyone literally want to drool. It was a real waste that he was single. Kai was an incredibly attractive man. He was shirtless and the buttons of his jeans was open. With a furtive glance, she saw the color of his boxer and the V that led to his penis. "A photo... Just one good photo," she muttered.

You had to be a saint to look at Kai's body innocently. Bonnie was not a saint. Her guilty eyes fell on the man's lower belly before her. There was a thin coat of hair that started from his belly button and disappeared in his boxer. It was furiously sexy. Not to mention his slightly trained arms and his bloody pectorals. His nipples were really really dark, maybe the same color as her own while those of Kol were completely pink. So bizarre to not stop comparing both of them. She couldn't explain.

"You already took a lot of photo with your eyes on my body right now." He leaned his head to the side with a mocking smile on his lips. Bonnie turned quickly her head, a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry... I didn't- sorry."

"It's okay. Come in."

Kai opened the door wider to let her through. Bonnie walked before him, head down like a child caught with the hand in the cookie jar.

"I did not expect you to come here." Kai closed the door behind him and ogled her butt as she walked to the bed. His sick smile was enough to show the contentment he felt. "But I guess it's for the good." At these words, Bonnie turned to meet his gaze. His pupils dilated to see her in his territory. "Something good will happen. It's definitely my lucky day."


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonkai again but don't worry; Kennett will come in full force next chapter.**

* * *

Bonnie was sitting on Kai's bed, on a set of tangled blankets, and against all expectations, they smelled good. She had her bare legs in a comfortable lotus position and was taking photos of Kai while he was doing his stuff. He turned in every direction to gather his things for his exercises. He had no shame about walking half naked before her or dressing in front of her. He wore a down gym suit and a tank top a bit sloppily.

"Sooo..." He sat next to her to put on his shoes.

"Yes?"

"Did you take enough photos?"

"What-oh, yeah, yeah. Of course I did."

"Can I have a look?"

"No." Bonnie put the instant camera under the pillow and cleared her throat. "Not now. I have to frame them before you see them. Just wait a little bit before seeing them. They have to be perfect."

"No need. You can show them to me like that. Let me see."

"NO, NO, after. You'll see them after. C'mon, be patient."

Kai rolled his eyes, "I'm not patient. I'm a sociopath. What you're doing right now is dangerous, Bonnie. It's as if you were shedding your blood in a sea full of sharks or plunging your hand into a lair of vipers. It's not wise to provoke me. You already know that. Let me see those pictures."

"No..." She hid them behind her back. Kai shook his head, rolled his eyes so hard, and facepalmed before her. Bonnie smiled maliciously waiting him to move. He began to laugh and then he stopped. Bonnie was ready to run out of this place because of his gaze. He looked dangerous, but he looked amused too. He went without any hesitation to answer the invitation. He made a spectacular war cry before jumping on her to try to snatch the photos from her. "STOPPP! KAI!" Bonnie laughed, struggling. It was like a game for her. She was not afraid. She laughed as if she was having fun. Kai was the first one surprised when he began to have fun too.

"BONSTER, GIVE THEM TO ME!" He jumped on her, and she tried to get him off of her in a playing mood.

"NO! NO, STOPP! AHHH OH MY GOD STOP." She laughed hard. Bonnie struggled with what she could while laughing. Kai made curious groans of animals as if to devour her raw there in his bedroom, in his bed. During their brawl, Bonnie and Kai had found themselves in a position where he was openly dominating her. She pinched him and bit him so that he let go of her arms which he had pinned above her head. She continued to laugh that Kai was pretending to devour her neck and the top of her chest without ever descending to the level of her breasts. He continued to play like that a good ten minutes until she was out of breath and did not move any more. Only her breast went up and down quickly to the rhythm of her breathing. Kai laughed with an undisguised assumption.

"I WIN. I ALWAYS WIN." Kai had all his body on her, between her legs apart. His face was so close to hers that she could feel his hot breath tickling her nose. He had dominated her by holding her wrists firmly over her head in one hand while the other hand held the photos she did not want him to see. Kai hurried to look at the photos she had taken still holding her wrists firmly. Bonnie felt moisture invade her panties. The dominion of Kai was strangely similar to that of Kol. Except that Kai did not wish to dominate her. She did not know if he could even understand this kind of sexual addiction. Except there she was, beneath him, his weight on her, his crotch rubbing against her clitoris.

She wet her panties. She made a mental note to change them before Kol came. She would have trouble explaining why she was wet when he was not with her.

Bonnie was looking at the myriad of emotions that passed through his eyes as Kai admired the photos. He seemed to say the least confused.

"No. No. No. Yes. Yes. Yes. No. You're kidding, you're kidding, you're kidding, you're kidding. Are you... Secretly working for Porn hub? Or another porno internet site? You seem to like my abs. Not that it bothers me, but you could at least have taken a photo of my face you perverted submissive." Bonnie blushed furiously. "You can have a big career as a stalker, Bonster." Kai threw the photos on the floor and held Bonnie's wrists firmly now with both hands. It was a bit bad, but it was bearable. "Don't tell me you want to frame my ass or my abs and hang it on the wall because it's absolutely illogical. Do not try to lie. You do not know how to lie. So don't try. Just answer to my question. Why did you take these? Why did you take these kind of photos of my body? "

"I don't know."

"Liar."

"I don't know, Kai. These are just photos and-" Bonnie stopped when Kai ran a hand around her neck as if to strangle her, but his grip was more like a crazy caress. "Kai..."

"You're definitely something, Bonster. You like my body so much, Hun?"

"No."

"Bonnie... Bonnie... Bonnie, do not play with fire. I'm not Kol. I can't bear your bad attempt of lying. You will get burned." He said softly, "I'm the fire, Bonnie. And you... You are purity. I'm not good with purity. I'm a moooonster. I'm more the kind of bandit that likes to inflict on my victims the kind of scars that can't be cure." He said in a frightening low voice. "I can give you eternal scars. I can smack you in pieces and laugh while seeing you fall." Bonnie didn't react, "I can break you beyond your imagination."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"I know." He smiled at her, "that's why I pass some of my nights masturbating myself, imagining you getting in my bed. Like really, you don't help me sometimes. You and buddie fuck like rabbits some nights. I can understand how Kol is so in love with you that he can't put an eye on another woman. That's just crazy to love someone like that. Craziest thing is to like to fuck your petite body as much as he does. Like really, Bonnie, don't you think you should moan a little less loudly?" Bonnie wanted to say something, but he cut her off, "what is so good about your inside that my buddie can't live without it? I'm getting curious here."

Bonnie realized their rather dangerous position. She had not even realized until now that he was lying on her this way and held her firmly. Too firmly that she couldn't defend herself if he wanted to hurt her. It was as if she had been rocked by a boa as he encircled her body. Stifled under his vile muscles, her breathing became faster. She thought that Kai could hear her heart beat at distance. She was getting nervous. If Kol found them like that, she couldn't explain. If Kol... Yeah Bonnie was getting really nervous.

"You're starting to be afraid. There is sign of anxiety... Here." He kissed the part of her neck where her heartbeat pulsed. "And here." Kai kissed her forehead that was beginning to cover itself in a thin layer of sweat. Kai licked his lips after to taste her sweat salt. He loved the taste of her salt. If her pussy was also delicious and delicately salty like her sweat, he understood better why Kol could not stand a day without being buried deep inside her.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"This, this was true ten seconds ago, but now it's only a lie. You're scared. I feel it on you." Kai put his head in the hollow of her neck and inhaled deeply the smell of her body. "I do not want you to be afraid of me, Bonnie. I will never hurt you. You know that, right?" She nodded slowly without taking her eyes off him. She thought so. Kai would not hurt her. "Just for you to know, I hurt Stefan very badly because he raped you."

"He didn't-"

"HE DID." He let her go so that they can sit on the bed". And I would have liked torture him more if Kol didn't prevent me from doing so. I hate people like him. He's pathetic. I hate pathetic people. You can crave for someone in distance. No need to oblige this person to do something she doesn't want to. No need to rush things. No need to pretend. No need to force. If he loved you, he wouldn't force you. Nothing was your fault, Bonnie. It was all his fault. Pathetic people make pathetic decisions. I'm fucking here to torture pathetic people. You deserve love. You deserve happiness. You deserve sweetness. You deserve to be yourself and to be happy. It's true that you should be afraid of me because I'm capable of doing worse than what Stefan has done to you but... I will never hurt you. You know that, right?"

Bonnie's eyes shone with tears as she answered, "I know."

"No, Bonnie, don't say you know so fast. Sociopaths are liars, unable to feel guilt or remorse. Sociopaths are manipulators and dominators. Sociopaths tend to be violent. Sociopaths can not ... Feel love or any other feelings. Don't trust me so fast."

"I know you don't want to hurt me." She came near to him and freed her hand to place her palm on his cheek and stroke it. He leaned to the warm contact of her hand on him. Her green eyes did not leave the blue of his eyes. "I know you protect me. I trust you, Kai." He looked at her in silence. She let go a slow breath. "Kai?"

"It's strange. With you, I feel like I'm another person. Everything is different. As if I have smoked a bad weed. I feeI crazy and less crazy at the same time. Do I seem less crazy or crazy?"

"Kai, you're not crazy," she said in a soft voice. He looked up at her and she smiled at him.

"I am. I am exactly like that. Do you think that a normal person kills his whole family because of a fucking piano?"

"Did you kill them because of your piano?"

"Yes... I mean who decimates his family for a piano? Who does that? Not a regular person in this boring life. Not people like you... Not normal people like you."

"You're a good person, Kai. You would not protect me from Stefan if you were not. You did it for me. And it makes you kind. You're not crazy for me. You're just Kai Parker, and I like you as you are. Your past doesn't define you. Our past doesn't define us. It's what you make with the present that defines you. What you do is protect me. Plus, you're going to be a good cook, and maybe open your own restaurant one day. You are capable of everything. I'm sure of that."

"Do you really think what you're saying?"

Bonnie smiled, "Yes."

Kai thought about it for a moment then smiled, "You're right. I'm a good person with you. I'm capable of everything." He was thinking about something. His eyes were like extinguished fire. Almost sad. She leaned forward for their bodies to touch. She rubbed his right arm in an attempt to comfort him. He opened his mouth and closed it as if he were dying to say something in particular. He closed his eyes to focus his thoughts on what really interested him. To have such dispersed thoughts could be a little annoying. Bonnie was getting closer to him, and he felt her left breast press his right arm. He turned his head towards her and saw that she looked at him with compassion. She waited for him to keep talking. That he continues to confide in her. Kai blinked with a happy smile on his lips. Bonnie was not only kind, but she was a real beauty. The kind of beauty that can take your breath away. He thought she was really beautiful. So beautiful that it could "...

"What are you doing?" She stepped back when he stepped forward as to kiss her.

"It's obvious. I want to kiss you."

"Don't." She said quickly, "The kiss that you want to give me right now will not be disinterested like the others. And... I don't want this kind of kiss from you."

"Why?" He muttered. "You like me and you're attracted by me too... I can feel it."

"Uhm, maybe, but... I can't do that."

"Because of Kol?"

"Because of Kol."

"Because of love?"

"Yes."

"Please Bonnie, explain it to me. What is love?" He asked seriously.

"Oh..." She laughed. "I'm not a philosopher."

Kai rolled his eyes, "You're a student of English literature. Which brings you to be a fucking romantic, believing that fucking unicorns still exist. There are literally hundreds of other Englishmen who have vomited their conception of love in their books. You have read many books. I'm asking you as a baby who learns to walk, what's love? Well, a baby who learns to walk does not know how to speak, but you surely understood what I meant."

Bonnie laughed a little, "Really, I don't know what to say. Sometimes I ask myself the same question. Maybe my love for him isn't normal or isn't true love. Sometimes I ask myself if I do love him or if he does love me. I don't know how to define love. Because... I don't know." She bit her lower lip, "So many things have happened between Kol and me. I know how dangerous he could be and still I do love him." She smiled,"it's... I don't know."

"He couldn't be my best friend without being dangerous, Bonster. I mean he is at least as disturbed as I am. If you knew what we both did in prison, you would look at him differently."

"I saw him almost beat Stefan to death. I saw him break Stefan's bones with a baseball bat. I saw him smashing Stefan's jaw with unadulterated hatred in his eyes. I know he would kill Stefan if I wasn't there to stop him. Kol has this dark side..."

"Dark Vader!" Kai mocked and Bonnie smiled.

"He's not like Dark Vader, but he could do terrible things."

"Then why? Why do you love him knowing all he's capable of?"

Her green eyes shone thoughtfully as she thought of Kol. "He's smart, gentle, protective and strong. He's authentic. He does not pretend. For him, it's all red or it's all black. He's not half-way. Either he loves you or he does not love you, and when he loves you, he's loyal to you." Kai nodded. Kol is a loyal man. He already demonstrated his loyalty to Kai plenty times in jail. Even now, Kai was there because Kol went to pick him up at his release from prison when nobody else came for him. Kai didn't know where he would be right now without Kol's loyalty.

"When he sleeps, I just have to touch his skin for him to move his hand to search for mine under the sheets... This is the kind of connection we have... When I have nightmares, he wakes up automatically to comfort me. It's incredible how I feel secure in his arms as if nothing could happen to me. I feel stronger when he's with me. He's my force."

"Dark Vader." He mocked again, but Bonnie didn't pay attention. She missed Kol.

"He and I share something deep, and after all these years, even after he went to prison, nothing has changed in my heart. I still love him, and I think that even in fifty years my heart will always beat as fast as now whenever I hear the sound of his voice. That must be love. Other feelings can't be so deep. Yes... Love is a continent of deep feelings. This feelings that you have no power over. They are so deep that you can't understand when or why you feel them. Kol is into me, and I'm into him. I do not know how not to love him to even try."

"Wow! Do you love this jerk that much?"

"Yes."

Kai looked down at Bonnie's hands. She was playing with her fingers once more. He knew she did this when she was nervous. He took one of her hands and interlocked all their fingers together.

"Is there a place for me? Is there a place for me in your heart?"

"Of course, there is. You are already in."

Kai remained silent for a moment before questioning Bonnie again.

"Why are you letting him make you cry out in pain?"

"I don't feel just pain. I also feel pleasure. It's like they come altogether. Pleasure and pain..."

"Pleasure and pain?"

"Yes."

"You like this?!"

"Yes."

"Tell me something, Bonster. What- what is the most hard, weirdo thing he's ever done to you? I'm just curious."

"Bondage." She answered without hesitation.

"JESUS!"

"Yeah, bondage. He just tried to know if I was good being tied up by ropes. It was not so serious. He just tried. And-"

"You liked it?"

Bonnie blushed, "You can't understand because you don't know how Kol is... Tactile."

"No kidding. Did he make you cum?" Bonnie blushed darker than a tomato, "He made you come by being tied up?"

"It's not that bad."

"Damn! I mean Kol is a lucky guy. "

"I'm lucky too. Kol is very... Meticulous with my body. He makes my body burn. It's like he doesn't even dominate me. It's like I just- like you know- he just- it's like everything he wants to do, I want to do it too. Even extreme things. If I'm uncomfortable with something, he stops immediately. He respects me, you know but he just- he's just my... My dominant."

"Don't you sometimes want to have the good old sex. The missionary position? On a bed? On a mattress? Using condoms?"

Bonnie laughed a little, "Not really. It sounds boring."

"It is? Boring?"

"Yeah!" She kept laughing.

"Sorry. I have asked you strange stuff, haven't I?"

"No. It's okay." She smiled happily. Talking about her feelings for Kol was bizarrely liberating.

"Is it good to wake up with someone near to you?"

"The best thing ever." She laughed, "It's very comfortable and warm to wake up with someone."

"Comfortable and warm, uh?"

"Yes..."

"How does he kiss you?" Bonnie frowned. She did not understand the question. "How do you kiss him? I'm just curious." He shrugged.

Bonnie took the time to think about how to answer his question accurately. She knew that if she did not answer, he was going to be obsessed with this question for the rest of the week. He could even go and ask Kol who could take it wrong. Bonnie might as well settle his curiosity of her relationship with Kol for good. In addition, she had to thank him for many things. Maybe a real kiss would be the perfect gift of thanks.

Kai's blue eyes flashed rapidly on her face, moving from her eyes to her lips. Bonnie licked her lower lip nervously and slowly approached her face near to his. She stroked his face, his arms, his torso and caressed his ears. He wanted to moan with pleasure. She had such sweet hands. He was definitely jealous of Kol. Why was she doing this when she didn't want to have sex with him? She said she loved Kol. Going off by what she said she was crazy in love. Why was she doing that? Kai frowned for a moment in misunderstanding.

Bonnie continued her slow movements to create a bubble of tenderness and affection. The same in which Kol plunged her whenever they were together. She caressed his neck then kissed the line of his jaw. Kai released a weak breath before groaning, closing his eyes. Bonnie continued to lay kisses along his jaw until she reached his lips. She swallowed hard. She put both hands flat on each of his cheeks and stepped forward to capture his lips. Kai was surprised, really astonished. At the point where he did not react at first. He was just astonished. After, he moved his lips to the rhythm of Bonnie's lips. He could not describe what he felt for the simple reason that he did not know what he was feeling. He could describe what was happening like an explosion inside him. An inexplicable explosion of inexplicable feelings. All he knew was that the kiss had not lasted long enough to satisfy his crave for Bonnie Bennett. He wanted it to last even longer.

"That's how we kiss." She muttered on his lips before stepping back to sit on the mattress of his bed.

"Oh, uhm, yeah. It's- uhm, good." Kai blushed in embarrassment. Bonnie had never seen him in this state. Everything happened fast. He stood up from the bed and walked quickly into the room to take his gym bag. "Uhm, I'm going to go now. I react very badly to unexpected feelings, and I feel I'll lose control if I stay close to you." He put his gym bag on his shoulder. "I do not want to hurt you." Bonnie opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted her. "Do not tell me I can not hurt you because I can," he said embarrassed. She had never seen Kai embarrassed by anything. He kept adjusting his sports tracksuits. She realized he had an erection and that maybe that's why he was embarrassed. Maybe that's what he was talking about when he talked about control. Bonnie just nodded and smiled at him. He made a grimace in reply. "Thanks for the kiss. It was sweet."

Without waiting for an answer, Kai came out of the room slamming the door behind him.

What Bonnie and Kai did not know was that Kol had seen the kiss. He had seen Bonnie's flirting with Kai. He had not heard the beginning of the conversation, and he didn't care. What cared for was what he saw. He had arrived at the moment when she licked Kai's jaw without shame.

It was their fault. They had not closed the door. She dared to cheat on him with his best friend but did not close the door. Kol felt the rage overwhelm him. He knew he was going to want to hurt Kai badly, and he knew that Kai was a fucking good brawler. He needed his baseball bat. By the time it took to go to his room to pick it up and come back, Kai was already gone. Bonnie was so focused in her thoughts that she did not hear the noises when he was moving down the hall. Kol held his baseball bat with a trembling hand. He decided to go into their bedroom and calm his anger before facing Bonnie. He could not risk hurting her. He would wait patiently for her to return to their bedroom, and there he would punish her at the height of her betrayal.

* * *

 **Please review! You know it gives me the urge to write faster. Knowing that some people around the world like my work. You don't know; it's just a real gift. I hope you still like this story. About Kol... He's in love and jealous. What does he plan to punish Bonnie for her "betrayal?" To be continued.**


	29. Chapter 29

Kol knew he should not be so angry, but he was. He literally bubbled from the inside. He passed his trembling fingers over his pink lips and clenched his fist into a ball. His anger was taking the better of him. He has to calm down. He has to think about the thing calmly. Bonnie was his. Kai had no right to kiss her or by what he saw, she didn't have the right to kiss him... Without his permission. She did this behind his back as if both shared something since the beginning. Kol looked at a his baseball bat again and groaned in anger. He was too angry to think properly. He wanted to smash someone's skull. He needed to let off his steam. A fire of bitterness burned in him, and he did not know how to extinguish it without hurting anyone.

She, Bonnie, she kissed Kai. He saw it. He saw it with his eyes. She kissed him. It was not even Kai who took the first step but her. It was she who initiated the kiss, and it was he who left the room so that the situation did not degenerate. If he had not seen it with his eyes, he would never have believed it. He never believed that Bonnie could imitate a kiss with Kai, but the evidence was there. She had done it. She had kissed another man. She had deceived him.

"How... How could you dare?"

He ruminated in anger. If he had a glass in his hands, he would have broken it. In fact, he was thinking of breaking all the mirrors in the house or something as stupid and incredible as that. Kol was not like Bonnie. He was impulsive and impatient, passionate and often unreasonable. It was this character that led him to prison. Bonnie was his balance. His compass guiding him to the right path. That light which he followed out of the precipice of the darkness of his soul. She meant something he could not define. Someone so important in his essence that he would suffocate in this life without her. Without her or the idea of her. Bonnie must exist in his life, and she must exist at his side. She had no right to escape. She had no right to offer the sweetness of her body to anyone other than him. It was not the kiss that made him mad but the fact that it was she who initiated it. She wanted to kiss Kai. Why? For what obscure reason would she dare to attract the thunder of his anger?

The black-eyed man knew that Bonnie was attracted to Kai. Maybe she even bore him some affection, but to embrace him like that? To dare do the same thing she does to him? Why? How?

He began to wonder about their relationship. Perhaps she felt feelings for Kai, and she hid it. Kol thought being with Kai was just a fantasy for her, but maybe he represents more than she told him. She was not good at lying, but she knew how to hide things. He was going to go mad the more he thought about this situation. Kol stood up from the bed, and he paced the room he shared with the one he loved.

Everything seemed to be well arranged except the disorder he had just made in his anger. His coat was on the floor as well as his computer bag and worksheets scattered on the floor. His shoes were nowhere to be seen. He had swung them somewhere just back into the bedroom. He was pinching his thigh, trying to rearrange his thoughts but it was lost. He was so angry. So jealous. She had no right to kiss anyone. She had no right to do so.

"Bonnie..."

He groaned gloomily. He did not like the sound of his voice at that moment. He did not want to be so angry. Nothing good was going to come of it. Only, he could not help but see the images of Bonnie kissing Kai. It was dreadful. His heart shrieked in agony. He needed to regain control. He needed her to know who she belonged to. Bonnie Bennett belonged to Kol Mikaelson. It was like that. It was a fact. Nothing could alter this truth. Maybe he was reacting too fast. Maybe she had a reason to kiss his friend... what reason? She must not do it, no matter what. It was only a kiss. People could tell him that it was just a kiss, an innocent kiss, but Kol knew Kai. Things could quickly go out of control with his craziness.

"They could... they could... Aaargh."

Kol tore the tie off his neck thinking of Kai having sex with Bonnie. He had seen the kiss. He had seen how she touched him at that moment, as if it were him she kissed. Why would she do that? Why? He should have been there earlier to know what they were saying to each other, but Kol came too late. He came just at this damned moment when she initiated the fateful kiss. He saw everything from that.

His breaths came as if he was suffocating. He frowned and continued to breathe with difficulty. The muscles under his shirt contracted in the tension she had created. He felt like a furious beast ready to rage on its innocent prey. He needed to calm down. Kol stood up in front of their window. There were a few pots of flowers that she had planted for months and even a pot of cactus. Bonnie was everywhere around him. Bonnie was everywhere in him, and she dared to torment him at this point. Kol remained silent, trying to calm down, trying not to suffocate in his own bedroom.

He heard the sounds of the streets of New York through the open window. He watched the street in front, watching people pass by. He had to calm down and have a serious discussion with the woman of his life. There was an explanation to this. He knew deep inside him that there must be a logic on her gesture, but he was too wrapped up in his own insecurities and his sickly jealousy to hear reason. Kol began to unbutton his shirt and walked into the room like a caged lion. He did not know he could be so angry with his precious Bonnie. So precious... Bonnie. He felt betrayed. He felt as if she had cheated on him with Kai. She should never have done that. Not like this. Not as if Kai counted as much as he did. No one counts as much as she does in his life. Why would she could do that to him? The assumption that she was maybe in love with Kai made him mad with jealousy. He could not stand that idea. He wanted to hit something. He wanted to shout after her. To make her cry. To make her scream. He had to calm down before seeing her. He had to. His demons were taking control of him. He was letting them take it.

While Bonnie was washing the dishes in the kitchen. Kol bubbled with anger. He was tired of trying to unbutton his shirt, so he blew all the buttons brutally and threw the shirt on the floor. He was out of himself. At least he was restrained enough from returning to Kai's room right after he caught them. He didn't know what he would have said or done to them. He would have regretted it for sure. Now he was not sure if it would have changed anything because he was about to do or say something he was going to regret anyway. He was too angry to think right. He was so angry with her.

"KOL!" Bonnie shouted joyfully as she entered into the room, "When did you come back? I did not hear a sound! Did you meet Kai? He just went to work out. " She was smiling to him. She was glad to see him. Kol stayed still, his back turned to her, without answering. "How was your day? Do you want to eat something, daddy?" She approached him. "Kol?" He didn't answer. "Kol, are you okay?" She moved closer to him from behind. Bonnie kissed his muscularly back and circled her arms around his waist, "I missed you so much..." She inhaled his body odor deeply.

The smell of his cologne reassured her. When she was near him, she felt like home. She was where she was supposed to be.

"Kol... I did it. I passed the audition. Kai helped me."

Kol stiffened when she pronounced his name. Bonnie felt the hard tension in his muscle. Sometimes Kol was too tired because of the work. She thought it was because of that he didn't want to talk. She did her best to calm him. By kisses, caresses, by her tenderness and her love. She raised her hands to massage his shoulders before cuddling him again.

"Don't be hard to yourself. It does not matter if you were not there. I know you wanted to be there as much as I did. There is a video. Kai asked someone to record us. He sent me the video of the audition. I forgot to send it to you. I will do it, so you can watch it. Do you want to watch it now? It's on my phone. You can watch it now if you want. If you're- Kol?" He took off suddenly Bonnie's arms around him and went to sit on the bed. "Kol?"

He did not answer. He didn't look at her either. He took off his expensive shoes, his socks, and stepped out of the room to go to the bathroom. Leaving Bonnie confused and sad. She sat down on the bed and curled up on herself until he came back. When he came back, Kol's gaze was cold and frightening.

"Kol... What's wrong? Did I do something that upset you? Tell me what I did, so I wouldn't do that again. I hate when you're cold like that... You're scarying me," she said softly. "You're angry with me... I can see it in your eyes."

"I did not know that Kai and you became so close."

"What?"

"Don't- don't you dare to fuck with me, Bonnie."

"What are talking about?"

Kol laughed bitterly, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

Bonnie jumped out of bed very quickly to run toward him, "What are you talking about?" She tried to touch his face with her hands, but he removed her hands off his face each time. "Kol, please."

"Don't touch me." He continued to remove her hands from him each time she put them on him.

When they had a quarrel, she knew he was cold, but he had never be so cold before. He didn't look normal. "Why don't you want me to touch you? What's wrong? Please tell me whats wrong. We will figure it out like always."

"DON'T TOUCH ME." He threw her hands away from him and quickly went to sit on the bed. Bonnie was shaking now. She wiped her moist hands on her shorts and walked slowly toward him. When he looked up at her, she stopped immediately.

"What's wrong, Daddy?"

Bonnie thought that calling him Daddy would calm him down, but it made him angrier. His face was distorted by anger. Even though he was in this condition, she would not be anywhere else but with him. They were going to fix this problem, and they were going to make love afterwards. As they have always done. Bonnie tried to reassure herself before walking back to him. Despite Kol's black eyes, it was like approaching a savage and rabid beast who was about to jump on it's prey. She swallowed her fear and sat gently beside the man she loved.

"If you don't want me to touch you then touch me."

"I don't want to touch you," he said bitterly. He still didn't look at her. She swallowed hard. She began to be afraid. She put one hand on his, but he slipped his hand away from her touch. It broke her heart.

"I need your hands on me. I need you to touch me."

"I don't want to touch you for now, Bonnie."

"Kol ..."

"Pleasure yourself, alone."

Bonnie was even more confused. She did not talk about sex. She just wanted a hug as he used to give her. She just want him to touch her as if she was more precious than anything in his life. As if he couldn't live without her. As if they're connected. As if he was addicted to her. She needed to feel him that way because God knows that Bonnie Bennett was addicted to Kol Mikaelson.

"You hate when I pleasure myself."

"I don't care anymore."

"Kol... Please."

"We should take a little distance from one another."

Bonnie gasped, shocked, hurt. "You shouldn't say that."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't think so. You just say that because you're mad at me, and I don't know why. Just tell me what's wrong... Please. Did I do something wrong?"

"YES. YES, BONNIE. YOU DID SOMETHING WRONG!" He shouted. It was at this time that he finally looked at her. Bonnie felt like she couldn't bear it much longer. His attitude broker her heart. She looked at him with her sad green eyes, and Kol got up from the bed angrily. "How could you kiss him like that? HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME IN MY OWN HOUSE?"

Now she understood.

"NO! I didn't- I kissed him to thank him for what he did for me today. And- And he asked me how we kissed, you and me. He was curious about it. You know how he is. And I wanted to thank him so I kissed him. There's nothing between him and me."

"Oh, there's something between him and you."

"But it's not love. I only have eyes on you. I only love you."

"Only me?"

"Yes."

His eyes burned her skin, but she did not look away. The day had started too well for it to end like that. She did not want to be angry with him. She wanted him to be as usual, to hear from him how proud he is of her and how he loves her. If he had seen the kiss and was reacting so heavily, it was because he was not there when she told Kai how much she loved him. He had to think she was falling in love with Kai, which was not true. The only one she loved was him, no matter how much she felt for Kai. Nothing could match what she felt for Kol.

Kol walked towards her. Silently. His bare feet seemed to slide down the carpet. Bonnie was nervous. At first she was sitting on the bed while Kol was standing. While he came to her, she moved a bit to sit on her legs while kneeling on the dark blankets of their bed. Kol unfastened the belt of his pants, which caused a friction noise. He removed the belt and threw it to the ground. He came to stand in front of her. She was kneeling in front of him as he dropped the fly of his pants.

He looked down at her as she looked up at him. Her brown skin was luminous and reflected the sunlight. Her lips were pink and full. Her white teeth. Her face in a shape of heart. Her wise and kind hairstyle made him go crazy. Her small, round breasts that stretched under the thin tissue of her t-shirt was a temptation created in hell. The more his gaze descended the more he felt his anger rise. Her flat stomach was uncovered. Her little navel which he found perfect was in sight of all. At the sight of Kai. Her sinuous hips, her thighs thick, her sweet hands, and her long fingers were his. Her body was his. He had to show her to whom she belongs. He must remind her that her wonderful body belongs to him.

Bonnie looked up at him and waited patiently for him to say something. She was so beautiful, he thought, but at that moment, his anger was like a mist enveloping his thoughts. Right now, Bonnie was the light he could see through the mist, but that did not illuminate it enough to find the right path. She was telling the truth, but he was too misty to be aware of it.

Kol dropped his pants and his boxer to release his half-hard penis

"Suck it." He ordered. He did not need to repeat. Bonnie wanted to please him since the moment he dropped his pants.

To understand the basics of their relationship, people had to understand the basics of allegiance. It was certainly not the right time, but she did not care of the tone of his voice or the way he acted before. She wanted to give him pleasure, so she did.

Bonnie grabbed the venous tree in both hands and passed a first lick on it with the tip of her tongue. This made Kol shiver. His penis became hard in an instant. Then a second lick, which went from the point to the base to descend on his balls before she took them in her mouth. She released his balls out of her mouth with a 'pop' before licking the pink tip of his cock like a cat drinking milk. Kol threw his head back. Bonnie was teasing him. She knew he liked when she deep throated his cock, but she was still licking it. She gathered enough saliva in her mouth so that each lick moistened his erect penis. Kol's cock was getting so big and so hard. She understood that the teasing licks were enough.

She put his cock in her mouth and swallowed it until the tip of his cock hit the bottom of her throat. Her lips touched the hairs on his pubis. A grunt of pleasure escaped Kol, and he opened his eyes to watch Bonnie swallow his cock over and over again. She made it good. She was so perfect. She was the perfect submissive. The perfect his. She was his lovely slut. She was his lovely cock sucker. She liked it, and he liked that she liked it. Kol grabbed a handful of her bun and forced her to accelerate the pace. The sensation of his hand on her was a liberation. Bonnie felt her panties wet again.

She made noises of contentment still looking up at him as she shallowed all she could. Her innocent green eyes had effects on his libido, but he was still angry. He needed to punish her. This was the beginning of the punishment.

"Faster."

Bonnie accelerated her movements. She was deepthroating Kol's cock as fast she could without suffocating. This was hardly hidden because she already had tears in her eyes because of her efforts. She knew he liked what she was doing. And she knew he would soon ejaculate if she continued to do that. She had no problem about swallowing what he was going to give her. It wasn't the first time, and it won't be the last. Kol could do unimaginable things to her pussy to give her pleasure. Swallowing his semen was the most normal thing she could do during their sexual intercourse.

He wanted her to suck it faster, and she did not go fast enough for him. He forced her head more and she deep throat his cock to the base. Instead of making a noise of indignation, Bonnie made a noise of pleasure. He saw her rubbing her legs in a search for clit friction. He wanted to say how much she's good girl. She didn't touch herself. Despite of how much she needed to rubb her clit on something hard. She was his good girl, but he didn't tell her. Normally, he would encourage her or tell her how good she was by sucking his cock like that and respecting daddy's rules. Now, he did not. He was not going to give her that pleasure after what she did. He was still too angry, and so close to orgasm. Kol fucked Bonnie's mouth until he exploded in a low grunt. The hot liquid was pouring into her throat and inside her mouth. After filling her mouth, he took his penis from her mouth. While she shallowed his semen, he forced her head up for her to look at him. He watched her swallow the rest of his thick load. She rolled his semen around her tongue before swallowing it. She licked her lips even to not to lose a drop of it.

"You're so beautiful right now..."

"Thank you, daddy."

"Do you know how much I'm mad at you." She shake her head in a 'no'.

"I'm so, so, so mad."

"I know, daddy. I'm sorry. Forgive me." She begged.

"You kissed him," he said with disgust.

"I'm sorry. Please, Kol! You have to believe me! I didn't cheat. I just- I just wanted to thank him."

"That's how you thank men out here?" He released her bun. She wanted him to touch her more. She needed him to touch her more. Even if his words were cruel.

"No... Kol don't say such things to me."

She felt hurt that Kol dared to speak to her like that in a context other than sexual. He had to be really angry or worse disappointed. She had tears in her eyes just thinking of it. She didn't want to disappoint him. She wanted to be his good girl. She looked at him in despair as Kol arranges his pants. He sat down on the bed and sighed audibly.

"I'm sure you didn't listen to what I told him about you, my love for you. You probably saw the kiss out of its context and-"

"I don't care about the context, Bonnie. I just don't give a fuck right now. You kissed him, that's all I take."

"Kol..."

"Don't touch me."

Bonnie felt as if she was losing him. She sat astride him and pulled his trousers to take out his soft dick. She kissed Kol with all she had while caressing his penis to wake up it, but he barely replied to her kisses. So, she continued. Bonnie removed her mini t-shirt to reveal her breasts to him. Kol loved her breasts, but he did not touch them this time. Bonnie stopped the kiss and looked him in the eyes. He didn't touch her at all. It was like he didn't look at her at all. She was waiting to see covetousness in Kol's eyes, but they were just cold. She had to try harder, she thought. Bonnie kissed his bare chest. Even the tattoo of her name on it. He still didn't respond to her touch.

"It won't work."

The atmosphere became too heavy. Bonnie let go of her tears and wept silently with the forehead on the tattoo that Kol had made for her. After a time she found endless, Kol finally laid his hands on her. He put his hands on her back and rubbed it to comfort her. One thing he could not bear to see was seeing Bonnie crying. He was mad, but seeing her cry, hearing her cry was a torture.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because you don't want me anymore. I just want you to touch me."

"I'm mad. I can not."

Bonnie raised her head, rocked his cheeks with love and kissed him gently. "Punish me. Punish me if you need it."

She knew his dominating side. She knew it was not just a transient sexual fantasy. It was a part of him. Part of what he was and she had accepted it since the first day he took her virginity. She had accepted all of him, and he had accepted all of her. She knew he needed to punish her to get over it. Kol was like that. And she was not opposed to it. She wanted it because she loved him.

"Punish me, Kol."

Kol felt the walls of his anger scatter at her words, yet he still had to punish her. He had to. He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before speaking with the utmost seriousness.

"Get naked and lie down on your stomach."


	30. Chapter 30

Bonnie smiled weakly and nodded. She stood before him to remove the rest of her clothes. Kol stood up as Bonnie undressed. He went to the chest of drawers, and he opened a specific drawer. The drawer where he stored most of his toys; at least those that can fit in a drawer. He pulled out a black leather whip. The kind that have several loose leather connected in a kind of whip. Kol had bought this swift a long time ago but had never used it on Bonnie before. She had never made him angry to that point. Kol released a weak sigh. He turned his head lightly towards Bonnie who was undressing and quickly turned his head back when their eyes met. He was a little nervous too. He did not know what turn their relationship would take after what he was going to do. Kol removed the rest of his clothes as well. He was now naked and hard as a rock. The mere thought of doing what he was going to do excited him like a sick man. His cock was pointing like a pole as he went towards the bed where Bonnie was lying per his orders.

The woman with the caramel skin was lying on her stomach, her legs closed and her head resting on her crossed arms. She had dropped her curly hair on her shoulders. She was arching her back so her butt that was already big looked even bigger to Kol's pleasure. She moved her toes on the blankets, nervousness was going to take the best of her. She dared to look at what Kol had chosen before she quickly closed her eyes. A swift. He had never whipped her with that. It did make her more nervous. She did not dare open her eyes to see the huge black leather swift. She knew he was standing just next to her, but she did not dare open her eyes.

"It will hurt."

"I know..."

"Are you sure you want it?"

"Yes, daddy."

He could stop there. He could shout at her that she never kiss Kai again, and he could forgive her after she promises to not do that again. In reality, she had done nothing wrong. It was just he who was too jealous to understand anything. He could leave it there, and try the swift one day when she would be more receptive to this kind of pain. Bonnie's body was magnificent from this angle. He could see her shaved pussy, and her little lips already wet with her desire for him. Kol took deep breaths. He had to do it. He will do it. Bonnie was sweating, on the edge of hyperventilation while waiting for a move from his. She was expecting a lot of pain from this swift, but she wanted to endure it for him. Normally Bonnie would not to tremble like a leaf at this moment. Each time they tried a new toy chosen by Kol, he all but fought to make her cum at least twice before dominating her with his toy. He would extenuate her body in order to render her less in the fear of hurting her. He would embrace her and caresse her to calm her. He would encourage her by telling her how much he loved her and how she was his life. Normally, her body had to be sticky of his sperm, and she would be swimming too much in her own pleasure to take care of it. She would be prepared for that kind of pain and would love that. But he had done nothing of it. Now he was afraid that she would really hurt. She could even see him differently after that. She could even despise him for that.

The pain in sex is like sex without pain, you have to be prepared psychologically and physically for it. Physically she was, but psychologically, he did not know. He was not sure, but he needed to punish her, right now.

The first hit on the butt hurt, but she endured. Then came the second. Then another. Then another.

With each blow of swift on her skin, Kol felt as if he was fucking her. It was strangely enjoyable. He did not really put force in the shot, but there was enough force for her to bite the pillow in pain. Her butt that was a soft, lighter brown than the rest of her body was now red with long and rectangular traces of the shape of the swift leather marked on it.

Then another and another. He wasn't tired. Bonnie tightened her butt in pain. Each time the shot came, she moaned. Kol's cock was hurting. He had an urge to be inside her right now. He never experienced that feeling of whipping her like that. It was special, very special. It was like having sex. It was as good as that.

In the seventh hit, Kol began to say things before whipping her butt.

"Your body is mine."

"Your lips are mine."

"Your pussy is mine."

"Your soul is mine."

"Your deepest feelings are mine."

"Every piece of you is mine."

With each blow, he struck louder and louder, and Bonnie's body jerked every time the swift hit her hurting butt. Kol continued to whip her until her butt was all red.

"I want my cum pouring out of your pussy so everybody can see you belong to me. I just have this carnal desire to fill you with my cum and make you scream. I want to show you you're mine, and you're not to be touched by any other man other than me. I can't cheat on you, Bonnie. The girls out there can't complete me as you do. They can't stand my desire to lustfully fuck and push my dick deep into the pussy as I cum. I belong to you as you belong to me. You own my cum as I own your pussy. If you get pregnant, I swear I will take all the responsibility. Don't you dare to kiss another man again. Otherwise I will play with you until you break. I will fuck you until you can't bear it. I will train your body until it can't escape this pleasure. You will be mine for the rest of your life."

Her frail body trembled with pain and excitement. There was no doubt she was excited during the whipping. But he didn't except what happened next.

Bonnie moaned; she moaned so loudly that the neighbors had to hear her voice. Kol stopped whipping her, a little surprised by what he saw.

She had just cum there, like that, while he was fucking her ass with a swift. Kol admired her crystalline juice covering the lips of her pussy and dripping drop by drop on the sheets of the bed.

"Princess... Did you just come from the swift?"

To say that Kol was shocked was an understatement. He was absolutely overwhelmed by Bonnie. To what point could she bear his madness? How much could she absorb all his desires? It was he who wanted to come a few seconds ago. And she came just like that. Between pain and pleasure. Honestly, seeing her butt red and marked made him want to masturbate himself and come on the redness of her butt since the first blow. Only one or two blows more and he would have done so, but Bonnie... Bonnie came before him. He did not even know she could cum in her condition, without being prepared. He had already given her spanking with hands, but never with a swift. He knew she was his. He was sure now. He's just a big idiot. He knew better now. Bonnie was so... Perfect for him. She was not perfect just for sex. She was more, much more than that for him. She was perfect because she completed him to the perfection.

"Kol..."

The sadomaso instrument slipped from Kol's right hand.

"Bonnie..."

"Are you- Are you still mad?"

"Oh my God! My darling, my little one, my kitten, my precious Bonnie, I'm not- Of course I'm not mad. Listen, do not apologize anymore. I'm sorry, okay? I'm so sorry. I love you so much." He cooed to her ear, kneeled just next to her. She seemed so tired. As each time she came under his hands, he stroked her hair and kissed her shoulder. "You always put yourself in second to help a person you care about in need. That part of you... That I want to keep for myself. I want to keep you all to myself. I'm sorry, Princess. Love makes you do crazy things sometimes. Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to...?"

"I don't know if I can bear another punishment, daddy."

"No... I will not punish you anymore. I want to make you feel better." He stroked her cheek, "you don't seem okay... Sorry." He kissed her slowly. She moved on the bed as he pushed her gently on her back, but she almost jumped when her butt touched the sheets.

"Arghhh, KOL!" She shouted. He chuckled and she pouted. "I can not lie on my back. My butt is beat like hell."

"Mmm who did that to you princess?" He cooed on her lips. Bonnie remained lying on the side so Kol lay down on her left. He took her right thigh and placed it on his waist while he covered her with sweet kisses. Bonnie felt as if the pain was less obvious now that he touched her and she could touch him. She hurried to stroke each inch of his body she could reach. Her kiss dominated all her thoughts. She wanted to be touched by him. She wanted to be trapped by him. Bonnie was completely unable to escape from his arms. She founded herself completely captured.

Kol slowly positioned himself between her legs, putting her, being careful not to touch the sore spot of her butt cheeks. The long red streaks on her butt were discernible. Kol enjoyed watching them. He was like an artist admiring his painting. They were his works of art painted on one of the places he adored of Bonnie's body.

"Princess?"

"Yes."

"Yes, who?" Kol slid his hands on her toned back and leaned down to lay kisses on every inch along her breasts. That caught her breath.

"Yes, daddy."

"Is your ass hurting you, princess?"

"Yes, daddy."

He licked her lips with the tip of his tongue and moaned a little, "I want to break you so badly, Bonnie."

"Break me! I know that even if you break me, you will be there to repair me again. You're everything to me, Kol. There is no one else. There is only you. Nobody can take your place. I love you, Kol. I love you so much. I will do everything for you, Kol. I love you so much."

Kol felt like his heart was going to explode with love for her. He put his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. "It doesn't matter anymore that you kissed Kai, but don't kiss him again."

"I promise."

"When I say your pussy is mine, your pussy is my mine. Well, all your body is mine. Are we clear, princess?" She nodded and he smiled. "You know I can't live without you. I don't know what life is without you. I couldn't bear to lose you to someone else. I just- I can't, Bonnie. I'm so dependent on your love."

"I know, daddy. I'm dependent on yours too."

"You're mine."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Repeat it."

"I'm yours... Daddy. Please! Please, daddy!"

"What are you begging for? Do you want it as badly as me?"

"Yeah." Kol slid two fingers along her clit to spread the crystalline juice that already wet her crotch. He felt as if she was wetting more to his touches. He liked to make her such an effect. "Kol..."

"Look at how you are, little slut."

"I know I'm a bad girl. Bad girls need punishment."

Kol chuckled. He got away from her, and she moaned to the lost of his warmth. He kneeled on the bed while she turned to lie on her stomach. Kol took a pillow and placed it under her belly bottom to raise the height of her ass. He began to rubb his dick on her wet entry. Bonnie closed her eyes as she felt him getting more and more wet minute after minute. Her butt was hurting her badly, but she liked the dominant position. She didn't need to move; it would be Kol who will made all the work. All she had to do was to enjoy the ride.

"How was your audition?"

"Good.. I- it was good. Very good."

"Did you perform well? Did you make your daddy proud?"

"Yes... I did it for you. Every note was for you. Kai- AHHHH OOH GOD! OH GOD! KOL! I CAN'T!"

She screamed when Kol slapped her ass when she pronounced Kai's name. It hurt so much. It was as if hundreds of small needles pricked her butt at the same time. She still could not believe she had an orgasm with this pain. It was so bad. She was afraid that Kol would slapp her butt again, so she tried to pivot her hips to the side. Kol held her hips firmly so she did not move.

"Hold still little girl or I will make you."

Bonnie covered her butt cheeks with her palms in the hope of cushioning the shock of another spanking, but Kol took her hands off her plump ass while she tried clumsily to cover her butt not to be slapped again. The laugh of Kol was like the one of the devil at the moment.

"Kol, it hurts. Don't slap me again. It really hurts. Kol, please. Please. Don't slap my butt again."

"Ok, ok, ok just stop covering my gold treasure." He giggled, "I'm very conscious of the condition of your ass, kitten. I couldn't help myself when you pronounced his name. Don't worry; I wouldn't do that again. I do not intend to do more damage." Bonnie was skeptical, but she slowly removed her hands from her butt to nest them under the pillow that rocked her head. "Now, arch your ass more than that... Yes, like that. Good girl."

Kol put a hand flat on the bottom of her back and adjusted her position on her thighs. Bonnie had a fucking back curve to die for. He was going to take advantage of it like a prince. Like a king. He rubbed his cock on her wet entry, sometimes pushing it inside sometimes not. He was making sure she was ready. Spread the moisture there to help the penetration go smoothly.

"You're pussy is daddy's property." He cooed almost before entering her in a slow motion. His cock wrapped in her tight and wet pussy. "Goddamn perfect."

"Daddy..."

"Hold still, Bonnie. Just feel daddy throbbing inside you. All the way up in your tummy."

"Mmm, daddy-ahh, Daddy."

Bonnie had tears in her eyes as Kol began to hammer into her without mercy. His hands often passed on her aching ass, and she screamed with pain and pleasure. It hurt like hell, but having Kol fucking her like that gave her a sick enjoyment that no science could explain. The sensation of his hot breath in the hollow of her neck, feeling his teeth nibble her ear lobe, feeling his frantic shots inside her intensify, feeling as if his cock was so deep inside her pussy that she thought it was really going up in her tummy. It was such an exhilarating pleasure that she found it difficult to imagine having sex better than that way.

She loved that sick freedom she had with him. This frenzy of pleasure and pain. She was not only crying because of the pain. She was crying because she knew she had unconsciously nursed his insecurities and his fears. She knew that he was angry with her for the proximity she shared with Kai. She did not blame him for that.

It does not matter that he fucked her like a vulgar whore, Bonnie liked it. An unthinkable pleasure. She could not imagine anyone making love to her better than he. He was just perfect. Even when he was angry, he was perfect. They're perfect together.

Kol continued to fuck her deeply for what seemed hours. He fucked her ass by taking several angles each time. He wanted to go as deep as possible. He wanted to fuck faster and deeper than possible. He wanted to reach the depths of her pussy and bury his seed as far as possible into her womb. With that position and that ass at one million dollars, they could create a baby if she was not under the pill. Fuck! It was as if her body was literally shouting to him 'make me pregnant'.

When Bonnie saw the stars, he knew she had a freaking good one orgasm. The moment he felt her pussy tighten around his cock, her cumming ecstasy led him inexorably to his own.

Kol fell back. Putting all his height on her. She was so exhausted of the double orgasm that struck her than she didn't bother anymore that her butt hurts her. The endorphins released by her repeated orgames helped with that. Bonnie was recovering from her second by repeating his name lazily.

He was also tired. He was out of breath and drenched in sweat, but he did not want to leave her back to collapse on the bed. She was tiny below him and he liked that. After a moment, while they recovered in silence, he felt she was getting uncomfortable below him, so he moved to kneel as before. He licked his lips and wiped the sweat running down his forehead. It was not a secret that Kol liked to admire Bonnie's pussy. He did it without shame.

Kol spread her pussy's lips to better admire his work. He loved what he saw. Kol watched the milky white liquid dripping out of her pussy and running over the sheets. He spread her lips more again with his fingers to better see how he had impregnated her. Kol wanted so badly that a baby would be born from this act, but he would wait until she is ready. When it will be, the way he will fuck her to conceive this child will surely not be politically correct.

"Kol? What are you doing? It's embarrassing."

"Nothing. I'm just dreaming."

He smiled mischievously. Bonnie did not mind anyway. Kol never tired of admiring her pussy. He delighted to watch every inch of her flesh tender and admire his seed fleeing from her hole. A sick pleasure. He loved it. He liked to admire her perfectly shaved and soft pussy. The sweet, pink color of her entry and how her fleshy lips were wet from their fluids combined was a satisfaction for him. A real painting of eroticism. A real representation of their carnal pleasure combined.

Bonnie remained lying in this position for a long time. She could stay like that for hours if he asked her. She could literally fall asleep on her tummy right now with Kol sitting at the back of her thighs.

Kol defied the law of pleasure with her. He led her towards heaven which she thought she could never reach, in a perfect harmony of sadomasochism and sweetness.

"Bonnie?"

"Yes, Daddy ..." She did not move as he got off the bed.

"Move a little. I'll put us under the sheets."

Bonnie turned around, whistling when her butt touched the fabric of the sheets. She felt his seed sink further down her thighs and moisten the whole part between her legs. He had come a lot, she could tell.

"The sperm will stain the sheets. Maybe I should- "

"Do not move away from this bed without me telling you to do so. Daddy will take care of you." They lay comfortably under the sheets. He covered her with warm and cozy fabrics. "This is just an insignificant detail, I was going to change the sheets today anyway."

A guttural laugh escaped Bonnie's lips, "You? Change the sheets? You do not even know how to run the washing machine."

"Now, now. Do not mock me, little one." He tickled her belly, and she laughed louder.

"You suck with chores."

"I know. That's why I need you here." He took her in his arms but Bonnie sulked and sniffled.

"Just for the chores? I'm not a housekeeper, Kol."

"Relax, darling, I know." He chuckled, "you're so adorable when you want." He hugged her, and she hugged him back.

"That's why you love me."

"That's why love you." Bonnie felt Kol's muscular arms wrap her in a soft embrace, and Kol felt her small frame curl up in his arms. "We're an adorable couple. A cute innocent adorable couple." Bonnie could not help laughing at the teasing tone of Kol.

"Yeah, everybody knows that cute adorable couple have the hottest masochist sex."

"Exactly." He laughed, "We're freaking insane."

"Nope." She said before kissing his jaw line, "We're a cute," kiss, "adorable," another kiss, "normal couple." A last kiss that ended up on his lips. He smiled while she kissed him.

"I love you, Bonnie. I'm gonna stand by you... All my life. All that time spent in jail has just made things clear to me. I'll do anything for you, but I need to have full confidence in you..."

"I promise you, I promise you there's nothing between me and Kai!" She said sincerely, "I promise... I will not betray you. I could not live with myself if I do. I do not want to live without you. You're... You're all I need."

"I'm sorry for my behaviour before. I should not have ignored you. I'm just too-"

"Spontaneous? I know that." She giggled. "Spontaneity and jealousy do not mix well, Kol."

"Yes, princess, but you know I'm possessive... you're mine."

"I'm yours," she lightly kissed his lips before licking his lower lip sensually.

Kol really loved her. Often when he watched her sleep, when she snuggled in his arms, he wondered if she was not too pure for him. When she woke up, when she rubbed her body against his, when she slid over his body and went down on his erected penis to give him an early morning head, he remembered that even in her purity she embraced his deepest feelings as no one had done before.

Even if he wanted to get away from her, he could not. What they shared was far too deep, too transcendent to stop at the barriers of fear and gene. Kol realized every morning that they had no barrier, an outright acceptance of each other without any shame.

She had desires as dark as his own and the more their relationship evolved, the more she embraced her own darkness with more freedom. To the point that he sometimes wondered if he's not the one trapped in the cheese trap. He wondered if it was he who wanted to dominate her or she who wanted him to dominate her.

"I'm yours." She repeated and Kol closed his eyes to sleep. So many emotions overwhelmed him.

Bonnie was his half, his all. Nothing will come to separate them, nothing.


	31. Chapter 31

**Four chap just for you. Leave a review for me to know what you think. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Bonnie? Bonnie? Wake up!" Kol's soft voice awakened Bonnie from her agreeable dreams. She shook in his arms without wanting to open her eyes.

"Uhm?"

"Wake up, princess. I made a bath for you."

"Why? It's still early."

Kol giggled happily, "It's 9pm, Princess. You've slept all day. It's time to get up, princess. I know you're tired, but your hot bath is waiting for you. I put bath salts just like you like."

"Another hour... or two."

"I'd like to, Bonnie, but I have to change the sheets. There's a little unexpected problem that makes you take a bath before you go back to bed. Comes to me, sleepy princess. I'm going to take care of your hurting ass."

"I feel too sleepy." She sulked, not even opening her eyes. Bonnie clung to Kol firmly. She had no desire to move. She was too comfortable where she was. "Come and sleep under the sheets with me. Why don't you are in the sheets with me? Come to sleep, Kol."

"Open your eyes."

"No."

"Bonnie?!" He said with a tone of reprimand. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking lazily. Kol's face was the first thing she saw. She smiled immediately and Kol smiled too. He was really handsome with his masculine face, his cheeks shaven and his eyes. His lips were something. She wished to kiss him all night, rolling from the pangs of her heavy sleep. Kol had other plans obviously. "No, princess. I'm reading in your mind, it's not gonna happen before your take a good bath to relax your body. Come with me. I'll carry you to the bathroom." He got up from the bed and removed the sheets that covered her. She was naked. Bonnie trembled suddenly at the cold on the bed, missing his arms. Then Kol glared at her, waiting her to move but she didn't. "Okay. Come in my arms, your bath is waiting for you." He put an arm under her legs and another around her back and lifted her out of bed. Bonnie put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his topless torso.

"I do not see the urgency, Kol. Is it because of the sperm on the sheets?"

He chuckled, "You know those kind of things don't bother me."

"What then?"

"Look at the bed."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and looked down at the dark sheets. There was a rather reddish spot on the center of the bed. She frowned. She did not know why she thought that some wine was spilled on the bed. She couldn't explain this wet spot because she was sleeping and him too. Sperm and her cum couldn't do that kind of spot, but reality came to her. She opened her eyes wide with embarrassment.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Don't tell me. Oh, no!"

"It's nothing, princess. I'll take care of you." He made light of her embarrassment. She was horrified that Kol had to sleep like that and surely woke up feeling the wet of the sheets. She can't express how much she felt embarrassed at that moment. She wanted to be a mouse and run away in the bathroom. Kol just smiled at her. The redness on her cheeks was really cute. Even after months of living together, she seemed always embarrassed by this aspect of nature. He walked with her in his arms to take her to the bathroom. Bonnie really wanted to hide somewhere and not get out. The painful spasms in her lower abdomen betrayed the real state in which she was. It had nothing to do with an orgasm. It was her monthly gift of mother nature.

"I'm so sorry. I would have noticed it."

"It's okay. I'll take care of it."

"Oh my God. Oh my God."

"You're so cute right now that I want to eat you, but I can't eat you. I will in three days, I promise."

"I had one week left." She complained, "why now?"

"With the stress you've been experiencing today because of your audition and maybe... because of me, created a cause and effect. Remember that the doctor told you stress affects your cycle. You have an irregular one, so it can come earlier. That's not new, princess."

Kol knew enough about his girlfriend menstrual cycle. At every moment of this month, he inevitably thought of the baby they had lost in high school and the impact this loss had on her body. It changed everything in her. Her vision of future with a baby and all her hormonal stability. He still felt guilty for the loss she suffered because of him. Even though at that time he had not expressed as much pain as she did. With the time he spent in prison, he had time to mourn the loss of this baby. He couldn't talk about that with her now, but this baby was still in his mind and this loss hurts him. In highschool, he was young and didn't take time to comfort her properly about that. Now that he had time to meditate on all that, he would do everything to comfort her at this time of month.

He had trouble knowing that if he had not been an idiot with Stefan, Bonnie and he would have been parents of a little girl or a little boy. He could not tell her how much he regretted it. He already did. He cares if he opens this scar of their past because will see how much he wasn't good enough for her. Now she did not want to have a baby, at least for now, and he knew it was because of the loss of their baby. He knew it was his fault. All he could do was to take care of her and bring her all the comfort she needs so that one day she can have enough confidence in her ability to become a mother and him to become a good father... to become a husband too.

Kol knew it was too early for them to talk about that also. She worried too much about their financial situation and her future to think about a marriage or a baby. Kol was ready to take all those steps with her, but he wanted her to be. He was just waiting for her to be blossoming in life. He wanted her realize her dreams without putting any pressure on her. He wanted her to be strong and independent. He wanted to see her happy in the pursuit of her dreams of cellist. No matter what road she was going to take, he would be there for her. He would wait for the right moment to offer her the bridegroom ring he had bought for her.

"I want to take care of you. Being able to take care of you makes me happy."

Arriving in the bathroom, he plunged her into the bath filled with lukewarm water and soothing perfumed scents. Bonnie moaned with happiness when all her body was immersed in soothing warm water. This bath was divine. Divine. She made a disorganized chignon of her curly hair and wanted to lean back, but a sharp pain in the lower abdomen prevented it. Kol grimaced at the same time she did.

"Wait, I'm bringing you painkillers."

Kol was quick. He knew where his pills were. The pills were in her medication kit where there were her daily tablets of contraceptive pills and pills against headaches. Since their big fight over the contraception thing, she was no longer secretive about that fact. She did not hide anything about it anymore. He knew exactly what she was taking and how her body reacted each month. Even if he hoped that she could get pregnant by chance, all her symptoms didn't give him allusion that she might be pregnant. Kol didn't know he was taking time to get the pills because he was thinking about all that.

Bonnie brought her knees closer to her breasts as she looked at Kol's back. His back was turned and he seemed to think of something sad. Even if he had his back turned, she could see his expression through the mirror. She bit her lower lip, repressing a malicious smile. Plunged her long fingers into the water and sprinkled a few drops to him the second after. Kol blinked and turned with a smile more malicious than her own. A smile that would make any woman fall under his charm.

"You're tempting me to punish you. You know your period can't prevent me to have sex with you." He filled a glass of water.

"It's gross. You know I can't do that. What did you think about?"

"Nothing. The matter here, is to take care of my princess." He handed her a glass of water and two white pills. "Take this. Tell me if you need anything."

"Thank you..." She drank a little and swallowed the pills in one go. Then handed him the glass half empty. He took it and threw it out on the bathroom sink.

"It will work soon." Kol sat on the edge of the bathtub just near her face. He placed loose curls behind one of her ears and looked at her lovingly. She was about to smile, but another spasm took her by surprise. Here again, Kol grimaced the same way she did. "Just relax, darling."

"It's begun to hurt."

"After the bath, I will cook you something sweet. It will please you. I will have a good evening being just together in our bedroom. I want to watch movies."

"Black and white movies. Let me guess, Charlie Chaplin one again."

"Uhm... There is a new one on Netflix: 'Charlie Chaplin and the Vagabond'. He plays a saloon violinist inside. It seems interesting." Bonnie nodded, passing her wet hands on her beautiful legs. "Or we can watch one of Sinatra or Edward Robinson..." Kol continued to cite some famous actor names of the last century instead of directly citing the title of movies. He was the kind of guy watching movies just because he loved the actors. He didn't really care about the plot. Bonnie knew some of his favorite actors. When the cinematographic register of your boyfriend is cantoned to the movies broadcast in the 10's, you can tell you have to know a little about that too. She knew well of what he was speaking. It did not bother her at all. Watching black and white movies with Kol was always romantic. All she wanted was to be in his arms. That's all that mattered when they were in their cocoons.

"The Charlie Chaplin one. If it's new, we have to watch this. We will need popcorn."

"Of course, darling."

"You... Are really different from other men. If it was an another man who would have seen a girl on this state, he would be disgust or something," she said thoughtfully.

"I'm not an ordinary boyfriend, remember?"

"You definitely are not." She smiled tenderly at him.

"Time to go do the laundry." He shook his eyebrows, and she burst out laughing.

"You don't know how to."

"I know how to."

She keep laughing, "no you don't. For washing machine, choose 40° as washing temperature and choose the color mode. After you do that, you have to choose a spin speed." Kol bent over to steal a kiss. Listening carefully. She was right. He didn't how to do. "Oh, choose the average speed. Our sheets are not fragile fabrics so it will be okay. Do not forget to put the softener and the laundry in the drum. Make sure you close the machine. Do not open the machine after starting it. Are you sure you can do that yourself? Just wait ten minutes and I will do it."

"First of all, you take your time in the bath. Secondly, you take advantage of your bath and thirdly, you leave the bath and wear comfortable clothes. The bed will be done when you're done and the pop corn will be cooked. You... my princess, you just have to enjoy this." He leaned to kiss her. "Don't look at me with thankful eyes, just tell how much you love me and how much I'm a wonderful boyfriend."

Bonnie chuckled, "I love you and you're the best boyfriend ever."

"I like that fact." They kissed again before he stood up to get out of the bathroom.

"Kol?"

"Yes?"

"Everything you do for me really touchs me deeply."

"That's because I love you... Deeply."

* * *

Katherine Pierce was a desirable woman. More than desirable. She boasted of being able to catch any man and make him bark like a dog. She could do anything to a man because she simply had that power. The power of beauty and sex. No one could resist her, and she knew it. She was playing with it. Like a spoiled girl, she loved to be pampered and primped by rich men. Not that she needed money. Not at all. Katherine Pierce was rich. She had a lot of money, and a lot of relationships in the world of Business. She did not have many female friends, just women pretending to enjoy her company just to be in her hunt circle and be spotted by the more celeb New York men. The name Pierce was synonymous with power and beauty. She owned a lot of shares in the largest companies listed on Wall Street. She also possessed some in the society in which she actually worked.

There was a reason why she accepted the position of manager of the firm's consultant trainees. The juniors had to pass the year successfully to get the job. She had to manage each file and guide them in the art of brokering, but Katherine did not shake. She hardly touched a piece of paper on her desk. She liked to strut around the corridors and make pep talk wearing haute couture clothes as if hundreds of photographers took her photo. Many men fantasized on the beautiful brunette with her long legs, white porcelain skin, long curly brown hair, angel face, goddess hips, bouncing and full breasts, and her perfect facial features. She had the power of an unmatched seduction. Katherine did not even need to work. By all the way, she fucked the married CEO of this company. She could have all she wanted there. She was there for one purpose only.

Katherine was seated at an upscale Italian restaurant table in New York. She had a glass of red wine in her left hand and turned it delicately to bring out the subtle aromas. Men looked at her from all sides, and she smiled at them unashamed. The power was exhilarating. She liked that.

She was in front of someone who was talking to her. A billionaire man told her how he had bought an island in Seychelles, and he wanted to invite her there to have a wild sex surely. Katherine smiled at the proposal and then passed her tongue slowly over her blood-colored lips. She stretched her leg to touch the dick of the old man in front of her. It took his breath away. She knew that if she managed well, she could bring the unfortunate man to cum in his pants with only with the soles of her pumps. Katherine laughed aloud when her phone began to ring.

"Katherine Pierce, I'm all yours."

"Hi, Katie."

"Abby Bennett, I remember telling you not to call me like that. We're not in college anymore. Somebody could hear this stupidity and think that I'm like some stupid innocent girl. I'm not. I'm Katherine Pierce. Show me respect."

"How are you?" Abby said in a monotonous voice.

"Good... I'm in good company. How can I not feel good right now?" The man seated in front of her, smiled with bragging air. "What brings you to call me?"

"I wanted to know if you did what I asked you to do. You do not give me any news, and I need to know where you are. It's an important matter. It's about my daughter."

"Abby," Katherine sighed theatrically, "I told you it will be done."

"Then do it faster. I can't be there and continue to watch her getting away from me. She doesn't talk to me anymore. It's his fault. I know that. Bonnie had to understand how bad Kol is for her sake ... The sooner will be better. I can not bear it anymore. It's inadmissible that they're still together. Do something quickly." Abby said with a blazing fire.

Her hatred for the child Mikaelson echoed in her voice. Katherine was laughing. She did not give a fuck about Abby's daughter, but listened to Abby's complaints without saying anything. Abby had the unfortunate habit of speaking of herself as if she was doing an interview. Katherine just heard blah blah blah. Abby was still talking about her problems. They were longtime friends, one of the few who said what she thought to Katherine without chewing her words. Katherine apreciated Abby for her frankness.

"All that he is doing is spoil her life. Can you believe she got pregnant in highschool because of him? In highschool! Thank God she lost the baby. My daughter deserves better than a former tolard who lives on his rich father's hook. He is a good-for-nothing that uses her for sex. On top of that he is dangerous. Can you believe they live together? They're not even married. He only lowers her value. He will enjoy her youth and leave her one fine day when he will have taken everything from her... The thing between them needs to stop immediately. "

"I understand, dear friend. You know that you'll have to owe me one after."

"I do not care, but I want you to trap Kol Mikaelson. No matter how you plan to do it. I want Bonnie to be heartbroken. I do not want her to recover. I want her to be devastated, so she can forget him for good this time."

"Whoever believed that maternal instinct is benevolent."

"I do it for the good of my daughter." Abby answered with a convincing voice. "She's naive to realize that she is spoiling her life with this good-for-nothing."

"It's not a cliché what you're talking about? Like the mother-in-law who wants to live her life through her daughter?" Katherine asked but did not care about the answer. "What kind of mother are you being, Abby?"

"The kind that would do anything to protect her child. Now I have a meeting. I'm very busy. I have to leave you."

"You're the one who called me, and now you want to hang me up? I would be outraged if I gave a shit."

"Get the job done."

"Don't worry about that. Seduce the guy, and break the heart of the girl. It's one of my skills. I know I will have good, cruel fun."


	32. Chapter 32

**Here we are. I'm sorry for the delay.**

* * *

Kai had spent the day at work doing unpleasant tasks. Frankly, he would probably end up going back to prison for murder if he continued to work in this restaurant. He had submitted some resumes to other restaurants where they paid better but he only got rejections. It's not his fault that every time he's asked why there is a seven-year-old hole in his resume he answers that it's because he was in prison for multiple murders. Kai laughed every time he said that during an interview, the face that the managers gave him at that moment was priceless. People are all the same in front of a former inmate. There is almost no chance of finding a good job with a criminal record like his. Yet Kai did not give up, at each break he went to answer job ads and he went back quickly by the subway.

It gave him an extra workload. In addition to plunging, cleaning the tables, serving the dishes, taking out the trash, and even peeling the vegetables that were thrown at him carelessly on his worktop, Kai was tired. He did several jobs for the salary of one. What salary? A ridiculous one! Ungrateful! A mockery! But he had no choice. All that because his brain did not have the same chemical reactions as a normal brain, a real discrimination just because he is a sociopath. And the boss knew it. He exploited it for a pittance without worrying. Kai was planning revenge someday.

Kai had seen in his boss's office that he has a dog. Kai would kill his dog.

Not having money made him crazy. After paying the bills and the rent, he had practically nothing left. And he had given his savings for renting the studio for the preparation of Bonnie's audition. A good thing that it went well. At least he would not have spent those dollars in vain. He wasn't like Kol who had his father's money as a parachute every time he ran out of money. Kai had no one to turn to if the end of the month would be harder than expected.

If he didn't live at Kol's apartment, he would live in a shabby place without toilets. Living in New York city is a fucking investment. New York is a beautiful city when you have money. But when you don't it becomes hell. There are temptations everywhere. He could have taken the wrong path and become a hitman or vulgar burglar. Kai had no empathy for people so hurting people for money would be an easy work. But he couldn't do that. He had spent too many years in prison to return so easily. He didn't give a fuck about leaving evidence behind him so it would be a bad idea to become a newbie hitman in this city full of police. The police would eventually find him with the rough evidence he could leave.

He wasn't so bad at dealing with his victims. He traumatized them enough so they would never denounce him. Thinking about it, Kai had a slight smile while thinking of Stefan. He found it funny how the rapist squeaked when he broke his jaw.

* * *

Kai went up the steps from the subway exit and walked down the street to their apartment building. He could tell he was happy where he was. Whatever the feeling he was feeling was called, that must be happiness surely. He lived with his only friend and Bonnie. There was always food and beers in the fridge. On the last Sunday of the month, he always accompanied Kol and Bonnie to do the shopping for the house and they put no pressure on him as to the number of dollars he gave to them as a share of the expenses. The bills were divided in three. And he liked his bedroom. His bedroom was more comfortable than a prison cell which was perfect. Sleeping in his bed often gave him orgasms. His bed was so soft. His life with them was easy, quite pleasing. These two became his world. His anchor to the human reality. Maybe a kind of family. No, not a family, he technically murdered his proper family years ago, so no. Kol and Bonnie were his friends. Kai couldn't murder his friends.

And the kitchen? the kitchen wasn't very big but it was functional. There was everything you needed to cook a meal worthy of a restaurant. He could cook and try new recipes. And the TV in the living room? a curved flat screen as big as a fucking wardrobe, with some good video game consoles. The dream. He liked the moments when Bonnie wasn't there and he and Kol could play videogames and drinking beers without worrying as if they had been friends since childhood. Frankly, he lived the good life with them.

And then there was Bonnie. He couldn't leave Bonnie. His life would be worse, boring, without the pretty submissive. She was the only one not bothered to satisfy his morbid curiosity about the things that normal people used to acknowledge. She answered all his questions without seeming to judge him. Without even taking him for a madman. With her, he almost felt ... normal. Which for him was a breath of fresh air. The people around him react as if Kai was going to swallow them all raw. Which could be fun but actually is horribly boring.

Kai walked with his hands in the pockets of his sweet gray hoodie. His black converses crushed dead leaves on the ground as he walked along the park not far from the house. He saw people laughing, talking to each other. He saw people wander or enjoy the light breeze of the evening. The streets were lit up. People were walking down the street like him .. he was hearing the sound of car horns. Wind was blowing. He raised his head to heaven and saw no stars. And then he looked at the street again and frowned.

The people were so tasteless. Not important. All the same. No surprises. Normal people are so monotonous, so predictable. And the women ... So easily seduced by the physical beauty. Always attracted by him at first sight and then when they see how strange Kai is, they run away. Like this April Young who fled when she knew he had killed his parents. If he couldn't be honest with the girl he dates, it's absolutely useless to be in a relationship. Perhaps the sex side is good reason not to care. But his right hand did a good job for him when he needed to free his sexual urges. He didn't need a girlfriend. He didn't need a pussy or even an ass. Everything he wanted from a relationship... from a woman, he already found it in Bonnie Bennett. She was perfection.

All the indicators told him not to think of her. Not to invest himself on their friendship. Bonnie was Kol's girlfriend. She was more like a wife for Kol than a girlfriend. Kol had told him that he had bought an engagement ring for her and that he was waiting for the right moment to propose to her. Kai knew that the man could not live without the woman. He understood his fellow brother, Bonnie was fucking magical. Yet the truth is Kai no longer saw his life without her. He had become accustomed to this complete acceptance that Bonnie gave him without asking anything in return.

He was used to seeing her smile in the morning when they were meeting over a coffee to talk before starting the day. He liked to touch her when they were watching TV. He liked to hear her play the cello. He liked to see her cooking delicious meal the kitchen. He liked to hear her speak. He liked to hear her shower. He liked to hear her moan on nights when Kol fucked her as if it was the end of the world.

While walking, Kai couldn't stop thinking about it again and again. Turning things in his thoughts again and again without knowing why or how to stop. Kai was so curious about Kol and Bonnie's relationship. Outside, everything seemed normal. But inside, their relationship was nothing like it. Kol was her dominant and Bonnie, his submissive. Sometimes he fucked her so hard that he pitied her, and at the end of the day, Bonnie always offers him an ambiguous love even being so fucked that the word fucked doesn't seem to be enough. Which confused him to the highest degree.

Kai had googled the word love and had read lots of love stories on the forums. He had even read ways to make a girl fall in love or even how to attract her attention. Apparently a lot of people out there were really in need of loving advice. It was hilarious, in fact, that such feelings that he found so stupid, pushes people to such extremes solutions. Things like signing up to conventions led by gurus or outright being helped by a seduction coach.

 _Feelings are so complicated and so stupid_.

He had lived so far without feeling any. But now everything had changed. Bonnie came to shake everything up and now he didn't know how to react to this dilemma. She had made him understand in a very romantic and cheesy way that she was genuinely in love with Kol and there would never be a man other than him that she could love.

Such a stupid obsession about a stupid man by feeling stupid fucking feelings.

It wasn't fair that by the time he started to feel a thing for a girl, she had to be the love of his best friend's life. Why was she so in love with Kol anyway? Why was she so kind and caring with him while being so in love with Kol? Doesn't she know she makes him feel? Why did she look at him with lust and then sing her love for Kol afterwards? Why when he touched her, she blushed? Why was she not afraid of him? At all?

These questions were turning in his head as Kai opened the door of their apartment. He hesitated to call for Bonnie. Maybe she and Kol were in a very hot oral sex party. If that was the case then he didn't want to bother them. Only spy on them. Kol let him watch them doing their BDSM things sometimes when Bonnie's head was turned. Kai could watch until Kol ejaculate in Bonnie's mouth or most of the time into her pussy. So tempting.

Kol was a fucking lucky guy, Kai had to admit. But Kai also had to admit he was a lucky guy to have Kol. Spying is so exciting. Kai adored exciting things. At this thought, Kai quickly entered to the empty living room, put his bag on the floor, and walked down the hall to the bedroom... no! the bathroom. He really needed to pee. He made a hook to the lovers' room, which was open. A smile escaped him when he already imagined in what compromising position he was going to find the two lovers. But the corridor was far too quiet to predict what he was waiting for. Bonnie was a real screamer of hell and he heard no cries.

The curiosity took the best of his bladder so in a few steps he was there, at the threshold of their bedroom. He pouted a little disappointed seeing Kol was not there. No real life pornographic show to watch. Just Bonnie and a little redheaded boy lying peacefully on the bed.

The little red-headed boy who he knew was Dylan, was lying next to her, his head resting on her left thigh as she was cross-legged with her laptop on the bed by tapping some smarty things. The little boy had a red curly head, a pale white skin tone, and a small pimple-shaped nose with freckles that spanned his child face, large ears that were a little off and blue ocean eyes. A lighter shade than Kai's own. And Kai noticed his pink lips were a little chapped. Dylan was looking at the computer screen in front of him, not really interested. Kai knew that the only reason the boy was there, even if he was bored, was because he had his head resting on Bonnie's thigh.

The little boy was never going to admit it loudly but Bonnie was his first love. The quintessence of the perfect woman he would like to marry one day. In his dreams, he imagined that Bonnie would wait until he was an adult and they could get married one day and live a beautiful family life unlike the family life in which he lived actually. With parents who spend their time at home just by arguing, the only moment of peace he has is when he comes to Bonnie's place or when she comes to his home to babysit him. Dylan was smiling thoughtfully, imagining himself as the Prince and Bonnie in the princess.

Bonnie was too focused to notice the dreamy boy and the sociopath fantasizing on her at the same time.

Kai leaned his head to the side, amused by what he saw. Dylan wrote meaningless things on her thigh with the tip of his fingers. Then he made a caress on them and Bonnie slapped his hand. Kai burst out laughing. Which caught Bonnie and Dylan's attention.

"You're home ..." She said with astonishment.

"Why do you look so surprised? Was I not supposed to go home?" He entered the orderly room. Even the bed where she and Dylan were sitting, was well settled. Bonnie, the house fairy, was always doing miracles in this house. Without her, their apartment would look like a tornado went through there. Kai liked to call her the house fairy but she hates it when he calls her that. He refrained himself from calling her the house fairy right now because he didn't want her to get upset. Not that he would say this out loud, he missed his Bonster during the day enough not to harass her today. "So?" Kai sat on the bed, and leaned forward a little as if to admire her face better. "Why are you so surprised to see me?"

She bowed her head on the laptop and gave a sad smile before shaking her head in a no. Kai saw a cloud of momentary sadness in her eyes, which immediately stirred his curiosity.

"What's that Bonster?"

Bonnie picked herself up quickly and looked at him lost in her thoughts. He looked at her with his Machiavelli smile and she looked back at him with hesitation. They looked at each other for a few seconds without saying anything. She was already used to his watchful look but right now it seemed Kai was reading her eyes and she felt uncomfortable about it. Dylan who was watching their silent conversation frowned deeply. The little red-headed boy was becoming jealous that he wasn't her center of attention anymore.

"Hey, Malachai!" Kai's jaw made a sudden scary click sound which caused Bonnie and Dylan to both gasp. Dylan remained courageous for Bonnie.

"Where did your politeness go? You should greet me too, and not ignore me as if I don't exist. She's working. Let us alone." Dylan retorted. Kai frowned turning his head slowly toward the little boy and Dylan's eyes widened at the scary gesture. "Uhm- uh you can continue as if I wasn't there if you want. Not a big deal after all."

"I think I told you that those who called me Malachai are either dead or in a hospital recovering from the bloody wounds I've been afflicting them. I'm currently writing a list of people to kill. I put your name on the list." Dylan shrank a little.

"Don't scare him. He's just a child." She chuckled by cuddling Dylan. Her heart was still pounding in her ears but she was back to reality. Bonnie shook her hands as if she had cramps and went back to typing on the computer keyboard as if nothing happened.

"It's his fault not mine ... And you didn't answer my question."

"You're right... okay, Kol told me that he was with you and that you were going to be back late." She sighed, looking up from her laptop screen, "Do you know where he is?"

Lie. Lie. "He stayed in the place where he told you we were." Kai licked the bottom of his lips, "by the way, did he tell you where we were or"

"In a bar club ..." She squinted, "He's still there, right?"

"Yeahhh."

"But why are you here? Why'd he stay there without you?"

"Because he's an idiot." Kai got up from the bed, "he might have come back to work or something after I left. It was just to grab a beer to relax I guess. To be honest, I don't think working is a good reason not to be here. If I were in his place, I would be home earlier. Just be with you and not give a fuck about everything else." Kai fumbled in his pocket and found a candy that he threw on the bed in the direction of Dylan. "He's a butthole. Even a man with no emotional depth like me can see that." Kai thought about it seriously. Kol lied to Bonnie in addition to not being there. "I want to cut him something right now."

"He doesn't do it on purpose. Kol doesn't want to be late... it's not his fault. He has to be stressed because of work and he doesn't want to be rude to me when he goes back." Bonnie said it quickly, waving her hand as if to brush her worries away. Kai meanwhile watched the little boy in the eyes waiting for him to take the candy. But Dylan was a bit skeptical about the old-fashioned wrapped candy that had to have been in Kai's pocket for ages. "His work takes so much of his time." She sighed, "I hope he gets the promotion he's waiting for so he'll be able to release some of the pressure on me. I'm here for it... he's working so hard ... I'm worried."

"It's not poisoned."

"What?" Bonnie looked up with a confused look.

"I'm talking with gingerbread, he's looking at the candy I threw at him as if it was poisoned. It's not, at least I think ... Bonnie tell him to suck that candy or I'll make him. "

"Bonnie?" Dylan huddled against her. He pretended to be scared just to be in the protection of her arms like a baby. Kai folded his arms and glared at him. This boy was a mini-Kol in the making. He had the same desire as Kol, to have Bonnie just for himself. What Dylan didn't know was that Kai really did have a killing list.

"You're just winning the top place on my killing list, carrot hair."

"Oh my! no! He's just kidding." Bonnie cuddled Dylan when he widened his eyes in fear. "Could you stop trying to scare Dylan please?" She was stroking the curly orange head of the child. "If he doesn't want to take your candy, you don't have to force him. Anyway, it's late and we don't eat candy at this hour of the night. Am I right, Dy?" The little redheaded boy stared at her with puppy eyes and nodded vigorously. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. The boy's face lit up like a Christmas tree afterwards.

Kai rolled his eyes before walking to the door, he hated this little mini-Kol. He already had to deal with the original.

"If Kol could impregnate a carrot, he might be his son."

"Kai wait!" She screamed after him and Kai turned around twirling. "Do you know when he will come back home? Did he tell you how much time he's gonna spend out there?"

Bonnie's green eyes shone with love and despair to get back Kol to her. Kai would kill so that her green eyes would shine the same way for him.

"I don't know."

"Okay," she forced a smile, "I'll text him."

"Or-you-don't."

"I'm worried, Kai."

"He's in good hands."

"What-"

"It's painful isn't it?" Kai asked to Bonnie as he admired the glow in her green eyes. "I know it's painful to feel things, that's why I hate feelings, even if you love him and he loves you, the fact that he's not there makes you sad. Yesterday he wasn't here on time, before yesterday either, the day before, too, and today you're all alone again ... Oh, not alone, he left you with a psychotic sociopath and an obsessed stalker. Let's guess who the obsessed stalker is." Kai's blue eyes fell on Dylan and the little boy turned his head in Bonnie's arms again."Tssk you're 13 years old for Fuck's sake! Love somebody of your own age. It's a cliché to fall in love with your babysitter. Stupid."

"No swearing in front of Dylan, you promised." She scolded Kai. Even forgetting the allusion he had made earlier. Maybe it was easier to forget it than to assume it.

Kai opened his mouth to say something but he stopped hesitantly, "yup I promised, sorry Bonster."

"Apologize to Dylan, not me."

"Do I look like a clown to you?" Kai answered with an annoyed voice, "I might be spending a hundred years in hell before apologizing to a future Chucky the doll."

Bonnie gasped before clutching Dylan's ears with the palm of her hands.

"Stop that!"

"Oops, sorry."

"I'm not Chucky the doll!" Dylan said aloud, Bonnie removed her palms from his ears, "Bon is my girlfriend. She's actually waiting for me to be the legal age to kiss me. She's totally in love with me. And she's my girlfriend and- AHHHH OKAY SORRY BONNIE!" she pulled one of his ears to reprimand him.

"I told you to stop telling everyone that I'm your girlfriend! You're 13! Jerk!"

"Like I said, She's totally in love with me."

"Oh please shut the fuck up Chucky."

"KAI! STOP SWEARING!"

"What, again?" He rolled his eyes. "He started it."

"Get out of my bedroom, Kai."

"What if I say NOPE."

"Then no more beer in this house."

"Yup okay bye." Kai disappeared as quickly as possible.

A life without beer, was not a life. And Bonnie had enough power to make any rule in this house. Bonnie and power was weird in the same sentence knowing how she obeyed Kol but oddly it was the reality. She enjoyed a certain power that had no logical origin. Just that it was there. So she could easily banish beer in the house. Kai wouldn't risk that.

Bonnie could be really empowering yet when she was with Kol in their bedroom, well, that power disappeared. She became Kol's submissive. This BDSM thing was clearly just sexual. Or maybe not. Or maybe so. Kai was more than lost in their depth of their relationship.

Thinking of beer, he immediately wanted to drink one. He went quickly into the kitchen to get a cold beer from the fridge. He uncapped the bottle and greedily drank the slightly alcoholic liquid. While walking down the hall to enter the bathroom. He didn't worry about closing the door or not. He just walked in and left it wide open behind him. He walked to the toilet bowl, he raised the white languet not to put drops of pee everywhere and he pissed in the toilet making loud noises. Beer in one hand and his cock in another, he drank a few sips while he pissed.

"BONNIE ?" Kai called once and she didn't answer,"BONNIE?" he called again and still she didn't answer," BONNIE? DO YOU HEAR ME? BONSTER?"

Bonnie appeared at the entrance of the bathroom , "SHHH Gosh! Kai! We've got neighbors! They're going to knock here if you keep shouting my name like that." Kai had his pants on the floor and his ass uncovered. Obviously still peeing. But Kai felt no shame. He was proud of his ass. Bonnie wasn't even surprised at his exhibition. She has already seen Kai pee countless times. Fortunately she had not seen his dick. According to Kai, she would like to suck the life out of it if she sees it. "What do you want from me KAI?" she grunted.

"I'm hungry. I didn't have time to-" Kai shook his cock to run the last drops of urine and returned his loving cock back to his boxers before activating the flush. "To take something to eat." Then he pulled up his pants and turned around. "Did you cook something?" He went to wash his hands.

"I'm busy Kai, I have a 50-page essay for tomorrow and I'm taking care of Dylan." She crossed her arms with a scowl.

"Sooo it's a no?"

"Yes, it's a no."

Kai approached her nonchalantly with the beer in one hand he took back on the silk.

"Do you want me to cook something?"

Bonnie's eyes softened a bit, "No ... I'm good and Dylan has already eaten. Thank you. His parents will be there soon, I'm going outside with Dylan to accompany him. I can buy you something to eat at the street corner if you want."

"I'd like eating something spicy." He nodded before taking a sip of beer.

"Indian food?"

"Good choice, take enough for two."

"No, Kol prefers Chinese food so-"

"I want you to eat with me."

"I'm not-"

"Do I have to spank you to say yes? I'm not used to all this hurt-me-love-me dynamic ."

Bonnie could not help laughing, "I'm going to eat Indian food with you then." She smiled tenderly and that warmth up his heart.

Kai was happy, if that was a good definition for what he was feeling. If there was one word to describe how he felt it was undoubtedly relief. Bonnie frequently skipped meals just because she worried about Kol. While somewhere he surely was worried for her. It was a fucking vicious circle.

He did not know very well to dissociate any feelings in the myriad of emotions that Bonnie created in him. He made a face that Bonnie knew as a polite smile, except that it looked like an angry grin on his face.

She laughed at that. She knew him well now. Even she didn't think anyone can really know Kai Parker. He was like Kol, special and misunderstood by society. The two had in common their beauty which was undeniable and their tortured and attracting mind. Kai was as tall as Kol and he had those blue eyes that shone with deceptive innocence. He was very beautiful. More beautiful than others girls could say. Even with all these similarities, Kai was not Kol and she missed Kol.

"You didn't answer my question, Bonster." He got closer.

"You didn't ask a question." _Did he?_

"Naked or dressed for the spanking?"

"Naked... Kol loves to cum on my red butt after spanking me." She answered without thinking just to see Kai's reaction to her sincerity.

Kai licked his lower lip, "Exciting, but I'm hungry, are you going to buy food now?" He took an another sip of beer then frowned finding the bottle was empty.

Bonnie laughed again, "yes, I'm going." She began to walk down the hall. Kai took his head out of the bathroom to ogle her big ass as she walked. He narrowed his eyes imagining her butt red with marks. No wonder Kol loves to cum on her ass after that.

 _Sperm might help for the healing, right?_

* * *

While Bonnie left to buy Indian food before Dylan's parents parked in front of her building, she and Dylan spoke and laughed while walking on the streets. Their friendship was mutual even though she suspected she was somehow the little boy's crush. Perhaps Kai was right and Dylan had an air of resemblance to Kol. Perhaps that's why she had chosen to be his babysitter in first place and take care of no other child than him. When she felt depressed because of the loss of Kol, at least he was there. Reminding her of the passion and possessiveness she missed so badly in her life. And also Dylan was so much fun. She had no doubt that he would find a nice girl to love.

The time passed so fast that it was time for him to return. They were on the street not far from where his father had parked his car. The little redhead hugged her and thanked her politely for the time they spent together before rushing into the car. Then the car moved away from the busy street.

Dylan was waving goodbye to Bonnie as the car drove away. He was nostalgic. With her, he felt like the center of the world while with his parents he hardly felt like he existed. It was good to feel loved and to feel important. Dylan was afraid his parents would divorce. It was a constant fear. But at least Bonnie helped him a lot with that. She helped a lot with his self-esteem too and the vision he has on his body. Being the skinny little nerd of the class, everybody kept reminding him that he's ugly. Since she is his babysitter, he has more confidence in himself.

There is so many reasons why he would like to thank her but for now, he thanked her for the day while waiting impatiently for the next day of babysitting.

* * *

It was pitch black outside, still the town was animated by different sounds. Kai and Bonnie sat on the living room couch and watched TV while eating spicy Indian food. Bonnie was eating rice with a delicious curry sauce while Kai was pigging himself out with chicken skewers and flat cream bread. He feasted. Unlike Bonnie who ate with parsimony.

"Bonster..." She had not heard anything because he had a mouth full of food. She acted weird and he knew what was bothering her. It was getting late and Kol still hadn't returned. Kol didn't even give her a text message to reassure her, as if the stinking bastard had thrown his phone into a river. Kol was lucky to be in Kai's inner circle, otherwise the blue-eyed man would have tortured him without any remorse.

Kai watched the time on his watch: 9 pm. What trainee stays so late at work? It was already three months past and Kol was coming back late at night. Bonnie often persisted in waiting for him to fall asleep. Which Kai found stupid as fuck. Once, Kol came back at 1am and the bastard kept the same excuse, he was kept at work. Bonnie was too much in love to see that something was wrong in his shameless lie. Well it wasn't completely a lie, Kai knew the tea. Kol was really restrained at work but it was not for just because of work. He was still being held back by a dark-haired woman named Katherine Pierce who was trying in vain to seduce him.

Kol had no choice but to follow any orders she barked at him. Katherine was his boss and he didn't want to say no for fear of losing the job. Yes, he could quit the job and go back home with his cock between his legs like a wet dog. Then call his father to ask for another service and especially money to make up for the salary that would be gone. But Kol didn't want to be that kind of man. He wanted to be responsible for himself so that he can be responsible for Bonnie. He wanted her to be proud of him and not to see him as a lazy and dominant former prisoner who enjoys his father's fortune.

Bonnie showed him that he was more than that. She calls him Daddy, he must behave like a Daddy.

Even if Katherine Pierce subjected him to a kind of permanent sexual harassment. He could refuse her advances, which he did. But she was obstinate in getting what she wanted and what she wanted was fucking, he didn't even know why though, especially with him.

A few days before, Kol explained this to Kai. He didn't want to tell anyone but he had to tell Kai. His sociopath friend had threatened him once to cut his throat if he continued to serve lies to Bonnie and by his look, Kai was really serious. Even after explaining the situation to Kai, he found the thing even more stupid because if Kol would have told this to Bonnie it could be better than leave her in a blurr like that.

It's gonna end badly, Kai was feeling it. But no worries. Kai had a theory. A very simple theory.

During a conversation he didn't even remember the origin of, Bonnie had said something to him like if she and Kol were to break up, she would run away without ever coming back. By the Hell's gates, it was the last thing on earth he wanted. But it was something predictable if Kol continued with his stubbornness to get the job despite the sexual harassment he suffered every day. Kai wanted it to stay the three of them forever. That they would never separate. He had feelings for Bonnie and Kol. It was new and good to have feelings. And he felt as if his heart was petrified at the mere thought of no longer having Bonnie on his side. He was going to stop her from leaving by any means.

In case the break-up does happen, he thought of kidnapping her and keeping her on a farm or something. But if he did that, she wouldn't be his Bonster anymore. She would be scared of him and he hates people who are afraid of him. He would break the poor thing eventually. Not a good idea. That's where the theory shows up.

The only way she decides to stay even if Kol cheats on her, would be if she is married to him or if she gets pregnant. Kai could not force Kol to propose to her now. The engagement ring he bought for her was going to hang out under the bed for a while. What he could do was force Bonnie to get pregnant.

It was the perfect plan.

While gourmandizing the dinner, Kai recalled when he snuck into her bedroom and replaced Bonnie's contraceptive pills with two weeks worth of vitamins. He giggled happily as he came out of there.

Kai was currently licking the sauce of his fingers while staring at Bonnie. She was gonna stay with them forever.

Kol will thank him one day for what he did.


	33. Chapter 33

**Happy holidays**

* * *

In Kai's opinion, Kol was playing the fuckboy. No more, no less. And in the end he was going to lose Bonnie. But Kai wasn't going to tell him that. The more Kol was away, the longer he and Bonnie spent time together, and Kai liked her company… a lot. Kai smiled mischievously at that thought. Kol wanted the butter and buttery money. Kai, he only wanted butter. And in this case, the butter was Bonnie Bennet. He just wanted to be with her that's all. It didn't matter if he slept on the floor or on some cardboard in the street. It didn't matter if he didn't have thousands of dollars in his bank account or if he was unemployed all his life. He just wanted to be with Bonnie.

"He's the one full of crap and they say I'm the sociopath, here." Kai growled on the couch.

"Are you talking to yourself now?" She giggled at Kai's mood.

"I'm full of bad surprises."

"I don't think so, I think you're full of surprises, they're often good. Sometimes they're bad, but in the end it makes you unique, and everyone wants to be unique. Being unique is cool. "

"I don't feel anything!" He said as if what she just said was the stupidest thing in the world.

"Sometimes you do."

"Uhm you think so?"

"Yeah I think so. You're a human, Kai. Not an alien."

"I'm more of a predator. Do you know this deadly monster with dreadlocks?" Bonnie nodded with a smile."Well, it's me. By the way, do you know Kol isn't a sci-fi guy? I mean how could you not like sci-fi movies? He likes this old shitty movies of the past century instead of liking sci-fi. This motherfucker keeps acting like a Grandpa."

Bonnie burst out laughing. She laughed loudly and couldn't stop. It's true that Kol was too old school sometimes but she liked it. Plus, Kol was a gentleman, a gentleman that was mad with love for her alone. She couldn't dream of a better man. Before, Kol was not like that, he was so fiery. And then he had grown up since the time, he had become more mature. Their love had become more mature and even more passionate than in her memories.

"He's not a Grandpa, he's a daddy ..." She whispered. She had made two French braids and she played with the end of her long braids. She wondered where Kol was. What he was doing. Who he was with. If he missed her as much as she missed him. "He has such a lovable personality." Kai coughed the beer he was drinking. Bonnie automatically appeared to his side to pat his back with concern," oh my God! Kai are you ok?"

"Kol is the most violent person I've ever known. What the fuck? A lovable personality? What the fuck?"

Kai replied shocked. He caught his breath and she giggled. Bonnie wasn't to be aware of all the fights that his 'daddy' had brutally started in prison and ended up being beaten by the guards. Kol was fucking a monster. And you shouldn't give him a baseball bat when he's angry otherwise it would be a killing.

"In the dictionary, there is Kol's picture right next to the violent bipolar word. He may not be violent with you, but with the others, he has no qualms about being so. We're friends. I know him too. And stop with those big, sad, melancholy eyes. Kol isn't here and what? Did you die? No. You're not alone. Stop acting as if when Kol isn't with you, your world stops turning. You're more than his submissive or girlfriend or whatever you call yourself with him. I exist too. We can do things together. We are doing things together right now."

"I'm sorry?"

Bonnie was not sure what to say right now. Kai seemed to be openly jealous. He was cute.

"Go eat your curry." He scolded her like a child. Bonnie complied and went to sit where she was sitting from. She took a dish of food, put it on her bare thighs and took a mouthful of the curry sauce. She was peeping at Kai out of the corner of her eyes.

"Did you just obey me?" He was happily surprised. Being bossy with Bonnie had something attractive.

"I didn't obey you." She grumbled.

"Oh sure, you just followed my instructions to eat. It's clear that it has absolutely nothing to do with the verb to obey." Kai blew with sarcasm. He widened his eyes when an idea came to him, then he shouted: "BONSTER!?"

"Shhhh the neighbors!"

"You should call me uncle."

"What?"

"You call Kol, daddy. You can call me uncle or cousin or whatever. It can be like a ... Uncle kink or something."

"Jesus, KAI?" Bonnie felt offended and amused at the same time. Kai really didn't understand anything about that daddy kink.

"Yup?"

"Calling Kol, daddy, has nothing to do with incest, okay? It means ... Love, respect and obedience. It's not- as you think. It's- I don't know. It's not gross."

"Calling ya boyfriend 'daddy' all the time isn't gross now? really?" Kai asked with a sceptical voice.

"No! it's- look, when I'm with him, I- I feel like a little girl and he feels like my daddy. Kol represents a strong and protective loving figure as a father figure but not really like a father. I don't know how to explain it. You have to feel it. I felt it the first time we had sex. It was like that the first day and it will be until latest." She said feeling butterflies in her belly while talking about Kol. "And no, I'm not gonna call you uncle or cousin. There's no kind of kink like that and it's gross."

"What if you and Kol break up?" Kai asked suddenly and Bonnie frowned, "hypothetically?"

"I remember you asked me this question and I answered. My answer will be the same today too, Kai."

"Running far away is not a mature decision, Bonnie." She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her soda. "It would be ridiculous to run while you wait for so long to be reunited with him again. I doubt that your so epic love survive an another separation. It's a stupid decision to flee your love. " He paused for a moment, "and it's possible that a man can make mistakes. Heck, everyone makes mistakes ... Except me. I'm a sociopath and I don't care about others. So I don't make mistakes but whatever. Kol isn't perfect but he cares about you. I'm telling you the truth. If he makes mistakes, just forgive him and keep calling him daddy. Im serious here."

Bonnie frowned again, Kai had just said something relevant. Too relevant

"Since when are you so serious about the future of our relationship, Kai?"

"Simple! It's because I want to. If you're not happy about my morbid curiosity, take a judge's restraining order like the other scared members of my distant family. Seriously Bonster, is that too much to ask that you stay with me and Kol forever?"

"Kai, I ain't going anywhere."

"And if he cheats on you?"

"It's not gonna happen."

"What if it happens?"

Bonnie looked away. Her heart began to beat quickly in her chest and her mouth became dry.

"I'm loyal to him and I want him to be loyal to me."

"What does that shitty answer mean? My question is simple. What if Kol cheats on you? Are you gonna run away from us as you said before?"

Bonnie showed signs of nervousness before responding.

"Alright ! Alright! I admit I would still run. I know- you're right I shouldn't run away from the only man I have ever loved but I just can't forgive that. I'm not sure if I can survive that."

"You would break up with Kol and abandon us?" Kai had a mini heart attack. He paused, letting the important question intrude into her mind, "Kol, the love of your life? And me? the love of your cat life? "

"I don't expect you to understand it. It's just- because it's just that I can not bear it, it's ... Unbearable, Kai. The thought of him cheating on me is unbearable. Yes. I would run away from this town and never come back. "

"Never?" He coughed a bit because of the chicken tip in his throat and also because what she had just said was the description of his worst nightmare.

"Never." She answered with conviction. And then she began to eat again. She pretended to eat by what he could see.

Kai felt puzzled. He didn't know if he was scared or excited. No! it was definitely fear. He swallowed hard the last piece of chicken in his mouth while looking at Bonnie. She was lost in her thoughts and was turning the tip of her fork on the white dish of indian food. There wasn't much left on the dish, just a bit of the curry sauce which with she was playing with by turning her fork on it in zig zag.

A life without Bonnie? Impossible. He wasn't going to let her run away from them in case Kol plays the fuckboy. He needed her. But it was clear that she loved Kol and that it was because of this love that she would eventually run away one day. He wasn't going to let that shit happen. That's exactly why he replaced her contraceptive pills with vitamins. She was going to get pregnant, then Kol would eventually stop acting like a fuckboy and take care of her so she could stay with them forever.

He could not let their triad bond disappear if Kol fell into the trap of Katherine Pierce's octopus. It would be a damn disaster for Kai and Kol.

First because Kol would become a heartless psychopath and Kai himself would become... something stupid like a murderer. Honestly, Kai didn't know what would become of him without Bonnie. He would surely become more insane than he was now. Without any feelings. Just empty of all human emotions as before Kol. He didn't want to be that weirdo again. This shit wasn't going to happen. Kai was too comfortable in his life now. He had a house and the semblance of a loving family that accepted him even though he had mental problems. He would do whatever it takes to keep this life on the point.

Kai was good for doing stupid and unthinking decisions but at least they were radical. His plan was going to work, he was sure of it.

The two had finished eating and watched a certain sitcom. They heard the key noises by the front door before it opened and Kol appears. The front door closed behind him and the dark-eyed man entered the apartment. Kol saw Bonnie sitting on the couch with a half empty dish on her lap and Kai was sitting next to Bonnie, quietly licking a fried chicken bone that came from a box of takeaway food lying on the table in front of the TV. He smiled immediately as he saw them.

These two were the reason he was happy and eager to return home after a hard day's work. He had a good friend and a loving girlfriend. No logic in the world could explain why all the burdens of his life seemed to weigh less heavily when he was with them. With them, he felt better. He felt happy. Kol felt happy to see them. Unfortunately not everyone was so happy. The atmosphere was heavy and cold

"Hey guys!" Kol took off his headphones, "I'm home" he said with a voice a little too enthusiastic but no one answered his greetings. He was giggling while throwing the house keys somewhere on a nearby table. He put his bag on the floor and took off his blouse and put it on the coat rack next to the door. While Kol was getting rid of his cumbersome stuff, Bonnie sighed in frustration internally. Kol was definitely the most messy of men that existed.

It was not there where he must put his shoes, there is a closet here for that for crying out aloud. He could put the pesky shoes in the damn closet. It was not complicated. But no, Kol, in his infinite messy behavior had already begun to remove the layers of hot clothes and put them in unthinking places. To finally fall on the couch right in the middle of her and Kai. Kol put his arms on the edge of the sofa so that his arms were behind their heads.

"I said hey guys! I'm home !" Kol repeated but the two still ignore his greetings royally. He smirked and nodded knowingly. Bonnie was visibly angry because he came back late home and as usual Kai followed the woman's moods, being angry at him his turn. It amused him a little. The two had clearly planned to teach him a lesson.

Kol was looking at Bonnie in her little purple pajamas dress with lace trim and her hair caught in two adorable braids. She had her arms crossed and she was staring at the television in front of them. He smiled as he came closer to her, which made her shudder unintentionally. His little angel was adorably angry, it was the cutest thing to see. "Is there something to eat here, princess?"

"NOPE" Kai answered his place.

"You ate everything together without waiting for me? what am I going to eat now?" Kol pouted for Bonnie's attention, but she didn't react. "Bonnie? Are you mad?" She began to chew her lower lip by frowning theatrically, "okay you're mad but in my defense I was kept at work, I couldn't leave earlier, my boss is crazy. And if you want to know everything, I had some congratulations for the presentations I made, and I was told that I did a good job. "

"It's good ..."

"Don't be mad at Daddy, you know it's not good for your sake." Kol murmured to the hollow of her ear. He was hungry for her and she knew it. Bonnie got goosebumps. It was so hard to resist when they returned to their role play so it was downright unfair. As if these simple words 'daddy' echoed in her in a deep way. As if every fiber of her being wanted to be wrapped in Kol's arms whenever he does bad and even if she had the best reasons in the world to stay mad at him. Kol was her Daddy, so good and so passionate. She aspired to satisfy him. She had this irrepressible urge to submit to her daddy and fulfill all his wishes. Kol had already won a little war when Bonnie turned her bright hesitant green eyes towards him. He was about to kiss his beautiful when Kai ruined their moment.

"Here we go with the daddy role play." Kai giggled. He knew that Kol always ended by calming her by taking her in this game. It was her Achilles heel. Kai wasn't going to let Kol get away from this mess without any bloodshed. "This is a trap, Bonster. Don't fall for his shit."

Bonnie seemed to wake up from a trance while Kol rolled her eyes. She put her lips in a thin line before exploding with anger.

"It's 11pm, Kol. Don't tell me it's work! It's too late to come home. You didn't even text me. You were- I didn't know where you were and you didn't even text me... Kol! I was dying of being worried. I was waiting for you the whole evening. I was waiting for a call or-" Kol cut it with a soft kiss. He removed his arm from behind Kai's head to put a hand on her bare thigh and rubbed it a bit as he kissed her with a tortuous sweetness. She barely kissed back but she didn't push him away. She had missed him so much. She had been waiting for that kiss all day. Just like Kol. It was a vital need he loved to satiate. When he broke the kiss, Kol continued to caress her thigh with one hand while looking into her eyes.

"Don't be mad at me."

He was cooing on her lips before bending over and kissing her again. This time, Bonnie closed her eyes and let herself be overwhelmed by the sensation of him. His tongue in her mouth turning around hers and his warm hand calming the knots in her belly. Then everything collapsed when he slid his hand under her nightie. She remembered why he was there wearing his work clothes instead of his pajamas. She broke the kiss and pushed him away. He respected her need for distance and broke the kiss without removing his hand from under her dress.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. Don't be mad. I'm sorry." Kol apologized sincerely.

"You could at least text me." She chastened him. Bonnie was trying to ignore the tingling sensation in her crotch as Kol's meticulous fingers were brushing her clit.

"I didn't have my phone on me. I apologize." He leaned over to capture once again the lips he had fantasized all day long before being interrupted by his sociopath roommate who had a morbid curiosity.

"You didn't have your phone on you! What kind of a shitty excuse is that? Did someone cut your finger so you couldn't text her? Don't give her this shit. This is shit. Is there an another shitty excuse coming up? Because it makes me wanna throw up my chicken. It would be a waste cause this chicken is good."

Kol wanted to slam a hammer into Kai's head. Friend or not.

"He's right, you could at least text me. I was really worried about you..." She started pulling his right hand out of her nightie so he could get away from her enough then she could regain control of her receptive body. Which he did without arguing again but not without an annoyed sigh. She went back to her place with her same scowl. And she was trying to pull down the tissue of her nightie as far as possible on her thighs so that Kol no longer slip a hand there.

Kol sat down appropriately too. But he was eyeing her attempts to cover herself. He was going to fuck her pussy tonight and she knew it. But Bonnie thought it doesn't have to be that easy.

"You know, I'll have my head in between those sweet thighs of yours before the end of the night, little one." Kol said in an amused voice. She didn't hold in the sensation of hearing his voice always made to her body. Bonnie had other tinglings in her crotch. This time there was no doubt that these tingling came from her pussy and it was obvious that Kol excited the shit out of her. Just by imagining his head between her thighs, his tongue licking her juice, his big hands encircling her thighs in a handful that would leave bruises the next day and finally the simultaneous sensation of his tongue and his fingers penetrating her pussy, made her want him to the inside her here and now. "Kitten ..." Kol whispered and Bonnie had a start.

Kol smiled fully. She hadn't realized she was lost in her dirty thoughts while the two men stared at her.

"My docile kitten."

"Dadd- Kol! I'm not gonna accept that."

"Um um! of course." Kol nodded seriously.

"I'm really sick of this, Kol."

"Sick of what, princess?"He asked innocently .

"Seriously?" Bonnie shot him the most angry look he'd ever seen on her lovely face and he swallowed hard. "I can't believe you just asked me that while you know exactly what I'm sick of."

"What do you want me to do... I'm sorry. I'm sorry okay. Please princess, don't be mad."

He was trying to stroke tight her again but she kept hitting his hand away.

"Don't touch me."

"Bonnie?" Kol felt like a tear inside him at this moment. She often pushed him away but never so violently. It hurt him badly. It made him angry. "What's wrong for fucks sake?"

"You keep doing that, Kol and I'm tired. Not all our problems have solutions by having sex. You do it on purpose just to avoid to face the wrong you did."

Bonnie was frustrated and upset and at the same time happy that he finally got home. She felt overwhelmed by the flow of feelings. She was horny but she didn't want sex, she wanted them to have an adult discussion and to settle it like adults. Acting like horny teens didn't work anymore. Bonnie was so angry she didn't know what to do about it.

She wanted to curl up in Kol's arms but at the same time she didn't want to talk to him for days, she wanted to scream but she didn't want to argue. She knew she was right. Kol knew she was right. Kai knew she was right. It was just so hard to stay angry with Kol. She loved him so much, and this feeling frustrated her to the highest degree. Sex doesn't solve everything. They need to have a serious discussion on the problem here. And the worst thing was that as she had refused his advances, he looked hurt. How in the hell? she should be the only one that feels hurt here, not him. Bonnie sighed in frustration and rubbed her temples. She was really annoyed today.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry okay? Please forgive me." Kol pleaded. Bonnie kept her angry and tired face. "I know you're waiting for more from me... But I'm doing this for us."

"Blablabla. This is unacceptable, Full stop." Kol closed his eyes tightly, breathing deeply through his nose. Kai was beginning to irritate him at the highest point. "She told me you were at a bar." Kol quickly turned to him, "I wonder why you came late from THE bar."

"Don't fuck with me, Malachai."

"I'm fucking with you. Fucking come at me daddy."

"Don't call me Daddy. You're not my princess."

"What? Do I need a diadem to be your princess? White dress with a tutu? Tell me what it takes to be your princess, Daddy." Kai said the word 'Daddy' with more venom than a rattlesnake could store.

"I do know you're a cunt but I'm surprised you're admitting it out loud."

"Oh here we are. If I'm a cunt then you're a fucking tiny penis."

"I don't play with you."

"I don't play with you." Kai repeated, imitating Kol's voice very badly. Seriously, this made Bonnie cringe.

"You're childish, I done talking with you."

"CHILDISH? Me? You're playing the fuckboy with Bonnie. And I'm the one who is childish?" Kai was not angry. Not yet. But he's going to be soon.

Kai didn't usually feel emotions. But there was something about these two, he found himself swimming in a flood of contradictory emotions like a hormonal woman. Kol looked at Kai with a killer glance and Kai was giving him back the same killer look.

"Continue to pig yourself out. What I'm talking about with Bonnie is none of your business."

"I don't care! You-do-not-play-the-fuckboy-with-Bonnie."

"Kai!"

Kol threatened him just by emphasizing Kai's name but the sociopath didn't flinch. The two men were too close on the couch. A bloody fight could quickly happen. And each of them was ready for that.

"What? Did I stutter?"

"Please don't test me."

"Or what? Will you spank me Daddy?"

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" Bonnie stood abruptly from the couch and screamed at them. "Stop already. You two, give me headache. That's enough. ENOUGH!"

"Bonnie?" The two men called. She really looked angry. The green-eyed woman was breathing quickly for a moment before wrapping her arms around herself.

"I lost my appetite." She said softly before walking away from the living room to the kitchen.

Kol and Kai watched her, confused with her behavior. Then Kai shrugged innocently and he pulled his mouth in a grimace to talk around the corner of his lips, to make sure she wouldn't hear it. Which was completely useless since she was no longer there.

"Go after her. Code red."

Kol didn't wait for him to say anything before he chased Bonnie into the kitchen. He found her storing the rest of the food in the fridge.

He stood in front of the kitchen island. He had his head down. Ashamed to have put his little one in this state. It was his fault, he knew it but he didn't do it on purpose. He was undergoing Katherine Pierce for a reason and that was for Bonnie Bennett. He would do anything to make her proud of him. His hard work has always made her proud. He wanted to prove to her so much by succeeding that even with his past of being a prison delinquent. He wanted to prove to all Bennett's that he wasn't just a violent teen from Mystic Falls. Damn, he loved Bonnie. He loved her so much that it was bad.

Yes, he was hurting her because of his absence but he needed her to understand him. Kol was in pain when Bonnie ignored him all the time in the kitchen and pretended he was not there when they were outrageously close. Even when all the food was tidy, Bonnie found something to do just to avoid him. It made him sad at first, but in the end it annoyed him like never before.

"How long are you gonna do this? Face me, Bonnie." She didn't turn around. "Bonnie?" Kol turned her over by pulling her arm. She gasped and clawed her hand for him to lose the grip. "Bonnie, please?"

"Take your hands off me, Kol."

"No." Kol took her two arms possessively. "Daddy had enough of your little games," Kol growled in his firm, impatient and authoritative voice. Bonnie stiffened suddenly when she heard that voice. "I know you're mad at me but-"

"How could you do that?"Bonnie's voice was a simple whisper as tears began to redden her eyes. "How could you do that to us?" Bonnie looked up tearfully and Kol let go of her as if he had touched fire. Then it was Bonnie's turn to take him with the same force. She grabbed his dark green button-down shirt so hard it would be horribly wrinkled afterwards. She began to speak. "You've been in jail for years, while you and I have suffered far from each other. I was so lonely without you- You said you thought about me every day. You said you wrote me dozens and dozens of letters every day hoping desperately for an answer that never came but you continued to love me. You said I missed you every day, that you were not you anymore being far from me, now that we are finally together ... you abandon me. " Her tone became softer. Her voice blurred by her silent sobs, "You're moving away from me and I feel like I'm losing you again. I feel like I'm alone again."

Kol felt torn in two. Bonnie's words were like a dagger stuck in the middle of the tender flesh of his heart. He just didn't have the words.

"I know you do your best at work and when you get back home you give me a lot of attention but... Still... I can't help to feel abandoned."

"Oh princess..."

His heart was bleeding profusely from hearing the woman he loves madly telling him that she feels abandoned by him and the worst part is that she was right. He knew he regularly returns late from work and he often doesn't have time for texts during the work day. She must have felt so alone without him. He could understand. He himself was a desperate man without her.

Kol cupped her face with his hands as he looked deeply into her green eyes wet with tears. His eyes becoming tear red too.

"I- I'm sorry... I have no excuse. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. You're right. It's my fault. But I'm gonna fix this. Trust me. I'm gonna-"

"All that time away from you ... It's been just 8 months we've been reunited and I- I don't think it's enough for me to be distant like that. I know it has to happen at one point in the lives of a couple but I- "

"I don't think 8 months is enough for me too. A life can not be enough to have you close to me, and we're not like all couples. It's physically impossible for me to be distant from you, Bonnie. I can not imagine my life without you. Fuck! I was so obsessed with you for three years while I had no news of you. Your name is tattooed on my skin. Your image is engraved on my soul. Nothing, nothing! will make us roll away from each other. I'll take care of you, I'm going to make sure you don't feel lonely anymore. I promise I'll insist on going back sooner of work, regardless of the consequences. "

"I don't want to be selfish when I know your work is important for you."

"Bonnie, listen to me! Listen, I swear I'll do my best now, I swear, my job is not more important than you. I have money in my bank account, Princess. This job? I do it for you, I want you to be proud of me. " Kol wiped her tears with his thumbs, lovingly looking at her bright green eyes that he adored eagerly.

"I am proud of you, Kol. I'm- I am- I'm so proud. I just want you to do what you want and be happy. I want you to pursue your dream as you helped me to pursue mine. You don't need to work that hard if you don't like it just to prove something to me."

Bonnie wiped her tears with the lavender cotton sleeves of her pajama dress.

Kol smiled sadly, "I need to have a good job to be worthy of becoming your hus-" He froze.

Bonnie frowned, "My what?" Kol closed his eyes and inhaled hard through his nose. An argument was not the right moment for the romantic idea he had for his marriage proposal. Not now. "My what?" Bonnie insisted but he shook his head in a no before swallowing her little frame in his arms. Bonnie rushed into his hug and buried her head in his chest, encircling his back with her arms too.

"I did what I did because I had to." Bonnie didn't know exactly who he was talking about. "I keep doing this to prove to you that I'm capable of being an accomplished man and making you happy. I want to earn my own money and take care of you. But if I have to choose between you and my job, it will always be you. Bonnie... if you want me to leave my job- "

Bonnie panicked in his embrace and he let her go so they could look into each other's eyes.

"NO! NO! DON'T DO THAT DADDY!" She quickly wiped her tears to have a clear vision, and then looked into Kol's grieving dark eyes, "I know you love what you do and that you have invested a lot in it. I'm proud of you for that... I just want you come home a little earlier and text me more during your work day. "

"Okay but always remember that everything I do, I do it for you." He laid his forehead on hers by deeply inhaling her sweet perfume, "I'm not going anywhere. We're connected for today and the days to come. You stuck with me."

"I like to be stuck with you." She laughed a little and he chuckled.

"I'm serious. I love you, Bonnie Bennett. For me there is only you. I won't let you go even if you beg me."

"Daddy..."

"Daddy does love you, princess."

"Really?"

"Yes... Daddy does. Very. Very madly."

She closed her eyes on tiptoe as he leaned toward her. She was waiting for a kiss but Kol dragged his tongue over her left cheek as he licked the lines of her tears. He tasted the salt of her tears before diving on her lips to kiss her by turning his tongue into her mouth. Bonnie moaned in the kiss as she stretched herself up on tiptoe to receive his feverish kisses.

When they parted, they were panting and red-of-need.

"I need to take a shower first." He had to be clean for his lady when he was about to fuck her.

"We can have this shower together..."

Kol smirked,"you're already clean, princess. You don't need a shower."

"But I missed you all day, daddy."

Perhaps it was stupid and it gave her a clingy side but Bonnie didn't want to spend a second without him now that they were able to release some of their pent up feelings. Even if she had to stay in the bathroom, sitting on the toilet, watching him take his shower then she's gonna do exactly that. As if Kol understood how she felt, he didn't need to ask questions to know what she wanted. He simply nodded and bent down to lift her like a bride. Bonnie beamed as she waved her arms around his neck and kissed him to thank him.

"You're a daddy's girl, aren'tcha?"

"Yes, daddy." She giggled happily.


End file.
